


Maaliskuu

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Possibly since I feel I have some fluff in my system atm, Post-First War with Voldemort, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Vuotta 1982 oli kulunut jo kaksi kuukautta, eikä hän vieläkään tiennyt mitä sille olisi pitänyt tehdä.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina sijoittuu 1980-luvulle ensimmäisen sodan jälkeiseen aikaan, ja tämä on myös AU, jossa Peter jäi kiinni ennen kuin ehti ilmiantaa Potterit. Tämän on myös tarkoitus olla enemmän tai vähemmän fake relationship -settiä, koska en ole kirjoittanut sellaista suomeksi ja se jotenkin tällä hetkellä saa mun sukat vipattamaan, ja tämä on myös jatkis mutta en vielä lainkaan tiedä, tarkoittaako se enemmän viittä vai kymmentä lukua.
> 
> Ja tämän virallisena taustamusiikkina on sitten Neil Young & Crazy Horse'n levy Life, joka oikeesti ilmestyi hiukkasen myöhemmin 80-luvulla, mutta suosittelen sitä silti tämän ficin lukemisen soundtrackiksi!
> 
> Ihanaa ja jännää kirjoittaa pitkästä aikaa R/S-jatkista! Jos olette messissä niin kirjoittakaa kommentteja ja savumerkkejä, tykkään niistä hurjasti! Nyt 80-luvulle -->

_Ei olisi pitänyt suudella sitä poikaa_ , Remus ajatteli noin kolme sekuntia liian myöhään. Hän piti yhä kiinni sen pojan takinkauluksesta ja yritti irrottaa otettaan, mutta poika oli asettanut kämmenensä hänen kätensä päälle ja vaikutti pitelevän sitä paikallaan, vaikka hän ei todellakaan ymmärtänyt miksi. Sirius tuijotti häntä kevyesti huojuvan ihmismeren toiselta puolelta ja räpäytti silmiään melkein samaan aikaan virveliniskujen kanssa.  
  
”Minun pitää mennä”, hän sanoi pojalle vaikka tuijotti edelleen Siriusta, joka oli lähtenyt kävelemään heitä kohti. Siriuksen otsa oli rypyssä ja sormet työnsivät otsalle liimautuneita hiuksia syrjään. Remus toivoi äkkiä että olisi jättänyt takkinsa narikkaan, koska nyt hänellä oli kuuma, aivan liian kuuma, melkein kuin hän ei olisi enää saanut henkeä. Hän otti askeleen kauemmas ja tajusi että poika puristi häntä yhä ranteesta, _David_ , pojan nimi oli ehkä David, hän ei ollut aivan varma. Hän avasi suunsa ja aikoi sanoa Davidille _olen pahoillani, tämä oli vahinko, ei olisi pitänyt suudella sinua,_ mutta silloin joku veti häntä käsivarresta.  
  
Hän pyörähti ympäri ja odotti Siriusta, mutta Siriuksen paikalla olikin pieni punatukkainen tyttö, joka puristi hänen hihaansa niin ettei hänelle jäänyt yhtään vapaata kättä.  
  
”David?” tyttö kysyi äänellä, josta selvästi kuuli että hän oli syvästi loukkaantunut ja että Remuksen olisi ollut parempi olla jossain muualla. ”Mitä tämä on? Mitä sinä –”  
  
”Saakelin -”, David aloitti ja Remus sukelsi alta pois.  
  
Loput Davidin manauksesta hukkui massiiviseen rumpufilliin, joka tärisi lattiassa ja tuntui kulkevan lahkeita pitkin ylös asti. Remus löi kyynärpäänsä baaritiskiin ja onnistui nykäisemään molemmat kätensä vapaaksi. Värivalot liukuivat hänen ylitseen, lattia oli märkä ja liukas, ilma tuoksui kaljalta ja ehkä joltain makeammalta eikä hän todellakaan aikonut jäädä tappelemaan. Hän häviäisi ilman muuta, ja sitten hänellä olisi myöhemmin entistäkin kurjempi olo. Hän liukasteli lattialla ja mietti, minkä takia David ei ollut jo tarttunut hänen takkinsa selkämykseen ja kiskaissut häntä ylös, ja sitten David horjahti hänen päälleen.  
  
”Merlin”, hän manasi kaatuessaan polvilleen lattialle.  
  
”Kuutamo!” Sirius huusi hänelle ja hän halusi sulkea silmänsä, _hemmetti_ , hän oli jo unohtanut Siriuksen, ja sitten hän tajusi unohtaneensa että he olivat jästibaarissa ja hän oli juuri kutsunut Merliniä.  
  
” _Helvetti”_ , hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. David oli onnistunut pääsemään takaisin jaloilleen. Davidin punatukkainen seuralainen, joka ei selvästi halunnut nähdä Davidia ja Remusta suutelemassa, oli siirtynyt pari metriä kauemmas ja katsoi heitä syvästi huolestuneen näköisenä mutta ei kiskonut enää kenenkään hihaa. Sirius osoitti Davidia etusormella kasvoihin ja näytti siltä, ettei tiennyt halusiko mieluummin lyödä vai käyttää jotain loitsua.  
  
Remus tarttui Siriusta olkapäästä niin lujaa kuin uskalsi. Kappale loppui ja puoli sekuntia oli aivan hiljaista. Siriuksen kasvot näyttivät sinisiltä ja hiuksissa oli ilmeisesti glitteriä, ja sitten valot vaihtuivat ja Sirius muuttui punaiseksi.  
  
”Mennään pois”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä ja sitten Davidia, joka piteli baaritiskistä kiinni ja nieleskeli, ja sitten taas häntä. Hän halusi katsoa muualle, hän oli suudellut poikaa klubilla ja Sirius oli nähnyt sen, _nähnyt sen_ , mitä _helvettiä_ hän oli oikein ajatellut. Mutta sitä kaikkea pitäisi murehtia myöhemmin. Hän ei aikonut viettää loppuyötä taikaministeriössä selvittelemässä sitä, miten Sirius oli muuttanut jästin sammakoksi sauvattomalla taikuudella klubin tanssilattialla.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja laski hitaasti kätensä.  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”Niin. Mennään. Alkaa olla jo myöhä, tai ehkä aikainen. Käydään grillillä ja mennään kotiin.”  
  
_Kotiin_ , hän toisti mielessään, ja Sirius säpsähti niin kuin olisi kuullut hänet. Viime aikoina se ei ollut tuntunut kodilta, niin kuin mikään muukaan ei ollut vähään aikaan tuntunut siltä kuin sen olisi pitänyt. He voisivat kuitenkin ostaa ranskalaisia ja istua matolla, jolle todellakin pitäisi keksiä joku hyvä puhdistusloitsu, ja sitten he joisivat loput siitä viinistä joka oli aiemmin tänään jäänyt sohvan viereen.  
  
Sirius tarttui hänen hihaansa. Hän aikoi vetää kätensä irti mutta ajatteli sitten että no, mitä väliä sillä oikeastaan oli, häntä oli jo kiskottu hihasta tänään vaikka kuinka. Sirius puristi sormensa hänen ranteensa yläpuolelle ja kiskaisi hänet tanssilattialle, eikä hän enää kuullut, mitä David sanoi punatukkaiselle tytölle. Hän kuvitteli arvaavansa sen muutenkin. _Hän vain tarttui minua kauluksesta ja suuteli_ , David luultavasti sanoi parhaillaan, _hemmetin hinttari_ , ja punatukkainen tyttö nyökyttelisi päätään ja antaisi Davidin viedä itsensä tanssimaan.  
  
Ihmiset horjuivat Remusta vasten. Enää muutama nopea biisi, sitten kaikki hidastuisi, valot laskeutuisivat, lattia juuttuisi kiinni kenkiin. Yleensä hän vain istui seinän vieressä ja arvaili, ketkä oikeasti kompastuivat omiin jalkoihinsa aamuyöllä ja ketkä halusivat vain mahdollisuuden tarrautua edessä olevan ihmisen olkapäihin. Nyt Sirius puristi hänen olkapäätään ja kiskoi häntä ihmisjoukon läpi, ja hän puri huultaan ja mietti olisiko hänen pitänyt sanoa parhaillaan samaa Siriukselle, _se poika vain tarttui minua kauluksesta ja suuteli, hemmetin…_ Mutta sanat tuntuivat paksuilta hänen kurkussaan.  
  
Lopulta Sirius työnsi hänet ovesta ulos. Musiikki vaimeni. Tahmainen lattia muuttui pehmeäksi rännäksi, joka oli kai satanut yön aikana. Bussi kiihdytti heidän kohdallaan ja nainen ja mies nojasivat puhelinkoppiin ja yrittivät ilmeisesti nuolla toisiltaan kasvot irti. Remus käänsi katseensa pois ja Sirius irrotti otteensa hänen käsivarrestaan.  
  
”Mikä grilli?” Sirius kysyi, työnsi kädet syvälle taskuihin ja lähti kävelemään nopein askelin jalkakäytävää pitkin. ”Se tavallinen? Vai haluatko jotain muuta? Kiinalaista?”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. Räntä oli jo sulamassa pois, mutta silti askeleet kuulostivat siltä kuin olisi kävellyt lätäkössä.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi ja kiskaisi hänet sivukujalle, kolmen ison roskalaatikon taakse.  
  
Hän nojasi kiviseinään. Kolme tyttöä käveli jalkakäytävällä heidän ohitseen, yksi vilkaisi heitä, Sirius kaivoi taskujaan niin kuin olisi etsinyt tupakkaa. Remus veti keuhkot täyteen ilmaa joka tuoksui pakokaasulta. T-paita tuntui hiestä nihkeältä takin alla ja silti alkoi olla jo kylmä. Tytöt jatkoivat kävelyä ja puhumista. Sirius suoristi selkänsä ja ojensi kättään häntä kohti, ja hän nyökkäsi.  
  
Toisella puolella Lontoota hän painoi kämmenet polvia vasten ja mietti hätäisesti, aikoiko hän todella oksentaa, _Merlin_ , hän ei ollut edes juonut tänään kuin kaksi tai kolme. Sen oli pakko olla se suudelma. David. Lyhyt ja hymyilevä poika, jolla oli kiharat hiukset ja tummanvihreä vakosamettitakki ja joka oli koskettanut häntä käsivarteen ilman syytä ja sitten jättänyt sormenpäänsä siihen. Hän oli tuijottanut sormenpäitä ja poikaa ja sormenpäitä ja yrittänyt arvioida, oliko tämä riskin arvoista, kannattiko yrittää, mutta sitten laulussa oli tullut kertosäe ja hän oli ajatellut _hitot._ Ei olisi tietenkään kannattanut.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi raskaalla äänellä. Remuksen tukka tuntui märältä, kummallista, ilmeisesti tällä puolella kaupunkia satoi jo vettä eikä räntää.  
  
”Olen ihan kunnossa”, hän sanoi, ”pitää vaan vähän… hengittää.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus puristi hampaat tiukasti yhteen, koska yleensä Sirius olisi sanonut enemmän. Yleensä Sirius olisi nauranut hänelle, ehkä taputtanut häntä olkapäälle ja sanonut jotain typerää siitä, miten hänellä ei ollut lainkaan viinapäätä, jotain sellaista mitä olisi voinut vakavissaan sanoa toiselle lähinnä seitsemäntoistavuotiaana, mutta sitä piti edelleen toistaa koska tavallaan he eivät tienneet maailmasta nyt sen enempää kuin seitsemäntoistavuotiaina.  
  
He kävelivät grillille mutta eivät sanoneet mitään. Katoksen alla oli jo muutama muu, ehkä kolmekymppisiä, miehiä jotka löivät toisiaan nyrkillä käsivarteen ja hymyilivät leveästi ja puhuivat _toimiston Emmystä._ Sirius tilasi heille ranskalaiset, sipulia mutta ei suolakurkkua, ja kaksi hampurilaista, ja he seisoivat tihkusateessa puhelinkopin vieressä odottamassa vaikka tietenkin katoksen alla olisi ollut tilaa. Kun he olivat saaneet pahvirasiansa, he lähtivät kävelemään niin nopeasti kuin pystyivät. Kenkiin meni vettä. Sirius ei antanut Remuksen kantaa mitään. Toisinaan, jos he olivat erityisen väsyneitä eikä kukaan nähnyt, he ilmiintyivät tuosta syvennyksestä oman talonsa eteen, mutta nyt siitä ei edes neuvoteltu. Remus joutui ottamaan pitkiä askelia pysyäkseen perässä, ja samalla hän mietti, oliko punatukkainen tyttö ollut Davidin tyttöystävä ja miten hitossa sellainen saattoi toimia.  
  
Lopulta he olivat kotona. Remus pysähtyi ovimatolle. Sirius ojensi hänelle pahvirasiat ja nosti suojaloitsut. Sirius pystyi tekemään sen ilman sauvaa, Remus ei pystynyt, ja hän sanoi toisinaan itselleen että Sirius vain yksinkertaisesti oli niin taitava, niin lahjakas tai nokkela tai mitä se ikinä olikin, ja toisinaan hän mietti, että heidän todellakin pitäisi tilata uudet loitsut, jos Sirius kerran sai ne nostettua ilman sauvaa ja kevyesti humalassa. Joskus hän mietti myös sitä, että oikeastaan he eivät olisi enää tarvinneet loitsuja. Sota oli ohi. He olivat voittaneet. Kaikki oli hyvin. Jossain vaiheessa se pitäisi tajuta.  
  
Asunto oli pimeä ja kylmä, mikä ei ollut lainkaan yllättävää. Sirius ripusti sekä olohuoneen että keittiön nurkkiin kirkkaasti hohtavat loitsut, mikä oli hieman yllättävää. Remus räpytteli silmiään ja yritti katsoa poispäin valosta, ja Sirius otti pahvirasiat taas häneltä ja repi niiden kannet auki niin kuin olisi ollut niille vihainen.  
  
”Kumman haluat?” Sirius kysyi ja ojensi hänelle hampurilaisia, ja hän mietti ettei sittenkään tainnut haluta mitään. ” _Remus._ ”  
  
Hän otti vasemmanpuoleisen.  
  
Sirius otti viinipullon, ranskalaiset ja jäljelle jääneen hampurilaisen, istui sohvalle ja asetteli sen kaiken syliinsä. Remus seisoi keittiössä ja mietti että nyt kyllä pitäisi juoda vettä, ja sitten hän kääntyi ympäri ja käveli Siriuksen perässä olohuoneeseen. Sohvalle istuminen tuntui uskaliaalta mutta heillä ei oikeastaan ollut muitakaan huonekaluja, joten ehkä oli paras vain seistä matolla.  
  
Sirius ojensi hänelle viinipulloa. Hän tiesi ettei olisi kannattanut ja otti sen kuitenkin.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi, kun Remuksen sisukset tuntuivat lämpimiltä ja kevyesti huojuvilta. ”Mitä se oli?”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sitten sulki sen. _Mikä_ , hän olisi voinut kysyä. Hän olisi voittanut ehkä kaksi sekuntia. Järkevintä olisi varmaan ollut tehdä sama minkä David oli tehnyt: väittää että joku poika oli vain iskenyt silmänsä häneen ja suudellut häntä, minkä hän sille oli mahtanut, sellaisia ne olivat. Sirius kuitenkin tuijotti häntä ja hän oli hyvin väsynyt.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja istuutui sohvalle Siriuksen viereen.  
  
”Okei”, Sirius sanoi ja kumartui nostamaan ranskalaisia jotka oli tiputtanut lattialle, ” _okei._ Ajattelin että ehkä hän oli… vain tarttunut sinua kauluksesta ja suudellut. Jotain sellaista.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta… mutta oliko se… ensimmäinen kerta?”  
  
”Sen pojan kanssa? Kyllä.” Remus painoi silmänsä kiinni. Siriuksen valoloitsut olivat aivan liian kirkkaat. Hän kaipasi klubin pehmeitä pastellinvärisiä valoja. ”Ikinä? Ei.”  
  
”Mutta”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti niin kuin se olisi ratkaissut kaiken.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, painoi kämmenet polvia vasten ja toivoi että ne olisivat lakanneet tärisemästä, ”minä olen homo.”  
  
Hän kuvitteli että Siriuksen valoloitsut särisivät vähän, mutta tietenkin se oli vain kuvittelua. Hän katsoi ensin omia varpaitaan ja sitten Siriuksen varpaita, ja lopulta Siriusta, joka räpäytti silmiään muutaman kerran ja heilautti sitten kättään. Valot muuttuivat vähän himmeämmiksi.  
  
”Olisit voinut sanoa”, Sirius sanoi ja pyöritti ranskalaista ketsupissa.  
  
”Miten?” Remus kysyi. ” _Viitsitkö ostaa maitoa, ja muuten, minä olen_ –”  
  
”Vaikka niin”, Sirius sanoi ja ojensi hänelle ranskalaista, ”niin kuin teit äsken.”  
  
Remus ei aikonut nauraa. Hänen t-paitansa oli nihkeä ja hänen sukkansa olivat märät ja hänen hiuksissaan oli vettä ja hänen takkinsa hihoja oli tänään kiskottu aivan liikaa, ja hän oli niin väsynyt ettei jaksanut enää edes istua, ja hän oli suudellut toista ihmistä ensimmäistä kertaa varmaan ikuisuuteen, ja vuotta 1982 oli kulunut jo kaksi kuukautta, eikä hän vieläkään tiennyt mitä sille olisi pitänyt tehdä. Hän hymähti ensin ja naurahti sitten ja hänestä tuntui, että Sirius ehkä katsoi häntä vähän omituisesti. Hän otti ranskalaisen ja valitti sitten siitä, että ketsuppia oli liikaa.  
  
”Oletko kertonut kenellekään?” Sirius kysyi, kun Remus oli syönyt pari ranskalaista ja puolet Siriuksen hampurilaisesta ja kaikki alkoi tuntua jo vähän paremmalta.  
  
”Sinulle”, hän sanoi katsomatta Siriukseen ja melkein odotti, että Sirius naurahtaisi, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Ehkä se ei ollut hauskaa. Sitten hän mietti sitä, miten David oli ensin suudellut häntä ja sitten kutsunut häntä _saakelin hinttariksi_ ja oli melko varma, ettei se ollut lainkaan hauskaa.  
  
”Se poika –”  
  
”Hän suuteli minua”, Remus sanoi nopeasti ja nielaisi sitten, ”tai siis, ehkä minä suutelin häntä, mutta tarkoitin että hän oli kyllä… hän oli _kiinnostunut_ , en olisi muuten –”  
  
”Mistä sinä tiesit?” Sirius kysyi. ”Että hän oli kiinnostunut?”  
  
Remus hengitti syvään ja yritti keskittyä. Sirius nojasi nyt lähemmäksi häntä, ja Siriuksenkin hiukset olivat märät ja t-paita oli liimautunut kiinni ihoon, ja hän näki miten jänteet Siriuksen kaulalla liikkuivat kun tämä nielaisi. ”En tiedä. En osaa sanoa. Hän… hän kosketti minua käsivarrelle. Ja tuijotti. Sillä lailla.”  
  
”Sillä lailla?” Sirius kysyi silmät kaventuen.  
  
”Ei siitä voi olla ikinä varma”, Remus sanoi ja siirtyi hieman kauemmaksi sohvalla, ”joskus kuvittelee että joku on… mutta sitten kuitenkin voi erehtyä, jos on vaikka ollut ketsuppia huulissa tai jotain, ja yleensä minä… yleensä yritän kysyä, mutta se ei ole…”  
  
”Se ei ole?”  
  
”Helppoa”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi.  
  
”Olisit voinut kertoa minulle”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”En olisi.”  
  
”Olisit.”  
  
”En olisi”, Remus toisti ja nousi sitten seisomaan ennen kuin Sirius ehti jatkaa, ennen kuin he jatkaisivat tätä väittelyä ja lopulta hän sanoisi jotain mitä ei ollut tarkoittanut, koska niin siinä ihan varmasti kävisi. Hän sanoisi jotain käsittämättömän idioottimaista kuten vaikka _sitten sinä olisit kuvitellut että olen ihastunut sinuun_ , ja nyt hän käveli keittiöön ja laski lasin täyteen vettä ja tiesi että hänen niskansa oli muuttunut punaiseksi ja että Sirius näki sen. ”Eikä sillä ollut väliä. Tietenkään. Koska se on vain… joskus joku suutelee minua klubilla. Siinä se on. Kutakuinkin siinä.”  
  
”Mutta –”  
  
”Nyt minä menen nukkumaan”, hän sanoi niin määrätietoisesti kuin osasi, ”koska oikeastaan on melkein aamu ja minun täytyy yrittää löytää töitä.”  
  
” _Kuutamo._ ”  
  
”Niin että jos millään viitsisit”, hän sanoi ja osoitti sohvaa jolla Sirius istui, ”jos voisit millään mennä… jonnekin muualle.”  
  
Sirius nousi seisomaan ja luultavasti katsoi häntä, mutta hän tuijotti omia varpaitaan, ja sitten hän kuuli miten Sirius muutti parilla pehmeästi lausutulla sanalla sohvan sängyksi. Sirius osasi tehdä senkin ilman sauvaa, Remus tarvitsi sauvansa lisäksi paljon keskittymistä. Viime aikoina hänestä oli tuntunut, että sohva oli alkanut muuttua vastahakoisemmaksi. Hän oli jo ainakin viikon nukkunut nappi vasemman lapaluun alla.  
  
Tällä kertaa sänkyyn ei ollut jäänyt yhtään nappia. Remus kiipesi peiton alle, veti farkkujen vetoketjun auki ja potki ne sitten jalastaan lattialle. Äänistä päätellen Sirius pesi hampaitaan kylpyhuoneessa. Kaikki valot olivat sammuneet paitsi se joka oli leijunut makuuhuoneen ovensuuhun. Remus käänsi kasvonsa kohti ikkunaa ja katseli miten harmaa sadevesi valui lasia pitkin. Kun Sirius käveli hänen ohitseen makuuhuoneeseen, hän teeskenteli nukahtaneensa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Remus heräsi siihen, että kaksi sukkaa leijui hänen ylitseen kohti keittiötä. Hän käänsi kylkeä. Sirius availi keittiön kaappien ovia kummallisen hiljaa, vähän niin kuin ei olisi erityisesti yrittänyt herättää Remusta. Tihkusade jatkui edelleen, Remuksen varpailla oli kylmä ja niin kuin kaikkina muinakin päivinä, tänään hänen pitäisi keksiä mitä hän seuraavaksi tekisi.  
  
Hän aikoi pyytää Siriusta keittämään hänelle kahvia, ja sitten hän muisti mistä he olivat puhuneet.  
  
_Hitto._  
  
Hän painoi kasvonsa tyynyyn, joka oli hieman märkä, luultavasti siksi että sade oli kastellut hänen hiuksensa eilen. Hän oli myös saattanut nukkunut suu auki. Päätä ei kuitenkaan särkenyt. Jos hän vain ei olisi suudellut sitä poikaa klubilla, tämä olisi varmaan ollut aivan kelvollinen torstaiaamu. Hän olisi juonut pari kuppia kahvia, kiskonut takin päälle ja kävellyt ulos kadulle, ehkä istunut penkille kirjakaupan vieressä ja toivonut, että jostain ilmestyisi jotain, mitä tahansa.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja painoi jalat lattialle. Keittiö hiljeni hänen selkänsä takana. T-paita ei ollut vieläkään kuivunut aivan kunnolla, joten hän jätti sen tuolin selkänojalle ja ojentautui ottamaan farkut. Nyt Sirius alkoi kolistella niin kuin olisi yrittänyt perua hiljaisuuden, ja Remus käveli lipaston luo ja veti pinon ensimmäisen t-paidan päälleen.  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Sirius nielaisi mutta piti katseensa hänessä. ”Kahvia?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Sirius leijutti hänelle mukin, jonka korva oli puolittain irti, ja hän nosti sen kasvojensa eteen.  
  
”Täytyy mennä töihin”, Sirius sanoi ja kuulosti siltä kuin olisi pyytänyt anteeksi.  
  
”Mene jo”, Remus sanoi ja istuutui. Peitto tipahti lattialle hänen altaan. ”Kyllä minä pärjään.”  
  
”Voitaisiin mennä käymään Jamesin ja Lilyn luona”, Sirius sanoi tuijottaen häntä silmät kapeina, ”myöhemmin.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. _Totta kai. Mennään vain. Kuulostaa hyvältä.  
  
_ ”Tulen ennen neljää”, Sirius sanoi, työnsi toista kättä takinhihaan ja toisessa piteli vielä kahvimukia, ”tai ainakin ennen viittä, jos neiti Hamilton ei –”  
  
”Kyllä minä –”, Remus aloitti ja tajusi sitten, että oli sanonut sen jo.  
  
Kun Sirius oli mennyt, hän istui vähän aikaa sängyllä, joi kahvia ja tuijotti omia jalkojaan. Hänen jalkansa olivat kummallisen suuret. Oli aivan liian hiljaista, kukaan ei riidellyt seinän takana, mistään ei kuulunut musiikkia tai askelia. Kaikki muut elivät elämäänsä jossain muualla, luultavasti töissä tähän aikaan päivässä. Remus leijutti vuodevaatteet kaappiin, muutti vihaisesti natisevan sängyn takaisin sohvaksi, pesi hampaat ja etsi sen vakosamettitakin, jonka hihansuut olivat vielä ehjät. Hän kävisi ihan vain katsomassa. Jonain päivänä joku etsisi apulaista, joku likinäköinen joka ei tajuaisi, että Remuksessa oli pakko olla jotain vikana, kun hän halusi niihin työpaikkoihin joita kukaan muu ei huolinut.  
  
Puoli yhdeltä hän tajusi jääneensä taas sille hiljattain maalatulle penkille _Neiti Hamiltonin viittojen ja viipaleiden_ eteen. Hän otti kirjan taskusta ja yritti lukea, mutta vesi valui räystäältä hänen viereensä ja ihmiset kävelivät kiireellä ohi ja vilkuilivat niin kuin olisivat miettineet, miksi hän istui Viistokujalla lukemassa kirjaa keskellä päivää, kun olisi voinut olla töissä tai koulussa. Hän nosti kauluksia ylöspäin ja yritti olla piittaamatta.  
  
Sirius pysähtyi kynnykselle hieman yhden jälkeen. Siriuksen hiukset olivat poninhännällä, joka oli niin siisti, että sitä oli varmaan korjailtu päivän mittaan. Remus oli monta kertaa nähnyt, miten Sirius pysähtyi peilin eteen ja sillä samalla sormenpäistä tihkuvalla taikuudella sai otsalle pudonneet suortuvat katoamaan. Nyt Sirius risti käsivarret rinnan päälle ja melkein juoksi kadun yli. Remus nojasi selkänsä _Kuiskausten ja kummitusten_ hieman rapistunutta seinää vasten ja Sirius istuutui hänen viereensä.  
  
”Lady Chatterleyn rakastaja?” Sirius kysyi otsa rypyssä ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
Hän käänsi kirjan ylösalaisin. Sirius näytti siltä että aikoi kysyä ja hän suoristi selkänsä ja mietti mitä ihmettä hän vastaisi, ja kuinka paljon näitä vielä tulisi, kysymyksiä joilla Sirius yrittäisi järjestää uudelleen kaikkea mitä tiesi Remuksesta. Sirius ei kuitenkaan kysynyt vaan tönäisi häntä jalkaan, ja hän painoi kämmenensä leukaa vasten ja katsoi ikkunan läpi, miten neiti Hamilton kiersi pikkuruisen tytön ympärillä ja heilutti mittanauhaa.  
  
”Aika hiljainen päivä”, Sirius sanoi. ”Johtuu varmaan sateesta.”  
  
”Oletko saanut mittailla mitään?”  
  
Sirius pyöräytti silmiään. ”Yhden hupun. Kyllä hän ennen pitkää unohtaa, että herra Turnerin viitan helma jäi puoli metriä lyhyeksi. Sinä olisit saanut sen kerralla oikein.”  
  
”Minä olisin saanut potkut”, Remus sanoi ja katui sitä saman tien.  
  
Neiti Hamilton kääntyi kohti ikkunaa, heilautti heille kättään ja nappasi sitten kiinni mittanauhasta ennen kuin se ehti kietoutua useamman kerran tytön ympärille. Remus hymyili mutta suupielet tuntuivat raskailta.  
  
”Täytyy mennä”, Sirius sanoi. ”Hän inhoaa lapsia, varsinkin tuon ikäisiä. Minun täytyy varmaan pitää tytölle seuraa sillä aikaa, kun hän hakee kankaat varastosta.”  
  
Sirius nousi seisomaan, tönäisi nilkallaan kevyesti Remusta sääreen ja pujotteli sitten jalankulkijoiden välistä kadun yli. Vesipisarat näyttivät väistävän Siriusta. Remus vilkaisi syliinsä ja tajusi, että Lady Chatterleyn rakastaja oli päässyt kastumaan. Hän työnsi märän kirjan takaisin taskuun ja veti takin kauluksia ylemmäs. Puolittain revennyt Päivän Profeetan aukeama pyöri tuulessa hänen ohitseen, ja hän seurasi mustavalkokuvassa hymyilevän noidan kasvoja, kunnes noita putosi vesilammikkoon ja hymy ja kirjaimet sekoittuivat toisiinsa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Minua oikeastaan vähän väsyttää”, Remus sanoi ja yritti olla kuulostamatta katkeralta.  
  
Sirius pudotti katseensa pitsaan, joka puolestaan pudotti koko ajan juustopalasia sohvalle, jossa Remus nukkui joka yö. ”Sanoin jo Jamesille että me olemme tulossa.”  
  
”Tuskin hän ikävöi meitä”, Remus sanoi, ”hänellähän on kuitenkin Harry ja Lily.”  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Anteeksi. Tämä oli vain… ihan samanlainen päivä.”  
  
Sirius nielaisi käsittämättömän suuren palan pitsaa ja työnsi sitten loput hänelle. Hän otti pahvilaatikon ja nosti huolellisesti reunalla olevat palat takaisin keskelle. Sirius oli tullut varttia vaille viisi. Remus oli siihen mennessä saanut luettua sata viisikymmentä sivua Lady Chatterleysta ja siivonnut kylpyhuoneen kahdesti. Hän oli myös miettinyt, pitäisikö kirjoittaa Dumbledorelle tai ehkä sittenkin muuttaa vaikka Ranskaan. Hän ei osannut yhtään ranskaa. Siitä voisi olla hyötyä. Kun joku kysyisi hänestä jotain, hänen ei tarvitsisi valehdella.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi kymmenen minuutin päästä, kun Sirius oli vetänyt puhtaan paidan päälle vaivautumatta sulkemaan makuuhuoneen ovea ja Remus oli seissyt keittiössä vesilasi kädessä ja miettinyt, pitäisikö hänen alkaa käyttäytyä jotenkin eri tavalla nyt, kun Sirius tiesi.  
  
Sirius vilkaisi häntä ja kiinnitti sitten kengännauhat nopealla ranteenheilautuksella. ”Sinä et halua että minä kerron heille.”  
  
Remuksen sydän tuntui kummalliselta, ehkä vähän hätäiseltä, ja hän mietti Davidia joka oli pidellyt häntä kauluksesta ja sitten yrittänyt lyödä häntä, jotta kaikki olisi vähän helpompi selittää punatukkaiselle tytölle.  
  
”Siitä mitä kerroit minulle eilen”, Sirius jatkoi katse pysähtyen hetkeksi Remukseen.  
  
”Ei se ole salaisuus”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, tietenkin se oli salaisuus, ”mutta –”  
  
”En minä kerro”, Sirius sanoi, ”tietenkään. Mutta eivät he… suuttuisi. Tietenkään.”  
  
”Minä en vain…” Remus aloitti eikä tiennyt lainkaan, miten oli aikonut jatkaa.  
  
Sirius hymyili hänelle lyhyesti ja työnsi sitten ulko-oven auki. Suojaloitsut kimmelsivät ovenkarmeissa, joista maali oli rapisemassa pois. Vielä puoli vuotta sitten Remus oli joka ikinen kerta tästä ovesta astuessaan puolittain odottanut, että kohta joku iskisi häntä loitsulla rintaan, hän varmaan tipahtaisi polvilleen tähän oven eteen, Sirius löytäisi hänet tästä sitten kun tulisi kotiin. Viime kuussa hän oli tajunnut, ettei hänen tehnyt enää mieli vilkuilla jokaiseen pimeään nurkkaan.  
  
He ilmiintyivät Godricin notkoon. Viistokujalla oli ehkä vielä jonkin verran jälkiä siitä, ettei vuodesta 1981 ollut kovin pitkä aika, sellaisia niin kuin että puolittain tipahtaneita räystäitä ei kukaan korjannut, koska kukaan ei oikein vielä muistanut, että sellaisiakin asioita ehti nyt tosiaan murehtia. Godricin notko näytti kuitenkin unohtaneen koko jutun. Remus oli melko varma, että Jamesin ja Lilyn naapuri oli hiljattain maalannut talonsa, tai laulava karhupatsas ainakin oli aivan uusi. He kävelivät ohuen lumipeitteen yli etuovelle ja Remus yritti olla miettimättä, että kaikki se oli kuin olisi löytänyt seinästä reiän ja laittanut sen päälle taulun ehjästä huoneesta.  
  
”Te tulitte”, Lily sanoi heille ovella ja halasi Remusta ja sitten Siriusta ja sitten vielä toisen kerran Remusta. Remus aikoi kysyä miksi, mutta se olisi ollut yhtä pikkumaista kuin hänen ainainen huono tuulensa. Sirius pörrötti Lilyn hiuksia, Lily huitaisi Siriuksen käden kauemmas ja Remus työnsi molemmat kädet taskuun.  
  
He ehtivät olohuoneen ovelle ennen kuin Harry törmäsi heihin. James istui sohvalla ja nyki hiuksiaan kaksin käsin, ja Lily nappasi ensin Harryn syliinsä ja potkaisi sitten pikkuruisen mutta yllättävän nopean luudan piirongin alle.  
  
”Eikö tuo ole –”, Sirius aloitti ja rypisti otsaansa, ”vaarallista?”  
  
”Hänellä on kypäräloitsu”, James sanoi ja romahti sohvan selkänojaa vasten, ”ja pari tyynyloitsua, ja lisäksi tuon hökötyksen pitäisi kulkea yhtä nopeasti kuin kilpikonnan. En tajua miten Harry saa sen poukkoilemaan tuolla tavalla.”  
  
”Meillä on varmaan jotain”, Lily sanoi ja työnsi Harryn Jamesin syliin, ”juotavaa. Ehkä vettä. Minä käyn hakemassa.”  
  
Sirius taputti Jamesia olkapäähän ja nosti sitten Harryn syliinsä. Harry tarrasi nyrkkinsä kiinni paidan rinnuksiin ja Remus istuutui puiseen tuoliin, joka näytti yrittävän väistää hänen altaan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, James mutisi, ”se on yhdeltä naapurilta, ei pidä vieraista. Mitä kuuluu? Oletko löytänyt –”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa. James sulki omansa samaan aikaan ja nielaisi sitten näkyvästi. Sirius istuutui Harry sylissään lattialle Remuksen viereen.  
  
”En”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Kermakaljaa”, Lily sanoi, ”viime viikolta, yhtenä iltana Harry nukahti aikaisin ja ajattelimme… mutta päätin käydä vielä katsomassa Harrya, ja kun tulin takaisin, James oli nukahtanut.”  
  
”James Potter”, Sirius sanoi ja esti Harrya ryömimästä sohvan alle. ”Olen pahoillani, Lily. Toivottavasti hän jaksaa ensi kerralla paremmin –”  
  
Siriuksen lause jäi kesken, kun sohvalta leijunut viininpunainen tyyny tönäisi häntä päähän. Sirius tarttui tyynyyn ja taltutti sen nopeasti, ja Lily istuutui Jamesin viereen sohvalle ja leijutti heille lasilliset kermakaljaa, joka tuoksui hitusen porkkanalta.  
  
”Yritä nyt käyttäytyä, Sirius”, Lily sanoi ja nosti jalat Jamesin syliin. Remuksen niskaa kutitti ja hän tuijotti hajamielisesti, kuinka Sirius käänsi Harryn selälleen aina kun tämä yritti lähteä ryömimään karkuun. Harry nauroi koko ajan kovempaa. Sirius oli käärinyt hihat kyynärpäihin. ”Kyllä hän _jaksaa_ ”, Lily jatkoi, ”jos hän pysyy hereillä.”  
  
”Sellaista se on”, Sirius sanoi, ”kun on vanha ja väsynyt.”  
  
James nauroi haukkuvalla äänellä ja täytti sitten suunsa kermakaljalla. Lily silitti Jamesin käsivartta ja näytti siltä, ettei edes tajunnut sitä itse.  
  
”Se on kyllä –”, James sanoi, huokaisi syvään ja hieroi kädellä leukaansa. ”Töissä siirtelen niitä papereita edestakaisin ja mietin, että jos Lily olisi täällä… ja illalla mietin että jos nyt lasken takapuoleni kolmeksi sekunniksi johonkin niin varmaan nukahdan.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitsisi _siirrellä papereita_ ”, Sirius sanoi. Harry yritti nyt kiivetä Siriuksen paitaa pitkin olkapäälle. ”Jos edes vilkaisisit auroriosaston suuntaan, ne ottaisivat sinut sinne.”  
  
”Eiköhän sitä lajia ole saatu jo tarpeeksi”, James sanoi. ”Remus, ehkä sinun pitäisi kirjoittaa Dumbledorelle. Hän varmaan voisi –”  
  
Sirius pudisteli päätään. Siriuksen hiukset alkoivat irrota poninhännästä. Ihan kohta hän varmaan päästäisi hiukset irti, työntäisi sormet kerran tai pari niiden läpi ja ne asettuisivat olkapäille vähän taipuisina, juuri oikein, eikä Remus ikinä saisi tietää oliko se taikuutta vai ei.  
  
”Mutta hän saattaisi tietää jonkun joka tarvitsisi–”, James jatkoi ja Sirius huokaisi raskaasti. Jonain toisena päivänä Remus olisi ehkä kurottautunut puristamaan Siriuksen olkapäätä, _ei se mitään, anna hänen puhua, kyllä minä pärjään._ Nyt hän istui selkä suorana tuolissaan, koska eilen hän oli suudellut sitä poikaa klubilla ja Sirius oli nähnyt ja sitten Sirius oli kysynyt häneltä ja hän oli vastannut eikä hän missään tapauksessa halunnut, että Sirius muistaisi sen juuri silloin kun hän koskettaisi Siriuksen olkapäätä.  
  
”Mieti mitä hän teki sodassa”, Sirius sanoi vähän matalammalla äänellä ja nosti sitten Harryn syliinsä ennen kuin lapsi ehti pudottautua hänen selkänsä yli, ”ne hommat joita hän antoi Kuutamolle…”  
  
”Se oli –”, James sanoi ja nielaisi.  
  
_Sotaa_ , Remus ajatteli. _Sodassa ja rakkaudessa kaikki on sallittua_ , paitsi että ei ollut. Hän katsoi päättäväisesti Jamesiin, Siriuksen selän ja olkapäille putoavien hiusten ohi. ”En haluaisi pyytää apua. Ja sitä paitsi on mennyt vasta –”  
  
”Neljä kuukautta”, Sirius täydensi. ”Niinpä. Jos voitaisiin keskustella jostain muusta, vaikka teidän seksielämästänne –”  
  
”Sirius”, James sanoi silmät suurina, ”Harry on äärimmäisen älykäs lapsi –”  
  
”Tai Lilyn opinnoista”, Sirius sanoi. ”Joko olet kehittänyt minulle rakkausliemen?”  
  
”Olen sanonut miljoona kertaa, että sellainen on jo olemassa”, Lily sanoi, ”itse asiassa niitä on useita, ja niin kuin hyvin tiedät, ne ovat kaikki surkeita, koska –”  
  
”Sen takia sinun pitääkin tehdä uusi”, Sirius sanoi, ”sellainen joka käyttää _aitoa_ rakkautta. Pullottakaa vaikka vähän sitä mitä teillä on, tai ei sittenkään, _Merlin_ , James tekee toimistohommia mutta nukahtaa silti sohvalle ennen kuin ehtii edes –”  
  
”Sisuhyttiäisen kuorta”, Lily sanoi mutta hymyili leveästi, ja Remus näki Siriuksen poskista miten tämä pidätteli naurua, ja ”minä tutkin parhaillaan sitä, miten sisuhyttiäisen kuorella voi tehdä unhoitusliemestä… joustavampaa. Yksi tutkijoista oli tekemässä kenttätyötä Albaniassa ja pyysin häntä tuomaan niin paljon kuorta kuin hän pystyi. Olin lukenut että se pehmentää vähän viiluheinän vaikutusta ja toisaalta – mutta ette te kyllä tajua tästä mitään.”  
  
”Emme niin”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus olisi halunnut istua Siriuksen viereen lattialle, viis siitä että Harry olisi sitten yrittänyt ryömiä hänen ylitseen. Hän olisi asettunut juuri niin lähelle, että Siriuksen käsivarsi olisi melkein osunut häneen, ja sitten hän olisi istunut siinä ja kuunnellut hymyä Siriuksen äänessä. ”Ehkä voisit vaan ystävällisesti kertoa, miten se tekee unhoitusliemestä paremman.”  
  
”Se voisi auttaa hallitsemaan unohtamista”, Lily sanoi äänellä, joka oli äkkiä hiukan liian vakava, ”ymmärrättekö, sitten ehkä pystyisi… sumentamaan niitä kohtia joita ei vain yksinkertaisesti kestä.”  
  
Sirius nosti Harryn taas paremmin syliinsä. Harry yritti mahdollisesti repiä Siriuksen paidan nappeja pois. Remus tajusi tuijottavansa Jamesia, joka silitti Lilyn kämmentä.  
  
”Tämä on vieläkin outoa”, James sanoi ja katsoi heitä niin kuin olisi toivonut, että he selittäisivät sen hänelle. ”Tuntuu että… joku puuttuu.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä”, Sirius sanoi ja vilkaisi Remusta, ja Remus mietti sitä iltaa lokakuussa kun oli tullut kotiin ja Sirius oli ollut eteisessä vastassa ja tarttunut häntä paidasta ja sanonut melkein hajoavalla äänellä _se on Peter, sen on pakko olla Peter._ Ensin Remus oli ajatellut _luojan kiitos, hän katsoo minua taas silmiin._ Sitten hän oli tajunnut, mitä Sirius oli sanonut hänelle. ”Meidän pitää herätä aikaisin, tai… minun pitää herätä, ja Remus… keittää minulle kahvia.”  
  
”Joskus unohdan”, James sanoi, ”ihan vain hetkeksi, ja sitten –”  
  
”Kulta, Harry taitaa olla vähän väsynyt”, Lily sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti Harrya, joka oli vääntänyt itsensä kutakuinkin ylösalaisin Siriuksen sylissä ja näytti siltä että alkaisi kohta itkeä. ”Jos laitetaan hänet nukkumaan ja juodaan sitten vielä lasilliset.”  
  
”Jos minä pysyn hereillä”, James sanoi huolestuneen näköisenä.  
  
Silloin Remus oli kuvitellut ettei pysyisi jaloillaan enää hetkeäkään. Hän oli yrittänyt tehdä niin kuin Dumbledore oli käskenyt, ja sitten hän oli melkein jäänyt kiinni, ne olivat haistaneet hänet, hän oli ilmiintynyt väärään paikkaan ja juossut harvassa metsässä pienen pohjoisenglantilaisen kaivoskylän reunalla ja miettinyt, olivatko ne tunnistaneet hänet, oliko se mahdollista, tiesikö joku hänen nimensä, mitä hänen isälleen tapahtuisi, tulisivatko ne hänen perässään Lontooseen, ja mitä helvettiä hän tekisi nyt. Ja sitten vain pari tuntia myöhemmin hän oli seurannut Sirusta Peterin pieneen ullakkohuoneistoon parin korttelin päähän, ja he olivat odottaneet siellä koska Peter ei ollut ollut kotona, ja koko ajan Remus oli kuullut omat sydämenlyöntinsä ja miettinyt ettei kestäisi enää, ja muutaman kerran hän oli sanonut Siriukselle _meidän pitää kertoa Dumbledorelle, emme voi tehdä tätä yksin_ , ja Sirius oli käskenyt hänen olla hiljaa ja hän oli ollut, koska hänen oma äänensä oli ollut melkein pahinta kaikesta. Hän oli ollut niin peloissaan. Hänen äänensä oli tärissyt ja rasahdellut ja hiljaisuus heidän ympärillään oli tuntunut vain jyrkemmältä.  
  
Kun he seisoivat Jamesin ja Lilyn portailla, Sirius tarttui häntä olkapäästä. Hänen vatsansa kiepsahti ympäri ja hän kaatui polvet edellä maahan roskapönttöjen takana sivukujalla, jonka hän hyvin tunsi.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi, ”mitä hittoa me teemme täällä? Meidän piti mennä kotiin.”  
  
”Käydään vain yksillä”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Remus ei nähnyt sitä poikaa. Ehkä David oli mennyt punatukkaisen tytön kanssa kotiin, sänkyynkin. Ehkä David tosiaan pystyi siihen. Tai ehkä David oli vain halunnut kokeilla jotain muuta, kokeilla Remusta, tai ehkä Remus ihan oikeasti oli erehtynyt ja suudellut tuntematonta poikaa, joka ei halunnut häntä ja joka kaiken lisäksi oli hetero.  
  
Hän joi kaljansa loppuun asti ja työnsi sitten lasin kauemmas.  
  
”Minä vihaan tätä biisiä”, Sirius sanoi, kun _Physical_ alkoi soida kolmannen kerran sen jälkeen, kun he olivat asettuneet tähän kohtaan baaritiskiä ja tilanneet ensimmäiset juomat.  
  
_Minä vihaan tätä_ , Remus ajatteli ja katsoi ihmisiä, jotka huojuivat toisiaan vasten. Lattia oli täynnä tyhjää tilaa eikä edes näyttänyt kovin tahmaiselta, mutta toisaalta kello ei ollut edes kymmentä. Hän ei tiennyt mitä he tekivät täällä, hän ja Sirius ja ne muut, mutta hän tilasi kuitenkin uuden kaljan ja nojasi molemmat kyynärpäänsä sen viereen.  
  
”Hei”, joku sanoi ja painoi kämmenen baaritiskille aivan lähelle Remuksen lasia. Remus räpäytti silmiään. Tyttö oli ehkä muutaman vuoden vanhempi kuin hän, vaikea sanoa, joskus hän tunsi itsensä satavuotiaaksi. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Siriusta, joka seisoi parhaillaan vaaleanpunaisen valon keskellä ja näytti siltä ettei lainkaan tiennyt miltä näytti. Sirius katsoi ensin tyttöä ja sitten häntä, ja hän ajatteli että _hyvä on._ Kai hän voisi yrittää olla vähän parempaa seuraa ja parempi ystävä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi tytölle, joka hymyili hänelle mutta vilkuili hänen ohitseen Siriusta. Tytöllä oli vaaleanruskeat vähän leuan alle ulottuvat hiukset ja pistävät silmät, jotka näyttivät hiukan huvittuneilta. Remus vilkaisi nopeasti oliko napittanut villapaitansa vääriin nappeihin tai jotain muuta sellaista, mutta kaikki näytti olevan kunnossa. Ehkä se oli tytön perusilme.  
  
”Ajattelin juuri”, tyttö sanoi hitaasti ja vilkuili heitä molempia, ”että onpa tämä hyvä biisi. Tekisi melkein mieli tanssia.”  
  
”Mekin mietimme sitä”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi kämmenensä Remuksen kämmenen päälle.  
  
Remus yritti vetää kätensä pois.  
  
Sirius tarttui häntä ranteesta ja hän tunsi, miten Siriuksen sormenpäissä värisi jotain pehmeää. _Luoja._ Tietenkään Sirius ei tehnyt sitä tahallaan, tietenkään Sirius ei tahallaan käyttänyt sitä älytöntä tihkuvaa taikuuttaan häneen. Varmaan hän aivan itse suoristi sormensa ja asetteli ne takaisin pöydälle. Kaljalasi huojui hieman, hän oli ehkä tönäissyt sitä. Hän suoristi sen ja sitten hän katsoi Siriusta. Sirius katsoi suoraan tyttöön ja hymyili ystävällisesti, ja Siriuksen sormet lepäsivät Remuksen kämmenselällä.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi, ja hänen äänensä tuntui räsähtävän keskeltä kahtia.  
  
”Tai suoraan sanottuna Remus ei oikein välitä tanssimisesta”, Sirius sanoi tuijottaen tyttöä, ”joudun aina vähän houkuttelemaan, mutta sitten kun se lopulta onnistuu, hän kyllä tanssii minut pöydän alle ihan koska vain.”

Remus ei millään saanut käännettyä päätään niin paljon että olisi voinut katsoa tyttöä. Hän nielaisi ja keskittyi Siriuksen sormiin, jotka kulkivat nyt pientä ympyrää hänen ranteellaan.  
  
”Te olette…” tyttö sanoi hitaasti ja keskeytti sitten. Sirius hymyili yhä. Remus tajusi että hänen korvissaan ei hakannutkaan enää bassorumpu vaan sydän. ”Oletteko te…?”  
  
”Olemmeko me mitä?” Sirius kysyi ja nosti toisen kätensä Remuksen niskaan.  
  
Remus puri hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. Siriuksen sormet olivat hänen niskassaan, _niskassaan_ , liikkumattomina juuri siinä villapaidan reunan yläpuolella. Hän nieleskeli mutta se ei auttanut yhtään. Tyttö tuijotti heitä ja Sirius työnsi sormenpäitä kevyesti Remuksen hiusten sekaan. Remus henkäisi terävämmin kuin olisi tahtonut, _luoja_ , hänen olisi pitänyt työntää Siriuksen käsi pois, hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä se _nyt heti_ tai vielä mieluummin vähän aikaa sitten, mutta hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan.  
  
”Oli mukavaa tavata”, tyttö sanoi.  
  
Remus tuijotti omia käsiään baaritiskillä, sitä toista jota Sirius piteli yhtä, ja toista jonka rystyset olivat menneet aivan valkoisiksi. Tyttö otti lasinsa, kääntyi ympäri ja käveli pehmeästi kopisevilla askelilla tanssilattialle. Remus hengitti sisään ja ulos ja sisään ja ulos, sininen valo liukui baaritiskiä pitkin lattialle, ja juuri kun Remus avasi suunsa sanoakseen aivan mitä tahansa, Sirius veti molemmat kätensä pois.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä –”, Remus sanoi ja yritti estää sormiaan tärisemästä, ” – tuo oli?”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti tanssivia ihmisiä. ”En vain jaksanut jutella hänelle, tiedätkö, se loputon _kuka sinä olet_ ja _kuka minä olen_ eikä voi vain suoraan sanoa, että ei minua kiinnosta.”  
  
_Miksi ei kiinnosta,_ Remus olisi voinut kysyä, mutta hänen äänensä ei tuntunut vielä aivan normaalilta ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi aivan liikaa. Tyttö oli ollut nätti ja ystävällinen ja katsonut heitä niin kuin he olisivat olleet hauskoja, ja hän oli aina kuvitellut että Sirius nimenomaan halusi olla hauska. Hän olisi voinut lähteä yksin kotiin. Hän olisi nukkunut sängyllään, luultavasti pari nappia selkänsä alla, ja Sirius olisi tullut joskus aamuyöstä ja hiipinyt makuuhuoneeseen. Aamulla hän olisi kysynyt, tietenkin kevyellä ja iloisella äänellä. Sirius olisi istunut keittiön pöydän ääressä ja haronut tukkaansa sormillaan ja kertonut.  
  
”Mennään kotiin”, Sirius sanoi.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jatkuu, ja sattumoisin tänään on myös Remus Lupinin syntymäpäivä! Onnea Remus!

Lasin takana oli alkanut sataa. Remus yritti keskittyä siihen eikä pieneen siilitukkaiseen naiseen, joka työnsi kyynärpäitään pöytää vasten niin kuin olisi yrittänyt nähdä Remuksen vähän paremmin pöytänsä yli. Naisen pään vieressä sulkakynä kirjoitti pysähtymättä, kunnes Remus raapi nenäänsä, jolloin kynä pysähtyi. _Hemmetti._ Hän asetteli kätensä syliin ja jalkansa vierekkäin lattialle ja yritti herättää niin vähän huomiota kuin vain mahdollista, mutta se vaikutti hankalalta, koska hän oli yksin odotushuoneessa ja nainen kyllä tiesi, miksi hän oli tullut. Hän laski minuutteja ja sitten yritti olla laskematta minuutteja ja mietti, että seinissä oli hopeanhohtoinen sävy.  
  
”Remus John Lupin”, nainen sanoi lopulta ja kiskoi niskaansa vielä entistäkin ylemmäs, ”voitte mennä sisään.”  
  
Seuraava huone oli pienempi eikä siinä ollut ikkunoita. Ovi sulkeutui raskaasti kolahtaen. Remus räpytteli silmiään ja tajusi sitten, että huoneen toisella laidalla tummanviolettiin takkiin pukeutunut nainen pesi käsiään.  
  
”Kultaseni”, nainen sanoi ja hymyili hänelle, ”taidat olla täällä ensimmäistä kertaa.”  
  
Vähän aikaa sitten hän oli seissyt eteisessä ja miettinyt, olisiko pitänyt kuitenkin laittaa joku toinen paita, ehkä joku toinen olisi ollut parempi, joku sellainen joka olisi saanut hänet näyttämään joltain muulta kuin mitä oli. Hän ei ollut osannut päättää. Sirius oli huojunut ovensuussa käsivarret rinnan eteen puristettuina, valkoisessa t-paidassa joka kuulemma oli uusinta jästimuotia, ja hän oli yrittänyt olla katsomatta Siriusta, koska silloin hän hermostuisi entistä enemmän.  
  
”Mutta sinä menet sinne ensimmäistä kertaa”, Sirius oli sanonut ihan liian kireällä äänellä, ”eikö minun pitäisi –”  
  
”Sinulla on töitä”, Remus oli vastannut ja kiskonut paidan kaula-aukkoa ylemmäs. Hänen pitäisi kuitenkin luultavasti riisua se. ”Ja se on vain… rutiinijuttu. Uudet säännöt.”  
  
”Se on käsittämätöntä”, Sirius oli sanonut ja ottanut askeleen lähemmäs, ja Remus oli väistänyt varmuuden vuoksi. ”En tajua miten Dumbledore suostuu siihen. Totta kai se kaikki… sota, ja se… on tehnyt kaikista jotenkin… _vainoharhaisempia_ , mutta että pitää mennä… _kirjautumaan systeemiin_ , mitä se edes tarkoittaa?”  
  
Remus oli ottanut takkinsa ja lähtenyt.  
  
”Se tarkoittaa”, violettitakkinen nainen sanoi nyt ja tuli lähemmäs häntä, ”että emme halua toistaa samoja virheitä. Jos joskus kävisi niin, vaikka tietenkään ei käy, mutta jos kuitenkin kävisi, että tulisi samanlainen… _tilanne_ , kuin viime vuosina, meidän pitää pystyä jäljittämään kaikki…”  
  
Nainen hymyili leveästi.  
  
Remus nielaisi.  
  
”Ymmärrät varmaan”, nainen sanoi ja painoi kumihansikkaaseen pujotetun kämmenen Remuksen käsivarrelle. ”Näytät fiksulta pojalta. Kuinka vanha sinä olitkaan?”  
  
”Kaksikymmentäyksi”, Remus sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti kummallisen ohuelta. Ehkä se johtui huoneesta, tai kumihanskasta joka oli kääntänyt hänen kämmenensä ylöspäin ja tarkasteli nyt hänen sormiaan.  
  
"Mainiota”, nainen sanoi, ”sitten varmaan jo ymmärrät mitä sinulta odotetaan. Ole hyvä ja riisuudu. Tässä menee vain muutama minuutti.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Yhdeksän tunnin päästä Remus istui sohvalla, joka upotti niin kovasti ettei hän uskonut enää pystyvänsä nousemaan siitä. Tai ehkä se ei johtunut sohvasta. Tupakansavua oli hieman liikaa mutta hän ei mahtanut sille mitään, ja hänen ihonsa alla kihelmöi eikä hän mahtanut sillekään mitään, eikä hän oikeastaan mahtanut yhtään millekään mitään, ei ollut mahtanut vuosikausiin tai ehkä ikinä ja niin se vain oli. Hän katseli puoliksi suljettujen silmäluomien välistä, miten ihmiset puhuivat toisilleen, hymyilivät ja koskettivat toistensa hiuksia, ja he kaikki näyttivät ymmärtävän toisiaan täydellisesti. Kaikki tiesivät ketä kannatti lähestyä. Kaikki tiesivät milloin sai pistää kämmenen toisen olkapäälle. Kukaan ei ensin suudellut ja sitten muuttanut mieltään ja yrittänyt lyödä.  
  
_Merlin_ , hän ajatteli, _unohda jo se juttu. Siitä on kolme päivää._  
  
Hänen olisi sitä paitsi pitänyt miettiä sitä toista juttua, sitä miten Sirius oli seuraavana iltana karistanut sen ystävällisesti hymyilevän tytön työntämällä sormensa Remuksen hiuksiin. Hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa Siriukselle, ettei se käynyt, ei niin voinut vain tehdä. Hän oli kyllä aikonut. Ja sitten he olivat tulleet kotiin ja Sirius oli keittänyt kahvia ja kertonut hänelle siitä, miten neiti Hamilton leikkasi kankaita ja samalla lauloi Totoa, ja hän oli alkanut ajatella, että eihän se oikeastaan ollut ollut iso juttu. Oikeastaan se ei ollut ollut minkäänlainen juttu, ja olisi tyhmää tehdä siitä numeroa.  
  
Ja ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt miettiä violettitakkista naista, joka oli pessyt kätensä kyynärpäitä myöten vaikka oli pitänyt koko ajan niitä helvetin kumihanskoja. _Ei se tartu_ , Remus olisi halunnut sanoa, _ei tällä tavalla._ Sitten hän oli kävellyt pois Pyhästä Mungosta. Hän oli aikonut mennä kotiin mutta se ei ollut tuntunut mahdolliselta, ja niin hän oli jatkanut kävelyä. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli heittänyt sorsille leipää puistossa ja ajatellut, että he eivät halunneet olla missään tekemisissä hänen kanssaan ja kuitenkin he halusivat tietää missä hän oli. Jos hän hukkuisi nyt tuohon lampeen, he tarkastaisivat ruumiin sijainnin ja toteaisivat että se näytti tietävän mitä siltä odotettiin.  
  
Tietenkin hänen ajatuksensa kuulostivat hieman katkerilta. Hän kurottautui ottamaan lasinsa ja tajusi että se oli tyhjä, oli ehkä ollut jo jonkin aikaa, koska sohva oli niin pehmeä ettei hän päässyt ylös. Hän painoi selkänsä takaisin pehmusteita vasten ja hengitti niin syvään kuin osasi. Se oli nyt ohi, paitsi että se ei ollut vielä alkanutkaan, koska kukaan ei ottanut häntä töihin. Ainoa paikka, johon hän kuului tässä sodanjälkeisessä maailmassa, vaikutti olevan Pyhän Mungon Puoli-inhimillisten Taikaolioiden Osasto.  
  
Hän painoi kämmenet poskia vasten ja jostain kummallisesta syystä toivoi, että se auttaisi. Ei se auttanut.  
  
”Hei”, joku sanoi, ja silloin hän tajusi että sohva oli alkanut upottaa vahvasti vasemmalle. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja tuijotti miestä, tai ehkä poikaa, tai ehkä sittenkin miestä, joka hymyili hänelle ja nuolaisi ihan nopeasti alahuultaan, paitsi että jostain syystä liike näytti hidastetulta. Remus räpytteli silmiään vähän lisää. Miehellä oli paita ja housut ja jonkinlaiset silmät, ehkä siniset, ja tämä katsoi Remusta melko ystävällisesti, niin kuin ei olisi tiennyt että hänet oli juuri _kirjattu systeemiin._ Hän nielaisi ja muistutti itseään, että mies ei tosiaan tiennyt sitä, koska hän oli jästien baarissa ja miehellä ei siis ollut harmainta aavistusta siitä, mikä hän oli. Se oli tietenkin vain hyvä asia.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja yllättyi siitä, miten karhealta hänen oma äänensä kuulosti.  
  
”Minä olen Thomas”, mies sanoi ja ojensi hänelle kättään.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi ja tarttui ojennettuun käteen. Thomas näytti vähän vanhemmalta kuin hän, ehkä kaksikymmentäviisivuotiaalta, jotain sellaista, ja sitten hän tajusi, että heidän kämmenensä olivat yhä vastakkain ja että kättelyä oli luultavasti jatkunut jo liian pitkään. Hän yritti vetää kätensä nopeasti pois, mutta Thomas tarttui hänen ranteeseensa.  
  
Hän tuijotti miestä ja nuolaisi huuliaan, koska hänen juomansa oli loppunut kauan sitten ja hänen suunsa oli melko kuiva.  
  
”Näytit –”, Thomas sanoi hitaasti, tai ehkä se vain kuulosti siltä, ja Thomasin sormenpäät osuivat Remuksen ranteeseen vähän niin kuin Siriuksen sormenpäät silloin, montako päivää siitä oli, ilmeisesti kaksi, mutta se tuntui pitemmältä ajalta,  ”– yksinäiseltä.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Yksinäiseltä”, Thomas sanoi ja nojautui aivan vähän lähemmäs. ”Haluatko… jutella?”  
  
”En”, Remus sanoi ja tarttui sitten kaksin käsin Thomasin ranteeseen, kun mies yritti vetää kättään pois.  
  
”Selvä”, Thomas sanoi ja tuijotti Remuksen käsiä, jotka nyt puristivat miehen rannetta. ”Entä sitten jos… jos siirryn vaikka lähemmäksi?”  
  
Remus katseli, kuinka mies nytkähti häntä kohti uskomattoman pehmeällä sohvalla. Musiikki kuulosti erityisen hyvältä, vaikka hän ei aivan tunnistanut kappaletta. Hän oli kyllä kuullut sen. Hän mietti sitä, ja sitten hän tajusi että Thomasin toinen käsi oli sattunut päätymään hänen reidelleen.  
  
”Remus”, Thomas sanoi ja näytti äkkiä jotenkin hermostuneelta, ”toivon etten ymmärrä sinua nyt väärin, en mitenkään yritä… voisin ihan todella vain jutella, mutta jos haluat… vaikutat siltä että haluaisit…”  
  
”Ei hän halua”, tuttu ääni sanoi, ja sitten sohva huojahti aivan yllättäen. Remus päästi otteensa irti Thomasin ranteesta lähinnä siksi, että hänen oli pakko pitää kiinni jostain muusta. Muuten hän olisi kaatunut. Hän olisi varmasti kaatunut, ellei Sirius olisi työntänyt häntä olkapäästä takaisin pystyyn.  
  
Hän puri itseään huuleen ja yritti keskittyä, hän oli istunut tässä ja joku oli tullut puhumaan hänelle ja hän oli yrittänyt… ja nyt Sirius oli tuossa, joten Sirius oli tullut paikalla ja Sirius oli varmasti nähnyt, että hän oli yrittänyt... jotain, ehkä hän oli yrittänyt suudella tuota miestä, mutta nyt mies nojasi taaksepäin ja tuijotti häntä ja Siriusta ja hymy oli muuttunut epävarmaksi.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Sirius sanoi ystävällisellä äänellä, ja Remus nojasi lähemmäs. ”Hänellä oli… rankka päivä. Hän ei ole normaalisti näin… näin…”  
  
”Minä taidan tästä lähteä”, Thomas sanoi, ”oli mukava tavata.” Thomas nousi seisomaan ja Remus huojahti taas, mutta Siriuksen käsivarsi piteli häntä paikallaan.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi, ”hemmetti, olen pahoillani, sinun ei ollut tarkoitus… nähdä... _tuota._ ”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, Sirius sanoi ja puristi hänen olkavarttaan, ”ei sinun tarvitse… _helvetti_ , olen etsinyt sinua siitä asti kun pääsin töistä, eli ainakin kuusi hiton tuntia. Olin ihan helvetin huolissani.”  
  
”Minä olin täällä”, Remus sanoi ja nojasi tiukemmin Siriusta vasten, tai ehkä Sirius veti häntä lähemmäksi, ”tulin tänne.”  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoi, ”tajusin sen jo. Mennään kotiin.”  
  
Kaikkialla oli ihmisiä, hymyileviä ihmisiä, koskettavia ihmisiä, ihmisiä värivaloissa ja ihmisiä jotka eivät tanssineet vaikka musiikki soi, ja Remus käveli heidän välistään ja tajusi sitten, että Sirius oli yhä hänen vieressään. Sirius kuljetti häntä ihmisjoukon läpi ja kiskoi häntä samalla lähemmäksi itseään, ja se tuntui melkein nerokkaalta, Siriuksen käsivarsi kulki hänen selkänsä takaa ja puristi häntä olkavarresta, niin että kun hän melkein horjahti kynnyksen kohdalla, Sirius sai saman tien kiskaistua hänet takaisin pystyyn. Hän antoi viedä itsensä ulos, ja siellä hän tajusi, että vesisade oli loppunut, uskomatonta, ja Sirius työnsi hänet ensimmäiselle sivukujalle ja sitten hänen päänsä pyöri aivan sietämättömästi ja sitten hän haistoi ruuan.  
  
”Pitsaa”, Sirius sanoi ja työnsi häntä kohti kojua kadunkulmassa, ”meidän on pakko saada jotain syötävää.”  
  
”Aivan”, Remus sanoi. Sirius tilasi pitsan ja maksoi sen. Sirius teki oikeastaan kaiken. Sitten Sirius ojensi hänelle pitsan ja käski pitää sen suorassa, ja hän käveli eteenpäin kun Sirius veti häntä käsivarresta, vaikka oikeastaan hänen jalkansa olivat hirvittävän väsyneet. Hän oli kävellyt koko päivän siitä asti kun oli lähtenyt Pyhästä Mungosta, ja hänen jalkansa olivat ehkä tärisseet jo silloin.  
  
”Pidä kiinni”, Sirius sanoi hänelle, ja sitten hän kieppui taas, mutta Sirius piti hänestä kiinni kunnes hän melkein törmäsi omaan etuoveensa.  
  
” _Merlin”_ , hän sanoi, ja Sirius nosti ne loitsut, ne kaikki, ne joita he eivät tarvinneet koska nyt hänet voitiin jäljittää, ihan noin vain, vain siksi että hän oli mitä oli. Sirius työnsi hänet sisälle. Hän käveli maton yli olohuoneeseen ja istuutui sohvalle, jossa hän myös nukkui öisin, jokainen yö, hän oli nukkunut täällä vuosia. Hyvin monta vuotta. Siitä asti kun oli päässyt koulusta. Ja hän oli melko varma, että toisinaan, kun hänellä oli erityisen kurja olo, vaikka jos hän heräsi keskellä yötä, hän saattoi miettiä että aluksi kaikki oli ollut helpompaa. Tietenkään hän ei ollut halunnut sotaa, mutta silloin hänellä oli sentään ollut jotain _tekemistä._ Joku tarkoitus.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, otti pitsalaatikon häneltä, repi sen auki ja ojensi hänelle palasen. Hän otti sen, ja sitten Sirius ojensi hänelle isoa vesilasia, ja hän otti senkin, ja Sirius piteli pitsaa kun hän joi vettä, ja sitten toisinpäin. Siriuksen käsi tuntui lämpimältä. ” _Remus._ Sinun pitää kertoa minulle mitä… mieluiten kaikki. Miten pitkään sinä olit siellä baarissa? Menitkö sinne suoraan Mungosta?”  
  
”Miten sinä löysit minut?” Remus kysyi ja yritti samalla syödä pitsaa, jota Sirius koko ajan työnsi hänen naamansa eteen.  
  
”Etsin kaikkialta”, Sirius sanoi ja naurahti mutta ei kuulostanut iloiselta. ”Kävin Lilyllä ja Jamesilla totta kai, ja sitten kiersin kaiken mahdollisen Viistokujalla, kaikki penkit missä voisit istua ja lukea kirjaa. Ja sitten aloin kiertää baareja. Kiersin varmaan melkein jokaisen missä olemme ikinä käyneet.”  
  
”Tuo vain sattui osumaan… tielle.”  
  
”Sinä vain kävelit”, Sirius sanoi ja tarttui häntä olkapäistä, ja hän valui sohvan selkänojaa pitkin alemmas ja antoi Siriuksen puristaa häntä takin läpi. Hän oli ilmeisesti humalassa. Varmaankin hän oli, hänhän oli istunut siellä tuntikausia ja juonut kunnes se sohva oli alkanut upottaa liikaa eikä hän ollut enää päässyt ylös. ”Kerro minulle, Remus. Sinun pitää kertoa mitä ne tekivät.”  
  
Hän nielaisi. Sirius suoristi selkänsä ja irrotti otteensa hänestä, ja hänen piti keskittyä ettei hän olisi valunut lattialle. Hän oli aivan hirvittävän väsynyt. Sirius otti loput pitsasta ja ojensi hänelle vesilasia.  
  
”Ne haluavat jäljittää minut”, Remus sanoi, kun Sirius piteli taas hänen vesilasiaan. Huone oli täynnä himmeää valoa ja hänen päänsä tuntui raskaalta. ”Jos jotain sellaista taas tapahtuu. Jos tulee taas sota. Ne haluavat tietää missä minä olen.”  
  
Sirius työnsi vesilasin hänelle. Hän joi vähän lisää.  
  
”Mutta et sinä…” Sirius aloitti ja nielaisi sitten loput.  
  
”Koska minä olen…” Remus sanoi ja puri alahuultaan, ”kyllä sinä tiedät.”  
  
Sirius tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja puristi sitä, ja hän pudotti katseensa Siriuksen käteen mutta ei jaksanut käsittää, mitä siitä olisi pitänyt ajatella tai olisiko pitänyt ajatella yhtään mitään.  
  
”Mutta miten”, Sirius sanoi, ”miten ne tekevät sen?”  
  
”Jotain ainetta”, Remus sanoi, ”hän laittoi sen vereen, kai… ja siinä on… myös loitsu, mutta se yhdistelee jästien teknologiaa ja… hyvin modernia. Ja aivan vähän hopeaa.”  
  
Sirius räpytteli silmiään. ”Hopeaa?”  
  
”Siksi se tuntui niin”, Remus sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä, ”niin… oudolta.”  
  
” _Uskomatonta_ ”, Sirius sanoi, ”eivät ne voi… ei siinä ole edes _järkeä…_ ”  
  
”Sen määrää voi lisätä”, Remus sanoi, ”loitsulla, jos tulee jotain… ongelmia. Hyvin käytännöllistä.”  
  
Hän saattoi vielä sanoa jotain. Hän tuijotti Siriuksen ohi kattoon, missä Siriuksen pienet valot himmenivät yksi kerrallaan. Sirius vei pitsan ja vesilasin kauemmas ja sitten käski hänen seistä hetken, ja hän seisoi ikkunan edessä ja katsoi vastapäistä taloa, jossa ihmiset siirsivät verhoja ikkunoiden eteen ja jatkoivat elämää. Kun Sirius veti häntä taas käsivarresta, sohva oli muuttunut sängyksi. Remus istui sängylle ja tajusi sitten makaavansa. Hän ei saanut potkittua farkkuja kokonaan pois jalasta, mutta Sirius auttoi kiskomalla ne lattialle.  
  
Viimeiset valot himmentyivät. Hän makasi selällään sängyssään ja kuvitteli tuntevansa, miten hopea kiersi hänen sisällään, _vain aivan äärimmäisen pieni määrä, sitä hädin tuskin tuntee, mutta ymmärräthän, jos meillä olisi joskus minkäänlaisia hankaluuksia, sitä voidaan laajentaa. Se helpottaa hallintaa. Vaikeiden tilanteiden hallintaa._ Hän puri hampaansa niin tiukasti yhteen kuin pystyi ja tunsi kylmän kumisen käden niskassaan, ja hän ei missään tapauksessa huutaisi, mutta neste oli kylmää ja se kulki hänen ihonsa alla ja kaiversi, ja taatusti sen ei olisi kuulunut tuntua _tuolta_ , ja sitten hän heräsi. Aurinko paistoi häntä kasvoihin viereisen kerrostalon yli, hänen t-paitansa oli märkä hiestä ja Sirius istui lattialla ikkunan alla ja katsoi häntä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi ojentaessaan Remukselle kahvimukia, ”olen pahoillani siitä että… vedin sinut pois.”  
  
Remus otti mukin ja käveli takaisin sohvan luo niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Hän ei tiennyt johtuiko se mielikuvituksesta, kävelystä vai siitä mitä hänen suoniinsa oli lisätty, mutta hänen jalkansa horjuivat niin kuin hän olisi juuri kävellyt koko Lontoon ympäri.  
  
”Vedit minut pois?” hän kysyi, kun hän istui turvallisesti sohvalla muki kädessään.  
  
”Sieltä baarista”, Sirius sanoi ja kumartui etsimään jotain alahyllyltä. ”Sinä olisit ehkä halunnut… pidit ehkä siitä miehestä.”  
  
”Miehestä?”  
  
”Siitä jonka kanssa istuit kun minä tulin. Hän vaikutti ihan mukavalta. Minä vain… olin etsinyt sinua koko päivän ja olin ihan helvetin huolissani ja –”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi niin päättäväisesti kuin pystyi, ja Sirius jähmettyi keittiön pöydän taakse mutta lakkasi sentään siirtelemästä kattiloita edestakaisin. ”Ei se haittaa. Olin iloinen kun tulit.”  
  
”Näytit iloiselta”, Sirius sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä, ”tavallaan, tai siis näytit siltä että halusit kuitenkin lähteä mieluummin minun kanssani kuin hänen.”  
  
” _Merlin”_ , Remus mutisi ja katsoi, kuinka Sirius kömpi ylös pöydän takaa. ”Tietenkin minä… Sirius, minä _asun_ täällä.”  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoi. ”Helvetin helvetti, miten hitossa ne… meidän pitää tehdä jotain. Täytyy kirjoittaa Dumbledorelle. Ne eivät voi vain –”  
  
”Hän varmaan tietää jo”, Remus sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti kummallisen tasaiselta. Sirius kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut ravistella, ja hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Pakkohan hänen on tietää. Se on… se on taikaministeriön uusia säännöksiä. _Puoli-inhimillisten taikaolentojen jäljitys ja hallinta._ Se on täysin laillista. Kyllä hän tietää.”  
  
”Mutta”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ” _mutta –_ ”  
  
”Mene töihin”, hän sanoi. ”Neiti Hamilton ei pärjää ilman sinua.”  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Minä olen täällä. Syön sen pitsan loppuun ja luen jotain ja… olen täällä kun tulet takaisin.”  
  
Sirius avasi suunsa ja sulki sen, ja avasi ja sulki taas, ja Remus sai loputkin kahvista juotua ennen kuin Sirius lopulta pudisteli päätään ja sanoi _hyvä on._  
  
Aurinko paistoi likaisista ikkunalaseista sisään. Remus istui sohvalla ja katseli, miten Sirius teki kaiken ihan niin kuin tavallisena aamuna, pesi hampaat ja veti hiukset poninhännälle ja tarkisti että hihansuut olivat suorassa. Muutaman kerran Sirius vilkaisi häntä, mutta silloin hän aina teeskenteli ettei huomannut. Lopulta Sirius seisoi ovensuussa ja yritti sanoa vielä jotain, ja hän sanoi _mene jo_ ja Sirius meni, ja hän yritti lukea eikä siitä tullut mitään. Hän käveli ympäri asuntoa ja yritti siivota keittiön kaappeja mutta ei pystynyt keskittymään, ja sitten hän aloitti kirjeen isälleen mutta ei pystynyt kirjoittamaan sitä, ja hän kuvitteli mitä sanoisi Dumbledorelle, ja hän kuvitteli miten tarttuisi sitä violettitakkista naista olkapäistä ja ravistelisi ja sitten ehkä paiskaisi yhtä hopeista seinää vasten, ja sitten hänelle tuli niin huono olo, että hän tuijotti vessanpönttöä viisi minuuttia ennen kuin uskoi ettei oksentaisi.  
  
Kun Sirius tuli takaisin, Remus seisoi ikkunan edessä, katsoi kattojen yläpuolella laskevaa aurinkoa ja puluja ja toivoi että olisi opetellut polttamaan tupakkaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Minä kirjoitan Dumbledorelle”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Etkä kirjoita”, Remus sanoi.  
  
” _Remus”_ , Sirius sanoi ja ojensi jalkojaan sohvalla niin että ne melkein osuivat Remuksen reiteen.  
  
”Hän tietää jo”, Remus sanoi. Siriuksella ei ollut sukkia jalassa, ja Remus mietti hajamielisesti miksi Sirius teki tuota yhä, työnsi paljaita jalkapohjia melkein kiinni Remuksen jalkaan. Hän ei tiennyt mitä oli kuvitellut, vaikka eihän hän ollut kuvitellut mitään, ei hän ollut suunnitellut että kertoisi Siriukselle. Hän oli onnistunut piilottamaan tämän yhden asian Siriukselta kaikki nämä vuodet ja hän oli aikonut jatkaa samalla tavalla. Ei olisi pitänyt suudella sitä poikaa klubilla.  
  
”Sitten varsinkin”, Sirius sanoi vähän matalammalla äänellä ja tönäisi Remusta jalkaterällä polveen, ” _varsinkin_ sitten minä kirjoitan hänelle. Ei hän voi vain… antaa sen tapahtua.”  
  
”Hänellä on varmaan vähän muutakin ajateltavaa”, Remus sanoi. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt työntää Siriuksen jalat kauemmaksi. Ehkä Sirius yritti vain ärsyttää häntä ja jatkaisi kunnes hän suuttuisi. ”Puolet Tylypahkan oppilaista on menettänyt jonkun, isän tai äidin tai isosiskon tai –veljen, ja jotkut ovat menettäneet kaikki. Ei Dumbledore ehdi miettiä sitä, miten minä en tykkää uusista säännöksistä.”  
  
”Mutta me _voitimme_ ”, Sirius sanoi ja nosti toisen nilkan hänen polvensa päälle. ”Kaiken piti olla _hyvin._ ”  
  
”Voisitko ottaa jalkasi pois?” Remus kysyi ja oli tyytyväinen ääneensä, joka ei tärissyt lainkaan.  
  
”Minä juttelen hänelle”, Sirius sanoi, ”heti kun näen hänet seuraavan kerran.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. Sirius pyöritti nilkkaansa mutta ei vetänyt jalkaansa pois. Oikeastaan Siriuksen jalan paino tuntui aika hyvältä, melkein ikävän raskaalta eikä sitten kuitenkaan aivan, ja Remus mietti violettitakkisen naisen kumihanskoja ja Siriuksen paljaita varpaita ja sitä miten Sirius edelleen kaikesta huolimatta työnsi niitä jalkojaan Remuksen syliin.  
  
Hän ei ollut varma, minkä takia hän ei ollut kertonut Siriukselle jo vuosia sitten. Hän oli tietenkin tiennyt jo koulussa ettei kannattanut yrittää suudella tyttöjä, ja se oli ollut jo silloin aivan selvää, mikä oli ehkä ollut hyvä asia, koska muuten hän varmaan olisi kuitenkin yrittänyt. Joskus aivan alussa hän oli melkein lipsauttanut sen. Sirius tiesi hänen toisenkin salaisuutensa, varmasti Sirius kestäisi tämänkin, mutta sitten koulu oli loppunut ja hän oli muuttanut Siriuksen sohvalle ja äkkiä he olivat asuneet yhdessä ja jostain syystä kertominen oli silloin alkanut tuntua vaikeammalta. Sitä paitsi hän oli pitkän aikaa ollut melko varma, että kuolisi seuraavan puolen vuoden sisällä.  
  
Nyt Sirius nosti toisenkin jalan hänen syliinsä, ja hän nojasi taaksepäin sohvalla ja yritti keskittyä. Metallinen kihelmöinti ihon alla oli vähentynyt, sitä ei oikeastaan enää huomannut ellei erityisesti yrittänyt tunnustella, eivätkä hänen raajansa enää tuntuneet läheskään niin kankeilta. Ja olihan siinä tavallaan järkeä. Jos ministeriöllä olisi ollut sodan aikana jokin helppo keino… jäljittää ja hallita heitä kaikkia, kaikkia samanlaisia kuin Remus, ehkä Dumbledore ei olisi pyytänyt häntä vakoilemaan ja seuraamaan niitä muita. Varmasti oli parempi unohtaa koko juttu. _Vuosittainen seurauskäynti,_ violettitakkinen nainen oli lopuksi sanonut hymyillen _, ihan vain kontrollin vuoksi_. Kyllä Remus sen kestäisi, ja sitä paitsi hän oli jo systeemissä, ei sitä voinut enää edes perua. Sirius näkisi Dumbledoren seuraavan kerran kesällä ja olisi unohtanut koko jutun ainakin neljästi ennen sitä.  
  
”Miten sinä tiesit?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
Remus räpytteli silmiään. ”Tiesin mitä?”  
  
Sirius tuijotti häntä sohvan käsinojan päältä, poninhäntä valui alemmas ja alemmas ja aukeaisi kohta kokonaan, ja Remus kuvitteli näkevänsä miten Siriuksen t-paita kohosi ja laski hengityksen tahdissa. ”Että sinä olet –”  
  
Hän nielaisi. Sirius katsoi häntä kulmakarvat koholla eikä ilmeisesti aikonut sanoa sitä. Hän mietti olisiko hänen pitänyt viisastella, _ai miten tiesin että olen ihmissusi, no se oli itse asiassa melko ilmiselvää._ ”Varmaan aika samalla tavalla kuin sinä.”  
  
Siriuksen jalat jännittyivät hänen sylissään ja silloin hän tajusi mitä oli juuri sanonut.  
  
”Hemmetti”, hän sanoi ja puri itseään huuleen, ”en tarkoittanut sitä noin, tarkoitin että… että varmaan aika samalla tavalla kuin sinä tajusit että olet… että pidät tytöistä.”  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta… pitikö sinun kokeilla?”  
  
”Pitikö sinun kokeilla?” Remus kysyi vähän liian terävästi.  
  
Sirius tuijotti häntä, avasi suunsa ja sulki sen uudestaan.  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Remus mutisi ja työnsi Siriuksen jalat pois sylistään. Sirius otti kädellä tukea lattiasta, ja Remus hyppäsi pois alta ja nosti sitten Siriuksen jalat takaisin sohvalle. ”Minun pitää syödä jotain. Onko meillä keksejä?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Sirius sanoi mutta kuulosti vähän poissaolevalta, ”niitä tylsiä, söin loput suklaakeksit aamulla ennen kuin heräsit. Se vain tuntuu sellaiselta asialta mitä pitäisi… kokeilla ennen kuin tietää.”  
  
”Suklaakeksit”, Remus sanoi ja availi keittiön kaappien ovia. ”Niin varmaan.”  
  
”Ei kun”, Sirius sanoi määrätietoisesti ja oli sitten hiljaa. ”Anteeksi. Voit kyllä sanoa minulle jos kyselen liikaa.”  
  
”Sinä kyselet aina liikaa. Minun pitää mennä kauppaan, eihän täällä ole mitään jäljellä.”  
  
”Me menemme Jamesin kanssa ulos tänään”, Sirius sanoi. ”Voit ostaa matkalla jotain.”  
  
Remus painoi viimeisimmän kaapinoven hitaasti kiinni ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Siriusta, joka oli nyt työntänyt paljaat nilkkansa käsinojan yli ja avannut hiuksensa. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sovimme sen ruokatauolla”, Sirius sanoi katsomatta häneen. ”Jamesilla oli joku älytön paperijuttu, pankin asiakirjojen varaversioiden tallennuksia oli mennyt sekaisin oikeidenkäyntitietojen jäljennysten jäljitystietojen kanssa ja hän oli yrittänyt koko aamun keksiä loitsua, joka selvittäisi sen sotkun niin ettei hänen tarvitsisi tehdä sitä käsin. Hän oli tosi äkäinen, peilini melkein kärähti ja neiti Hamilton tuli takahuoneeseen katsomaan, oliko syttynyt tulipalo. Jamesin on ihan pakko päästä ulos tänään.”  
  
”Mutta –”  
  
”Lily kuulemma tekee jotain vähän vaarallista raaka-ainekokeilua kotona ja oikeastaan on ihan hyvä, ettei James ole jaloissa pyörimässä.”  
  
”Mutta –”  
  
”En tiedä mitä hän tekee Harrylle, en minä ole lastenhoitaja. Kuutamo, se on tärkeää Jamesille.”  
  
”Niin varmaan on”, Remus sanoi hitaasti. Heillä oli sentään teetä, paljon teetä. Heidän tosiaan pitäisi ryhtyä käymään kunnolla kaupassa, ja varmaan hänen pitäisi tehdä se, koska hän notkui kaikki päivät kotona tai penkillä Siriuksen työpaikan edessä. Se tuntui kuitenkin sellaiselta asialta, jota tavalliset ihmiset tekivät, sellaiset joilla oli työpaikka ja asiat kunnossa ja joita ministeriö ei yrittänyt tehdä vaarattomiksi ruiskuttamalla vereen vähän hopeaa. ”Mene sinä. Minä en nyt jaksa.”  
  
”Minä en taatusti jätä sinua tänne”, Sirius sanoi. ”En varsinkaan eilisen jälkeen.”  
  
”Minä olen jo ihan kunnossa.”  
  
”En minä muutenkaan jättäisi sinua tänne yksin”, Sirius huokaisi, heitti jalat lattialle ja nousi seisomaan vähän huojuvalla liikkeellä. Remus käänsi katseensa pois. ”Sinä käyt kuitenkin ostamassa viiniä ja käperryt tuonne nurkkaan ja kuuntelet Joan Baezia koko illan ja sitten kun minä tulen takaisin, sinä tuijotat minua niin kuin olisin ensimmäinen ihminen jonka olet nähnyt kymmeneen vuoteen. Niin siinä käy. Laita joku hyvä paita, James haluaa tanssia.”  
  
”Ei James halua tanssia.”  
  
”Minä haluan tanssia”, Sirius sanoi. ”Ota joku kauluspaita, mieluiten sellainen joka kiiltää edes vähän.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole yhtään sellaista.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sirius sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti, ”etsi joku kauluspaita jonka suhteen olet jo luovuttanut ja anna se minulle. Minä teen sille jotain.”  
  
Remus katsoi tyhjiä kaappeja ja omia käsiään, jotka näyttivät puristavan kaapinovea aika lujaa, ja sitten Siriusta, joka työnsi hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan ja jonka t-paita oli noussut hitusen ylöspäin niin että vatsaa näkyi. Sirius katsoi suoraan häneen, ja hän mieti minkä ihmeen takia Sirius ei näyttänyt kiusaantuneelta. Hän nyökkäsi ja Sirius hymyili hänelle, ja hetken päästä hän söi niitä tylsiä keksejä ja mietti, minkä takia hänen kätensä vähän tärisivät.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He seisoivat siinä samassa kulmassa yhden kiinalaisen ravintolan ja kahden irlantilaisen pubin välissä ja väistelivät ihmisiä, jotka polttivat tupakkaa. Remus työnsi käsiä syvemmälle taskuihin ja toivoi että olisi kerrankin pistänyt Siriukselle vastaan, tai että olisi kerrankin onnistunut siinä. Lisäksi hän toivoi, että olisi kuitenkin vain laittanut jonkun villapaitansa eikä harmaata hihansuista ratkennutta kauluspaitaa, joka nyt oli paitsi ehjä, myös syvän tummansininen ja kiilsi ohi vyöryvien bussien ajovaloissa.  
  
”He ovat löytäneet lastenhoitajan”, Sirius sanoi ilahtuneena, kun Lily lopulta käveli kulman ympäri ja hymyili heille leveästi.  
  
”James on nukahtanut sohvalle”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Lily sanoi ja halasi heitä molempia. Lily tuoksui hajuvedeltä ja hieman porkkanalta, ja ehkä Remus hiukan pitkitti halausta, mutta Lily ei luultavasti piitannut eikä myöskään sanoisi siitä mitään jälkikäteen. Sitä paitsi oli aivan mahdollista, että Sirius oli kertonut Jamesille, mitä ministeriön kumihanskainen työntekijä oli tehnyt Remukselle. ”Olen pahoillani että olen myöhässä. Kiva paita, Remus.”  
  
”Se ei ollut kiva puoli tuntia sitten”, Sirius sanoi ja virnisti, ”mutta onneksi minä olen melkein ammattilainen.”  
  
”Tykkään tuosta väristä”, Lily sanoi ja taputti Remusta nopeasti olkapäälle. ”Ihan kuin se saisi sinun silmäsi näyttämään sinisemmiltä. Ihan totta, olen pahoillani että olen myöhässä ja että James ei ole täällä, käskin hänen kertoa teille itse, mutta hän oli ihan loppu kun tuli töistä. Ei se varmaan töistä johtunut vaan jostain muusta, kyllä te tiedätte millaista se on, mutta joka tapauksessa hän vaihtoi vaatteet ja leikki sitten vielä vähän Harryn kanssa ja Harry kuolasi hänen päälleen ja hän vain istui siinä ja sanoi että ei pysty millään, joten minä laitoin noidankattilan lukkojen taakse ettei hän vaan vahingossa räjäytä sitä ja tulin tänne.”  
  
”James-parka”, Sirius sanoi. ”Pitää lähettää hänelle ranskalaisia. Mutta onneksi sinä tulit, Remus olisi varmaan muuten raahannut minut takaisin kotiin.”  
  
”Ei tuolla paidalla”, Lily sanoi ja vilkaisi Remusta, ”tuo paita haluaa tanssimaan.”  
  
Puolen tunnin päästä Remus väisti poikaa, jolla oli aurinkolasit ja t-paita jonka valtava teksti ei sanonut hänelle mitään, ja melkein törmäsi toiseen samanlaiseen. Lily hymyili hänelle ja teki käsillään jotain mitä hän ei tajunnut ollenkaan, ja hän olisi varmaan pysähtynyt tuijottamaan, ellei se olisi ollut mahdotonta kun joka puolella huojuttiin. Hän ei tuntenut tätä kappaletta, ehkä se oli uusi tai ehkä hän ei ollut keskittynyt, ja Sirius tanssi hänen vieressään ja tuntui aina juuri silloin törmäävän hänen olkapäähänsä, kun hän alkoi miettiä pitäisikö lähteä käymään vessassa.  
  
Ehkä se kuitenkin auttoi. Hän katsoi miten Lily kääntyi ympäri ja tanssi vähän aikaa koko ajan nauravan kiharatukkaisen tytön kanssa, ja Lilyn punaiset hiukset heiluivat olkapäältä toiselle ja kengät liikkuivat värivaloissa niin kuin lattia ei olisi ollut täynnä kaatuneita juomia. Tällaisia he olisivat voineet olla, Remus mietti, jos heille ei olisi käynyt niin kuin kävi. Hän vaihtoi suuntaa ja Sirius oli taas hänen vieressään. Ilmeisesti Sirius oli joka puolella. Sirius tanssi niin kuin ei olisi ihan oikeasti piitannut että ihmiset näkivät, ja se oli holtitonta ja hieman liian suurieleistä, koska aina silloin tällöin joku joutui sukeltamaan pois alta. Toisinaan Sirius näytti hukkaavan musiikin ja sitten löytävän sen taas, ja Remus pyörähti ympäri kun Lilyn kanssa tanssinut kiharapäinen tyttö osui hänen kylkeensä, ja sitten Sirius oli taas siinä.  
  
”Hirveän kuuma”, hän sanoi hieman myöhemmin, kun he olivat onnistuneet valtaamaan pienen pöydän toisen päädyn.  
  
”Avaa pari nappia”, Lily sanoi ja hymyili hänelle.  
  
”Harmi ettei James tullut”, Sirius sanoi Remuksen toiselta puolelta, aivan läheltä hänen korvaansa, ja hänen sormensa pysähtyivät siihen ylimmän napin kohdalle ennen kuin hän sai sen luiskahtamaan napinlävestä. ”Tämä on _mahtavaa._ Musiikki ja kaikki nämä ihmiset… tai musiikki on mitä on ja samoin ihmiset mutta… _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Sirius”, Lily sanoi mutta hymyili edelleen.  
  
” _Jättiläisen koura”_ , Sirius sanoi ja tarttui lasiinsa. Vähän kaljaa ehkä läikähti Remuksen farkuille mutta ei hän oikeastaan piitannut.  
  
 ” _Kautta sisuhyttiäisen kuoren”_ , Lily sanoi.  
  
”Sinä tutkit niitä”, Sirius sanoi ja nojautui lähemmäs, ja Siriuksen kylki osui Remuksen käsivartta vasten eikä kyllä viilentänyt lainkaan. ”Et voi käyttää niitä kirosanoina.”  
  
”Eivät ne pahastu”, Lily sanoi. ” _Hevoskotka vieköön,_ kuvittelisi että puolitoistavuotiaan perässä konttaaminen pitäisi tanssikunnon vähän parempana, mutta nyt on kyllä ihan pakko hengittää vähän aikaa. Kertokaa minulle mitä teille kuuluu.”  
  
Remus kuvitteli että Sirius nojasi lähemmäs häntä. Hän odotti että Sirius sanoisi jotain, mutta Siriuksen sormet puristivat edelleen kaljalasia eikä hän uskaltanut kääntyä vilkaisemaan Siriuksen kasvoja, koska ne olivat luultavasti aivan hänen olkapäänsä vieressä.  
  
”Mitä?” Lily kysyi nyt ja nojasi lähemmäs, ja Remus puri hampaat yhteen. Heillä oli ollut tilaisuus sanoa vain jotain, mitä tahansa, ja nyt se mitä ilmeisimmin oli mennyt.  
  
”Ne uudet säännökset”, Sirius sanoi ja siirsi lasia pöydällä toisesta kädestä toiseen, ”ne mitkä koskevat Remusta.”  
  
Lilyn silmät kiinnittyivät Remukseen saman tien. Remus nojasi osittain sohvaa ja osittain ehkä Siriuksen olkapäätä vasten ja yritti pudottautua sohvatyynyjen välistä lattialle ja kadota. Sitten hän muisti että oli velho, periaatteessahan hän voisi tehdä sen, hän voisi vain kaikkoontua, mutta ehkä keskustelu ei ollut vielä niin epämiellyttävä, että hän olisi halunnut jälkikäteen kertoa ministeriölle miksi oli käyttänyt taikuutta viidenkymmenen jästin naaman edessä.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Lily mutisi. ”Oliko se… mitä ne…”  
  
”Joku loitsu”, Sirius sanoi melkein äänettömästi ja puristi Remuksen polvea pöydän alla, ja Remus oli liian väsynyt vetämään jalkaansa kauemmas, ”suoraan… verisuoniin. Ja hopeaa.”  
  
Lily räpytteli silmiään. ”Anteeksi mitä?”  
  
”He voivat halutessaan laajentaa sitä”, Sirius sanoi, ”loitsun avulla, nyt kun se on Remuksen… sisällä. Sillä tavalla ne voisivat –”  
  
”Torjua uhkaa”, Lily sanoi kylmällä äänellä ja suoristautui pöydän takana. ”Luin siitä lehdestä, mutta jutussa ei ollut mitään yksityiskohtia, _tietenkään_ , oli vain noita älyttömiä lauseita ja ajattelin… en ajatellut että ne voisivat oikeasti _tehdä_ jotain tuollaista.”  
  
”No”, Remus sanoi ja painoi molemmat kämmenensä pöytää vasten, ja hänestä tuntui että Sirius hätkähti, ”sille ei nyt mahda mitään. Se on tehty. Ja heillä on tietenkin, tuota, syynsä siihen. Kukaan ei halua että käy niin kuin viimeksi. Täytyy huolehtia turvallisuudesta, ihmisten turvallisuudesta, ja… minun pitää oikeastaan mennä vessaan.”  
  
Hän kömpi ylös ja melkein kiipesi Siriuksen polvien yli ennen kuin Sirius tajusi väistää häntä. Matkalla hän läikytti vahingossa surulliselta näyttävän ruskeatukkaisen tytön juomat ja pyysi anteeksi ja tarjoutui maksamaan uuden juoman ja tajusi sitten ettei hänellä ollut rahaa, ja kun hän sanoi sen, tyttö katsoi häntä surullisesti ja sanoi _ei se haittaa._ Hän pääsi lopulta vessaan ja pysähtyi peilin eteen kaikkien niiden miesten väliin joita hän ei halunnut katsoa silmiin nyt eikä milloinkaan. Toisinaan jos vessassa oli ruuhkaa, hän alkoi miettiä että ehkä hän vahingossa vilkaisisi alas ja sitten sivulle, ja sitten joku tarraisi häntä kaulasta ja vaatisi tietää mitä helvettiä hän vilkuili, oliko hän _sellainen._ Ja toisinaan hän piti itseään aivan ääliönä, koska ensinnäkään häntä ei kiinnostanut hittoakaan vilkuilla niitä muita miehiä ja toisekseen kaikkihan vilkuilivat kaikkia, varmaan mittaillakseen, mikä oli ihan älytöntä, ja sitten hän oli vihainen itselleen siitä että oli välillä niin epävarma. Tänään hän painoi päänsä melkein peiliin kiinni ja ajatteli _ei se haittaa_ eikä enää tiennyt, mitä tarkoitti.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään ja näki Siriuksen peilin kautta, huoneen toisella puolella, valkolaattaisen seinän edessä missä valot olivat kaikkein terävämmät. Sirius katsoi häntä ja puri alahuultaan, ja hän kiskoi vetoketjun kiinni ja pesi kätensä. Sirius oli kyllä idiootti, Remus oli kertonut että tykkäsi miehistä ja silti Sirius seurasi häntä _vessaan_ , voi helvetti, eikö Sirius yhtään _ajatellut -  
_  
”Mennään ulos”, Sirius sanoi ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta. Hän veti käsivartensa irti ja käveli Siriuksen edellä ulos vessasta, ihmisten läpi, surullisen näköisen ruskeatukkaisen tytön ohi, mutta nyt tytöllä oli seuraa, joku poika joka hymyili leveästi ja jonka kiharat vaaleanruskeat hiukset valuivat korvien yli. Lilyä ei näkynyt missään. Musiikki oli nopeampaa ja basso tuntui jalkapohjissa. Vielä pari tuntia ja ihmiset alkaisivat kaatua toisiaan vasten. Muutaman kerran viimeisten vuosien aikana joku oli puolenyön jälkeen tarttunut Remuksen kyynärpäähän kuin ottaakseen hänestä tukea, mutta käsi oli jäänyt siihen, ja sitten hän oli katsonut poikaa jolle käsi oli sillä kerralla kuulunut. Yleensä he olivat suudelleet jossain kulman takana vähän aikaa, ja sitten Remus oli pyytänyt anteeksi ja lähtenyt.  
  
Lily seisoi klubin ulkopuolella kädet työnnettyinä syvälle takin taskuihin. Remus harkitsi karkaamista mutta se ei luultavasti olisi onnistunut kovin hyvin, ja sitä paitsi nämä olivat kutakuinkin ainoat ihmiset jotka hän tunsi. Hän pysähtyi Lilyn viereen ja Lily silitti hänen käsivarttaan tummansinisen, vähän kiiltävän paidan läpi. Sirius ojensi hänelle takkia ja hän otti sen, ja sitten hän ravisteli Siriuksen käden pois toiselta olkapäältään. Sirius avasi suunsa ja Remus puristi omansa kiinni ja mietti miksi Sirius ei voinut vain _tajuta_ , hän oli kuvitellut että Sirius kiusaantuisi ja ottaisi etäisyyttä, hän ei kestänyt kättä olkapäällään nyt kun Sirius _tiesi_ , ja sitä paitsi hän ei pystynyt ajattelemaan sitä nyt kun Lily roikkui myötätuntoisesti hänen käsivarressaan ja tihkui sanattomia kirouksia ministeriölle.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi ehkä lähteä”, Sirius sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Lilyä. ”Olen pahoillani. Tämän oli tarkoitus olla… hauskempaa.”  
  
”Minä taidan höyryttää vielä pari sisuhyttiäisen kuorta tänään”, Lily sanoi ja taputti Remuksen käsivartta. ”Ja voidaan ottaa uudestaan joku kerta. Tai ehkä keksimme jonkun joka huolii Harryn pariksi tunniksi ja tulemme molemmat. Haluaisin nähdä miten James nukahtaa tanssilattialle.”  
  
”Se olisi varmasti mahtavaa”, Sirius sanoi vähän poissaolevalla äänellä. ”Kerro Jamesille että odotan sitä kovasti.”  
  
”Minä kerron”, Lily sanoi.  
  
He kävelivät sille hiljaiselle kadulle ja teeskentelivät sitten hetken etsivänsä tupakkaa, kunnes vanhempi pariskunta ja kaksi koiraa katosivat näkyvistä. Lily taputti Remusta käsivarteen ja katosi, ja sitten Sirius tarttui Remuksen olkapäähän. Remus otti askeleen kauemmas. Sirius tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja melkein potkaisi roskapöntön kumoon samalla.  
  
” _Helvetti_ ”, Remus mutisi vaikka ei tiennyt miksi, ”minä osaan kyllä itsekin –”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sirius sanoi ja puri huultaan, ”tiedän sen oikein hyvin mutta… haluan tietää että me olemme molemmat varmasti… samassa paikassa.”  
  
Remus hengitti syvään ja seisoi sitten liikkumatta, kun Sirius kiskaisi heidät pois kujalta oman ulko-ovensa eteen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Neiti Hamilton kiersi suippohattuista naista, joka näytti olevan puolet pidempi kuin myyjätär. Remus nojasi _Kummitusten ja kuiskausten_ seinään ja mietti, miten ihmeessä niin pieni ja pyöreä nainen saattoi olla niin nopea, ja mitä neiti Hamilton itse asiassa mahtoi _tehdä._ Remus ei ainakaan nähnyt mittanauhaa eikä kankaita eikä edes minkäännäköisiä kaavoja, mutta ehkä ikkunalasi huijasi häntä. Hän nosti Lady Chatterleyn rakastajan hetkeksi ylös polveltaan ja yritti keskittyä, mutta silloin neiti Hamilton pysähtyi aivan ikkunan eteen ja heilutti käsiään joka suuntaan ja suippohattuinen noita pudotti hattunsa, ja se kaikki oli paljon kiinnostavampaa kuin mikään mitä Lady Chatterley oli tähän mennessä tehnyt.  
  
Kaikkein kiinnostavinta oli tietenkin se, missä Sirius oli. Sirius oli lähtenyt aamulla töihin niin kuin aina, ja Remus oli istunut sängyllä juomassa kahvia ja säälimässä itseään niin kuin aina. Sirius ei ollut sentään sanonut mitään eilisillasta eikä Lilyltä ollut tullut myötätuntoista pöllöä. Remuksen pitäisi ehdottomasti keskittyä hyviin puoliin ja unohtaa loput, ja lisäksi hänen pitäisi löytää töitä. Mutta hän oli kävellyt Viistokujan jo monta kertaa päästä päähän, eikä kukaan ollut kiinnittänyt ikkunaan lappua, joka kertoisi että kauppias etsi apupoikaa jota oikeastaan pidettiin uhkana koko taikayhteisölle mutta joka saattaisi kuitenkin, mahdollisesti, kyetä yksinkertaisiin tehtäviin joita kukaan ihminen ei suostunut tekemään. Ja oli jo lounasaika ja Remus oli nälkäinen, mikä tarkoitti että Siriuskin luultavasti oli, ja silti hän oli istunut tässä jo puoli tuntia eikä Siriusta ollut näkynyt.  
  
”Remus!” neiti Hamilton huusi ovelta, kun Remus oli jälleen yrittänyt kiinnostua Lady Chatterleyn elämästä ja todennut sen vaikeaksi. ”Hän ei ole täällä.”  
  
”Mitä?” hän huusi takaisin, koska _Kummitusten ja kuiskausten_ seinän läpi oli juuri alkanut kuulua epätavallisen kovaa ja huolestuttavaa ääntä.  
  
Neiti Hamilton viittoi häntä lähemmäksi ja hän keräsi kirjansa ja itsensä ja käveli kadun yli. Rosie Hamilton oli ehkä viisi vuotta vanhempi kuin hän, ja hänellä oli aina sellainen tunne, että nainen olisi halunnut sekä huomauttaa hänen nuhjuisista vaatteistaan että kehua hänen silmiensä väriä. Nyt hän pysähtyi naisen eteen ja nainen astui vielä yhden askeleen häntä kohti ja joutui sitten vääntämään leukansa melkein kohtisuoraan ylöspäin katsoakseen häntä silmiin.  
  
”Sirius lähti käymään jossain”, neiti Hamilton sanoi, ”lounastauolla. Hän sanoi että siinä voi hieman kestää. Sinuna en odottelisi.”  
  
”Mutta minne ihmeeseen –”, Remus aloitti ja sulki sitten suunsa, koska neiti Hamiltonin olkien kohautus oli hyvin vakuuttava.  
  
”Remus”, neiti Hamilton sanoi ja katsoi häntä silmät kapeina, ”tilasin hiljattain vakosamettia jossa olisi yksi aivan erinomainen sävy sinun ihollesi.”  
  
Kun Remus oli saanut neiti Hamiltonin uskomaan, ettei hänellä ollut varaa teettää vakosamettitakkia niin ansioituneella ompelijalla kuin neiti Hamilton, hän meni suoraan kotiin. Asunto oli äänetön ja Siriuksen poissaolo tuntui painavammalta kuin yleensä. Hän ei millään keksinyt mitään siivottavaa. Hän kiersi ympäri sohvaa ja ajatteli, että Sirius oli saattanut mennä aivan minne tahansa, siis _aivan minne tahansa_ , vaikka hakemaan jotain tiettyä pitsaa toiselta puolelta Lontoota tai katselemaan lampaita Walesiin. Hänelle ei tullut lainkaan parempi olo.  
  
”Missä sinä olit?” hän kysyi kun Sirius lopulta työnsi oven auki ja palautti kaikki loitsut paikalleen ihan vain laskemalla kättään, _raivostuttavaa._  
  
Sirius nielaisi ja vilkaisi omia varpaitaan, ja äkkiä Remus oli melko varma että tiesi jo.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus sanoi ja yritti rauhoittua. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt olla vihainen. Asiahan ei tietenkään kuulunut Siriukselle, ei lainkaan, ja Siriuksella ei ollut mitään oikeutta työntää nenäänsä Remuksen henkilökohtaisiin asioihin, niin henkilökohtaisiin että hän ei hitto vie halunnut työntää edes omaa nenäänsä niihin, mutta jos Sirius kuitenkin päätti tehdä niin, hän voisi ihan rauhallisesti todeta että Sirius oli idiootti ja että hän ei puhuisi Siriukselle viikkoon ja se siitä. Hänen ei olisi tarvinnut puristaa sormia nyrkkiin ja miettiä, että jos hän osaisi ikäviä kirouksia ilman taikasauvaa, nyt olisi kyllä hyvä hetki kokeilla sellaista.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ja jostain syystä se tuntui tekevän kaikesta vähän pahempaa.  
  
”Sinä menit sinne”, Remus kuuli sanovansa, ” _sinne_ , menit sinne ja puhuit niille ja kysyit mitä ne tekivät minulle, helvetti, Sirius, _minulle_ , se oli _minun_ asiani, ja mitä sinä muka sitten teit, kirositko ne? Löitkö niitä? Miten helvetissä sinä ajattelit että se oli hyvä idea? Eiväthän ne edes voi _kertoa_ sinulle mitään, niillä on ne sääntönsä, ja mitä apua siitä olisi ollut vaikka olisivat kertoneetkin, ei sitä saa enää ulos minusta, minä olen nyt _systeemissä_ –”  
  
”Minun oli pakko tietää”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Tietää mitä?” Remus kysyi. Hänen äänensä oli muuttunut hiljaisemmaksi ja matalaksi ja hän toivoi että olisi voinut palauttaa sen entiselleen. ”Että mitä ne tarkalleen tekivät? Miltä se _tuntui?_ ”  
  
”Ei”, Sirius sanoi ja otti askeleen häntä kohti, ja hän peruutti kauemmas, ”en minä tiedä, olen pahoillani, tiesin että suuttuisit mutta minun oli pakko –”  
  
”Ei kun minun oli pakko”, Remus sanoi, ”minun oli pakko mennä sinne, koska minä olen tällainen enkä mahda sille mitään, mutta sinun olisi pitänyt pysyä poissa siitä, sinun ei olisi pitänyt tehdä mitään, ja mitä sinä edes teit? Rikoitko jotain? Sinä joudut vaikeuksiin eikä se auta yhtään eikä –”  
  
”En minä rikkonut mitään”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ”enkä kironnut ketään, sauvalla tai ilman. Minä vain… minä vain kysyin niiltä.”  
  
” _Kysyit niiltä?_ ”  
  
”Että mitä ne olivat tehneet. Ja… ja pyysin sinun kansiosi.”  
  
”Kansion?”  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoi ja huojui jalalta toiselle, ”niillä on sellainen, ne olivat tehneet kansion sinusta, ja tietenkään ne eivät antaneet sitä alkuperäistä mutta… ne tekivät minulle kopion.”  
  
”Mutta”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi, ” _mutta_ miten _helvetissä_ sinä sait ne antamaan sinulle _kansion?_ ”  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä. Siriuksen rinta kohosi ja laski ja Remus yritti olla tuijottamatta, ja nyt hän oli melkein utelias, hän melkein halusi tietää, koska ei ollut mitenkään mahdollista että Pyhän Mungon Puoli-inhimillisten Taikaolioiden Osaston sihteeri oli vain ojentanut Siriukselle kopion Remuksen kansiosta, ja jos joku tulisi kohta pidättämään Siriusta, Remus todellakin tahtoisi tietää siitä etukäteen. Sitten hän muisti miten Sirius oli muutama päivä sitten pitänyt kättään hänen kätensä päällä ja hänen sormensa olivat suoristuneet melkein tahtomatta.  
  
”Sinä käytit sitä”, hän sanoi hitaasti, ”sitä sinun… sitä taikuutta mitä sinä teet silloin kun et edes tajua sitä, sitä mikä on sinulla helvetin _sormenpäissä…_ ”  
  
Sirius pudisti päätään ja irvisti. ”Minä sanoin että sinä olet minun poikaystäväni.”  
  
Remus räpytteli silmiään. Sirius katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi odottanut että hän suuttuisi, mutta hän ei tajunnut mitään, Siriuksen sanoissa ei ollut mitään _järkeä._ _”Mitä?”_  
  
”Tai puoliso”, Sirius sanoi ja nuolaisi ylähuultaan, ja Remus tuijotti Siriuksen suuta mutta ei nyt pystynyt keskittymään tarpeeksi lopettaakseen, ”ajattelin että ehkä poikaystävä ei kuulostaisi riittävän vakavalta, joten sanoin että puoliso, ja tietenkin hän olisi kaivannut jotain virallista paperia, mutta minä… leijutin tuolin hänen pöytänsä viereen ja juttelin vähän aikaa ja olin…”  
  
”Olit hyvin vakuuttava”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä. Hän pystyi kyllä kuvittelemaan sen. Hän pystyi oikein hyvin kuvittelemaan, miten Sirius Musta nojasi kyynärpäänsä pöytää vasten ja hymyili leveästi ja ystävällisesti ja ehkä hitusen omahyväisesti mutta kuitenkin täysin vilpittömästi ja alkoi puhua, ja kaikki yksityiskohdat mitkä tuntuivat hieman omituisilta oli hetken päästä helppo työntää syrjään. Välillä hän mietti että ehkä se oli osa Siriuksen taikuutta, ja välillä hän mietti että ehkä se oli vain Sirius.  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoi, ”hän oli pahoillaan meidän puolestamme, tiedäthän, kun me emme voi mennä naimisiin, ja sitten hän kopioi minulle sen kansion, ja minä lähdin.”  
  
”Nyt ne tietävät etten minä ole hetero”, Remus sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen melko kovaa, koska varmasti se oli aivan vihoviimeinen asia mikä nyt olisi kannattanut sanoa.  
  
”Ne tiesivät sen jo”, Sirius sanoi hyvin hiljaa ja ojensi hänelle jotain, minkä oli pakko olla se kansio, _hänen_ kansionsa. ”Se on sivulla kolme.”  
  
Hän yritti sanoa jotain mutta ehkä oli parempi olla hiljaa. Hän otti askeleen lähemmäs ja otti kansion, ja Siriuksen käsivarret valahtivat kohti lattiaa. Hän ei välittänyt. Hän käveli kansio käsissään olohuoneeseen ja istuutui sohvalle joka vingahti hänen allaan, ja sitten hän avasi kansion syliinsä ja tajusi että hänen polvensa tärisivät. Hän käänsi sivulle kolme.  
  
_Seksuaalinen orientaatio,_ siinä luki _, homoseksuaalinen. Ei edeltävää seksuaalista aktiivisuutta.  
  
_ ”Remus?”  
  
Remus painoi niskansa kiinni selkänojaan ja sulki silmänsä.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olen kirjoittanut tätä tarinaa nyt sen verran vauhdilla, että taidan julkaista kaksi lukua kerralla aina täällä A03:ssa :)

”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa.”  
  
Sirius söi voileivän yläpuolen, kaatoi puolinaisen lasin täyteen punaviiniä ja laittoi sitten molemmat syrjään. ”Remus.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Remus sanoi ja laski oman lasinsa lattialle. ”Minä sanoin jo. Ainakin neljästi.”  
  
”Minun ei olisi pitänyt ottaa sitä”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä, ”eikä ainakaan lukea sitä. Eikä minun olisi pitänyt väittää että minä olen sinun… Tai ehkä minun ei olisi pitänyt mennä sinne ollenkaan.”  
  
Remus työnsi nenänsä viinilasiin. Hän ei ollut aivan varma kuinka kauan he olivat istuneet lattialla. Aurinko oli valunut vastapäisten talojen yli ja varjo oli kiivennyt lattialla istuvan Siriuksen vyötäröä ylös ja näyttänyt pysähtyvän kaulaan, mutta sitten myös Siriuksen kasvot olivat jääneet varjoon. Katossa oli vielä vähän valoa. Ulkoa tunkeutuva hämärä teki Siriuksen kasvot jollain tapaa vanhemmiksi eikä Remus pitänyt siitä. Se muistutti niistä kuukausista, kun Sirius oli tehnyt Kingsleyn ja Vauhkomielen kanssa tehtäviä joista ei saanut kertoa Remukselle, ja Remus oli herännyt keskellä yötä siihen miten Sirius kompastui kenkiin eteisessä ja sitten pudisteli hänelle päätään ennen kuin hän ehti edes kysyä. Nyt hän olisi kaivannut valoa, pehmeää valoa jotta varjot Siriuksen kasvoilta olisivat kadonneet, mutta Sirius teki senkin niin paljon paremmin ettei hän viitsinyt edes yrittää.  
  
” _Remus_ ”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti.  
  
Remus halusi teeskennellä ettei ymmärtänyt kysymystä, mutta hän istui mukavasti selkä sohvanreunaa vasten ja Sirius oli hänen edessään toinen sääri taitettuna toisen alle, viinilasi toisen ja puoliksi syöty voileipä toisen käden vieressä, eikä kumpikaan heistä ollut menossa tänään enää minnekään, eikä kukaan tiettävästi yrittänyt enää tappaa heitä. Hän nyökkäsi. Sirius nuolaisi huuliaan ja kumartui vähän lähemmäs häntä, ja hän hengitti sisään ja ulos ja odotti.  
  
”Se mitä ne kirjoittivat siinä”, Sirius sanoi, ”sivulla kolme.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi.  
  
” _Ei edeltävää_ –”, Sirius nielaisi, ” – _seksuaalista aktiivisuutta.”_  
  
Hän tuijotti takaisin Siriukseen ja ajatteli, että jos ei olisi ollut niin pimeää, jos he eivät olisi olleet täällä kahdestaan tai jos taikaministeriön virkailija ei olisi edellisenä päivänä laittanut hopeaa hänen suoniinsa jotta hänet voitaisiin tarvittaessa jäljittää ja tuhota, ehkä tämä olisi ollut melkein huvittavaa. Sirius yritti kysyä häneltä, oliko hän pannut ketään, ja viime keskiviikkoon asti Sirius oli periaatteessa tiennyt, ettei hän ollut. Sirius oli vain kuvitellut että hän haluaisi tehdä sen jonkun tytön kanssa, ja että hän joskus tekisikin, sitten kun elämä olisi taas palautunut entiselleen mikä ei tietenkään ollut mahdollista, tai sitten kun he olisivat unohtaneet ettei ollut mitään entistä mihin he voisivat palata. Tietenkin Sirius oli tajunnut koko ajan että olisi tiennyt, jos Remuksella olisi jo ollut joku.  
  
”Eivät ne kysyneet sitä”, Remus sanoi ja oikaisi jalkojaan lattialla. Sydän hakkasi rintalastaa vasten aika kovaa. ”En tiedä miten ne selvittivät sen.”  
  
”Sinä et ole koskaan…” Sirius aloitti ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Kukaan ei ole koskaan…”  
  
Remus antoi päänsä nojata sohvanreunaa vasten vaikka se olikin hieman liian alhaalla. Sirius katsoi häntä vakavana, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti, miksi se oli niin vakavaa, johtuiko se siitä etteivät he enää olleet seitsemäntoista vai siitä että jos Remus joskus tekisi sen, se pitäisi tehdä miehen kanssa. Siriuksen hiukset olivat irronneet poninhännältä kauan sitten. Harmaa t-paita näytti valuvan alemmas rintakehällä, ja Remus tiesi ettei se ollut mahdollista, mutta silti hän tajusi tuijottavansa Siriuksen solisluuta joka erottui terävänä varjona kevyesti ruskettuneen ihon keskellä. Joskus hän oli tiukannut Siriukselta rusketuksesta, he asuivat kuitenkin _Englannissa_ , ja Sirius oli vetänyt t-paidan pois päältään ja esitellyt sitä vaaleanruskeaa ihoa hänelle ja sanonut että ei se ollut auringosta kiinni, se oli aina sellainen. Nyt Remus ei voisi enää kysyä sitä, eikä Sirius vetäisi paitaa pään yli ihan noin vain miettimättä.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi ihan vain kokeeksi.  
  
Sirius näytti yllättyneeltä. ”Anteeksi. Minä vain mietin sitä. Että miten sinä tiesit, jos et kokeillut.”  
  
”No”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi miten Sirius suoristi selkäänsä, ”miten sinä tiesit että tykkäät naisista?”  
  
Sirius nauroi haukkuvaa naurua, joka kuulosti jollain tapaa hätäiseltä. ”Okei, eli sinä siis vain… tiedät.”  
  
”Ehkä se on hyvä arvaus”, Remus sanoi ja katseli, miten Sirius nosti kätensä niskaansa ja pörrötti hiuksiaan varmaan tajuamatta sitä itse.  
  
”Mutta ei se ole arvaus”, Sirius sanoi, ”vai onko?”  
  
”Ei.”  
  
”Se on varmaan hankalaa. Erilaista kuin tyttöjen kanssa. Epäkäytännöllisempää.”  
  
Remus tajusi purevansa alahuultaan ja joi vähän lisää viiniä. Se tuntui jo varpaissa asti. Yleensä he lähtivät jonnekin, eikä hän oikeastaan tiennyt miksi, koska he eivät puhuneet klubeilla ja baareissa muille kuin toisilleen ja tanssilattia tarttui kenkiin ja kotimatkalla tuli aina kylmä ja humalassa ilmiintyminen oli kamalaa. Ehkä he eivät kestäneet sitä hiljaisuutta, joka jäi nurkkiin kun he olivat hetken puhumatta. He olivat kuunnelleet sitä jo monta vuotta, koettaneet peittää sitä ja odottaneet koko ajan jotain, ehkä askeleita, ehkä loitsua joka tulisi ikkunan läpi, ehkä pöllöä joka kertoisi kuka nyt oli kuollut.  
  
”En ajattele sitä hirveästi”, Remus sanoi ja vaihteli viinilasia kädestä toiseen. Puoli vuotta sitten Sirius ei olisi ikinä istunut tuollaisessa asennossa lattialla. Tuosta kestäisi puoli sekuntia kauemmin päästä pystyyn jos joku tulisi suojaloitsuista läpi.  
  
”Miksi et?”  
  
”Tuskin minä –”, hän aloitti ja pysähtyi sitten, koska se kuulosti vähän synkältä. Se kuulosti vähän siltä kuin jokin mitä hän olisi saattanut sanoa viime vuonna. Hän kuitenkin tunsi miten Sirius odotti vastausta, ja hän tiesi että Sirius tiesi jo mitä hän aikoi sanoa. Jos hän olisi siirtänyt jalkaansa vähän lattialla, hän olisi voinut painaa varpaansa kiinni Siriuksen reiteen. Sirius olisi varmaan tehnyt niin, mutta Remus ei tietenkään voinut. ”Tuskin minä teen sitä ikinä.”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi pehmeällä äänellä.  
  
Remus ojentautui painamaan kätensä kansion päälle. Se tuntui ohuelta, mikä luultavasti oli hyvä asia, ehkä hänessä oli vielä jotain mitä ne eivät tienneet. Silti hän tajusi miettivänsä, mahtuiko hän tosiaan noihin muutamaan paperiin.  
  
”Kuvittele että löytäisin jonkun”, hän sanoi ja liikutti sormiaan kansion pinnalla, ”jolle voisin kertoa _tästä_ ja joka haluaisi kuitenkin jäädä.”  
  
”Mitä sitten?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
Remus nielaisi. Sirius yritti tietenkin pelastaa hänet niin kuin aina ennenkin, niin kuin silloin kun oli saanut tietää minne Remus katosi kerran kuussa. Sirius kuvitteli että kaikki ihmiset olivat sellaisia, tai että osa oli, tai että ei vain mitenkään voinut olla niin että lähes joka ikinen haluaisi mahdollisimman kauas Remuksesta heti kuultuaan mikä hän oli, tai ainakin koskisi häneen vain kumihanskoilla.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi ja yritti kuulostaa siltä ettei tarvinnut sääliä, ”se olisi vaikeaa muutenkin, tajuatko, se että löytäisi pojan johon ihastuisi ja joka ihastuisi takaisin. Mutta että löytäisi jonkun joka ei häipyisi kun saisi kuulla mikä minä olen… se on mahdotonta.”  
  
”Eikä ole”, Sirius sanoi ja alkoi jo kuulostaa vähän vihaiselta.  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. ”On se. Ja tietenkin voisin, tuota noin, voisin vain _tehdä sen_ jonkun kanssa, se ehkä onnistuisi, silloin tällöin on joku joka suutelee minua ja tuntuu siltä että haluaisi ehkä tehdä jotain muutakin, ehkä kerran puolessa vuodessa. Mutta ei se tunnu samalta asialta. Se tuntuu siltä kuin luovuttaisi.”  
  
Hän odotti Siriuksen vastausta, ehkä jotain sellaista että _mutta ainakin saisit kokeilla_ , vaikka oikeastaan oli vaikea kuvitella mitä Sirius sanoisi, koska Siriuksen kasvot olivat jääneet varjoon ja Sirius oli koko illan ollut vähän kummallinen, vähän liian vakava. Sitten Sirius avasi suunsa ja Remus painoi silmänsä kiinni ja avasi ne vasta kun Sirius tarttui häntä nilkasta. Hän räpytteli silmiään, ja Sirius piti aivan liikkumatta sormensa hänen jalallaan, peukalo sen nilkassa olevan pyöreän luun kohdalla. Hän oli iloinen siitä että hänellä oli sukat jalassa.  
  
”Mutta sinä haluaisit tehdä sen”, Sirius sanoi ja piteli hänen nilkkaansa.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Olisitko mieluummin”, Sirius aloitti hitaasti, ”tuota noin, haluaisitko olla alla vai –”  
  
Remus naurahti ja sitten, koska Sirius näytti niin järkyttyneeltä, hän nauroi vähän lisää. Hänen naurunsa kuulosti hengästyneeltä ja puuskittaiselta mutta toisaalta hän ei nauranut nykyään kovin paljon, ei hän voinut tietää miltä sen olisi pitänyt kuulostaa. Sirius veti kätensä pois ja hetken Remusta melkein kadutti, että hän oli alkanut nauraa, mutta sitten Sirius työnsi sormet hiusten läpi ja Remus veti jalkansa lähemmäs, turvaan Siriuksen sormilta. Hän melkein kaatoi viinilasin mutta ei kuitenkaan, ja sitten hän joi vähän isomman kulauksen kuin oli ajatellut.  
  
”En usko että sillä olisi hirveästi väliä”, hän sanoi ja Sirius hätkähti, ”tai siis, varmaan ennen pitkää haluaisin kokeilla molempia.”  
  
” _Merlin”,_ Sirius mutisi ja kurottautui ottamaan viinipulloa. ”Kuutamo, sinun olisi pitänyt _kertoa_.”  
  
”Miksi?” Remus kysyi ja joi vähän lisää.  
  
Sirius pudisteli päätään. ”Oltaisiin voitu jutella. Eikä sinun olisi tarvinnut yrittää piilottaa sitä.”  
  
”Mutta sinä et arvannut”, Remus sanoi ja tajusi sitten, että se oli hieman kummallista. ”Etkö oikeasti arvannut?”  
  
Sirius tuijotti viinipulloa. ”En usko. Ajattelin varmaan että kukaan ei vain kelvannut sinulle, ja niin sen pitikin mennä, sinun piti löytää joku sellainen joka olisi… joka olisi sen arvoinen, sitten joskus, sitten kun kaikki olisi taas hyvin. Ajattelin että odotit sitä.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”Pitäisikö mennä nukkumaan? Alkaa olla aika myöhä.”  
  
”Minä nukun tässä”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi häntä puolittain suljettujen silmäluomien alta.  
  
”Etkä nuku”, Remus sanoi, ”neiti Hamilton tarvitsee sinua huomenna leijuttamaan nuppineuloja ja huijaamaan lapsia ja silittämään kankaita. Sinun pitää olla siellä yhtä tuoreena ja komeana kuin aina ennenkin.”  
  
Remus tyhjensi viinilasin, ja sitten hän tajusi että Sirius puri alahuultaan ja ettei hänen olisi ehkä pitänyt käyttää aivan noita sanoja.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi aivan liian hitaasti.  
  
Remus nousi seisomaan, otti taikasauvan taskusta ja käänsi sen sitten oikein päin kädessään. Sohva nytkähti ja muuttui puolittain sängyksi, ja Sirius huokaisi raskaasti ja kömpi ylös lattialta hänen takanaan. Hän ei kääntynyt katsomaan. Sirius pysähtyi hänen viereensä ja sanoi aivan saman loitsun kuin hänkin, siis täsmälleen saman, ja sohvatyynyt liukuivat tottelevaisesti vierekkäin ja katosivat ja muuttuivat kokonaiseksi jousipatjaksi.  
  
”Tuo on ihan helvetin ärsyttävää”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Sirius nauroi ja käveli sitten niin läheltä häntä että hänen käsivartensa hipaisi Siriuksen kylkeä. Hän katsoi miten Sirius katosi makuuhuoneeseen ja mietti, oliko Sirius aina tehnyt niin, vai oliko tämä jotain uutta, ehkä Sirius oli vain humalassa eikä siksi tajunnut missä Remuksen käsivarret olivat, tai ehkä Sirius halusi kiusata häntä. Hän istuutui sängylle ja veti sukat ja farkut pois jalasta ja kiskoi t-paidan pään yli ja pudotti ne kaikki lattialle, ja sitten hän ehti peiton alle juuri ennen kuin Sirius käveli kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän kuunteli miten vesi juoksi lavuaariin ja miten Sirius harjasi hampaansa ja sitten kävi kusella – ovi raollaan, hän ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt sitä – ja pesi kätensä ja kasvonsa ja nyt varmaan työnsi märkiä hiuksia pois kasvoilta, ja sitten käveli vähän epätasaisilla askelilla Remuksen sängyn ohi. Siriusta seurasi pieni valo, joka pujahti Siriuksen edellä makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Remus sanoi ja puristi silmänsä kiinni. Hänen päänsä tuntui vähän kevyeltä. Sirius jätti makuuhuoneen oven auki, ja Remus kuunteli Siriuksen vähän rahisevaa hengitystä kunnes nukahti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Vaaleanvihreä vakosametti pyöri Remuksen ympärillä, kietoutui välillä vähän lähemmäs rintakehää ja sitten väisti näppärästi, kun hän yritti saada siitä otetta. Hänestä tuntui että Sirius nauroi hänelle, mutta aina kun hän nosti katseensa Siriuksen kasvoihin, tämä tuijotti takaisin häneen suupielet aivan vakavina. Neiti Hamilton puolestaan kiersi Remusta lähes yhtä nopeasti kuin kangaspakka ja maiskutteli suutaan erityisesti Remuksen selän takana, mikä tuntui enemmän kuin vähän huolestuttavalta.  
  
”Mutta se on loistava”, neiti Hamilton sanoi ja heilutti käsiään, ”aivan ilmiömäinen, sopii erityisesti pisamiin. Sano nyt hänelle, Sirius!”  
  
”Se tosiaan sopii pisamiin”, Sirius sanoi ja puraisi alahuultaan.  
  
”Ja Sirius saa tietenkin henkilökunta-alennuksen! Voin vaikka tehdä hihat ilmaiseksi jos muuten tekee liian tiukkaa.”  
  
Neiti Hamilton pysähtyi Remuksen eteen ja kangaspakka pysähtyi neidin mukana. Remus avasi suunsa, mutta silloin hänen ympärillään leijuva vakosametti sukelsi hänen lantiolleen ja kiristyi. Hän ei aivan onnistunut pysäyttämään yllättynyttä hengähdystä, ja Sirius väisti hänen katsettaan vaikka hän kuinka yritti tehdä hätäisimmät eleensä, _auta minua, nyt hemmetti autat minua etkä vain naura siellä_ -  
  
”Itse asiassa”, neiti Hamilton sanoi ja astui kiinni Remuksen kylkeen niin nopeasti ettei hän ehtinyt edes tajuta sitä, ja kun hän ajatteli sitä miten kangas alkoi jo puristaa tavalla joka tuntui vähän, tuota, vihjailevalta, neiti Hamilton asetti kämmenen hänen kyynärpäälleen, ” _itse asiassa_ voisimme ehkä joskus käydä _kahvilla._ ”  
  
” _Remus”_ , Sirius sanoi äänellä joka kuulosti kummallisen pehmeältä, ”yritä keskittyä kankaaseen, muuten minä kohta luulen että sinä yrität flirttailla pomoni kanssa. Tiedät oikein hyvin että minä olen toisinaan vähän mustasukkainen sinusta.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa mutta ei näyttänyt vieläkään pystyvän puhumaan. Vakosametti hänen lantionsa ympärillä jähmettyi paikoillaan. Rosie Hamiltonin käsi hänen kyynärpäällään jähmettyi paikoilleen. Sirius hymyili hänelle parasta vaaratonta hymyään, mutta kun hän yritti rypistää Siriukselle otsaansa, hän tajusi että Sirius katsoi aivan vähän hänen ohitseen.  
  
” _Ah!”_ Neiti Hamilton sanoi ja irrotti kätensä Remuksen kyynärpäältä. Remus tuijotti miten nainen käveli muutamalla nopealla askeleella Siriuksen luo ja, _luojan kiitos_ , kangaspakka seurasi neidin perässä. Remus veti syvään henkeä ja sitten laittoi kädet farkkujen taskuihin ja yritti mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti tehdä vähän tilaa vakosametin puristusotteen jälkeen. Sirius tietenkin näki mitä hän teki, mutta neiti Hamilton ei onneksi nähnyt, koska tämä kurottautui nyt taputtamaan Siriusta poskelle. ”Olisi pitänyt arvata. Olisit tietenkin voinut sanoa suoraan, Sirius, en minä olisi _pahastunut_ , ja olihan se nyt aivan _ilmiselvää_ –”  
  
”Remus taitaa olla nälkäinen”, Sirius sanoi. Neiti Hamilton lakkasi taputtamasta Siriuksen poskea ja kosketti sitten olkapäätään ja irvisti. Sirius katsoi Remukseen suoraan naisen pään yli. ”Hänelle käy aina niin kun sovitellaan kankaita.”  
  
”Niin tietysti”, neiti Hamilton sanoi äänensävyllä, joka selvästi vihjasi että neiti tajusi tilanteen oikein hyvin, mikä oli paljon enemmän kuin mitä Remus olisi voinut sanoa. ”Menkää syömään. Tule takaisin ennen puoli kahta, Sirius, meillä on taas se äkäinen pikkutyttö ja minä aion keskittyä hänen äitiinsä.”  
  
Sirius leijutti takkinsa naulakosta ja vakuutteli samalla neiti Hamiltonille, että kyllä, hän tulisi takaisin ennen puoli kahta, ja kyllä, hän ostaisi sen vaaleanvihreän kankaan Remukselle lahjaksi jos Remus olisi oikein _kiltti._ Remus sai kunnolla henkeä vasta kun _My Bonnie is over the ocean_ –säettä hyräilevä ohi oli kolahtanut kiinni hänen takanaan ja mennyt sanoissa sekaisin. Taas satoi mutta se ei haitannut. Hän astui pois katoksesta eikä viitsinyt edes heti tehdä vedentorjuntaloitsua. Sitten Sirius harppoi hänen viereensä niin lähelle että heidän käsivartensa melkein osuivat toisiinsa ja Siriuksen ympärillä vaaleansinisenä hehkuva loitsu tarttui häneenkin. Hän pyyhki sadeveden pois kasvoiltaan ja yritti keskittyä.  
  
”Mitä”, hän aloitti ja nuolaisi huuliaan, sadevesi maistui vähän oudolta, ” _hittoa?_ ”  
  
”Hän puristeli sillä vakosametilla sinun…” Sirius pysähtyi kesken lauseen ja työnsi kädet syvälle takin taskuihin. ”Vai aiotko väittää että tykkäsit siitä?”  
  
”En.” Remuksen ääni kuulosti hyvin ohuelta. ”En tietenkään, mutta hän vain… en minä tiedä mitä hän teki, varmaan hän yritti myydä minulle kangasta, mutta… _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Hän pyysi sinua treffeille”, Sirius sanoi, ”samalla kun se kangas lähenteli sinua. Olen pahoillani, ei olisi pitänyt antaa ymmärtää että me… halusin vain ulos sieltä. Seuraavaksi hän olisi varmaan puristanut sinua pyllystä.”  
  
”Minä osaan kyllä –”, Remus aloitti, mutta Sirius vilkaisi häntä terävästi ja oli tietenkin aivan oikeassa. Hän olisi luultavasti antanut neiti Hamiltonin puristaa itseään muullakin kuin kangaspakalla ennen kuin olisi lopulta onnistunut luikahtamaan pois. ”Sirius, sinä annoit hänen ymmärtää että me olemme…”  
  
Sirius huokaisi dramaattisesti ja tunki käsiä syvemmälle taskuihin. Remus mietti hajamielisesti sitä, miten ehkä kaksi vuotta sitten Sirius oli kerran yrittänyt saada häntä nauramaan taikomalla taskunsa sisältä aivan valtaviksi niillä sormenpäillään ja sitten upottamalla kätensä sinne kyynärpäitä myöten. Nyt Sirius tuijotti keskittyneesti kauppoja joiden ohi he kävelivät, ja Remus kuuli miten Sirius kokeili sanoja joilla voisi aloittaa sen mitä ikinä aikoikin sanoa. Hän ei ollut varma halusiko kuulla. Hän katsoi kauppaa jonka pudonnutta nimikylttiä ei kukaan ollut nostanut takaisin. Hän muisteli että siellä oli myyty karkkia, pääasiassa lakritsia joka aisti milloin sitä aiottiin syödä ja karkasi, erityisen suosittua niiden joukossa jotka yrittivät laihduttaa. Maali oli kuitenkin valunut kadulla makaavasta nimikyltistä pois, joten oli mahdotonta olla varma.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Remus sanoi kun alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, että he kävelisivät koko velho-Lontoon ympäri eikä Sirius keksisi mitä sanoa. Sitten hän mietti sitä, miten eilen Sirius oli tullut kotiin hänen kansionsa kanssa. ”En vain tajua miksi tekisit niin.”  
  
”Hän yritti iskeä sinua”, Sirius sanoi saman tien mutta ei katsonut häneen. ”Se oli… en vain halunnut että hän tekee sitä enää.”  
  
”Mutta”, Remus sanoi hitaasti, ”nyt hän luulee että sinäkin olet…”  
  
”Ihan sama”, Sirius sanoi ja käveli vesilätäkköön joka muuttui vaaleanpunaisiksi pikkukiviksi, ja Remus kääntyi tuijottamaan olkansa yli miten sade osui kiviin ja ne olivat taas tummana kiiltävää vettä. ”En minä piittaa.”  
  
”Hän saattaa kertoa jollekin.”  
  
”Ei hän kerro”, Sirius sanoi. Remuksesta tuntui että Sirius käveli koko ajan nopeammin, mutta ehkä se johtui vain siitä että satoi ja he olivat nälkäisiä. ”Kyllä hän tajuaa ettei sellaista voi sanoa kenelle vain. Ehkä hän iskee sinulle muutaman kerran silmää kun tulet käymään, mutta toivottavasti hän nyt ainakin pitää ne kangaspakat vyötärön yläpuolella.”  
  
”Entä jos hän kysyy miten me…”, Remus aloitti ja nielaisi muutaman kerran, ”kuinka me, tuota noin, aloimme pitää toisistamme?”  
  
”Minä keksin jotain”, Sirius sanoi ja pysähtyi sitten niin yllättäen, että Remus otti vielä muutaman askeleen ennen kuin tajusi, että Siriuksen vesiloitsu oli pudonnut hänen päältään ja että hänen kasvoilleen valui taas sadevettä. Hän pyyhki otsansa hihaan ja meni sitten niin lähelle Siriusta kuin uskalsi, ja loitsu kietoutui hänen iholleen pehmeänä ja ehkä vähän lämpimänäkin. ”Älä ole vihainen.”  
  
”En minä ole vihainen. En vain tajua miksi teit niin. Mutta… se vakosametti puristi kyllä aika pahasti.”  
  
Sirius naurahti. Remus nielaisi ja katsoi sitten Siriusta, ja Sirius vilkuili häntä otsalle valuvien hiusten alta ja puri hampaat kiinni alahuuleen muttei lopettanut hymyilemistä.  
  
”Mutta sinun pitää lopettaa se”, Remus lisäsi. ”Et voi vain väittää että me olemme –”  
  
”Mennään tuonne”, Sirius sanoi ja teki tiukan kaarroksen kohti _Sibyllan Sipulirenkaita._  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi seuraavana aamuna, kun Remus istui sängyllään jalat ristissä ja tuijotti ulos ikkunasta päivää, joka vaikutti harmaalta ja sumuiselta. ”Se on sinulle.”  
  
”Mikä?” hän kysyi, ja sitten hän tajusi että Sirius seisoi hänen vieressään ja ojensi hänelle peiliä. Sirius oli pistänyt paidan päälleen muttei ollut napittanut sitä, ja Remus nappasi nopeasti peilin ja käänsi katseensa siihen.  
  
”Hei, Remus”, Lily sanoi, vilkaisi olkansa yli ja työnsi sitten naamansa lähemmäs. Remus nojautui kohti peiliä ja tajusi sitten, että tähän aikaan aamusta hän luultavasti näytti vain väsyneeltä ja toivottomalta ja ehkä olisi ollut parempi pysyä vähän kauempana. Lily kuitenkin tuijotti häntä suoraan silmiin ja hymyili leveästi. ”Minä löysin sinulle – ei, Harry, _älä tartu siihen,_ voi… _James! James!_ ”  
  
”Löysit minulle mitä?” Remus kysyi, kun Lily oli sanonut muutaman tiukan sanan noidankattiloista ja kansista ja mahdollisesti tehnyt muutaman loitsun, mutta sitä oli vaikea päätellä, koska peilin kuvakulma oli niin kapea.  
  
”Töitä”, Lily sanoi, vilkaisi taas häntä ja työnsi hiuksia pois otsaltaan. ”Hemmetti, James on jo melkein myöhässä ja Harry on nyt jotenkin tavallistakin innokkaampi kääntämään kaiken ylösalaisin, minun on kohta pakko –”  
  
”Lily”, Remus sanoi ja toivoi, että Sirius olisi mennyt jonnekin muualle, vaikka kylpyhuoneeseen, ja sulkenut kerrankin sen saakelin oven, mutta tietenkin Sirius vain seisoi äänekkäästi keittiössä juomassa kahvia eikä varmaan ollut edes napittanut paitaansa, ”mitä sinä löysit minulle?”  
  
”Töitä”, Lily sanoi, ”kyselin vähän, ja älä nyt innostu liikaa, se ei ole mitään hienoa, se on oikeastaan... yhdellä pikkuserkullani on sellainen pieni kuljetusyritys, ja hän on jästi niin että sinun ei tarvitse murehtia, voit vaikka sanoa hänelle suoraan ja hän nauraa sinulle päin naamaa ja luulee että olet katsonut liikaa kauhuelokuvia, ja en todellakaan tiedä millaista se työ on, luultavasti pitää kantaa laatikoita ja sitten istua autossa, mutta se oli nyt valitettavasti paras mihin kykenin.”  
  
”Ei se toimi”, Remus sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen, hemmetti, hän olisi voinut yrittää edes _kuulostaa_ vähän toiveikkaammalta, ja Sirius seisoi melkein hänen selkänsä takana ja olisi kohta vihainen hänelle, mutta hän ei mahtanut sille mitään. ”Lily, minun pitää olla joka kuukausi poissa ainakin kolme tai neljä päivää. Vaikka ne eivät tajuaisikaan, mistä se johtuu, eivät ne voi vain hyväksyä sitä. Enkä minä pysty selittämään.”  
  
”Minä sanoin että sinä olet sairas”, Lily sanoi, ”ja että olet helvetin väsynyt siihen että ihmiset ovat uteliaita. Sen pitäisi olla ihan okei. Nick on muutenkin hiljainen kaveri ja minä yritin pelotella hänet ihan kunnolla, tiedätkö, että jos hän kysyy niin ensinnäkin sinä loukkaannut ja toisekseen ei hän oikeasti halua edes tietää, koska se on niin traagista ja sitten hänen pitää taputtaa sinua olkapäälle ja kaikkea sellaista. Mene vain sinne ja ole ihan normaalisti. Ja jos hän kyselee jotain hankalaa niin valehtele mitä keksit ja kerro sitten minulle niin minä hoitelen hänet.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa, mutta silloin jostain Lilyn selän takaa kuului äänekäs kolahdus. Lily laittoi hänet toistamaan osoitteen kahteen kertaan ja juoksi ilmeisesti samalla ympäri huonetta ja puhui vuorotellen Harrylle ja vuorotellen Jamesille, sitä oli vaikea arvioida koska toisinaan äänensävyssä ei ollut mitään eroa. Remus toisti kuljetusliikkeen osoitetta kunnes Lily lopulta uskoi että hän muisti sen ja sanoi sotkevansa taimesittiäisen tuntosarvia hänen teehensä mikäli hän ei menisi sinne ja hankkisi sitä työpaikkaa, ja koska hänellä ei ollut harmainta aavistusta, mitä taimesittiäisen tuntosarvet tekivät, hän alkoi miettiä että ehkä olisi parempi käydä juttelemassa sille Nickille. Hän voisi sitten ainakin sanoa Lilylle, että oli yrittänyt.  
  
”Mitä hän halusi?” Sirius kysyi, käveli hänen viereensä paita edelleen napittamatta ja nappasi peilin häneltä.  
  
”Sinä kuulit kyllä kaiken.”  
  
”Niin kuulin, varsinkin sen _James Potter, sinä pölkkypää, älä päästä häntä ryömimään minun työhuoneeseeni, tiedät vallan mainiosti että siellä on aineita jotka muuttavat teidät molemmat heinäsirkoiksi._ En saanut oikein pääteltyä oliko hän tosissaan, mutta Jamesin olisi ehkä hyvä olla varuillaan.”  
  
”Hän väitti että oli ylipuhunut jonkun pikkuserkkunsa antamaan minulle töitä”, Remus sanoi ja tunsi miten se nyt jo juuttui hänen kurkkuunsa. ”Ilman kysymyksiä.”  
  
”Loistavaa”, Sirius sanoi ja käveli jostain käsittämättömästä syystä hänen naamansa eteen napittamaan paitaansa. Hän yritti katsoa muualle, mutta Sirius näytti niin keskittyneeltä, eikä Sirius yleensä keskittynyt yhtään mihinkään. ”Nyt sinä rupeat kantamaan sellaisia älyttömiä pahvilaatikoita ilman taikuutta, en tajua edes miten se on mahdollista. Mutta saat ainakin käsivarret.”  
  
”Minulla on –”, Remus aloitti ja tajusi sitten virheensä. Sirius iski hänelle silmää ja _luojan kiitos_ pyörähti ympäri ja palasi keittiöön paita kunnolla napitettuna. ”Kuule, minä varmaan menen ainakin katsomaan, muuten Lily tappaa minut myöhemmin. Niin että periaatteessa on mahdollista etten tulisikaan tänään kangaskaupalle.”  
  
”Parempi ehkä pitää sinut piilossa Rosielta vähän aikaa”, Sirius sanoi, ”ettei häntä tarvitse muistutella miksi sinua ei saa hiplailla kangaspakoilla.”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”En minä sano mitään”, Sirius sanoi ja leijutti kahvimukin tiskialtaaseen. ”Minun pitää mennä. Nähdään illalla. Meidän täytyy käydä Jamesilla ja Lilylla.”  
  
”Vastahan me kävimme siellä.”  
  
”Minä lupasin”, Sirius sanoi, ”James vaikutti aika epätoivoiselta. Minun on nyt ihan pakko mennä, jos olen myöhässä niin Rosie varmaan luulee että sinä pidättelit minua.”  
  
” _Sirius –_ ”  
  
”Voisit yrittää sanoa minun nimeni vähän kepeämmin”, Sirius sanoi. ”Kerro terveisiä Lilyn pikkuserkulle.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa sanoakseen, ettei hän missään tapauksessa sanoisi mitään terveisiä kenenkään pikkuserkulle, ja että jos Sirius sanoisi pomolleen että Remus oli pidätellyt häntä niin kylpyhuoneen siivoaminen lakkaisi saman tien ja sitten Sirius huomaisi ettei se taika sormenpäissä tehoa aivan joka ikiseen asiaan maailmassa ja että siivoaminen on hikistä ja siinä menee tukka sekaisin. Remus aikoi myös sanoa, että Siriuksen pitäisi ehdottomasti lakata uskottelemasta ihmisille olevansa Remuksen poikaystävä, se oli outoa ja tuntui jotenkin väärältä eikä Remus jaksanut sitä enää. Sirius oli tietenkin sulkenut ulko-oven ja laskenut loitsut takaisin kauan ennen kuin Remus sai sanottua yhtään mitään. Hän hengitti muutaman kerran oikein syvään ja meni sitten suihkuun.  
  
  
**  
  
  
_Deep Mystery Lanessa_ ei ollut mitään muuta mysteeriin viittaavaa kuin se, että sitä oli todella vaikea löytää. Remus harhaili ympäriinsä ja osti lopulta kioskista jästien kartan, joka sai hänen päänsä särkemään, koska yhtään mikään ei liikkunut vaikka hän kuinka heilutti karttaa. Sitten hän kysyi epätoivoissaan apua muutamalta ohikulkijalta, vaikka hänen sydämensä hakkasi kiusallisen lujaa eikä hän voinut olla ajattelematta, että he varmaan näkivät kuka hän oli ja että hänen ei olisi oikeastaan kannattanut antaa kävellä ympäriinsä ja puhua ihmisille, koska _nykyisessä poliittisessa tilanteessa tulee ottaa vakavasti kaikki tämänhetkiset ja tulevat uhat._ Keski-ikäinen pariskunta kuitenkin vain katsoi häntä ystävällisesti ja käski hänen kääntyä kolmesti vasempaan ja sitten pysähtyä puhelinkopin kohdalle, ja hän kiitti heitä ja tuttavallista tiibetinspanielia ja seurasi ohjeita.  
  
Kun hän kätteli Nick Tayloria, hänen sydämensä hakkasi taas aivan liian lujaa. Hän yritti muistuttaa itseään siitä mitä Lily oli sanonut, _voit vaikka sanoa hänelle suoraan ja hän luulee että olet katsonut liikaa kauhuelokuvia_ , ja hänelle tuli hieman parempi olo vaikkei ehkä olisi pitänyt. Nick Taylor vilkuili hänen olkapäitään ja käsivarsiaan ja kysyi, tiesikö hän mitään painavien asioiden kantamisesta, ja hän sanoi tietävänsä että niitä ei saanut pudottaa. Nick nauroi ja yritti tarjota hänelle tupakkaa, ja hän sanoi että Nick saisi mielellään kertoa hänelle painavien asioiden kantamisesta ja että joka tapauksessa hän lupaisi yrittää kovasti.  
  
”Osaatko ajaa?” Nick kysyi hieman myöhemmin ja veti narisevat ovet auki pieneen halliin, jossa oli vaaleankeltainen jästiauto. Parilla loitsulla ovet olisi saanut avautumaan paljon helpommin, ja Remus puristi suunsa kiinni ettei olisi ehdottanut sitä.  
  
”En.”  
  
”Harmi”, Nick sanoi, ”tykkään joskus ottaa torkut siinä lounaan jälkeen. Kauankohan sinulta menisi opetella? Mitä sinä ennen teitkään?”  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”Olin koulussa ja sitten… en mitään vähän aikaan. On ollut vähän… vaikeaa.”  
  
Nickin korvat muuttuivat punaiseksi. ”Niin. Tietenkin. Tuota noin, voit kertoa Lilylle terveisiä kun näet häntä. Kuulin että hän asuu miehensä kanssa… jossain, ja olen ajatellut käydä kylässä, mutta tuntuu että hänellä on aina… jotain.”  
  
”Hän taitaa olla melko kiireinen”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi punakorvaista miestä, joka puri alahuultaan ja katsoi häntä niin kuin toivoisi ettei hän suuttuisi. ”Herra Taylor, olen pahoillani jos olen liian suorasukainen, mutta sainko minä sen paikan?”  
  
Nick yskäisi muutaman kerran kyynärpäähänsä _herra Taylorin_ kohdalla ja sanoi sitten että tietenkin, ja että heidän itse asiassa pitäisi olla jo menossa, eräs huonekaluliikettä itä-Lontoossa pitävä nainen oli nimittäin aamulla soittanut ja sanonut, että taas olisi lipastoja siirrettävänä. Remus kiersi auton toiselle puolelle, koska Nick näytti odottavan sitä häneltä, ja sitten hän seisoi siinä kunnes Nick työnsi oven auki ja käski hänen kiivetä sisään. Hän keksi melko nopeasti miten turvavyö saatiin paikoilleen, ja puolivälissä _Deep Mystery Lanea_ Nick kysyi, että ei kai Remus vain ollut allerginen kissoille.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän istui sohvalla ja tiesi, että hänen olisi ehdottomasti pitänyt keittää kahvia ja syödä aivan mitä tahansa ja sitten pestä naamansa ja mahdollisesti kaikki loputkin ja ehkä selvittää joku hyvä palautusloitsu. Keittiö näytti kuitenkin olevan liian kaukana ja kaikki muu tuntui aivan mahdottomalta. Kun Sirius tuli kotiin, tämä vilkaisi Remusta kerran ja nauroi ääneen.  
  
”Millaista oli?”  
  
”Hirvittävää”, Remus sanoi sohvalta. ”Aivan kamalaa. Kaikki se kantaminen. En tajua miten jästit pystyvät siirtämään yhtään mitään.”  
  
”Heillä on lihaksia”, Sirius sanoi ja _luojan kiitos_ ryhtyi keittämään kahvia ja leijutti sitten suklaakeksipaketin Remuksen luo sohvalle. ”Sinäkin varmaan saat niitä ennen pitkää, ei se niin vaikeaa voi olla. Olen iloinen että sinulla oli hyvä päivä.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Remus sanoi ja painoi kätensä otsalleen, joka tuntui edelleen vähän hikiseltä. ”Lily oli oikeassa, en usko että hän kyselee mitään mihin on liian vaikea vastata, ja sitä paitsi minä varmaan kuolen uupumukseen ennen seuraavaa täysikuuta, joten ei minun edes tarvitse keksiä mitään tekosyitä. Hän kysyi myös osaanko minä ajaa. Jos osaisin niin joutuisin varmaan tekemään sitäkin.”  
  
”Kuka tämä _hän_ on?” Sirius kysyi, kääntyi selin häneen ja asetteli mukeja syrjään ylähyllyllä. Siriuksella oli edelleen kauluspaita päällä ja lapaluut työnsivät pehmeännäköistä kangasta ensin yhteen suuntaan ja sitten toiseen.  
  
”Nick Taylor”, Remus sanoi, ”Lilyn pikkuserkku. Hän oli todella mukava. Ehkä meidän ikäisemme. Hän osti suklaapatukan ja antoi minulle puolet.”  
  
Sirius vilkaisi häntä mutta ei sanonut mitään, ja hän mietti oliko kuvaillut Nick Tayloria jotenkin oudosti. Ehkä Sirius ei pitänyt suklaapatukan jakamista ammattimaisena käytöksenä. Remus rypisti otsaansa ja muisti sitten, että Siriuksen työnantaja oli puristellut hänen lantiotaan vakosamettikapalla. ”Miten _Viitoissa ja viipaleissa_ meni?"  
  
”Hyvin”, Sirius sanoi. ”Neiti Hamilton halusi tietää kuinka usein me harrastamme seksiä ja kumpi on päällä.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa, mutta korvissa kohisi ja posket olivat menneet kummallisen lämpimiksi. Sirius kaatoi kahvia kahteen mukiin ja leijutti sitten toisen hänelle, ja hän joutui keskittymään jotta sai irrotettua mukin loitsusta läikyttämättä sen sisältöä farkuilleen. ” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Se on kuumaa”, Sirius sanoi, käänsi hänelle taas selkänsä ja alkoi etsiä alakaapista jotain, mistä Remuksella ei ollut mitään aavistusta, koska hänen tietääkseen siellä ei ollut ollut mitään ainakaan vuoteen. ”Minä sanoin että säilyttäisin mielelläni joitain salaisuuksia ja sitten iskin hänelle silmää ja hän näytti oikein tyytyväiseltä.”  
  
”Olisit voinut myös vaikka kertoa hänelle totuuden.”  
  
”Hän olisi nolostunut”, Sirius sanoi, ”ja sitä paitsi mitä väliä sillä enää on, ja mehän käytännössä asumme yhdessä, minä katselen sinun naamaasi joka ikinen aamu ja ilta ja yleensä myös lounaalla. Neiti Hamilton saa aivan mieluusti kuvitella siihen vähän lisää yksityiskohtia jos hän sillä tavalla lakkaa haaveilemasta sinusta.”  
  
”Hän varmaan kuvittelee meitä –”, Remus sanoi ja mietti samalla hätäisesti miksi helvetissä oli edes aloittanut tämän lauseen, ”– sängyssä.”  
  
”No, hän näkee minua joka päivä kymmenestä neljään”, Sirius sanoi, ”en voi syyttää häntä siitä jos mielikuvitus vähän pyrähtelee. Lupasin että menemme Jamesille ja Lilylle kuudelta.”  
  
”Sirius, minä olen kantanut tänään kaksi lipastoa, tosin en yksin, ja ainakin kolmekymmentä pahvilaatikkoa, ja suoraan sanottuna olen ihan –”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi häntä painokkaasti.  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”Ei.”  
  
”Kymmenes maaliskuuta. Olisin muistuttanut aamulla mutta ajattelin että katsoisin miten pitkään sinulta kestäisi tajuta se.”  
  
”Mutta”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi, ”miksi me olemme menossa… onko Lily kutsunut ihmisiä?”  
  
”Ei”, Sirius sanoi, ”siellä on vain me. Hän mietti kyllä sitä, mutta sitten me arvelimme ettet haluaisi tehdä siitä isoa numeroa, ja sitä paitsi kaikki ovat…”  
  
” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Niin että ehkä olisi parempi että pesisit kasvosi”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi häntä sitten otsa rypyssä, ”tai ehkä voisit muutenkin käydä suihkussa. Näytät sellaiselta työmieheltä kuin niiden jästilehtien kansissa mitä myydään kulmassa sen yhden kiinalaisen vieressä, paljon väsyneemmältä vain. Ota joku hyvä paita.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole mitään hyvää paitaa”, Remus sanoi ja pakotti itsensä nousemaan sohvalta. ”Se paita jolle teit viimeksi jotakin on jo muuttunut entiselleen, paitsi että yksi hiha jäi siniseksi.”  
  
”Omituista”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta ei se kyllä sitä pahenna. Ota se sininen villapaita, se on varmaan vielä ehjä lukuun ottamatta kyynärpäitä, ja reiät kyynärpäissä oikeastaan melkein sopivat tyyliisi.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus mutisi ja yritti päästä kylpyhuoneeseen. Hänen jalkansa tuntuivat siltä kuin hän olisi yrittänyt raahautua eteenpäin märässä betonissa. ”En tajunnut että minulla olisi vielä syntymäpäiviä.”  
  
”Remus.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja jätti kylpyhuoneen oven raolleen. Viime vuonna hän oli kieltäytynyt juhlimasta syntymäpäiväänsä, ja silti Sirius oli tehnyt hänelle kakun. He olivat syöneet sitä olohuoneen lattialla, kun Kingsleyn suojelius oli tullut olohuoneen ikkunalasista läpi ja kertonut tutulla vakavalla äänellä, että Hudsonien kotiin oli hyökätty.  
  
Remus veti oven kunnolla kiinni ennen kuin meni suihkuun. Vesi valui hänen päälleen ja hän yritti taikoa sitä vähän vähemmän kylmäksi, mutta hänen lämmitysloitsunsa kestivät juoksevassa vedessä ehkä viisitoista sekuntia ja hänen piti jatkuvasti tehdä uusi. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt huutaa Siriusta, ja Sirius olisi varmaan tullut ja vetänyt auki oven jota he eivät ikinä lukinneet siksi että mitä tahansa saattoi tapahtua, paitsi että enää ei saattanut, sota oli ohi. Remus olisi seissyt tässä kylpyammeessa ja sanonut _voisitko pitää veden lämpimänä_ ja Sirius olisi _kerrankin_ tuijottanut häntä silmät suurina keksimättä mitään nokkelaa, ja sitten Sirius olisi varmaan ilman sitä hemmetin taikasauvaakin saanut pidettyä veden tasaisen lämpimänä ja Remus olisi voinut rauhassa pestä hiuksensa. Hän mietti sitä miten seisoisi tässä silmät kiinni ja kädet hiuksissa ja Sirius olisi aivan hänen vieressään, ja sitten hän tajusi että sen ajatteleminen oli ollut virhe ja että hänen olisi ehkä pitänyt tajuta se jo aiemmin.  
  
Hän veti pitkiä, tasaisia henkäyksiä nenän kautta ja yritti keskittyä siihen, miten huonekaluliikkeen kissat olivat saaneet hänet yskimään ja hänen käsiinsä oli tullut rakkoja noin viidessä minuutissa ja miten hänen t-paitansa oli liimautunut kiinni selkään ja lounaan jälkeen auto oli haissut ihan juustonaksuilta, ja se vähän auttoi. Kun hän astui pois ammeesta, hän yritti huolellisesti olla miettimättä sitä, miten Sirius saattaisi yhtäkkiä avata oven ja nähdä hänet, ja miten hän käännähtäisi tietenkin ympäri mutta Siriuksen silmät olisivat jo tipahtaneet hänen lantiolleen, ja Sirius sanoisi _hitto, mitä sinä oikein mietit täällä._  
  
Hän kuivasi hiuksensa ja kääri sitten pyyhkeen vyötärölleen ja työnsi oven auki. Sirius istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja luki Päivän Profeetan kulttuurisivuja. Remus käveli lipaston luo ja etsi puhtaan t-paidan, joka ei ollut aivan ehjä mutta toisaalta hänellä olisi villapaita sen päällä, ja sitten hän etsi sen villapaidan josta Sirius oli puhunut. Hän olisi ehkä ottanut myös puhtaat farkut jos hänellä olisi ollut sellaiset. Hän käveli vaatteet sylissään kylpyhuoneeseen ja jätti oven raolleen, ja sitten hän tasapainoili lattian ainoassa kuivassa kohdassa ja yritti saada t-paidan asettumaan vielä vähän kostean ihon päälle. Tietenkin hän ajatteli Siriusta toisinaan suihkussa, mutta niin hän varmaan olisi ajatellut ketä tahansa, joka asuisi hänen kanssaan ja kävelisi vähän väliä hänen naamansa edestä ilman paitaa ja näyttäisi samalta kuin Sirius.  
  
”Remus, jos voisit lakata kuhnimasta siellä, meillä on kohta kiire ja minun täytyy käydä kusella.”  
  
”Odota nyt vähän”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi vielä itseään peilistä. Hän näytti ihan samalta kuin ennenkin, paitsi että hänen kaulansa oli vähän punainen.  
  
Hän käveli olohuoneeseen ja istuutui sohvalle laittamaan sukkia jalkaan. Sirius käveli hänen ohitseen kylpyhuoneeseen ilman paitaa, mutta ennen kuin Sirius ehti kynnyksen yli, joku koputti ikkunaan.  
  
Remus oli tietenkin hitaampi. Häneltä kesti ainakin kaksi kiihtynyttä sydämenlyöntiä saada taikasauva käsiinsä, ja siinä vaiheessa Sirius oli jo pujottanut vaaleansinisenä hohtavan suojakilven heidän molempien ylle ja osoitti ikkunaa taikasauvalla. Ikkunan takana oli vaaleanharmaa taikaministeriön pöllö.  
  
”Hitto”, Remus mutisi ja laittoi taikasauvansa pois. Siriuksen suojaloitsu varisi hänen yltään mutta tuntui edelleen kevyenä kihelmöintinä iholla, ja kun hän nosti ikkunan lukon ja leijutti alimmaista lasia hieman sivuun, hän näki sivusilmästään että Sirius piteli yhä taikasauvaansa kohotettuna. Ehkä muutaman vuoden päästä he alkaisivat unohtaa. Hän aikoi ottaa kirjeen pöllön jalasta, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti koskea kirjeeseen, se syöksähti hänen ulottuviltaan, kiersi huoneen ympäri ja pysähtyi sitten Siriuksen kasvojen eteen. Sirius otti askeleen taaksepäin ja kirje seurasi, ja sitten se tervehti Siriusta kyllästyneellä ministeriön virkailijan äänellä.  
  
” _Kunnianarvoisa herra Musta”,_ se sanoi, ” _tietoomme on tullut että olette saattanut antaa ministeriön virkailijalle harhaanjohtavaa tietoa koskien suhdettanne Remus John Lupiniin. Olkaa ystävällinen ja vahvistakaa antamanne tiedot, jotta voimme arvioida osallisuutenne perusteita ja tiedottamisen tarvetta koskien herra R. J. Lupinin tulevaa tarkkailua ja mahdollisia toimenpiteitä. Mikäli olette syyllistynyt väärän tiedon antamiseen, asianne etenee Uuden Taikalain säännöksen 52 pykälän 72B mukaisesti. Tapauksenne käsittelykoodi on S92-V9X72. Epäselvissä tapauksissa olkaa ystävällisesti yhteydessä vastaavaan virkailijaan. Taikaministeriö toivottaa teille aurinkoista päivää.”_  
  
Remus tuijotti Siriusta. Sirius tuijotti kirjettä, joka käpertyi kasaan, leijaili pöydän luo ja laskeutui suoraan puoliksi syödyn voileivän päälle.  
  
”Mitä me nyt teemme?” Remus kysyi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti vähän ohuelta, ja hän yritti olla miettimättä tulevaa tarkkailuaan ja mahdollisia toimenpiteitä.  
  
”Menemme sinun synttäreillesi”, Sirius sanoi ja ravisteli olkapäitään niin kuin olisi muistuttanut itseään siitä että oli hereillä, ”James ja Lily odottavat meitä.”  
  
Remus seisoi keskellä olohuonetta sukka vain toisessa jalassa ja katsoi, miten Sirius käveli kylpyhuoneeseen ja veti oven kiinni.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja tässä jälkimmäinen tämän päivän kahdesta uudesta luvusta!

”Sinun pitää sanoa että se oli vitsi. Etsit jonkun ystävälliseltä näyttävän virkailijan, mieluiten jonkun keski-ikäisen naisen, ja sitten pyydät anteeksi ja sanot että vitsailit, tai ehkä mieluummin että se vain lipsahti, ja sitten puhut niin kauan että ne lupaavat unohtaa koko jutun. Teit Tylypahkassa sitä ihan jatkuvasti. Kyllä se onnistuu nytkin. Ja sinun pitää tietenkin palauttaa kansio. Ehkä voisit sanoa että otit sen mukaan vahingossa, tai –”  
  
”Remus.”  
  
Remus hengitti syvään ja painoi sitten suunsa kiinni. He seisoivat Lilyn ja Jamesin pihatien päässä ja aivan kohta heidän pitäisi mennä sisälle. Hänen teki mieli tarttua Siriusta olkapäistä ja ravistella, koska kuka idiootti teki jotain tuollaista, jotain noin älytöntä ja edesvastuutonta, ihan kuin asiat eivät muka olisi olleet tarpeeksi hankalia muutenkin. Sirius kuitenkin vältteli hänen katsettaan ja se sai hänet huolestumaan vain lisää, ja kaikki muu juuttui hänen kurkkuunsa. Siriuksen olisi pitänyt nauraa ja vakuuttaa että kaikki järjestyisi, Sirius kävisi iskemässä silmää parille virkailijalle ja sitten ne unohtaisivat heidät.  
  
”En minä aio sanoa että valehtelin niille”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti osa rypyssä Jamesin ja Lilyn pientä taloa, jonka jokaisessa ikkunassa loisti valo. ”Siitä seuraisi… jotain ikävää. Ja sitä paitsi sitten ne sulkisivat minut ulkopuolelle.”  
  
”Minkä ulkopuolelle?” Remus kuuli kysyvänsä. ”Minun _tulevan tarkkailuni?_ Ja _mahdollisten toimenpiteiden?_ Ei se koskenut sinua alun perinkään, se koskee minua, vain minua, ja sitä paitsi et sinä voi vain huijata niitä –”  
  
”Me olemme asuneet samassa kämpässä melkein viisi vuotta”, Sirius sanoi, kiskoi takin helmoja ja näytti siltä ettei tiennyt tekevänsä niin. Remuksen teki mieli pysäyttää Siriuksen kädet mutta hän ei uskaltanut koskea niihin. ”Minä keitän sinulle kahvia joka helvetin aamu. Ja minä tiedän sinusta taatusti kaiken mitä ne voisivat keksiä kysyä. Eivät ne voi mitenkään todistaa ettemme me ole _yhdessä._ ”  
  
”Ne voisivat tutkia”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi sitten muistaessaan, miltä kumihanskan sisällä oleva käsi oli tuntunut hänen niskassaan ja selällään, ”ne saisivat jotenkin selville että me emme harrasta seksiä.”  
  
”Paskat siitä”, Sirius sanoi ja vilkaisi vihdoin häntä, ja hän kääntyi katsomaan naapurin puutarha-aitaa, ”ehkä me emme vain tykkää seksistä. Ne eivät voi mitenkään sanoa minulle etten minä ole sinun…”  
  
Remus hengitti syvään. Ilma oli kylmää ja melkein kirpeää.  
  
”…poikaystäväsi”, Sirius lopetti paljon hiljaisemmalla äänellä.  
  
”Okei”, Remus sanoi ja risti käsivarret rinnan päälle mutta ei tuntenut itseään yhtään rohkeammaksi, ”sinä haluat siis huijata niitä. Haluat mennä sinne ja sanoa sille hiton virkailijalle että olet minun poikaystäväni ja että jos ne haluavat pistää minuun lisää hopeaa, niiden pitää ilmoittaa sinulle ensin.”  
  
”Ne eivät todellakaan pistä sinuun lisää hopeaa”, Sirius sanoi silmät kaventuen, ”mutta kyllä, kutakuinkin noin. Mitä väliä sillä on? Jos sinä tapaat jonkun muun niin sitten me… sitten me vain ilmoitamme niille että erosimme. Sinä muuttaisit joka tapauksessa sitten sen miehen luo ja se näyttäisi muutenkin ihan erolta.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus mutisi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni ihan vain pieneksi hetkeksi. “Sirius, en minä aio… en minä tapaa ketään.”  
  
“Ei sitä voi tietää”, Sirius sanoi, ja kun hän avasi silmänsä, Sirius käänsi nopeasti katseensa muualle.  
  
”Ne tiesivät että minä olen homo”, Remus sanoi vaikkei olisi halunnut, ja hän kuvitteli näkevänsä miten joku liikahti Lilyn ja Jamesin olohuoneen ikkunan takana, ja ehkä he laulaisivat hänelle _Taianomaista syntymäpäivää sinä velhoista velhoin_ ja hän unohtaisi taas miten hymyillään. ”Ne selvittivät sen jotenkin. Jos ne tajuavat että sinä et ole, ne tietävät heti että me huijaamme niitä.”  
  
”Ei se voi olla niin”, Sirius sanoi ja hengitti syvään, ”mustaa ja valkoista. Minä sanon niille että sinä olet ainoa. Eivät ne voi väittää ettei se ole totta.”  
  
_Kyllä ne voivat,_ Remus halusi sanoa, mutta hänellä oli kylmä ja Lily seisoi jo portailla ja heilutti heille kättään, ja hän tiesi että Sirius väittäisi vastaan loppuun asti niin kuin kaikissa muissakin asioissa. Hän nyökkäsi ja lähti kävelemään lyhyin askelin kohti taloa, ja Sirius otti muutaman juoksuaskeleen ja asettui sitten hänen vierelleen, melkein kiinni kylkeen. Hän yritti kuvitella miltä he näyttivät, miten joku ministeriön virkailija ehkä näkisi heidät, ja ehkä he näyttäisivät ihmisiltä jotka olivat asuneet viisi vuotta yhdessä ja oikeastaan myös seitsemän vuotta sitä ennen, ja jotka olivat luulleet kuolevansa ja pelänneet samoja asioita ja oppineet toistensa jokaisen eleen. Lily hymyili heille ja nappasi sitten kiinni Harrysta, joka yritti ryömiä Lilyn jalkojen välistä ulos portaille, ja Remus hätkähti kun Sirius nykäisi häntä hihasta.  
  
”James työskentelee ministeriössä”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kääntyi katsomaan Siriusta, mutta Sirius katsoi suoraan Lilyyn ja hymyili leveästi ja kiihdytti askeliaan. ”Ei, _Merlin,_ _ei._ Emme me voi –”  
  
”Emme voi laittaa häntä valehtelemaan”, Sirius sanoi niin hiljaa että se melkein hukkui askeleisiin, ”hän on hirvittävän huono siinä.”  
  
”Minä en –”  
  
”Lily!” Sirius huudahti, kulki viimeiset metrit harppauksilla joita Remus ei pystynyt seuraamaan ja nosti sitten Harryn syliinsä. ”Miksi yritit pidätellä Harrya? Hän halusi vain tervehtiä meitä. Viis siitä että hän olisi ryöminyt loskassa meidän luoksemme, minä nimittäin tiedän sattumoisin pari erittäin ansioitunutta vaatteidenpuhdistusloitsua.”  
  
”Varmasti”, Lily sanoi ja tarttui sitten Remuksen käsivarteen. ”Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Remus! Olen niin iloinen että tulitte.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Remus sanoi äänellä, joka ei tuntunut aivan hänen omaltaan. Lily kiskaisi hänet halaukseen ja hän yritti unohtaa mitä Sirius oli juuri äsken mahdollisesti sanonut, tai ehkä hän yritti tajuta mitä helvettiä Sirius oikeastaan tarkoitti, koska se ei voinut millään olla sitä mitä hän luuli.  
  
”Tiedän että se on kummallista”, Lily sanoi hänen hiuksiinsa, ”vanheneminen, kun ei tarvitse enää sanoa itselleen että nyt tai ei koskaan. Älä murehdi. Syö vain kakkua. Saitko sen työn?”  
  
”Sain”, hän sanoi ja melkein hymyili, kun Lily työnsi hänet käsivarren mitan päähän ja katsoi häntä, _Merlin_ , kuusi tuntia sitten hän oli vielä istunut siinä huojuvassa autossa punakorvaisen Nick Taylorin vieressä. ”Kiitos siitäkin. Se on mahtavaa. Olen ihan loppu, en varmaan enää pääse sängystä huomenna.”  
  
”Arvasin että se olisi rankkaa”, Lily sanoi ja hymyili leveästi. ”Mennään sisälle. Jamesin kuuluisi kaataa juomia, mutta hän on varmaan taas mennyt sohvalle.”  
  
”En minä voi _juoda_ ”, Remus sanoi kun Lily veti häntä käsivarresta eteiseen, ”minun pitää jaksaa nostaa laatikoita huomenna.”  
  
”Se on kurpitsamehua”, Lily sanoi ja työnsi hänet sisään olohuoneeseen. James istui sohvalla ja hyppäsi seisomaan heti kun näki heidät, ja Sirius käveli suoraan Jamesin luo ja laski Harryn Jamesin syliin. Remus yritti olla tuijottamatta Siriusta, ja sitten hän tajusi välttelevänsä Siriusta ja yritti ihan normaalisti ja tavanomaisesti katsoa Siriusta. Sirius vilkaisi häntä, ja hän käänsi katseensa pois niin nopeasti että melkein potkaisi nojatuolia samalla.  
  
”Minä haen meille juotavaa”, Sirius sanoi ja käveli keittiöön. ”Merlin, mikä kakku! Kumpi sen teki?”  
  
”Minä aloitin sen”, Lily sanoi ja istuutui Jamesin ja Harryn viereen sohvalle, ”päivällä, mutta sitten luin yhden artikkelin toivesiipien eräiden eritteiden vaikutuksesta keskittymiskykyä parantaviin liemiin ja rupesin tutkimaan asiaa. James suuttui kun tuli kotiin ja teki kakun loppuun.”  
  
” _Suutuin_ ”, James toisti ja painoi kämmenen Lilyn reidelle, ”en minä _suuttunut_ , olin ihan liian väsynyt suuttumaan, tai jotenkin puuduksissa. Mutta sinä nimenomaan halusit tehdä sen kakun.”  
  
”En arvannut että tulisi vastaan niin kiinnostava juttu. Kultaseni, Harry taitaa olla hieman tylsistynyt. Luulen että hän yrittää pudottautua pää edellä lattialle.”  
  
”Dramaattista”, James mutisi mutta laski sitten Harryn lattialle oikein päin ja sanoi lapselle muutaman ohjeen, jotka tämä näytti määrätietoisesti työntävän sivuun ja lähti ryömimään pöydän alle.  
  
”Ajattelimme että on paras olla laulamatta”, Lily sanoi, ”tämä on muutenkin vähän kummallista, mutta jos haluaisit että laulaisimme sinulle –”  
  
”En missään tapauksessa”, Remus sanoi. Hän ei ollut varma missä vaiheessa oli istuutunut alas, mutta nyt hän istui nojatuolissa aivan oven vieressä ja tiesi koko ajan hämmästyttävän selvästi, mitä Sirius teki keittiössä. Tällä hetkellä Sirius yritti tasapainotella neljää lasia yhdellä leijutusloitsulla. Remus halusi lopettaa tuolin käsinojien puristamisen mutta ei näköjään kyennyt siihen. ”Tai siis, tarkoitan ettei se ole lainkaan tarpeellista. Laulaminen. Minä olen… olen hieman väsynyt. Ja hämmentynyt.”  
  
”Niin”, Lily hymyili hänelle ja alkoi sitten puhua jotain siitä miten erilaista kaikki oli, ja miten vaikeaa siihen oli tottua, ja miten hankalaa oli keskittyä asioihin, ja Remus tuijotti vuorotellen Lilyä ja Jamesia ja mietti hajamielisesti, eikö kumpikaan heistä tajunnut että hän saisi kohta sydänkohtauksen heidän nojatuolissaan. Sirius käveli ensin sohvan luo ja ojensi lasit Jamesille ja Lilylle, ja Remus yritti katsoa minne tahansa muualle ja tajusi katsovansa Siriuksen takapuolta. _Luoja._ Sitten Sirius kääntyi ympäri ja siirsi yhdellä ranneliikkeellä kirskuvan pinnatuolin huoneen toiselta puolelta Remuksen viereen. Remus tuijotti eikä pystynyt lopettamaan, ja Siriuksen piti rypistää hänelle otsaansa että hän tajusi ottaa oman lasinsa. Kun Sirius istuutui hänen viereensä ja asetteli kyynärpäänsä hänen käsinojalleen, hän tajusi että hänen sydämensä hakkasi aivan liikaa ja kaikki huoneessa varmaan kuulivat sen.  
  
”Hengitä”, Sirius sanoi aivan liian läheltä häntä, kun Lily oli kääntynyt kohti Jamesia ja selitti jotain tutkimusmahdollisuuksista ja hyönteislajien levinneisyyden rajoituksista vaativimmille taikaliemille.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi niin hiljaa kuin pystyi. Hän yritti sanoa _apua_ , tai ehkä _minä en pysty tähän,_ tai _mennään kotiin_. Sirius laittoi kämmenensä hänen kätensä päälle, ja tietenkään hän ei ollut toivonut _sitä_ , mutta silti hänelle tuli vähän parempi olo.  
  
”Kuulkaa”, Sirius sanoi ja keskeytti Jamesin puolivälissä lausetta siitä, mille osastolle eri osastojen työnjakoa koskeva asiakirja oli lopulta päätynyt. ”Olisi yksi juttu.”  
  
Remus kääntyi katsomaan Siriusta, ja sitten hän tajusi että Siriuksen käsi oli yhä hänen kätensä päällä ja että Sirius nyt itse asiassa silitti hänen sormiaan. Hän tuijotti mutta Sirius väisti hänen katsettaan. Hän aikoi sanoa jotain, mitä tahansa, _huomasitteko millainen sää pihalla on_ olisi ollut hyvä, mutta Sirius kietoi sormensa hänen kämmenensä ympärille ja sitten kummallisen hitaasti nosti sen ylös ja pysähtyi tuijottamaan sitä hetkeksi niin kuin ei olisi aivan tiennyt mitä teki. James ja Lily olivat lakanneet puhumasta. Sirius tuijotti Remuksen sormia ja Remus ajatteli _voi luoja voi luoja voi luoja_ , ja sitten Sirius suuteli aivan kevyesti hänen kämmentään ja painoi sen sitten omaan syliinsä.  
  
Harry sanoi jotain mikä kuulosti kirosanalta.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Lily sanoi ja syöksyi ylös sohvalta, konttasi Harryn perässä pöydän alle ja veti lapsen sieltä pois, ”hän on vähän… me emme edes kiroile kovin paljon, mutta jotenkin hän vain aina poimii juuri ne sanat. Olen tosi pahoillani. Olen…”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sirius sanoi kummallisen terävällä äänellä. ”Haluaisin… me haluaisimme… tämä tuntuu aika hankalalta, mutta nyt on kuitenkin mennyt jo jonkin aikaa ja pitäisi ehkä alkaa uskoa, ettei kukaan yritä… ottaa asioita meiltä pois. Niin siksi me… James, sano jotain.”  
  
James avasi suunsa, katsoi heitä otsa rypyssä ja painoi sitten suunsa kiinni. _Sirius_ , Remus ajatteli _, Sirius Sirius Sirius, minä en pysty tähän,_ ja Sirius piirsi peukalollaan kevyitä ympyröitä hänen kämmenselälleen.  
  
”James”, Lily sanoi painokkaalla äänellä lattialta, missä hän istui Harry sylissään.  
  
”Minä luulin”, James sanoi, lopetti sitten äkkiä, ravisteli päätään ja työnsi sen jälkeen silmälaseja takaisin nenälleen, ”olen varmaan ollut vähän pihalla, kun en ole huomannut, mutta… kyllähän tämä käy järkeen.”  
  
_Käy järkeen_ , Remus ajatteli ja olisi halunnut nauraa, mutta nauru tarttui hänen kurkkuunsa niin kuin kaikki muukin. Sirius puristi nyt hänen rannettaan vähän liian kovaa, ja hän vei vasemman kätensä Siriuksen syliin ja painoi sen Siriuksen kämmenen päälle. Hän kuvitteli tuntevansa miten Sirius hengitti syvään.  
  
”James tarkoittaa”, Lily sanoi ja tuijotti vuorotellen heitä ja Jamesia, ”että me olemme tietenkin ihan helvetin iloisia, mutta myös yllättyneitä, ja emme kuitenkaan ihan hirveän yllättyneitä, mutta emme vain jotenkin… tajunneet, ja… olemme ihan helvetin iloisia tästä.”  
  
”Helvetin”, Harry sanoi yllättävän määrätietoisesti.  
  
” _Hitto_ ”, Lily sanoi ja puristi sitten suunsa tiukasti kiinni.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi ja silitti koko kämmenellään Remuksen käsivartta, ja Remuksen oli vaikea hengittää. Hän ei ikinä selviäisi tästä. ”Mahtavaa”, Sirius sanoi ja piteli hänen kättään niin kuin ei koskaan aikoisi päästää siitä irti, ”minua jännitti suoraan sanottuna ihan… erittäin paljon. Omituista, ehkä sitä ei olisi edes tarvinnut jännittää niin paljon, kertomista, te olette kuitenkin…”  
  
”Tietenkin me olemme iloisia”, Lily sanoi aika pehmeällä äänellä ja keinutti Harrya sylissään. ”Ja tajuan kyllä miksi ette kertoneet, kun niin pitkään tuntui että… että jos löytää mitä tahansa hyvää niin se luultavasti särkyy aivan kohta.”  
  
Remuksen sydämenlyönnit olivat vähän tasaantuneet. Hän puolittain nojasi Siriuksen olkapäähän ja yritti sitten liikahtaa kauemmaksi kun tajusi mitä oli tekemässä, ja sitten hän muisti, että nyt hänen varmaan oli tarkoituskin nojata Siriuksen olkapäähän. Sirius hengitti jo vähän rauhallisemmin. Harry yritti taas ryömiä karkuun eikä James enää katsonut heitä niin kuin olisi epätoivoisesti yrittänyt saada paloja oikeaan järjestykseen.  
  
”Ehkä voitaisiin nyt syödä kakkua”, Lily sanoi, ”ja sitten voidaan puhua teistä, jos haluatte, tai voidaan puhua jostain muustakin. Sain vihdoin sisuhyttiäisen kuoren toimimaan unhoitusliemessä.”  
  
”Minä haen kakun”, James sanoi ja kömpi ylös sohvalta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun ovi sulkeutui heidän takanaan, Remus epäili romahtavansa alas rappusille. Sirius nykäisi häntä käsivarresta ja he kävelivät Jamesin ja Lilyn tyhjän pihan poikki kohti hiljaista kylätietä. Ilma oli vähän liian kylmää ja jalat painoivat aivan hirvittävästi. Remus kuvitteli syöneensä kakkua enemmän kuin oli uskonut ja sitten istuneensa lattialla Harryn kanssa, ja Harry oli esitellyt hänelle jotain peliä jota hän ei ollut tajunnut yhtään, ja hänestä tuntui että hän oli ehkä hymyillyt ensin Harrylle ja sitten heille kaikille. Kun he olivat alkaneet puhua lähtemisestä, hän oli jossain vaiheessa tajunnut että Sirius piti kättään hänen selällään ja silitti häntä villapaidan läpi, eikä hänellä ollut ollut aavistustakaan kauanko Sirius oli jo tehnyt niin.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi kun he olivat tiellä. Kylä oli aivan hiljainen.  
  
”Mennään kotiin”, hän sanoi. ”Jutellaan siellä.”  
  
Sirius tarttui hänen käsivarteensa eikä hän jaksanut väittää vastaan. Hänen päänsä pyörähti ympäri eikä hän pystynyt keskittymään siihen minne oli menossa, ja samassa hänen keuhkonsa täyttyivät taas hapesta ja Sirius oli hänen vieressään ja puristi hänen käsivarttaan. Hän otti tukea seinästä, ja kun Sirius nosti loitsut, hän veti oven auki ja käveli suoraan olohuoneeseen. Asunto oli pimeä ja hiljainen ja hän istuutui sohvalle ja painoi kämmenet kiinni polviin.  
  
Sirius istuutui hänen viereensä. Siriuksen himmeät valot liikkuivat lattiaa pitkin ja asettuivat sitten nurkkiin, ja Remus kuunteli Siriuksen hengitystä ja katsoi miten Sirius leijutti vesilasin huoneen poikki. Hän tarttui lasiin kun se pysähtyi hänen eteensä, ja kun hän läikytti vettä päälleen, Sirius häivytti sen taas yhdellä äänettömällä loitsulla. Hän mietti hajamielisesti mitä hän olisi tehnyt jos hän olisi osannut kaiken minkä Sirius, ja sitten hän ajatteli _en luultavasti mitään._ Luultavasti hän olisi silti mennyt töihin Nick Taylorin kuljetusfirmaan ja pitänyt ihmeenä sitä että Nick huoli hänet. Ehkä hän olisi korjannut vaatteitaan vähän useammin.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti vähän hätäiseltä. Remus tarttui oikealla kädellään Siriusta ranteesta eikä välittänyt polvestaan, joka oli alkanut täristä. Sirius istui liikkumatta hänen vieressään ja antoi hänen pidellä kättään ja lopulta taivutti sormiaan niin että ne osuivat häntä kämmensyrjään.  
  
”He uskoivat sen”, hän sanoi ja Sirius päästi vaimean äännähdyksen, joka kuulosti vähän naurahdukselta.  
  
”Olen pahoillani että vedin sinut siihen.”  
  
”Etkä ole.”  
  
”En niin”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta näytit välillä siltä että voisit oikeasti saada sydänkohtauksen.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus mutisi. Hänen kätensä oli syvällä Siriuksen sylissä ja hän kuvitteli tuntevansa Siriuksen lämmön farkkukankaan läpi, ja ehkä olisi ollut nyt hyvä vetää kätensä pois. Kukaan ei katsonut heitä. Ei ollut mitään syytä pitää kättä Siriuksen sylissä, paitsi että jostain syystä se vaikutti pitävän hänet hieman enemmän kasassa. ”Se tuntui siltä kuin olisimme kertoneet heille että olemme yhdessä.”  
  
Nyt Sirius varmasti naurahti. Remus pyöritti sormenpäitään Siriuksen reidellä ja Sirius nojasi hieman lähemmäs häntä. ”He varmaan miettivät sitä parhaillaan, teeskentelevät että nukkuvat mutta miettivät vain että _mistä asti_ ja että miten hitossa me onnistuimme piilottamaan sen heiltä.”  
  
”He tuntevat meidät paremmin kuin kukaan muu. Ja he uskoivat saman tien että me olemme yhdessä.”  
  
Se tuntui heti jälkeenpäin vähän liian painavalta asialta sanoa ääneen. Remus antoi niskansa valua sohvan selkää vasten ja jalkojensa liukua eteenpäin lattialla.  
  
”Tästä tulee ongelmia”, hän jatkoi silmät puolittain kiinni, ”sitten kun sinä haluat iskeä jonkun tytön. Baarissa. Sinun pitää jotenkin selittää ettei poikaystäväsi ole oikeastaan poikaystävä.”  
  
”En minä halua iskeä ketään tyttöä”, Sirius sanoi vaimealla äänellä. ”En ole halunnut pitkään aikaan. Ei se vaan enää tunnu miltään.”  
  
”Sodan takia.”  
  
”Niin. Varmaan se johtuu siitä.”  
  
”Mutta se on nyt ohi.”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, Sirius sanoi ja kääntyi niin että Remus tunsi hengityksen kaulallaan. ”Itse olet istunut neljä kuukautta penkillä Viistokujalla ja katsonut kun minä leijutan nuppineuloja ja mittanauhoja.”  
  
”Minä en voinut saada töitä, koska olen –”  
  
”Nyt sinä kannat asioita paikasta toiseen vaikket edes jaksa nostaa mitään”, Sirius sanoi laiskalla äänellä. ”Älä sinä rupea puhumaan minulle siitä miten sota on loppunut.”  
  
”Minä en ole lähdössä minnekään”, Remus sanoi vaikkei aivan tiennyt mitä tarkoitti.  
  
”En minäkään”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta voitaisiin ehkä maalata olohuone.”  
  
”Sinunhan se on.”  
  
”Haista paska.”  
  
”Huomautin vain”, Remus sanoi ja veti Siriuksen kättä vähän lähemmäs. Se osui hänen reittään vasten ja hän painoi sen siihen. ”Tuo on ihan helvetin ärsyttävää mitä sinä teet, leikit että olet minun… poikaystäväni, etkä edes kysy minulta ensin. Ja se on myös tavallaan tosi kilttiä. Ja omahyväistä.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi melkein äänettömästi, ”ole hyvä.”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
”Minä luulen että nukahdan kohta”, Sirius sanoi, ”ja minun pitää vielä taikoa sinulle sänky, koska sinä et mahda niille napeille mitään.”  
  
Remus tönäisi Siriusta kylkeen. Sirius vingahti mutta ei siirtynyt yhtään kauemmaksi. ”Ruvetaan nukkumaan. Sinun pitää mennä huomenna töihin.”  
  
”Neiti Hamilton ei enää ikinä yritä iskeä sinua.” Sirius huokaisi ja onnistui kuulostamaan samaan aikaan hyvin tyytyväiseltä ja melkein nukahtaneelta. Kun Sirius pyörähti selälleen sohvalla, Remuksen kaulalle tuli äkkiä kylmä. ”Minä aion kertoa juttuja. Kerron juttuja kaikesta mitä me teemme. Hän on kateudesta vihreä eikä ikinä, ikinä enää lähesty sinua vakosametin kanssa. Ja voin kertoa hänelle että sinä teet nyt _fyysistä työtä._ Hän ei pysy sukissaan.”  
  
”Ei se ole niin ihmeellistä”, Remus sanoi ja silitti peukalollaan Siriuksen kämmenselkää. Jostain syytä heidän kätensä olivat edelleen yhdessä. ”Minä vain nostan mitä käsketään ja kannan sen jonnekin.”  
  
”Olisinpa katsomassa”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus nauroi väsynyttä, vähän katkeilevaa naurua.  
  
Hieman myöhemmin hän makasi selällään sängyllä jossa ei tuntunut olevan yhtään nappia, ja Sirius huojui kummallisesti lattialla hänen vieressään niin kuin olisi odottanut jotain. Hän pyörähti kyljelleen ja nojasi päänsä kyynärpäätä vasten, ja Sirius jähmettyi paikalleen ja kääntyi katsomaan valoja, jotka pyörivät lattialla kohti makuuhuonetta. Siriuksella oli pelkät alushousut jalassa, ja hänen teki mieli kertoa Siriukselle että tämä oli kaunis, ihan helvetin kaunis, kaunein ihminen jonka Remus oli nähnyt, ja eihän hän ollut nähnyt monia, mutta joskus hän oli ostanut jästien aikakauslehden jossa oli ollut liikkumattomia mustavalkokuvia, eikä yksikään niistä miehistä ollut pärjännyt Siriukselle lainkaan. Mutta tietenkään hän ei voinut sanoa mitään. Sirius sanoi hänelle hyvää yötä ja hän sanoi sen takaisin, ja sitten hän katsoi miten Sirius käveli omaan huoneeseensa ja veti ovea kiinni kunnes se oli aivan raollaan, ja sitten valot sammuivat.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun Remus tuli seuraavana päivänä töistä kotiin, Sirius söi pitsaa sohvalla ja kuunteli Led Zeppelinin ensimmäistä levyä luultavasti juuri niin kovalla ettei kuulisi jos naapurit hakkaisivat seinään. Remus käveli suoraan keittiöön, täytti lasin vedellä ja joi sen pohjaan asti, ja sitten hän tajusi että Sirius tuijotti häntä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinä olet taas… kantanut asioita.”  
  
”Minun työni on sitä että minä kannan asioita”, Remus sanoi. Sirius kohautti olkapäitään ja heilautti pitsalaatikkoa häntä kohti, ja oikeastaan hän olisi halunnut kävellä sohvan luo ja istuutua Siriuksen viereen. Jos hän olisi tiputtanut juustoa housuilleen, Sirius olisi häivyttänyt tahrat varmaan edes tajuamatta sitä itse. Hän oli kuitenkin yrittänyt koko päivän pysyä Nickin tahdissa ja se oli ollut täysin mahdotonta, ja kaiken lisäksi aurinko oli paistanut ensimmäistä kertaa ehkä kuukauteen. Ajoitus oli tuntunut harvinaisen epäreilulta. Nickin autossa oli ollut sietämättömän kuuma, ja nyt Remus mietti pystyisikö jotenkin vaivihkaa haistamaan paitaansa ennen kuin kävelisi Siriuksen luo, sillä tavalla ettei Sirius tajuaisi mitä hän teki. Sirius kuitenkin katseli häntä.  
  
”Kannoin taas niitä pahvilaatikoita”, hän jatkoi ja istuutui pinnatuolille keittiön pöydän viereen, ”en tiedä mitä niissä oli, ja sitten iltapäivällä teimme yhden muuton ja kannoimme melkein kaikkea, en edes tajua miten ihmisillä voi olla niin paljon tavaraa. Siellä oli pianokin. Yritin tehdä sauvattoman nostoloitsun kun Nick ei katsonut, mutta en saanut sitä toimimaan.”  
  
Sirius naurahti. Remus leijutti appelsiinin luokseen ja tajusi sitten, että Sirius oli käynyt kaupassa. Omituista.  
  
”Nick on mukava”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti appelsiinia. ”Hän ei meinaa uskaltaa jutella minulle mistään, mikä on ihan mahtavaa, Lily on pelotellut hänet hyvin. Mutta tänään hän kehui biisiä radiossa ja rupesimme puhumaan musiikista ja se sujui oikein hyvin.”  
  
”Onko hän komea?”  
  
Remus nosti katseensa Siriukseen, joka tuijotti suoraan takaisin niin kuin olisi halunnut erityisesti osoittaa, että se oli aivan tavallinen kysymys. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä vain mietin”, Sirius sanoi, puraisi pitsaa ja jatkoi sitten suu täynnä: ”että onko hän komea.”  
  
”Ei hän ole komea”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi sitten, koska se tuntui vähän väärältä asialta sanoa, ja sitä paitsi hän oli melko varma ettei Sirius oikeastaan yrittänyt kysyä miltä Nick Taylor näytti. ”Tai siis, onhan hän tavallaan, hän on… Sirius, en minä _pidä_ hänestä.”  
  
”Mutta hän jutteli sinulle musiikista ja se oli mukavaa.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”minä tarkoitin etten _pidä_ hänestä, tajuatko? En ole _kiinnostunut_ hänestä.”  
  
” _Kiinnostunut”,_ Sirius toisti ja tuijotti pitsalaatikkoa keskittyneen näköisenä. ”Okei.”  
  
Remus kiroili ennen kuin ehti estää itseään, ja kun Sirius sitten katsoi häntä ja näytti vähän huolestuneelta, hän veti syvään henkeä ja yritti keskittyä. ”Sirius, en minä… en minä halua suudella jokaista miestä johon satun törmäämään. Enkä tajua miksi oletat niin. Se tuntuu siltä kuin nyt yhtäkkiä ajattelisit että minä olen epätoivoinen löytämään jonkun, vaikka en ole, ja minä olen tykännyt miehistä koko ajan, tajuatko, ei se ole mikään uusi juttu.”  
  
Sirius työnsi kaksin käsin hiuksia pois otsalta ja näytti hengittävän aika tiheästi t-paitansa alla, ja Remus veti katseensa pois Siriuksen rintakehältä. Sohva narisi ja Sirius nosti jalkansa lattialta ja asetti ne käsinojalle ja leijutti sitten loput pitsasta Remuksen eteen pöydälle. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Remus sanoi. ”Minä vain… haluaisitko sinä minä olisin ihastunut Nick Tayloriin?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi äkkiä yhtään tajunnut, mitä hänen päässään liikkui.  
  
”Miksi?” hän kysyi vaikkei ehkä olisi pitänyt. Sirius huokaisi raskaasti ja pyörähti selälleen, ja Remus käänsi hitaasti katseensa takaisin pitsaan. Musiikki tuntui liukuvan hieman kovemmalle, mutta ehkä hän vain kuvitteli.  
  
”Tietenkin sinä saat tykätä hänestä”, Sirius sanoi hetken päästä, ”en tarkoita sitä, minä vain… hän on jästi, se tuntuu vähän epäkäytännölliseltä.”  
  
”En minä tykkää hänestä. Sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi ja kuulosti siltä että tarkoitti sitä, ja Remus tuijotti omia käsiään ja sitten Siriusta ja sitten taas omia käsiään ja mietti, miksi ihmeessä he edes puhuivat tästä. Sirius ja James ja erityisesti Peter olivat koettaneet kiusata häntä tytöistä viimeksi joskus viidennellä luokalla, ja sitten asiat olivat menneet hankaliksi ja ihastumisasian suhteen oli ollut aika hiljaista. Ja nyt Sirius halusi tietää oliko hän ihastunut Nick Tayloriin. Hän otti uuden palan pitsaa ja yritti saada sitä kaikkea järjestymään päässään, mutta nyt hän ei enää saanut pois mielestään Peteriä, joka istui heidän makuusalinsa lattialla villasukat jalassa ja nojasi jonkun sänkyyn, hän ei ollut enää varma kenen, ja sanoi että oli suudellut sitä _helvetin fiksua_ korpinkynttä kirjastossa taikaeläinhyllyjen välissä ja se oli ollut _mahtavaa._ Hänen muistossaan Peter näytti niin huolettomalta. Hän ei halunnut miettiä, miltä Peter mahtoi näyttää nyt.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi ja työnsi pitsalaatikon kauemmas, ”mietitkö ikinä –”  
  
Sirius nousi istumaan niin äkkiä, että Remus pysähtyi kesken lauseen. Hän tuijotti pöytää koska ei uskaltanut katsoa Siriusta, ja Sirius huokaisi raskaasti. ” _Kuutamo._ ”  
  
”Hän näytti siltä että oli melkein helpottunut kun me olimme siellä, kun me olimme ne jotka saivat hänet kiinni. Ja kun sinä aioit… tai kun minä luulin että sinä aioit… ja hänkin varmaan luuli, sinä oikeasti näytit siltä ettet lähtisi sieltä ennen kuin hän olisi…”  
  
”Remus.”  
  
”…kuollut”, Remus sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan jotka maistuivat yhä pitsalta, ”näytit siltä että tappaisit hänet. Ja ajattelin että hän näytti helpottuneelta. Ja sitten sinä sanoit sen loitsun enkä kuullut mikä se oli, ja sitten tajusin että se vaaleansininen… se köysi piteli häntä paikoillaan, ja sinä sanoit minulle jotain ja kävelit sinne ikkunan viereen ja istuit hänen nojatuolilleen.”  
  
”Se oli tavallinen vartalonsidontaloitsu”, Sirius sanoi kummallisella äänellä, ”se vain joskus näyttää siniseltä kun minä olen… erityisen vihainen.”  
  
”Mietin joskus että ehkä meidän pitäisi käydä katsomassa häntä”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi, ”siellä. Azkabanissa.”  
  
Sirius pudisteli päätään. ”Hän olisi tappanut heidät, Kuutamo. Hän olisi tappanut Jamesin ja Lilyn ja Harryn jos me emme olisi ehtineet hänen luokseen ensin. Tai tietenkään hän ei olisi tehnyt sitä itse, tiedät-kai-kuka olisi tehnyt sen, mutta se tuntuu melkein pahemmalta. Ja sitten Frank ja Alice kuolivat.”  
  
”Ei se ollut…” Remus sanoi ja yritti saada ääntään vähän kuuluvammaksi, vähän tasaisemmaksi, mutta se vaikutti olevan mahdotonta. ”Tiedät-kai-kuka olisi joka tapauksessa…”  
  
”Lyön kaljuunasta vetoa –”, Sirius sanoi liian kovalla äänellä, ” – että sitä James miettii kun hän lajittelee niitä papereita. Hän istuu siellä ja miettii että tiedät-kai-kuka halusi tappaa hänet ja Lilyn eikä saanut heitä ja tappoi Frankin ja Alicen heidän sijastaan. Sen takia hän ei enää tee mitään. Hän ajattelee sitä miten hän on elossa ja Frank on kuollut ja että mikä helvetin vaihtokauppa se oli –”  
  
”Ei se ollut hänen vikansa.”  
  
”Ei niin”, Sirius sanoi, ”se ei hitossa ollut hänen vikansa, mutta Remus, Kuutamo, etkö _tajua,_ etkö tajua että Peter olisi antanut tappaa heidät ja laittanut sen minun syykseni ja minä olisin nyt Azkabanissa. Niin hän sen suunnitteli.”  
  
Remus toivoi ettei olisi syönyt pitsaa ja ettei olisi sanonut mitään, ja kaikkein eniten hän toivoi että olisi ollut jotain, mitä tahansa, mitä voisi sanoa ja mikä tekisi asioista edes hiukan parempia. ”En tajua mitä meille tapahtui.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Sirius sanoi ja nousi sohvalta, ja Remus pakotti itsensä katsomaan. Hän mietti sitä miten ensimmäisenä iltana Sirius oli juonut kunnes oli itkenyt lattialla, ja hän oli istunut Siriuksen vieressä eikä ollut uskaltanut koskea Siriukseen eikä sanoa yhtään mitään. ”Enkä minä halua ajatella sitä. Hän yritti tappaa Jamesin ja Lilyn ja Harryn ja saada minut Azkabaniin enkä minä suostu säälimään häntä, en yhtään, ja jos sinä meinaat istua siinä ja miettiä mitä hänelle mahtaa kuulua, ehkä on parempi että minä menen jonnekin –”  
  
”Älä mene.”  
  
Sirius pysähtyi. Siriuksen rinta kohosi ja laski ja kädet oli puristettu nyrkkiin ja olkapäät olivat kyyryssä, ja Remus nousi seisomaan vaikka tuolinjalat pitivät hirveää ääntä kolistessaan muovimattoa pitkin. Hän käveli Siriuksen ohi, istuutui sohvalle, keräsi jalkansa alleen ja kiskoi sukat pois, ja Sirius pudisteli päätään mutta istuutui hänen viereensä. Sirius vaihtoi vinyylin levysoittimeen ja joutui sentään tekemään sen ääneen ja taikasauvan kanssa, ja Remus nojasi puolittain sohvaan ja puolittain Siriukseen ja antoi sitten päänsä pudota taaksepäin kunnes se lepäsi Siriuksen olkapäätä vasten. Jos Sirius nyt yllättäen häipyisi, Remus putoaisi selälleen sohvalle. Hän oli melko varma ettei Sirius antaisi sen tapahtua.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoi. ”Sinä haiset ihan työmieheltä.”  
  
Remus puri alahuultaan ja mietti etäisesti, että ihan oikeastiko hän olisi voinut jo nauraa. ”Ei sinun pitäisi tietää miltä _työmies_ haisee. Et ole takuulla ollut ikinä niin lähellä sellaista että olisit pystynyt haistelemaan.”  
  
”Olen minä nyt”, Sirius sanoi, ja jokin painoi Remuksen päälakea vasten. Se oli luultavasti Siriuksen leuka mutta olisi voinut myös olla poski. Hän pohti pitäisikö asia selvittää ja päätti sitten sulkea silmänsä.  
  
”Olisin mennyt suihkuun jos et olisi alkanut kysellä asiattomia kysymyksiä Nick Taylorista.”  
  
”Ei minua oikeasti haittaa”, Sirius sanoi. ”Kerro vielä uudestaan mitä kaikkea nostit tänään.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Lauantaiaamuna Remus oli melko varma ettei nousisi sängystä koko päivänä. Hän oli kantanut monta päivää kaikkea mahdollista mitä jästit halusivat siirtää paikasta toiseen, ja joka päivä se oli tuntunut hieman raskaammalta, mikä oli nurinkurista koska hän oli kuvitellut että se menisi toisin päin. Nyt hänellä oli kuitenkin vapaa viikonloppu eikä hän oikein edes tuntunut tajuavan, mitä sellainen tarkoitti. Koulussa hän olisi tehnyt läksyjä ja yrittänyt estää Siriusta ja Jamesia ja Peteriä hankkimasta jälki-istuntoa. Hän tuijotti kattoa ja yritti miettiä jotain muuta, ja kun se ei onnistunut, hän huokaisi ja kiskoi itsensä istumaan. Olkapäitä särki aivan hirvittävästi. Hän asetti jalkapohjat lattiaa vasten ja tajusi, että reisiä särki vielä enemmän. Hän työnsi peitot syrjään muttei uskaltanut kokeilla miten käveleminen sujui, ja kun hän pohti asiaa, Sirius työnsi makuuhuoneen oven auki.  
  
”Sinulle on pöllö”, Sirius sanoi, ja sitten pieni harmaa pöllö, jonka Remus oli nähnyt ennenkin muttei muistanut kenelle se kuului, lensi Siriuksen ohi olohuoneeseen ja istuutui Remuksen viereen sängylle. ”Se nokki minun ikkunaani. Ilmeisesti sitä nolotti tulla olohuoneeseen kun sinulla ei ollut vaatteita päällä.”  
  
Remus kiskaisi peiton takaisin päälleen, vaikka hemmetti, hänellä oli kuitenkin alushousut jalassa, tällä tavalla hän aina nukkui eikä pöllöllä ollut mitään syytä… ja sitten hän tajusi että Sirius nauroi hänelle. ”Haista paska.”  
  
”Älä nyt”, Sirius sanoi ja kohotti hänelle kulmakarvojaan, ”en usko että se on kuullut tuollaista puhetta monesti aiemmin. Lue nyt vain se kirje. Minä luin sen jo ja haluan nähdä naamasi kun tajuat mitä siinä on.”  
  
Remus tuijotti Siriusta vähän liian pitkään ennen kuin tajusi, että pöllö tosiaan odotti että hän ottaisi kirjeen, joka selvästi oli kerran jo irrotettu ja kääritty auki. Hän mulkaisi Siriusta, ja Sirius hymyili hänelle ja otti sitten taikasauvan farkkujen takataskusta ja teki kaksi loitsua, joista toinen ryhtyi keittämään kahvia ja toinen tekemään voileipää. Siriuksen hiukset sojottivat joka puolelle niin kuin Sirius olisi avannut ne ja sitten pyörittänyt päätään puolelta toiselle tyynyllä, ja Remus rypisti otsaansa ja yritti keskittyä kirjeeseen.  
  
_Hyvä Remus_ , hyvin säntillinen käsiala kirjoitti, _kuulin Jamesilta että olet aloittanut uuden työn, jossa sinulla on tilaisuus ajaa ”autolla”. Sattumoisin olen hiljattain saanut haltuuni yhden tällaisista ”autoista” ja koska Molly ei mielellään anna minun ajaa sillä yksin, pyytäisin sinua ystävällisesti saapumaan luoksemme vierailulle ja ajamaan kanssani, mikäli se sopii. En ole itsekään mikään loistelias kuski, mutta uskon että voin opettaa sinulle ajamisen periaatteet. Molly on luvannut tehdä kasvissosekeittoa. Toivoisimme että saapuisit tänään yhden ja kolmen välillä. Sirius on myös tervetullut. Molly huomauttaa myös, että voisitte ystävällisesti lähettää vastauksen saapumisestanne meille Töyhtöpään mukana, jotta hän tietää kuinka paljon pilkkoo porkkanoita. Ystävällisin terveisin, Arthur ja Molly Weasley._  
  
”Voit kirjoittaa hänelle että me olemme tulossa”, Sirius sanoi. ”Toivottavasti sinulla ei ollut muita suunnitelmia.”  
  
”Suunnitelmia?” Remus toisti. Pöllö istui nyt hänen paljaiden reisiensä päällä ja tuijotti häntä. ”Minusta tuntuu että Arthur aikoo opettaa minut ajamaan autoa.”  
  
”Niin minäkin luulen”, Sirius sanoi ja kuulosti siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt pidätellä naurua. ”Voitaisiin käydä kaupassa nyt aamupäivällä, minä haluan käydä siellä missä se yksi myyjä näyttää aina lauantaiaamuisin siltä kuin olisi tanssinut koko yön ja sitten tajunnut kuudelta aamulla että kohta pitää mennä töihin. Ja pistä vaatteet päälle, tuo pöllö tuijottaa sinua.”  
  
”Minulla on jo –”, hän aloitti, vaikka eihän hänellä ollut. Hän kömpi ylös sängystä, veti t-paidan päälleen ja yritti olla piittaamatta siitä, että Sirius katsoi häntä. Kesti vähän aikaa löytää sulkakynä ja pergamenttia, mutta sitten hän löysi ne lipastosta sukkien alta ja istuutui lattialle kirjoittamaan vastausta. Sirius leijutti hänelle kupin kahvia ja hän joi sitä ja yritti miettiä parasta mahdollista tapaa ilmaista _kiitos, olemme tulossa ja olemme vähän hämmentyneitä._ Lopulta hän sai kirjeen sidottua pöllön nilkkaan ja lintu lensi Siriuksen ikkunan kautta tiehensä, ja sitten hän joi loput Siriuksen keittämästä kahvista ja tajusi ettei päässyt ylös lattialta.  
  
”Sinä olet ihan poikki”, Sirius sanoi tuijottaen häntä keittiön pöydän yli. ”Pitääkö minun tulla nostamaan?”  
  
”Hitto”, hän mutisi ja kampesi itsensä pystyyn. Sirius nauroi hänelle. Hän meni suihkuun osittain päästäkseen Siriuksesta eroon, ja kun hän tuli takaisin, Sirius penkoi hänen lipastonlaatikkoaan ja heitteli t-paitoja lattialle. Hän aikoi sanoa jotain mutta se vaikutti melko turhalta, joten hän vain kietoi pyyhettä vähän tiukemmin lantiolleen ja kuunteli Siriuksen arvioita hänen paidoistaan. Lopulta Sirius heitti hänelle yhden viininpunaisen jota hän oli aina pitänyt vähän hurjan värisenä, ja hän aikoi ensin mennä takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen mutta käänsikin sitten vain selkänsä, koska muuten olisi vaikuttanut siltä, että hänen mielestään olisi ollut jollain tavalla kiusallista pukeutua Siriuksen naaman edessä. Kun hän oli saanut paidan päälleen, hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkansa yli. Sirius tuijotti häntä yhä. Hän käski Siriusta heittämään hänelle puhtaat alushousut laatikosta, meni kylpyhuoneeseen ja veti oven kiinni asti.  
  
Puolen tunnin päästä he olivat käyneet ensin oikeassa kaupassa ja sitten kioskilla, ja Sirius oli nojannut tiskin yli ja jututtanut hirvittävän nuorelta näyttävää tyttöä, jolla oli lyhyt vaaleanruskea tukka ja tummanvioletit silmänaluset. Remus teeskenteli ettei kuunnellut, otti keksipaketin hyllystä ja yritti lukea sen etikettiä ja kuunteli samalla, miten Sirius kyseli tytöltä tanssipaikoista, _mutta missä on paras musiikki, niin, sellainen mitä voi tanssia, tiedätkö kun joskus tekee vain mieli tanssia ihan aamuun asti._ Siriuksen ääni oli kiusoitteleva ja huvittunut ja kuitenkin aika pehmeä, ja Remus nousi varpailleen ja kurkisti murohyllyn yli, koska ihan totta se kuulosti siltä kuin Sirius olisi kohta saattanut nostaa kätensä sen tytön niskaan. Eihän se hänelle tietenkään kuulunut, mutta silti tuntui että olisi ollut mukavampaa, jos Sirius ei olisi tehnyt sitä hänen naamansa edessä. Hän huojui varpaillaan ja Sirius vilkaisi olkansa yli ja hymyili hänelle.  
  
”Älä näytä noin huolestuneelta”, Sirius sanoi ja heilutti muovikassia toisessa kädessään. Remus oli piileskellyt koko loppuajan maitohyllyn luona eikä siksi tiennyt mitä Sirius oli ostanut, eikä häntä edes kiinnostunut. Sirius sai tietenkin ostaa aivan mitä huvitti. Hän työnsi kaupan oven auki ja irvisti sitten koska koko yläselkää särki. Kadulla oli harmaata mutta ei kuitenkaan satanut, ja he kävelivät hitaasti kohti Viistokujaa eivätkä edes maininneet ilmiintymistä.  
  
”Ei mennä vielä sinne”, Sirius sanoi kun he olivat jo melkein perillä.  
  
He istuivat hieman kiikkerälle penkille hiljaisessa puistossa, joka oli kolmen kerrostalon ja yhden vilkkaan tien välissä ja haisi pakokaasulta. Vastapäinen penkki oli täynnä puluja, ja Sirius yritti puhua niille mutta ne vain lensivät pois. Kaupungin äänet tuntuivat tulevan aivan heihin kiinni, ja Sirius otti muovipussista suklaalevyn ja laittoi sen Remuksen syliin, ja Remus puristi hampaansa yhteen kun Siriuksen sormet osuivat häntä reiteen, mutta Sirius tuijotti taas muovipussia. Remus otti suklaalevyn ja repi käärepaperin auki ja Sirius veti esiin lehden, jonka kannessa valtavaan villakangastakkiin pukeutunut mies istui aidan päällä ja tuijotti kaukaisuuteen eikä liikkunut yhtään.  
  
”Mikä se on?”  
  
”Muotilehti”, Sirius sanoi kummallisen huolellisesti, niin kuin olisi harjoitellut sanaa etukäteen. ”Töitä varten. Mitä tykkäät?”  
  
”Mistä?” Remus kysyi. Pulut olivat palanneet vastapäiselle penkille ja yläselkä tuntui siltä kuin puoli huispausjoukkuetta olisi taklannut hänet maahan ja sitten könynnyt hänen ylitseen.  
  
”Hänestä”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus räpytteli silmiään eikä ensin tajunnut. Sirius nielaisi ja tuijotti takaisin, ja sitten Remus tajusi kääntää katseensa lehteen. Mies villakangastakissa istui edelleen aidan päällä ja tuijotti jotain mitä Remus ei nähnyt.  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Minä vain –”, Sirius sanoi ja kiemurteli vähän mutta työnsi edelleen sitä hemmetin lehteä Remusta kohti, ”– ajattelimme että voisimme jutella sinun… sinun…”  
  
” _Luoja”_ , Remus mutisi ja painoi kämmenet poskiaan vasten. Se ei auttanut yhtään. ”Sirius, lopeta nyt heti. Tämä on outoa.”  
  
”Mutta”, Sirius sanoi ja Remus painoi silmät kiinni, _tietenkin_ , olisi pitänyt arvata, koska milloin hitossa Sirius muka oli kuunnellut jotain mitä hän sanoi, ”mutta mitä mieltä olet, hän on aika komea, luuletko että… että haluaisit suudella häntä?”  
  
”Minä kiroan sinut jollain”, hän sanoi mutta avasi silmänsä, koska niiden pitäminen kiinni alkoi tuntua siltä kuin hän olisi erityisesti vältellyt näkemästä miestä lehden kannessa, ”kiroan sinut jollain tosi pahalla jutulla heti kun keksin mikä se on. Jollain mikä pilaa sinun _tukkasi._ ”  
  
”Entä tämä?” Sirius kysyi ja käänsi sivua, ja Remus tuijotti miestä joka istui puistonpenkillä, vähän samanlaisella kuin he nyt, paitsi että kuvan mies istui penkin selkänojalla hajareisin ja hymyili vinoa hymyä joka paljasti puolet hampaista. ”Pidätkö enemmän hänestä?”  
  
”Minä ostan tuollaisen samanlaisen lehden”, Remus sanoi, ”sellaisen missä on naisia, ja sitten työnnän niitä jokaista yksi kerrallaan sinun naamasi eteen ja kysyn _tykkäätkö tästä._ ”  
  
Sirius tuijotti häntä hetken ja laittoi sitten lehden pois.  
  
” _Luoja”_ , hän sanoi ja tuijotti puluja, jotka olivat palanneet vastapäiselle penkille. Osa niistä alkoi olla uteliaita. Hän heilautti vähän jalkaansa että pulut menisivät kauemmas, mutta ne eivät piitannut hänestä, ja hän mietti voisiko pyytää Siriusta muuttumaan vähäksi aikaa koiraksi. Sitten hän olisi voinut rauhassa miettiä, miten ärsyttävä Sirius oli, ja miten omahyväinen ja kertakaikkisen tahditon, eikä hänen olisi samalla tarvinnut katsoa miten Sirius väisteli hänen katsettaan ja työnsi hiuksia korvien taakse.  
  
”Siellä Mollyn ja Arthurin luona”, Sirius aloitti, ”olisi ehkä hyvä jos me yrittäisimme…”  
  
”Olla niin kuin olisimme yhdessä”, Remus sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. Hänen naamalleen tipahti vettä, ja ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä omaa loitsua, Siriuksen lämmin vaaleansininen sateentorjuntaloitsu liukui hänen ylitseen. ”Kyllä minä tajuan sen. Arthur on töissä ministeriössä.”  
  
”Ja he juttelevat Jamesin ja Lilyn kanssa. Ja kaikkien muiden kanssa. Emme me voi yhtenä päivänä olla yhdessä ja sitten taas vain kavereita.”  
  
”Voisimme lopettaa koko jutun”, Remus sanoi, ja hänen sydämensä tuntui hakkaavan vähän liian lujaa, niin kuin hän olisi pelännyt mitä Sirius vastaisi. ”Sinun ei tarvitsisi esittää.”  
  
”En minä _esitä”_ , Sirius sanoi ja nauroi sitten tiheää, haukkuvaa naurua, ”tai siis ei se haittaa. Jos ministeriö haluaa tehdä sinulle jotain niin minä haluan että ne kysyvät minulta ensin. Ja antavat minun tulla mukaan. Tiedän että olet vihainen mutta… ole kiltti. Se on tärkeää.”  
  
”En minä ole vihainen”, Remus sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Sade yltyi ja kaikki pulut yrittivät mahtua saman penkin alle. Remuksen toisen käden sormet alkoivat kastua, ja sitten Sirius siirtyi istumaan ihan vähän lähemmäs häntä niin että loitsu peitti heidät molemmat taas kokonaan. Remus katsoi miten puut taipuivat veden alla ja avasi suunsa mutta ei tiennytkään miten olisi sanonut sen, tai mistä olisi aloittanut, tai että mitä nyt oikeastaan oli sanomassa. Hän katsoi huolellisesti penkin alle ahtautuneita puluja ja asetti kätensä Siriuksen reidelle. Farkkujen kangas tuntui karhealta sormenpäissä.  
  
Hän aikoi pitää kättään siinä vain hetken, ihan vain sen verran että Sirius tajuaisi, että tämä oli ihan hiton kummallista eikä hän tiennyt mitä tehdä ja välillä tuntui ettei hän tajunnut yhtään mitä Siriuksen päässä liikkui, ja että kuitenkin, jos Sirius ihan totta halusi teeskennellä hänen poikaystäväänsä, hän oli jollain tavalla melkein iloinen. Ennen kuin hän ehti vetää kättään pois, Sirius painoi omansa sen päälle. Hän tuijotti hiekkatietä joka muuttui lätäköiksi ja harmaata nurmikkoa joka litistyi sateen alla, ja Sirius piteli hänen kättään eikä sanonut mitään.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaksi lukua lisää! :) Nyt näyttää myös kovasti siltä että kokonaisuudessaan tässä tulee olemaan yhdeksän lukua!

Auto huojui möykkyisellä tiellä. Remus puristi rattia ja ajatteli varmaan kohta kuolevansa, ja sitten häntä alkoi naurattaa. Hän tuijotti suoraan eteenpäin ja Arthur Weasley mahdollisesti vilkuili häntä hieman huolestuneesti, mutta hänellä ei nyt ollut aikaa miettiä sitä, koska hänen piti väistää omenapuuta, joka aivan yhtäkkiä oli ilmestynyt tienreunaan. Arthur auttoi häntä työntämällä rattia oikeaan suuntaan ja hän yritti laskea olkapäänsä ja hengittää vähän syvempään. Hän ei kyllä mitenkään tajunnut, miten jästit saattoivat tehdä tätä _tuntikausia._ Hän oli istunut Arthurin jästiauton ratissa nyt melkein viisitoista minuuttia ja hänestä tuntui, ettei sydän kohta enää kestäisi jännitystä.  
  
”Se sujuu oikein hyvin”, Arthur sanoi ja kuulosti siltä kuin olisi ollut kauhuissaan.  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi ja puristi rattia. Hän painoi kokeeksi taas vähän kaasua ja Arthur tarrasi kiinni ovenkahvaan. ”Vähän kyllä epäilen ettei Nick välttämättä anna minun ajaa autollaan ihan heti.”  
  
”Olen käsittänyt että heillä on jonkinlainen…” Arthur aloitti ja veti terävästi henkeä, kun Remus yritti hidastaa aivan pehmeästi ja auto tuntui törmäävän näkymättömään ilmapatjaloitsuun, ”jonkinlainen _tutkinto_ mikä pitää tehdä ennen kuin saa ajaa autoa muiden autojen joukossa. Niin että joudut ehkä tekemään sellaisen. Mutta se voi olla ihan hyvä asia.”  
  
”Tämä on paljon hauskempaa kuin miltä näyttää”, Remus sanoi. ”Kuinka kovaa me muuten menemme?”  
  
”Viisitoista mailia tunnissa.”  
  
”Onko se paljon vai vähän?”  
  
”Hyvin paljon”, Arthur sanoi. ”Kuule, ehkä voitaisiin kääntyä ja mennä takaisin, ja voisit harjoitella vaikka, tuota, hitaasti ajamista. Siitä voisi olla hyötyä.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Remus sanoi ja käänsi rattia. Auto saattoi käväistä pellon puolella, mutta Arthur siirsi pari lähimpänä ollutta lammasta vähän kauemmas nopealla ja hyvin tähdätyllä siirtoloitsulla ja sitten he olivatkin taas tiellä. Remus oli jopa onnistunut saamaan auton nenän käännettyä oikeaan suuntaan.  
  
Hän yritti ajaa hitaasti ja tasaisesti, niin kuin Arthur oli ehdottanut, ja se oli yllättävän vaikeaa. Auto nytkytteli kohti Kotikoloa ja hän mietti että ehkä äiti olisi opettanut hänet joskus ajamaan, jos asiat olisivat menneet niin kuin olisi pitänyt. Kun hän oli ollut pieni, äiti oli puhunut hänelle kaikista jästijutuista joita he joskus tekisivät, sitten kun Remus olisi hieman vanhempi. Sitten kun Remus oli ollut vanhempi, äiti oli vain miettinyt sitä, miten seuraavasta täysikuusta selvittäisiin ja saisiko joku tietää ja veisi Remuksen pois ja pääsisikö hän ikinä kouluun ja olisiko mitään, yhtään mitään mikä auttaisi. Äiti oli kuollut pari syksyä sitten. Sirius oli tullut Remuksen mukaan hautajaisiin ja seissyt hänen vieressään, ja illalla hän oli juonut kännit ja ajatellut että itkisi kunnolla sitten kun kaikki olisi ohi. Hän ei näyttänyt vielä päässeen sinne saakka.  
  
”Remus”, Arthur sanoi, ja Remus räpytteli silmiään ja tajusi, että auto oli kaartanut melkein ojaan. Hän kaartoi auton takaisin keskelle tietä omasta mielestään erittäin onnistuneesti, mutta Arthur kiemurteli edelleen.  
  
”Arthur” hän sanoi, ja se tuntui edelleen hieman kummalliselta. Arthur oli vain kymmenen vuotta vanhempi kuin hän, vähän yli kolmekymmentä, ja silti hän välillä mietti että Arthur ja Molly olivat niin aikuisia, aivan eri maailmassa. Ja sitten toisinaan hän mietti sitä, miten Dumbledore oli joskus sodan loppuvaiheessa lähettänyt Arthurin hänen kanssaan tutkimaan taloa joka oli epäilyttävästi hylätty sellaisen kylän laidalle jossa oli tapahtunut asioita joita ei pitäisi tapahtua missään, ja jälkeenpäin he olivat istuneet viereisen kylän pikkuriikkisessä pubissa olkapäät vierekkäin ja juoneet samaa kaljalasia monta tuntia ja olleet hiljaa samasta syystä.  
  
”Minähän työskentelen nykyään ministeriössä”, Arthur sanoi. Kolme lasta pysähtyi katsomaan heitä niityn toiselta puolelta. Kahdella lapsista oli luudanvarsi mukana ja kaikki tuijottivat heitä suut auki kuin olisivat nähneet kummituksen. ”Jästiasioiden osastolla. Oikein mukavaa työtä, eikä siellä yleensä törmää sellaisiin asioihin mitkä eivät koske, no,  jästejä.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi, ”kuulostaa hyvältä.”  
  
”Mutta eilen yksi asiakirja sattui eksymään sinne”, Arthur sanoi ja tuijotti ulos ikkunasta, ehkä siltä varalta että lampaat niityllä päättäisivät yllättäen juosta auton eteen. ”Se tuli ilmeisesti Holtittomuuksien Hallintasektiosta, siellä on ollut jotain ongelmia viime aikoina, asioita on hukkunut ja löytynyt yllättävistä paikoista, ja minä lähdin viemään sitä takaisin sinne ja sitten tajusin, että se olikin alun perin muualta.”  
  
”Hankala juttu”, Remus sanoi. Auton hurina tuntui rauhoittavalta ja hän pohti, oliko se joku Arthurin lisäämä loitsu vai oliko kyse ihan oikeasti vain hurinasta.  
  
”Se oli peräisin Puoli-inhimillisten Taikaolentojen Osastolta”, Arthur sanoi, ”Pyhästä Mungosta.”  
  
Auto pysähtyi kolmella äkäisellä nytkähdyksellä. Remus tajusi puristavansa rattia niin lujaa että pelkäsi rikkovansa sen. Arthur melkein löi nenänsä ennen kuin sai taas selkänsä painettua istuinta vasten. Lähimmän kukkulan takaa nousi savu, ja Remus mietti hajamielisesti johtuiko se Mollyn porkkanakeitosta vai oliko Sirius tehnyt jotain typerää.  
  
”Satuin näkemään ensimmäiset rivit”, Arthur sanoi ja katsoi häntä, ja hän katsoi huolellisesti poispäin. ”Ja sitten luin koko jutun. Olen pahoillani, Remus.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoi ja nieleskeli. Nyt Molly ja Arthur haluaisivat taputella häntä olkapäälle ja ehkä sanoa miten se oli käsittämätöntä, suorastaan tolkutonta, ministeriö ei voinut tehdä niin. Hän toivoi vain ettei Dumbledorea tällä kertaa vedettäisi mukaan keskusteluun. Jostain syystä tuntui joka kerralla vähän raskaammalta toistaa, että Dumbledore tiesi jo muttei piitannut.  
  
”Minä ajattelin nyt kuitenkin kysyä”, Arthur sanoi, ”että oletteko te siis tosiaan, miten sen nyt sanoisi, yhdessä?”  
  
Remus räpäytti silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinä ja Sirius”, Arthur sanoi ja punastui, mikä näytti melko kummalliselta punaisten hiusten kanssa. Remus tuijotti Arthuria ja sitten englantilaista maaseutua ja sitten taas Arthuria. ”Sain jotenkin sellaisen käsityksen että Pyhän Mungon työntekijä oli epäillyt sitä, tai siitähän siinä paperissa olikin kyse, siksihän se oli matkustanut sieltä ministeriöön ja oli menossa kai tarkistettavien asioiden tarkistamisesta vastaavalle tarkistajalle ennen kuin eksyi. Ja minä ajattelin että miten ne kehtasivat epäillä, mutta sitten mietin että kyllähän me olisimme tienneet jos te olisitte, tuota noin, kyllä sinä ymmärrät mitä minä tarkoitan. Ja sitten ajattelin että on ehkä paras vain kysyä sinulta.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa.  
  
”Enkä minä olisi muuten kysynyt”, Arthur sanoi nopeasti, ”koska eihän se kuulu minulle lainkaan, mutta halusin siis vain sanoa, että meistä se on mahtavaa, minusta ja Mollysta, olen pahoillani mutten mitenkään voinut olla kertomatta Mollylle, en nimittäin saanut unta. Ja ajattelin itsekseni, että jos se olisikin totta, niin sitten haluaisin Remuksen tietävän että olisimme iloisia heidän puolestaan.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Remus sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti vähän holtittomalta. Hän puristi suunsa kiinni ja yritti rauhoittaa sydäntään, joka oli tykyttänyt jo koko ajomatkan ajan, ja silti se oli nyt löytänyt jostain vielä lisää kierroksia. Arthurille ja Mollylle valehteleminen oli tietenkin aivan hullua, hän ei tajunnut minkä takia hän edes harkitsi sitä, mutta toisaalta he olivat jo valehdelleet Lilylle ja Jamesille, mikä oli paljon pahempaa. Hän tunsi Arthurin odottavasta hiljaisuudesta, että Arthur uskoisi häntä, eikä Arthur ollut edes nähnyt miten he olivat tänään istuneet vierekkäin puiston penkillä ja pitäneet käsiään yhdessä ihan ilman syytä.  
  
Arthur raapi nenäänsä. Molly oli luultavasti kysynyt ihan samaa asiaa Siriukselta kutakuinkin viisi sekuntia sen jälkeen, kun Arthur ja Remus olivat lähteneet villisti hortoilevalla autolla kylätielle.  
  
”Kyllä se on totta”, Remus sanoi. ”Me olemme yhdessä.”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Arthuria. Arthur katsoi häneen ja hymyili ja rypisti sitten äkkiä kulmiaan niin kuin olisi saanut itsensä kiinni ajattelemasta jotain mitä ei halunnut ajatella. Remus joutui kokeilemaan muutaman kerran ennen kuin muisti miten auto käynnistettiin, ja sitten he nytkähtelivät hiljaista kylätietä kohti Kotikoloa.  
  
”Remus”, Arthur sanoi kun he olivat melkein perillä, ”jos joskus joku toinen sinua koskeva pergamentinpala sattuisi, tuota, eksymään, niin ministeriön työntekijänähän minä en millään voisi lukea sitä ja kertoa sinulle mitä siinä luki, vaikka ajattelisinkin että siinä olisi jotain mitä sinun olisi hyvä tietää. Mutta jos kuitenkin sattuisin näkemään muutaman rivin, ja sitten jos sattuisin kutsumaan sinut kylään aivan muissa merkeissä ja parin kurpitsamehulasillisen jälkeen lipsauttamaan jotain, niin olisitko iloinen siitä? Vai toivoisitko että se pergamentti olisi mieluummin eksynyt jonkun toisen työpöydälle?”  
  
”Olisin iloinen”, Remus sanoi, ”ja hieman hämmentynyt, ja luultavasti vähän nolostunut myös, mutta kuitenkin iloinen.”  
  
”Muistatko sen illan”, Arthur sanoi ja hymyili hänelle lyhyesti, ”kun olimme käyneet Yorkissa, sinä ja minä ja Kingsley, ja siellä ei ollutkaan ketään eikä koko juttu edes ollut varsinaisesti vaarallinen sitten loppujen lopuksi, ja te saatoitte minua kotiin ja minä oksensin kengilleni aivan tuossa pihatien päässä? Se minulle tulee nolostumisesta mieleen.”  
  
Remus naurahti ääneen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun he kävelivät sisään Kotikolon olohuoneeseen, Remus näki heti, että Sirius oli kertonut kaiken. Hän ei tietenkään tiennyt mitä se kaikki oli, mutta Molly tuijotti häntä ja näytti siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt estää onnellisuutta valumasta yli, ja Sirius puolestaan väisteli hänen katsettaan ja yritti piilottaa vähän hermostunutta mutta omahyväistä hymyä. Hän pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja Molly käveli hänen luokseen ja halasi häntä lujasti, ja Percy kysyi kyllästyneellä äänellä sohvalta, voisiko hänen äitinsä _millään_ tarkentaa mikä mahtoi olla nyt yhtäkkiä noin _ihanaa._  
  
He eivät kuitenkaan puhuneet siitä. Molly kattoi pöydän ja kieltäytyi avuntarjouksista, ja lopulta Remus meni seisomaan aivan seinän viereen jottei olisi ollut tiellä, kun lautaset ja lusikat lensivät ilman halki ja asettuivat täsmällisen tarkasti omille paikoilleen. Sirius kyseli Arthurilta, miten Remuksen ajaminen oli sujunut, ja katseli sitten Remusta aina kun luuli ettei Remus nähnyt, ja Remus mietti ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa, että jossain vaiheessa tämä loppuisi. Jossain vaiheessa he paljastuisivat tai ehkä Sirius tapaisi jonkun ja haluaisi lakata teeskentelemästä Remuksen poikaystävää, ja sitten kaikki olisi erilaista. Hän ei enää voisi tarttua Siriuksen käteen niin kuin tänään puistossa.  
  
He lähtivät siinä vaiheessa, kun puolet Weasleyn sukukellon viisareista osoitti _päiväunia_. Ulkona oli jo vähän hämärää mutta ei kuitenkaan vielä aivan pimeää, ja Remus kiskoi takin päälleen ja seisoi sitten odottamassa, kun Sirius ja Arthur puhuivat siitä miten Jamesille luultavasti tekisi hyvää lähteä lomalle jonnekin kauas, vaikka Brightoniin. Siellä oli kuulemma ollut aurinkoista aivan hiljattain. Molly vilkuili Remusta ja hymyili niin kuin olisi halunnut sanoa jotain mitä ei voinut, ja Remus hymyili kohteliaasti takaisin. Lopulta Sirius taikoi nenäliinasta pienen lentävän ponin Ginny Weasleylle, joka näytti siltä kuin maailma olisi pyörähtänyt ympäri, ja sitten Sirius pysähtyi Remuksen viereen ovensuuhun, rypisti otsaansa ja suoristi Remuksen takin kauluksen.  
  
”Oli mukavaa nähdä”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus räpytteli silmiään ja mietti oliko Siriuksen peukalo osunut aivan nopeasti hänen kaulaansa vasten, ”ja olen varma että tulemme takaisin viimeistään sitten kun Remus ajaa ensimmäisen oikean kolarinsa.”  
  
”Voisitte kyllä tulla muutenkin”, Molly sanoi näyttäen hieman paheksuvalta. ”Ilmoittakaa vain niin pilkon enemmän porkkanoita.”  
  
Sirius lupasi ilmoittaa ja kääntyi sitten hymyilemään Remukselle. Remus väisti katsetta. Sirius painoi kämmenensä hänen selälleen ja työnsi hänet kohti ulko-ovea, ja hän keskittyi siihen ettei yrittäisi karata Siriuksen kädeltä. Tässä ei ollut mitään järkeä, missään ei ollut mitään järkeä mutta kaikkein vähiten tässä, Sirius leikki olevansa hänen poikaystävänsä ja hän ei kestänyt edes sitä että Sirius vahingossa koski häneen ihan vain muutaman sekunnin. Hän painoi kämmenensä kaulalleen ja veti sen sitten pois, ja Molly ja Arthur toivottivat heille turvallista matkaa ja sitten ovi sulkeutui.  
  
” _Turvallista matkaa”,_ Sirius toisti, mutta Remuksen oli vähän vaikea saada sanoista selvää, koska Siriuksen kämmen oli edelleen hänen selällään eikä hän ymmärtänyt miksi. ”Se tuntui ennen paljon painavammalta.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi ja otti pari nopeaa askelta. Siriuksen käsi putosi hänen selältään.  
  
”Remus.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja toivoi että villapaidan kaula-aukko olisi ollut vähän löysempi. ”Tuntuu vain jotenkin… mitä Molly sanoi sinulle?”  
  
”Mitä sinä sanoit Arthurille?”  
  
”Että se on totta”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”me olemme yhdessä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi ja työnsi kämmeniä taskuihin. ”Molly oli innoissaan. Hän hääti Percyn ja Charlien pois ja alkoi sitten kysellä, ja Ron ja Ginny istuivat siinä ihan lähellä ja tuijottivat meitä ja minä mietin että kuinkahan paljon he mahtavat ymmärtää.”  
  
”Mitä hän kyseli?”  
  
”Kaikenlaista”, Sirius sanoi ja vilkaisi Remusta. ”Tai hän yritti mutta rupesi onneksi aina sopivassa vaiheessa ujostelemaan. Ja minä sanoin että sinä olet ujona siitä. Sen pitäisi selittää miksi hyppäsit puoli metriä ilmaan kun korjasin kauluksesi.”  
  
”En minä hypännyt.”  
  
”Ne olivat vinossa”, Sirius sanoi, ”toinen puoli oli jäänyt lyttyyn. Neiti Hamilton ei olisi ikinä päästänyt sinua ulos sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Se vain tuli vähän yllättäen”, Remus sanoi. ”Ei ollut tarkoitus.”  
  
”Mennään ulos tänään”, Sirius sanoi. ”Juttelin Jamesille sillä aikaa kun Molly yritti ylipuhua Percyä ja Charlieta leikkimään jotain pihalla. Hän arveli että he voisivat tulla molemmat.”  
  
”Hekin saattavat kysellä.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa. Sinä voit kiemurrella ja minä vastaan, eivät he epäile mitään.”  
  
”Minä olen oikeasti aika väsynyt. Se asioiden nosteleminen –”  
  
”Sinut pitää saada tanssimaan”, Sirius sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä, ja hän käänsi katseensa tiukasti eteensä. ”Ilmiinnytäänkö?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Hän kuvitteli heidän ulko-ovensa, jonka puolittain tipahtaneessa nimikyltissä luki _Johnson._ Jos ovenkahvaa katsoi oikein tarkasti, saattoi nähdä miten läpinäkyvä suojaloitsu liikahteli sen päällä. Hän oli jo melkein antanut kiskaista itsensä sinne ennen kuin tajusi, että Sirius tuijotti häntä. _Ei sinun tarvitse_ , hän ajatteli, _minä pystyn siihen itse,_ mutta Sirius tuijotti häntä ja puri alahuultaan ja hän muisti ne yöt kun oli herännyt ja kävellyt aivan makuuhuoneen oven viereen ja sitten istunut siinä ja kuunnellut Siriuksen hengitystä ja ollut aivan varma etteivät he selviäisi. Hän kohautti olkapäitään ja Sirius tarttui häntä kyynärvarresta ja veti hänet mukanaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He olivat hieman myöhässä, mikä johtui ainoastaan siitä, ettei Sirius ollut ensin osannut päättää mitä laittaisi päälle eikä sen jälkeen hyväksynyt sitä, mitä Remus oli päättänyt laittaa päälle. Lopulta Remus oli riisunut paitansa ja seisonut katsomassa, miten Sirius muutti hänen villapaitansa väriä vähän _sähäkämmäksi, Kuutamo, sen pitää olla sähäkän värinen_ , ja koko ajan hän oli yrittänyt näyttää mahdollisimman tavalliselta niin kuin ei olisi tajunnut seisovansa Siriuksen edessä ilman paitaa ja niin kuin hänen sydämensä ei olisi läpättänyt oudosti kylkiluita vasten. Lopulta Sirius oli palauttanut paidan hänelle, ja hän oli vetänyt sen takaisin päälleen ja tajunnut, että se tuntui nyt hieman pienemmältä. Hän oli sanonut siitä Siriukselle ja Sirius oli muistuttanut, että he olivat jo myöhässä.  
  
Nyt he kiersivät roskakatoksen ja yhden sivukujan kautta pääkadulle, jossa ihmiset jo hortoilivat päämäärättömästi niin kuin minä tahansa lauantai-iltana. James ja Lily seisoivat klubin edessä ja näyttivät olevan aivan väärässä paikassa. Remus yritti keksiä mistä se johtui muttei onnistunut. Lily piteli sateenvarjoa Jamesin pään päällä ja James piteli kättään Lilyn vyötäröllä, ja he näyttivät ehkä hivenen väsyneiltä mutta siinä kaikki.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Remus sanoi kun he pääsivät kuuloetäisyydelle, ”me olemme myöhässä ja täällä sataa ja –”  
  
”Minun piti vähän korjata Remuksen paitaa”, Sirius sanoi ja hymyili leveästi. ”Se oli tärkeää.”  
  
”Niin varmasti”, Lily sanoi ja katsoi heitä, ja Remus yritti olla säpsähtämättä kun Sirius painoi hetkeksi kämmenen hänen selälleen.  
  
He olivat olleet täällä ennenkin, monta kertaa, yleensä kahdestaan. Ihan vähän uudenvuoden jälkeen he olivat tulleet tänne keskiviikko-iltana, kun Sirius oli ollut väsynyt nuppineulojen leijutukseen ja Remus oli ollut väsynyt koska ei ollut tehnyt mitään koko päivänä. Sirius oli lähtenyt ostamaan juomia kesken biisin ja lyhyt punatukkainen poika oli hymyillyt Remukselle kummallisen pitkään ja kadonnut sitten tanssivien ihmisten sekaan. Kun Sirius oli tullut takaisin, Remus oli sanonut käyvänsä nopeasti vessassa. Hän oli odottanut narikan vieressä kunnes oli alkanut ajatella erehtyneensä, ja sitten punatukkainen poika oli ollut hänen edessään ja nykäissyt hänen villapaitansa helmaa. He olivat suudelleet sivukadulla ehkä viisi minuuttia ja Remus oli ajatellut, että jos hänellä ei olisi ollut Siriusta, hän olisi ehkä pyytänyt poikaa kylään. Kun hän oli palannut Siriuksen luo, Sirius oli katsonut häntä silmät kapeina ja kysynyt miten hän oli saanut tukkansa sekaisin vessassa.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” Sirius kysyi, kun he seisoivat baaritiskin vieressä olkapäät vastakkain. Remuksen selän takana kiharatukkainen nainen piteli toista samanlaista kiinni kyynärpäästä, ja aina kun nainen alkoi puhua kovemmalla äänellä, tämä tönäisi Remusta samalla vähän lähemmäs Siriusta. Sirius tuoksui erilaiselta kuin yleensä.  
  
”En mitään”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti Lilyä, joka oli kietonut sormensa Jamesin niskaan ja yritti saada Jamesia tanssimaan. Lattia oli täynnä sinistä ja violettia valoa ja Jamesin iho näytti vielä tummemmalta kuin tavallisesti, ja Remuksesta tuntui että Lilyn hymyssä oli jotain kireää. ”Tai ajattelin sitä kun olimme täällä tammikuussa. Yksi punatukkainen poika suuteli minua.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään ja katsoi Siriusta. Violetti valo liukui Siriuksen kasvojen yli kohti lattiaa. ”Tietenkin ulkona, etsimme sellaisen hiljaisen nurkan ja… Sinä sanoit että minun tukkani oli sekaisin. Sitten kun tulin takaisin.”  
  
Siriuksen otsa oli rypyssä ja Sirius puri alahuultaan, ja Remuksen vatsa tuntui vähän kireältä. Hän ei tiennyt lainkaan miksi kertoi tätä Siriukselle. Hän tuijotti lasiinsa ja mietti etäisesti, että se haisi kaikilta illoilta sodan jälkeen, jokaiselta jolloin he eivät olleet tienneet mitä tehdä.  
  
”Et kertonut minulle”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus puristi lasia. ”Ei se kuulunut sinulle.”  
  
”Minä olisin kertonut”, Sirius sanoi silmät kapeina, ”minä olisin kertonut jos minulla olisi ollut joku.”  
  
”En olisi halunnut tietää”, Remus sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Ilma tuntui tiheältä. ”En tiedä miksi se tuli nyt mieleen. Pitäisikö tanssia?”  
  
”Millainen hän oli?” Sirius kysyi. ”Se poika. Oliko hän hyvä?”  
  
” _Merlin”_ , Remus sanoi. Kalja maistui vähän kitkerältä eikä kovin hyvältä. ”En minä tiedä. Me vain suutelimme pari minuuttia ja sitten minä palasin takaisin sisälle. Takuulla sinäkin suutelet välillä jotakuta baarissa.”  
  
”Puolitoista vuotta sitten”, Sirius sanoi ja kääntyi tuijottamaan tanssivia ihmisiä. James oli ryhtynyt tanssimaan. Kaiken olisi pitänyt olla kunnossa, ja silti se näytti vähän niin kuin hidastetulta. ”Siitä on puolitoista vuotta. Sen jälkeen se alkoi tuntua liian kummalliselta. Niin kuin olisi pitänyt raahata itsensä jostain hirveän syvältä vähäksi aikaa pintaan että pystyisi suutelemaan jotakuta joka ei yhtään tiennyt mitä tapahtuu.”  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Helvetti”, Sirius sanoi huolellisesti niin kuin olisi harkinnut sitä, ”ei se ole sinun vikasi. Meidän pitäisi näyttää iloisilta. James ja Lily tulevat kohta takaisin ja huolestuvat jos me emme näytä iloisilta.”  
  
”Ehkä ministeriö ei piittaa”, Remus sanoi, ”ehkä he lähettivät sen pöllön vain pelotellakseen. Ja sitten me teemme tämän ihan turhaan.”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, Sirius sanoi ja tarttui häntä ranteesta, ja hän joutui keskittymään jottei olisi läikyttänyt kaljaansa. ”Olisit voinut sanoa ei. Olisit voinut kieltäytyä.”  
  
”Kyllä minä yritin.”  
  
”Etkä yrittänyt.”  
  
”Tämä on ihanaa”, Lily sanoi ja tarttui Remuksen käsivarteen, ja Sirius päästi irti Remuksen toisesta kädestä. ”Tuntuu ihan siltä kuin olisi joku muu, tiedättekö, joku ihan erilainen, joku joka vaikka vielä opiskelee ja asuu yksin jossain ullakkohuoneistossa ja miettii mihin kaupunkiin muuttaisi –”  
  
”Kiitos vain”, James sanoi ja pysähtyi Lilyn viereen. Remus katsoi omaa kättään, jonka oli ilmeisesti puristanut nyrkkiin baaritiskillä. Hän yritti avata sormet ja ne tottelivat vähän hitaasti. Lily silitti hänen käsivarttaan ja tuoksui makealta, ehkä joltain hedelmältä. Heidän vieressään neljän naisen seurue nauroi jollekin mitä hän ei kuullut eikä varmaan olisi edes ymmärtänyt, ja äkkiä hänestä tuntui että se oli kilpailu, heidän olisi pitänyt nauraa kovempaa.  
  
”Voitaisiin ehkä istua vähän aikaa”, Lily sanoi, ”ja odottaa jotain hyvää biisiä.”  
  
Hetken päästä Remus istuutui pehmeälle tuolille ja työnsi jalat pitkälle pöydän alle. Sirius tuli hänen viereensä ja hän mietti olisiko pitänyt siirtyä kauemmas, mutta hän oli liian väsynyt, ja Sirius nojasi hänen käsivarteensa ja oikeastaan se tuntui ihan hyvältä. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt kertoa Siriukselle siitä punatukkaisesta pojasta. Sirius oli näyttänyt melkein siltä niin kuin olisi loukkaantunut hänelle, ja hänellä oli ikävä tunne että hän oli ehkä yrittänyt saada Siriuksen loukkaantumaan. Hän painautui vähän lähemmäs Siriusta ja Sirius nojasi häneen, ja James ja Lily työnsivät laseja pöydällä lähemmäs heitä.  
  
He yrittivät puhua Jamesin työstä, ja James selitti papereista jotka aina päätyivät väärään paikkaan ja näytti sitten äkkiä niin kyllästyneeltä, että Lily alkoi kesken Jamesin lauseen listata huonekaluja, joihin Harry oli törmännyt tällä viikolla. Remus kuunteli ja nojasi Siriuksen käsivarteen, ja jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi että Sirius piteli kättään hänen kämmenselällään. James silitti Lilyn hiuksia ja näytti vähän hämmentyneeltä, ja Lily kertoi että haaveili matkasta, vaikka jostain ihan pienestä, jos vaikka pääsisi käymään Skotlannissa nyt kun kaikki sellainen oli taas yleisesti ottaen vähemmän vaarallista. Sirius kertoi asiakkaasta joka oli halunnut sateenkaaren värisen viitan, joka hohti pimeässä. Remus ajatteli kaikkia niitä laatikoita joita oli kantanut tällä viikolla ja sitä miten Siriuksen käsi lepäsi hänen omansa päällä, ja olihan se kummallista, mutta sen olisi ehkä pitänyt olla kummallisempaa. Hän ei ehkä enää kuunnellut kauhean tarkkaavaisesti, mutta se ei haitannut, koska Lily vaikutti iloiselta ja jatkoi puhumista, ja sitten hän tajusi että Siriuksen käsivarsi jännittyi hänen kylkeään vasten.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ennen kuin ehti harkita sitä.  
  
”Minä vain kysyin”, Lily sanoi ja nojautui vähän lähemmäs, ”että olisitteko te halunneet… olisitteko ehkä halunneet puhua teistä.”  
  
”Lily”, James sanoi matalalla äänellä.  
  
”Lily”, Sirius sanoi vähän hengästyneesti.  
  
”Minusta tuntuu että missasin jotain”, Lily sanoi eikä tainnut katsoa kunnolla heistä kumpaakaan, ”ja kyllähän minä tavallaan ymmärrän miksi että kertoneet, mutta silti tuntuu että en vain ollut paikalla. Tai jotain. En kiinnittänyt huomiota koska ajattelin tuhatta muuta asiaa.”  
  
”Ihan hyvästä syystä”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Mutta minun olisi pitänyt tajuta”, Lily sanoi, ”olisi pitänyt olla hereillä.”  
  
Sirius vei kätensä pois Remuksen kämmenen päältä. ”Ei se ollut… Lily, et sinä olisi voinut tajua. Ei se tapahtunut sillä lailla.”  
  
Remus tajusi pidättävänsä hengitystään. Musiikki jatkui ja sydän hakkasi hänen korvissaan yhtä lujaa, ja hän olisi halunnut työntää Siriuksen pois tieltään ja kävellä pois, ulos asti, pysähtyä kadulle ja katsoa kun ihmiset polttivat tupakkaa tihkusateessa. _Nyt se loppuu_ , hän ajatteli.  
  
”Se meni niin pikkuhiljaa”, Sirius sanoi, ”koko juttu. En minäkään ajatellut mitään, tai ajattelin vain että pitää selvitä, pitää pysyä hengissä, pitää varoa ettei jää kiinni, sellaista. Tai että pitää saada mahdollisimman paljon tehtyä ennen kuin kuolee. Ja jossain vaiheessa vaan olin lakannut etsimästä, tiedättekö, tyttöjä. Sellaisia juttuja. Ja sitten yhtäkkiä kaikki loppui ja Remus vain… oli paikalla.”  
  
”Oli paikalla”, Lily toisti.  
  
Remus tuijotti Siriusta mutta Sirius ei katsonut häneen. ”Niin.”  
  
”Mutta et sanonut mitään”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Hän käänsi katseensa pois vähän myöhässä. Sirius katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä ja hän läikytti kaljaa syliinsä ja kiroili puoliääneen ja yritti keksiä jotain sanottavaa, mitä tahansa, mikä se olikaan mihin Harry oli viimeksi törmännyt -  
  
”En niin”, Sirius sanoi kummallisen kireällä äänellä. Sirius varmaan mietti mikä ihme Remusta vaivasi, miksi hän ei voinut vain leikkiä mukana niin kuin kuului. Hän tuijotti kaljaläikkää housuillaan ja toivoi että olisi voinut vain ottaa taikasauvan käteensä ja häivyttää koko laikun, ja sitten hän mietti pitäisikö istua käsien päälle jotta ne lakkaisivat tärisemästä. ”Se tuntui hirveän vaikealta.”  
  
”Mutta kaikki meni kuitenkin hyvin”, Lily sanoi hitaasti. ”Te… selvititte sen jotenkin.”  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoi ja nojasi kyynärpäät pöytää vasten, ”niin selvitimme.”  
  
_Luoja_ , Remus ajatteli ja piteli tyhjää kaljalasia kaksin käsin. Musiikki oli nopeampaa eikä hän pysynyt enää mukana, ei mitenkään, hän valui tätä tuolia vasten eikä enää tajunnut mistä he puhuivat, paitsi että eivät he puhuneet mistään. Se oli vain leikkiä. Sirius varmaan nauraisi kun he pääsisivät kotiin, ja hänen pitäisi nauraa mukana, vaikka hänellä oli oudon raskas olo.  
  
”Tuntuu vähän hankalalta puhua tästä”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Tietenkin”, Lily sanoi ja taputti Siriusta kädelle, ja Remus olisi halunnut työntää tyhjän kaljalasin pois ja nousta seisomaan, _ettekö te ymmärrä, ettekö ihan totta näe? Miten voi olla että uskotte tämän? Teidän pitäisi tuntea meidät! Teidän pitäisi tuntea meidät paremmin kuin kenenkään muun!_ Mutta hän ei voinut sanoa mitään, valot muuttuivat sinisiksi ja vihreiksi ja punaisiksi, Sirius pysyi muutaman sentin päässä hänestä eikä enää koskenut hänen käteensä, ja James sanoi että vielä ehtisi juoda pari juomaa ennen kuin pitäisi palata päästämään lastenvahti kotiin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän käveli keittiöön, täytti lasin vedellä ja joi. Olohuoneeseen syttyi valo mutta hän kieltäytyi katsomasta. Hän oli kyllä juonut vielä yhden kaljan ja tanssinut käsivarret Lilyn olkapäillä ja sulkenut silmänsä kahden tahdin mittaisen rumpufillin aikana, ja hän oli seurannut heitä grillille ja syönyt oman osansa ranskalaisista ja nauranut Jamesin jutuille pergamenteista, jotka ihan väkisin yrittivät mennä väärään pinoon identiteettiongelmien takia. Hieman myöhemmin hän oli roikkunut kiinni Lilyn halauksessa ja miettinyt että Lilyn tukka tuoksui omenalta, varmasti se oli omenaa, ja Lily oli roikkunut takaisin ja sanonut monta kertaa että oli niin onnellinen, eikä hän ollut kertonut ettei siihen ollut syytä. Hän oli tehnyt kaiken niin hyvin kuin pystyi, mutta nyt he olivat taas kahdestaan kotona eikä hän jaksanut enää teeskennellä.  
  
”Kuutamo.”  
  
Hän käveli sohvalle ja istuutui. Sirius seisoi eteisen ovensuussa käsivarret riippuen kohti lattiaa ja näytti avuttomalta, ja se oli hirvittävän ärsyttävää. Ei Sirius ollut avuton, Sirius tiesi mainiosti mitä teki. Remus joi vesilasin tyhjäksi ja tuijotti sitten sitä ja mietti, miksi tämä tuntui tänään niin mahdottomalta. Ehkä hän oli vain väsynyt, tai humalassa.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ”meidän pitää… meidän pitää miettiä yhtä juttua.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän sanoi ennen kuin ehti itseään, ”mitä? Mitä ihmettä se voisi olla? Sen lisäksi että valehdellaan parhaille ystäville että ollaan rakastuneita ja onnellisia?”  
  
”Ei se ole –”, Sirius sanoi ja puri sitten huultaan. ”Haluatko kertoa heille? Haluatko että minä kerron? Voin tehdä sen vaikka nyt heti.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Sirius katsoi häntä vähän aikaa ja kääntyi sitten ympäri ja käveli keittiön, täytti Remuksen vesilasin ja sitten itselleen yhden ja käveli niiden kanssa sohvalle. Remus nojasi vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Sirius istui hänen viereensä ja ojensi hänelle lasin.  
  
”En tajua miksi tämä tuntuu tänään niin hankalalta”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti lasia.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi nukkua yhdessä”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
 ”Mitä?”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi nukkua yhdessä”, Sirius sanoi tasaisella äänellä ja tuijotti suoraan eteenpäin. Remus leijutti tyhjän vesilasin keittiön pöydälle ja melkein pudotti sen, ja sitten hän kääntyi sivuttain sohvalla ja työnsi jalkateränsä kiinni Siriuksen reiteen. Sirius hätkähti muttei kääntynyt katsomaan häntä. Hän piti jalkansa paikallaan vaikka hänen sydämensä hakkasi aivan älyttömästi, ja hän oli humalassa, ei hän pystynyt tällaiseen, hän ei ikinä pystynyt tällaiseen. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt ruveta tähän. Hän liikutti varpaitaan ja Sirius puri hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja painoi sitten kämmenen leukaa vasten muttei vieläkään katsonut häneen.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä?” hän kysyi niin hiljaa kuin osasi.  
  
Sirius painoi silmänsä kiinni. ”Samassa sängyssä. Meidän pitäisi nukkua minun sängyssäni. James ja Lily… he miettivät tänäänkin ehtisivätkö he vielä tulla käymään täällä, ja jonain iltana he tulevat, tai he tulevat muuten vain, tai joku muu tulee käymään, ja sitten he tajuavat että sinä nukut sohvalla.”  
  
”Eivät he voi tietää sitä.”  
  
”Kyllähän sen näkee. Vaikka… peitoista.”  
  
”Osta toinen peitto.”  
  
”Ei se ole iso juttu”, Sirius sanoi, ja olohuoneen valot värisivät aivan vähän. ”Minun sänkyni on niin leveä, siihen mahtuu helposti kaksi. Meidän olisi pitänyt ruveta nukkumaan siinä jo vuosia sitten. Se olisi käytännöllisempääkin kun ei tarvitsisi joka ilta loihtia sohvaa. Se on sitä paitsi ruvennut pistämään vastaan.”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Silloin ennen kaikkea, silloin kun käytiin Jamesin luona kesäisin, silloin me nukuimme vierekkäin.”  
  
”Lattialla. Patjoilla.”  
  
”Tämä on ihan sama juttu”, Sirius sanoi, työnsi kaksin hiuksia pois silmiltä ja alkoi sitten nykiä paitansa hihoja. ”Lupaan etten tee mitään mitä et halua, en potki sinua enkä… mitään muutakaan.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi muutamaan kertaan, ”minä olen meistä se joka… kyllä sinä tajuat että minä olen… että sinun pitäisi miettiä mitä minä…”  
  
Sirius vilkaisi häntä nopeasti ja kääntyi sitten tuijottamaan omia polviaan. Remus tajusi että piti jalkojaan edelleen kiinni Siriuksen reidessä ja että hän mahdollisesti oli sillä tavalla työntänyt Siriuksen aivan toiseen päähän sohvaa. Hän veti jalkansa nopeasti kauemmas ja tuijotti sitten Siriuksen kaulaa kun tämä nielaisi.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi ja näki miten Siriuksen rintakehä kohosi ja laski.  
  
”Selvä?”  
  
”Jos kerran haluat.”  
  
”Se on hyvä ratkaisu”, Sirius sanoi ja vilkuili häntä. ”Sohva ilahtuu. Ja voimme… jos joku kysyy että kummalla puolella kumpikin nukkuu niin tiedämme heti. Ei tarvitse valehdella.”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi, ”tämä on hullua.”  
  
Sirius nauroi kireää, hermostunutta naurua. Remus nousi seisomaan ja käveli keittiöön, ja Sirius istui sohvalla kädet puristettuina kiinni polviin ja väisti hänen katsettaan.  
  
”Käyn nopeasti suihkussa”, hän sanoi, ”ja pesen hampaat. Ja sitten tulen nukkumaan. Jos haluat.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi.  
  
Tavallaan siinä oli järkeä, Remus sanoi itselleen hetken päästä. Hän seisoi kylpyammeessa ja nojasi kaksin käsin seinään, ja vesi valui hänen päälleen ja oli jatkuvasti liian kylmää. Tietenkin siinä oli järkeä. Muuten Sirius ei olisi ehdottanut sitä. Kummankaan heistä ei tarvitsisi enää tapella sohvan kanssa, ja Siriuksen sänky tosiaan oli iso, ja jos joku tulisi käymään, heidän ei tarvitsisi selittää mitään. Ja he olivat nukkuneet vierekkäin jo Jamesin perheen ullakolla kesällä 1977.  
  
Kun vesi ei enää lämmennyt millään, Remus kömpi pois kylpyammeesta ja leijutti luokseen puhtaat alushousut olohuoneen lipastonlaatikosta. Sitten hän nojasi peiliin ja yritti kuunnella mitä Sirius teki, mutta asunto oli aivan hiljainen, paitsi että hänen oma sydämensä hakkasi. Mutta se oli vain hänen päänsä sisällä, ja kaikki oli aivan tavallista, tässä oli järkeä, hän kyllä pystyisi tähän. Hän hengitti syvään ja mietti voisiko laittaa t-paidan päälleen, mutta Sirius tiesi että hän nukkui ilman t-paitaa. Hän pesi hampaita niin pitkään että ikeniin alkoi sattua, ja sitten hän työnsi olkapäät taakse ja käveli makuuhuoneeseen.   
  
Sirius istui sängyn reunalla eikä katsonut häntä. Hän kiersi sängyn toiselle puolelle ja asettautui makaamaan kyljelleen kasvot seinään päin. Varmasti Sirius tajusi että häntä jännitti ihan helvetisti, mutta Sirius ei sanoisi mitään, ei enää kaiken jälkeen. Hän yritti hengittää ja se sujui melko huonosti, ja hän yritti rentoutua mutta onnistui vain saamaan polvensakin tärisemään, ja sitten sänky notkahti kun Sirius asettui hänen viereensä.  
  
Hän odotti että Sirius sanoisi jotain tai tekisi jotain, ehkä nauraisi niin että he molemmat muistaisivat että tämä oli vain vitsi. Sirius kuitenkin oli aivan hiljaa, ja Remus kuunteli omaa hengitystään ja tuijotti varjoja seinällä ja mietti kuinka lähellä Sirius oli, jos hän unissaan kierähtäisi niin osuisiko hän Siriukseen, ja puhuisiko hän unissaan, ja mitä hän sanoisi, ja pystyisikö hän nukkumaan yhtään vai valvoisiko hän koko yön. Hän yritti päätellä oliko Sirius jo nukahtanut mutta se oli liian vaikeaa, ja sitten hän alkoi kuunnella Siriuksen hengitystä joka muuttui pikkuhiljaa raskaammaksi ja tasaisemmaksi, ja hän kuvitteli melkein tuntevansa Siriuksen lämmön ihollaan, ja hän mietti sitä miten he olivat lopulta jääneet eloon, he kaksi, kaikki oli loppunut ja he olivat yhä täällä, Siriuksen sängyssä, ja jos hän kääntyisi ympäri ja koskettaisi Siriuksen olkapäätä, Sirius pysyisi paikallaan. Sirius oli aivan hänen vieressään, Sirius luotti häneen, ja hän oli hieman humalassa ja hyvin väsynyt.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aurinko paistoi silmiin. Remus kääntyi ympäri ja osui johonkin mihin ei olisi pitänyt, ja kun hän avasi silmänsä, hän tajusi että oli Siriuksen sängyssä ja ilmeisesti hän oli sittenkin nukahtanut, koska huone oli täynnä harmaata valoa ja Sirius makasi hänen naamansa edessä silmät kiinni ja suu raollaan.  
  
_Luoja._ Nyt hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti nousta sängystä ja mennä keittämään kahvia tai mitä tahansa. Hän painoi päänsä tyynyyn ja hengitti syvään ja pysyi niin liikkumattomana kuin osasi, ja Siriuksen silmäluomet värähtivät mutta eivät auenneet. Siriuksen hiukset olivat sekaisin ja suupielet näyttivät vähän märiltä ja toinen käsi makasi kämmen ylöspäin patjalla aivan Remuksen edessä, ja hän kuvitteli miten painaisi kämmenensä Siriuksen kämmentä vasten ja pujottaisi sormet Siriuksen sormien väliin, ja sitten hän pitäisi kätensä siinä ja katsoisi miten Sirius heräisi. Hän katsoisi joka aamu miten Sirius heräisi, koska Sirius oli ainoa ihminen josta hän välitti tällä tavalla, ainoa jonka vierestä hän halusi herätä aamulla. Ja sitten hän ajatteli _helvetti._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja päivän toinen uusi luku!

Remus pesi naamansa kahdesti ja puristi sitten kämmenet kiinni lavuaarin reunaan ja tuijotti kuvaa peilissä. Hänen tukkansa oli edelleen vähän sekaisin ja suupielet olivat kireät mutta muuten kaikki oli paikallaan lukuun ottamatta silmiä, jotka liukuivat levottomasti peilikuvaa pitkin eivätkä näyttäneet osaavan pysähtyä minnekään. Hän hengitti syvään ja tuijotti omaa rintakehäänsä joka nousi ja laski. Jotenkin hänen pitäisi kyllä saada ajatukset järjestymään ja mielellään nyt heti. Sirius näkisi hänestä saman tien että jokin oli pielessä.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin hän seisoi keittiössä t-paita päällä ja farkut jalassa ja yritti tehdä voileipää niin kuin hänen sydämensä ei olisi alkanut hakata heti kun lattia narahti makuuhuoneessa. Hän tuijotti veistä joka veteli juustosiivuja ja mietti mitä ihmettä hän sanoisi, ehkä _hyvää huomenta_ tai _nukuitko hyvin_ tai jotain sellaista, mutta hän ei äkkiä tuntunut muistavan sanoiko hän ikinä niin. Ehkä olisi parempi ettei hän katsoisi Siriusta silmiin. Hän kuunteli Siriuksen askelia ja yritti saada itsensä sanomaan jotain, ja sitten Sirius pysähtyi hänen viereensä ja otti voileivän hänen edestään ja käveli sohvalle.  
  
”Mitä tehdään tänään?” Sirius kysyi. ”Keititkö jo kahvia?”  
  
Remus kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Sirius istui sohvalla jalat nostettuina käsinojalle ja haroi jostain käsittämättömästä syystä tukkaansa silmille. Ehkä Remus oli tiennyt koko ajan, ehkä hän oli vain huolellisesti välttänyt sen ajattelemista eikä hän siksi ollut tajunnut. Hän ei oikein tajunnut sitä nytkään. Sirius oli hänen paras ystävänsä. Ehkä kyse ei ollut mistään muusta kuin siitä, että elämä oli sekaisin ja hän oli yksinäinen eikä tiennyt mitä tehdä ja sitten Sirius vain sattui olemaan siinä, ja siksi hän halusi työntää sormensa Siriuksen hiuksiin ja suudella Siriusta, ja pelkkä ajatus sai hänen vatsansa käpertymään tiukempaan kasaan kuin kenenkään muun takia ikinä.  
  
”Minä nukuin ihan hiton hyvin”, Sirius sanoi ja heilutti nilkkojaan sohvan reunan yli. ”Ajattelin että voitaisiin käydä jossain, tiedätkö, jossain kaukana. Jossain sellaisessa paikassa mitä kukaan ei keksisi. Vaikka rannikolla.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. Sirius pörrötti hiuksiaan vielä vähän ja antoi sitten niiden olla, ja Remus tuijotti kuinka Siriuksen toinen kämmen asettui vatsan päälle ja toinen jäi roikkumaan kohti lattiaa. Kyllähän hän oli tuijottanut Siriusta ennenkin, varmasti oli, mutta se oli ollut aivan tavallista. Jokainen jolla oli silmät päässä tajusi että Sirius oli kauniimpi kuin muut ihmiset, kaunis sellaisella erikoisella tavalla, vähän niin kuin joku olisi laittanut rikkaan pojan ja jonkun eriskummallisen asian laatikkoon ja sekoittanut lujaa. Remus oli katsellut Siriusta ihan vain sen takia, että Sirius oli ollut paikalla, ja ehkä hän joskus ajatteli Siriusta suihkussa, mutta silloinkin se aina oli melkein vahinko. Hän olisi saattanut ajatella myös jotakuta toista, eikä se, että hän kuitenkin itsepintaisesti ajatteli nimenomaan Siriusta, tarkoittanut yhtään mitään, paitsi että ilmeisesti yhtäkkiä se tarkoitti aivan kaikkea.  
  
Hän kaatoi kahvia kahteen mukiin ja läikytti sitä vain vähän. Siitä oli melkein kymmenen vuotta kun Sirius, James ja Peter olivat tajunneet hänen salaisuutensa, ja nyt hänestä tuntui vähän samalta. Hän yritti työntää sen pois silmistään, sen miten hän oli aamulla tuijottanut Siriusta ja tajunnut että halusi itse asiassa kaiken mitä kukaan saattoi toivoa toiselta ihmiseltä, ja sitten hän otti kahvikupit käteensä ja kantoi ne sohvan luo koska ei luottanut siihen että pystyisi keskittymään leijutusloitsuun.  
  
”Rannikolla?” hän kysyi ja ojensi Siriukselle kahvimukin. Sirius nosti jalkansa käsinojalta ja hän istuutui sohvan toiseen päätyyn, ja sitten hän tarttui mukiinsa kaksin käsin, kun Sirius asetti sääret hänen syliinsä.  
  
”Tiedän yhden paikan Walesissa”, Sirius sanoi, ”kävimme siellä joskus lapsina. Meillä oli mökki meren rannalla, tai ehkä oikeastaan linna, enkä koskaan saanut tietää miten se oli hankittu. Lähellä oli poneja ja Regulus olisi halunnut ratsastamaan, mutta äiti sanoi että ne näyttivät likaisilta.”  
  
Remus asetti kämmenensä Siriuksen nilkalle, ihan vain kokeeksi. Sirius ei vetänyt jalkojaan pois.  
  
”Ei tietenkään kannata mennä liian lähelle”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta siellä parin kilometrin päässä oli ranta joka oli kokonaan kallioiden sisällä, se oli mahtavaa, luulen että muistan sen niin hyvin että pystyisin ilmiintymään sinne. Voitaisiin mennä uimaan.”  
  
”Nyt on maaliskuu.”  
  
”Voitaisiin lämmittää koko meri”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus tuijotti omia käsiään, koska hän uskoi Siriusta, _Merlin_ , hän uskoi että Sirius pystyisi lämmittämään koko meren pelkillä sormenpäillä, ja jos hän katsoisi Siriusta, Sirius näkisi kaiken. ”Ei olla käyty uimassa sen yhden kesän jälkeen.”  
  
Remus kuljetti sormiaan Siriuksen lahjetta ylemmäs, kohti polvea, ja koko ajan hän ajatteli _kohta tämä hajoaa_. Ihan millä tahansa sekunnilla. Aivan koska vain. Se tuntui melkein samalta kuin aiemmin, kun hän oli jatkuvasti odottanut että joku tulisi kertomaan hänelle, että Sirius oli kuollut, tai joku tulisi Siriuksen tekemistä suojaloitsuista läpi ja sitten he molemmat kuolisivat. Sirius keinutti jalkojaan hänen sylissään ja hän yritti olla ajattelematta sitä kaikkea, ja niinpä hän ajatteli kesää josta Sirius aivan varmasti puhui, kesää 1977. He olivat uineet joessa Potterien talon takana. Sirius oli hypännyt alasti veteen ja solvannut heitä muita siitä että he olivat nynnyjä, ja James oli seurannut perässä, ja Remus oli seissyt rannalla ja miettinyt voisiko mahdollisesti pitää t-paidan päällään, oli niin kirkasta ja tuntui että kaikki tuijottivat. Hän ei muistanut enää mitä Peter oli tehnyt, ja nyt hän pysäytti kätensä Siriuksen polvelle ja mietti oliko hän unohtanut Peterin tarkoituksella.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi liian hiljaa.  
  
Hän ei tajunnut miksi Sirius antoi hänen tehdä näin. Ehkä Sirius tiesi jo ja sääli häntä, ehkä sen takia Sirius työnsi jalkojaan syvemmälle hänen syliinsä ja huokaisi niin kuin olisi ollut tyytyväinen siihen miten he istuivat toisiinsa sekoittuneina sohvalla. Tai ehkä Sirius oli vain yksinäinen niin kuin kaikki muutkin eikä yhtään tajunnut, mitä Remuksen päässä liikkui. Se oli tavallaan ihan reilu arvaus, häneltä itseltäänkin oli mennyt melko pitkään tajuta.  
  
”Pitäisikö pyytää Lily ja James mukaan?” Remus kysyi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti liioitellun rauhalliselta. Sirius tajusi varmasti, Sirius tunsi hänen kaikki äänensä, myös tämän jolla hän oli sanonut opettajille täydenkuun jälkeen, että hänen Emily-tätinsä hautajaiset olivat olleet surulliset mutta hän oli aivan kunnossa, kiitos kysymästä, ja tekisi mielellään muutaman lisätehtävän jotta saisi muut kiinni.  
  
”Mennään kahdestaan”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
_Miksi_ , Remus halusi kysyä, ja sitten hän tajusi, että sillä tavalla heidän ei tarvitsisi esittää. Siriuksen ei tarvitsisi pidellä käsivarttaan hänen selällään tai kertoa tarinoita siitä miten oli tajunnut pitävänsä hänestä. Hän veti kämmenensä pois Siriuksen polvelta mutta ei tiennyt minne laittaisi sen, eikä hän voinut nousta sohvalta, koska ensin hänen olisi pitänyt työntää Siriuksen jalat pois.  
  
”Teinkö minä jotain outoa?” Sirius kysyi. ”Nukkuessani? Puhuinko minä jotain? Tai yritinkö minä kieriä sinun ylitsesi? Senkö takia sinä häivyit aamulla?”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi ja yritti keskittyä.  
  
”Sinä olet vähän outo.”  
  
”Enkä ole”, hän sanoi ja veti viime hetkessä kätensä pois ennen kuin ehti laittaa ne uudestaan Siriuksen jaloille, ”tai ehkä olen, ehkä… ehkä nukuin vähän huonosti. Mutta rannikko käy oikein hyvin. Ihan mitä vain haluat.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti häntä otsalle valuvien hiusten välistä. Hän käänsi katseensa nopeasti takaisin eteenpäin. ”Käydään hakemassa pitsaa matkalla.”  
  
”Selvä.”  
  
”Selvä. Minun pitäisi mennä suihkuun.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Sirius vääntelehti niin että sääret Remuksen sylissä liikahtivat vähän lähemmäs hänen vatsaansa. Hän veti terävästi henkeä ja yritti sitten peittää sen yskähdykseen. Tässä ei ollut mitään järkeä, hän ei pystynyt olemaan Siriuksen kanssa koska muuten hän lopulta sanoisi Siriukselle jotain mitä ei pitänyt, tai Sirius tajuaisi miksi hän pidätteli hengitystään, ja tilanne vaikutti melko hankalalta, koska hän oli kaiken aikaa kahdestaan Siriuksen kanssa eikä hänellä ollut ketään muuta. Hän tarttui Siriusta sääristä ja siirsi Siriuksen jalat varovaisesti hieman lähemmäs polviaan ja odotti, koska pakkohan Siriuksen oli tajuta.  
  
”Haluatko kuunnella jotain levyä?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
Remus vilkaisi Siriusta, mutta Sirius ei näyttänyt kaipaavan hänen vastaustaan vaan ojentautui katsomaan levysoitinta sohvan laidan yli. Hetken päästä _Diamonds and Rustin_ kitaraintro leijui ilmassa heidän välissään. Remus ajatteli _ei tätä_ , tämä oli se biisi joka sai hänet itkemään muutenkin, ja hän halusi itkeä yksin, ei tällä tavalla Siriuksen jalat sylissään, kun hänen sydämensä hakkasi liikaa ja väärästä syystä, ja hän pystyi vain painamaan hampaat yhteen ja miettimään, oliko hän ihan todella niin idiootti ettei ollut aiemmin tajunnut että oli rakastunut Siriukseen. Siriuksen jalat painoivat häntä ja hän putosi, hän oli jo pudonnut. Oli tietenkin aivan selvää ettei hän voinut liikkua tästä mihinkään.             
  
   
**  
  
  
He ostivat pitsat pienestä rannikkokylästä, joka muistutti kovasti niitä rannikkokyliä, joissa Remus oli lapsena istunut kuppilan terassilla ja tuijottanut merelle sillä aikaa kun hänen vanhempansa söivät ranskalaisia loppuun. Myöhemmin kaikki oli tietenkin mennyt pieleen ja äiti ja isä olivat alkaneet murehtia niitäkin asioita, joita ei olisi välttämättä tarvinnut. Hän seurasi Siriusta sisälle pieneen ravintolaan ja seisoi kädet taskuihin työnnettyinä ikkunan vieressä, kun Sirius tilasi heidän ruokansa. Meri näytti harmaalta ja vähän levottomalta, ja hän tuijotti sitä ja mietti että ehkä pitäisi palata tänne. Jos Nick Taylor ei enää kaipaisi häntä nostamaan laatikoita, hän voisi muuttaa johonkin tällaiseen paikkaan ja vuokrata miten pienen kerrostaloasunnon tahansa, kunhan siitä vain näkisi merelle. Ihmiset tietenkin ihmettelisivät, mihin hän häipyi täydenkuun aikaan, mutta hän pistäisi liikkeelle huhun päättyneestä romanssista ja sinnikkäästä alkoholi-ongelmasta. Se ei toimisi Lontoossa mutta täällä se voisi toimia.  
  
Hän käänsi selkänsä merelle. Sirius oli työntänyt molemmat kyynärpäänsä tiskille ja kyseli hämmentyneen näköiseltä tarjoilijalta, kuinka pieninä paloina ananakset laitettaisiin pitsaan. Sirius lausui kaikki sanat naurettavan huolellisesti eikä takuulla edes tajunnut sitä itse, ja mitä enemmän Sirius kuulosti rikkaalta englantilaiselta joka oli tullut rantalomalle, sitä vähemmän tarjoilija tajusi mitä Sirius halusi ananaksilta. Remus yritti hymyillä tytölle myötätuntoisesti mutta tyttö vilkuili vain olkansa yli keittiöön. Sirius ei tietenkään ikinä suostuisi muuttamaan Walesiin.  
  
Lopulta Sirius sai suostuteltua tytön pilkkomaan ananakset vähän pienemmiksi paloiksi. He seisoivat vierekkäin parkkipaikalla odottamassa ja Remus piti tarkasti huolta, etteivät heidän käsivartensa koskeneet toisiinsa. Sirius vilkuili häntä mutta hän kieltäytyi vilkuilemasta takaisin. Sitten tyttö huitoi heille kättä ikkunan toiselta puolelta. Sirius kävi hakemassa pitsat ja työnsi ne sitten saman tien Remukselle, ja Remus melkein pudotti pitsalaatikot kun Siriuksen sormet hipaisivat hänen käsivarttaan. Tietenkin Sirius teki sen vahingossa. He olivat Walesissa, kukaan ei tuntenut heitä täällä, Siriuksen ei olisi tarvinnut leikkiä mitään. Hän siirtyi varmuuden vuoksi kävelemään vähän kauemmas Siriuksesta.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi. He ohittivat parhaillaan kauppaa, joka myi näyteikkunan mukaan kaikkea mahdollista.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti mallinukkea, jolla oli iltapuku ja kalastushattu. ”En tiedä mikä minua vaivaa.”  
  
Hän tiesi katsomattakin että Sirius tuijotti häntä. Hän oli oppinut tuntemaan sen joskus viime kesänä, kun Sirius oli lakannut puhumasta hänelle ja alkanut sen sijaan katsella. Pitkän aikaa hän oli ajatellut että se oli mahdotonta, Sirius ei voinut epäillä häntä, Sirius _tunsi_ hänet, Sirius ei ajattelisi että hän oli se vakooja vaikka kaikki muut ajattelisivat. Toisinaan hän mietti kuinka helposti oli antanut Siriukselle anteeksi. Kaikki muu hankasi yhä mutta ei se.  
  
”Tuntuu vain vähän kummalliselta”, hän sanoi ja piti silmät jalkakäytävässä. Siriuksen katse tuntui lämpimältä hänen niskassaan. Ehkä sekin oli sitä Siriuksen käsittämätöntä taikuutta.  
  
”Mikä?” Sirius kysyi ja astui parilla nopealla askeleella hänen eteensä. Siriuksen takki oli auki ja paidan ylimmät napit samoin, ja tuuli oli heittänyt tukan sekaisin. Sirius otti häneltä pitsalaatikot ja esti häntä seuraamasta walesilaisen kylän pääkatua, joka kiemurteli Siriuksen selän takana kohti nummia ja kallioita ja merenrantaa. Hän olisi voinut mennä mihin muuhun suuntaan tahansa, tai hän olisi voinut kaikkoontua, ja silti hän tiesi ettei pääsisi mihinkään.  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät”, hän sanoi ja nieleskeli. ”Tämä että me teeskentelemme että olemme yhdessä. Ja se nukkuminen. Samassa sängyssä nukkuminen. Se tuntui aika… paljolta.”  
  
”Mutta minä en yrittänyt mitään”, Sirius sanoi otsa rypyssä ja nojasi lähemmäs, ja Remuksesta tuntui että jos hän nyt alkaisi peruuttaa, hän peruuttaisi mereen asti, ”enhän? Kai sinä olisit sanonut?”  
  
”Et tietenkään yrittänyt”, Remus sanoi, ”miksi hitossa sinä olisit… et _tietenkään_ yrittänyt, mitä… _mitä_ sinä olisit yrittänyt?”  
  
Sirius kohautti olkapäitään. ”En tiedä. Siitä on tosi pitkä aika kun olen ollut kenenkään kanssa. Ajattelin että ehkä olin ollut unissani erityisen yksinäinen.”  
  
”Mutta”, Remus aloitti ja jätti sitten loput sanat ilmaan, koska sen olisi pitänyt olla aivan ilmeistä, mitä hittoa Sirius taas ajatteli. ”Tarkoitin vain että se tuntui oudolta. Sinä olit niin lähellä minua. Heräsin aamulla ja sinun naamasi vain… oli siinä.”  
  
Sirius tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina niin kuin ei olisi tajunnut mistä hän puhui.  
  
”Sinä olit hirvittävän lähellä. Ja nukuit.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi vakavan näköisenä, ”sinä halusit koskea minua naamaan. En minä olisi suuttunut.”  
  
” _Voi luoja_.” Remus nappasi pitsalaatikot Siriukselta ja lähti kävelemään vastakkaiseen suuntaan ne sylissään. Parin askeleen jälkeen Sirius tarttui häntä olkapäähän ja otti pitsalaatikot takaisin, ja hän pyörähti ympäri ja katsoi kädet tyhjinä miten Sirius käveli pitsojen kanssa autiota pääkatua pitkin. Tuuli meni suoraan sisään hänen villapaitansa silmukoista ja hän halusi tarttua Siriusta olkapäistä ja ravistella ja sitten suudella ja tästä ei tullut mitään, ei yhtään _mitään._ Hän juoksi Siriuksen perään ja Sirius kääntyi ympäri ja heilutti kummallakin kädellä yhtä pitsalaatikkoa.  
  
”Olisit sitten koskenut!” Sirius sanoi tai mahdollisesti huusi ja Remuksesta tuntui että tuuli yltyi. ”Ehkä sitten et nyt miettisi miten kamalaa oli nukkua minun vieressäni!”  
  
”Ei se ollut _kamalaa_ ”, Remus sanoi ja otti toisen pitsansa, viis siitä kumman se oli, ne olivat joka tapauksessa samanlaisia, he olivat eläneet niin kauan yhdessä etteivät osanneet enää tilata hitto edes erilaisia pitsoja, ”senkin idiootti, etkö sinä tajua mistään _mitään?_ ”  
  
”En minä tajua mikä ongelma tässä on”, Sirius sanoi ja mulkoili häntä, ”jos se ei ollut kamalaa, miksi sinä sitten murehdit sitä? Me olemme matkalla! Me olemme rantalomalla! Sinun pitäisi olla _iloinen!_ ”  
  
”Missä se ranta on?” Remus kysyi ja tiesi olevansa naurettavaa, hän _kuuli_ meren, mutta Sirius katsoi häntä tuimana ja melkein oikeasti vihaisena ja tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ennen kuin hän ehti vetää sen pois, ja sitten hänen päänsä pyöri ja pysähtyi taas ja hän pudotti pitsalaatikon hiekalle. Tuuli heitti hiukset silmille ja Sirius puristi yhä hänen rannettaan.  
  
”Toivottavasti kukaan ei nähnyt”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Ääliö”, Remus sanoi ja tönäisi Siriusta rintaan vapaalla kädellään, ja Sirius pudotti oman pitsalaatikkonsa ja tarttui sitten Remuksen käteen, ja jostain syystä Remuksen sormet takertuivat Siriuksen paitaan. ”Et sinä voi vain tehdä tuollaisia juttuja, kaikkoontua keskellä jästikylää, voi _Merlin_ , kuka tahansa olisi voinut –”  
  
”Lakkaa näyttämästä niin onnettomalta”, Sirius sanoi ja veti häntä mukanaan hiekkaa pitkin, ”sota loppui neljä kuukautta sitten, et saa näyttää enää niin onnettomalta –”  
  
”En minä voi sille mitään”, hän sanoi ja tajusi sitten että Sirius raahasi häntä kohti vettä. ”Ei _sinne!_ Helvetti, ei sinne, nyt on maaliskuu, älä ole –”  
  
”Juostaan”, Sirius sanoi ja kiskoi häntä kädestä, ja tuuli aivan sietämättömästi, ja hän juoksi koska ilmeisesti hän teki ihan kaiken mitä Sirius käski, aina, tai mahdollisesti koska Sirius kiskoi häntä käsistä eikä hänellä ollut voimia kiskoa itseään irti. Sirius juoksi ensin veteen ja se oli ihan helvetin kylmää, ja Remus kuuli huutavansa ja kiroilevansa ja Sirius nauroi. Ja sitten aalto nosti veden hetkeksi hänen vyötärölleen ja Sirius yritti edelleen vyöryä syvemmälle, ja Remus yritti sanoa että hän ihan oikeasti, siis _oikeasti_ paleltuisi. Lokit huusivat ja hän ajatteli että meri näytti erilaiselta näin läheltä, ja sitten kun hän alkoi harkita että vain kaikkoontuisi ja kiskaisisi heidät molemmat pois, ihan minne tahansa kunhan siellä olisi lämmin, Sirius veti hänet itseään vasten.  
  
Seuraava aalto ylettyi häntä kaulaan. Hänen jalkansa upposivat hiekkaan mutta vesi ei ollut enää yhtä kylmää, ja hän tunsi Siriuksen sormet selällään kahden villapaidan ja takin läpi, ja ne kaikki olivat märkiä mutta jostain syystä häntä ei paleltanut. Vesi liikkui heidän ympärilleen ja Sirius kiskoi häntä lähemmäs, ja hän antoi päänsä nojata Siriukseen, ja Siriuksen märät hiukset tuntuivat karheilta hänen poskeaan vasten.  
  
”Miten sinä pystyt tähän?” hän kysyi ja Siriuksen hiukset kutittivat hänen suutaan.  
  
”En tiedä”, Sirius sanoi, ”en ihan totta tiedä. Mutta se toimii, eikö toimikin? Minulla on lämmin.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi, ”se toimii, mutta ei tämä ole _uimista_ , ja en tajua miten…”  
  
”Sinä näytit siltä että olit kauhuissasi, äsken kun raahasin sinua tänne, katsoit minua sillä tavalla että _mitä nyt taas_ ja _tämä on vaarallista_ ja seurasit minua silti.”  
  
”Sinä pidit minusta kiinni.”  
  
”Olisit päässyt irti”, Sirius sanoi ja työnsi märkiä hiuksia pois hänen kasvoiltaan käsittämättömän lämpimällä kädellään, ja hän veti terävästi henkeä kun uusi aalto löi heidän ylitseen, ”jos olisit halunnut.”  
  
Hän painoi suunsa kiinni. Sirius veti toisella kädellä häntä lähemmäs ja asetti toisen hänen olkapäälleen, ja hän oli läpimärkä koska seisoi meressä Siriuksen kanssa, eikä Sirius ymmärtänyt mitään. Sirius ei tajunnut ettei kyse ollut siitä kuinka kovaa tämä puristi hänen rannettaan. Hän seuraisi joka tapauksessa.  
  
”Loitsu taitaa lohjeta kohta”, Sirius sanoi, ”olisi ehkä paras palata rannalle.”  
  
”Luojan kiitos”, Remus sanoi ja Sirius vilkaisi häntä kummallisen terävästi.  
  
Hän antoi raahata itsensä rannalle. Hänen jalkansa eivät tuntuneet toimivan eikä hän tiennyt mistä se johtui, koska ei hänellä ollut kylmä, Siriuksen loitsu lämmitti häntä yhä. Sirius veti hänet pitsalaatikkojen luo ja hän romahti hiekalle niiden viereen ja suoristi jalkansa, ja Sirius istuutui hänen eteensä ja hiekka tömähti pehmeästi. Sirius oli ollut oikeassa rannasta, kalliot suojasivat sitä joka puolelta paitsi siltä jossa oli harmaa meri. Kukaan ei tulisi tänne vahingossa. He saisivat jäätyä tänne kahdestaan sitä mukaa kun Siriuksen loitsu rapisisi pois.  
  
”Älä näytä noin huolestuneelta”, Sirius sanoi, ”kyllä minä pystyn lämmittämään sinut.”  
  
”En minä näytä huolestuneelta.”  
  
Sirius nauroi.  
  
_Luoja_ , Remus ajatteli ja pudottautui selälleen hiekkaan. Taivas oli niin valkoinen että oli vaikea uskoa, että ne olivat pilviä eikä sitä ollut maalattu sellaiseksi. Sirius kaivoi taikasauvan esiin takintaskusta ja sanoi sanoja joita Remus ei oikein erottanut, ja sitten lämpö levisi kihelmöivänä hänen jalkapohjiinsa ja hiipi ylemmäs kunnes pääsi rintakehään asti. Hän työnsi sormet hiuksiinsa ja pyöritti niitä päänahkaa vasten, ja Sirius heitti pitsalaatikon hänen vatsansa päälle.  
  
”En saa vaatteitasi kuivattua”, Sirius sanoi, ”pelkään että kuivatan sinua liikaa.”  
  
Remus yritti syödä pitsaa nousematta istumaan. Se oli vaikeaa mutta hän oli päättäväinen.  
  
”Olisi ehkä parempi jos ottaisit ne pois.”  
  
Hän nielaisi loput pitsanpalasta ja kohottautui sitten kyynärpäiden varassa ylöspäin. Sirius istui kantapäillään hiekassa, tuijotti häntä ja puri alahuultaan. ”Sirius.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Et sinä halua että minä otan vaatteet pois.”  
  
”En halua että jäädyt tänne. Olen nähnyt sinut varmaan sata kertaa.”  
  
”Niin varmaan”, Remus sanoi, vaikka oikeastaan hän epäili että niitä oli ollut enemmänkin kymmenen. Se johtui varmaan arvista; hän ei vieläkään pitänyt siitä kun joku muu tuijotti niitä. ”Mutta et voi sanoa noin.”  
  
Sirius käänsi katseensa pois hänestä. Hän täytti suunsa pitsalla ja katsoi miten Sirius kiskoi omat kenkänsä ja housunsa pois jalasta ja kuivasi ne ja teki saman takille ja paidalle mutta jätti alushousut jalkaan. Siriuksen selkäranka pujotteli vaaleanruskean ihon alla ja Remus mietti miltä olisi tuntunut painaa kämmen siihen päälle, ehkä lapaluiden väliin. Hän olisi pitänyt kätensä paikallaan kunnes Sirius olisi tottunut siihen, ja sitten hän olisi hitaasti kuljettanut sen alemmas, ja jokainen Siriuksen selkänikama olisi tuntunut hänen kämmentään vasten, ja ehkä Siriuksen hengitys olisi kiihtynyt.  
  
”Ananakset on pilkottu huonosti.”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus räpytteli silmiään. Sirius oli työntänyt kädet hiuksiin ja ravisteli niitä, ja vettä tippui paljaalle selälle. Melkein näkymätön vaaleanpunainen valo liikkui Siriuksen iholla, mikä oli varmaan ihan hyvä, koska ei voinut olla fiksua olla Walesissa ilman paitaa maaliskuussa.  
  
”Se tyttö. Hän ei antanut kunnon ohjeita kokille. Vaikka selitin niin hyvin.”  
  
”Sinä olit raivostuttava”, Remus sanoi ja yritti pakottaa sen kuulostamaan etäisemmältä, vähemmän siltä kuin hän olisi halunnut kiivetä Siriuksen viereen hiekalla ja painaa vatsansa Siriuksen selkää vasten, ”aivan älytön, ihan niin kuin joku aatelinen perijä joka haluaa kertoa _miten ananakset pilkotaan._ ”  
  
Sirius kääntyi ympäri hiekalla ja työnsi kantapäät syvälle hiekkaan. Remus huokaisi syvään ja nousi kunnolla istumaan. ”Mutta ananakset –”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, hän sanoi. ”Haluatko vielä uida vai mennäänkö kotiin?”  
  
”Me olemme Walesissa. Voisimme käydä sinun luonasi.”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Sinä saattaisit haluta –”, Sirius aloitti, puraisi alahuultaan ja tuijotti häntä hyvin keskittyneesti, ” –saattaisit haluta esitellä minut isällesi.”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Ei sinun ole pakko sanoa hänelle mitään suoraan. Kyllä hän tajuaa. Minä voin vaikka taputella sinun selkääsi tai jotain. Ja haluaisin ihan oikeasti tavata hänet.”  
  
”Ei hän ole”, Remus aloitti ja painoi kämmenet poskia vasten, ”Sirius, ei hän ole mitenkään _erityinen_ , hän on vain minun isäni.”  
  
”En minä tarkoita että hän olisi mikään kummajainen”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta sinä olet minun… olet paras ystäväni. Olen tavannut Jamesin vanhemmat tuhat kertaa.”  
  
”Sinä asuit heidät luonaan.”  
  
”Hän varmaan ilahtuisi jos tulisimme käymään. Ja sinä voisit käydä kylpyhuoneessa kuivaamassa vaatteet. Voisit lukita oven jos haluaisit.”  
  
”En minä halua lukita ovea”, Remus sanoi saman tien ja katsoi sitten pois Siriuksesta. Kauempana meri putosi tummia kiviä vasten ja hajosi ja aallot liukuivat hiekalle, eikä Remuksella vieläkään ollut kylmä mutta hänen sukkansa olivat kyllä aika märät. ”Okei. Mennään käymään. Hän on lähetellyt pöllöjä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sirius sanoi, ”minä ajattelin jo vastata hänelle itse.”  
  
”Hän pitää meitä pähkähulluina kun menimme uimaan.”  
  
”Ei se ollut uimista”, Sirius sanoi. ”Sinun pitää ilmiintyä, minä en tiedä minne me olemme menossa.”  
  
Remus nousi seisomaan, sulki loput pitsoista takaisin laatikkoihin ja puristi sitten laatikot syliinsä. Sirius pukeutui nopeasti ja hän yritti olla katsomatta, ja sitten hän yritti katsoa mutta olla koskettamatta, ja siinä hän sentään onnistui. Asiat olivat selvästi karkaamassa käsistä. Hän seisoi paikallaan ja Sirius napitti paitansa ylös asti. Sitten hän ojensi Siriukselle kätensä ja Sirius tarttui hänen ranteeseensa molemmilla käsillä, ja hän kiskoi heidät pois rannalta pieneen puutarhaan omenapuun alle. Hänen päänsä tuntui kevyeltä ja irtonaiselta niin kuin aina ilmiintyessä, mutta Siriuksen kädet olivat vakaat ja lämpimät, ja hän kuvitteli että Sirius piteli hänestä kiinni vähän kauemmin kuin olisi tarvinnut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Isä katsoi häntä kutakuinkin tilanteeseen sopivalla tavalla. Hän nykäisi märän villapaitansa kaula-aukkoa ja yritti hienovaraisesti tönäistä Siriusta vähän kauemmas, ja Sirius nojasi entistä tiiviimmin hänen käsivarteensa.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi, ”anteeksi kun en ilmoittanut. Satuimme olemaan lähistöllä.”  
  
Isä työnsi taikasauvan takaisin aamutakin taskuun ja tuijotti heitä otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Tässä on Sirius”, Remus sanoi, ja Siriuksen kasvoille levisi naurettava kohtelias hymy. Remus tuijotti märässä villapaidassaan miten Sirius vihdoinkin astui kauemmas hänestä ja käveli edellisen kesän nurmikon yli käsi ojennettuna niin kuin olisi aikonut _kätellä_ , ja sitten Sirius kiipesi pienen kivitalon rappusille ja kätteli Remuksen isää.  
  
”Hauska tavata”, Sirius sanoi, ”vihdoinkin, olen kuullut teistä niin paljon.”  
’  
”Minä en ole kuullut mitään”, isä sanoi hämmentyneellä äänellä ja katsoi Remusta Siriuksen olkapään yli.  
  
”Kävimme uimassa”, Sirius sanoi ja hymyili juuri sopivan tuttavallisesti, ja Remus käveli hitaasti kohti portaita ja mietti että tässä se luokkaero nyt varmaan näkyi. Hän ei olisi ikinä saanut aikaan tuollaista hymyä, ja isä näytti siltä kuin ei olisi lainkaan tajunnut mitä tapahtuu, mikä oli luultavasti aivan totta. ”Vesi oli tietenkin aika kylmää, mutta meillä sattui olemaan vapaapäivä, eikä elämässä pidä odotella liikoja.”  
  
”Remus”, isä sanoi.  
  
”Anteeksi.” Remus pysähtyi parin askeleen päähän Siriuksesta ja Sirius siirtyi sulavalla liikkeellä hänen viereensä. ”Olisi pitänyt lähettää pöllö. Ajattelin sitä kyllä monesti, mutta…”  
  
”Olen iloinen että olet kunnossa”, isä sanoi. Se kuulosti hieman kysymykseltä, mutta Remus päätti olla vastaamatta. ”Tuota, haluaisitteko kenties, olisitteko ottaneet, vaikkapa teetä?”  
  
”Kiitos”, Sirius sanoi uskomattoman vaivattomasti. Remus vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle eikä tiennyt oliko tämä vaikeampaa vai helpompaa nyt kun Sirius oli täällä hänen kanssaan. ”Ja Remus ehkä haluaisi kuivata vaatteensa.”  
  
”Niin”, isä sanoi, ”tuota, minäpä sitten keitän teetä. Tulkaa peremmälle.”  
  
Remus käveli suoraan yläkertaan johtaville rappusille ja Sirius seurasi häntä, mikä oli ehkä parempi vaihtoehto kuin se, että Sirius olisi jäänyt juttelemaan hänen isälleen. Hän oli käynyt täällä viimeksi jouluna. Silloin hän oli viipynyt kaksi päivää, yrittänyt auttaa isää tekemään jouluruokia jotka he hädin tuskin osasivat nimetä ja joista kumpikaan heistä ei pahemmin piitannut. He olivat istuneet nojatuoleissa olohuoneessa ja äidin nojatuoli oli ollut heidän välissään raskaana ja hiljaisena. Isä oli kysynyt mitä Remus oli lukenut viime aikoina, ja sitten he olivat puhuneet ratkaisuista joita kirjojen hahmot olivat tehneet ja olivatko ne olleet hyviä ja oliko hahmoista tullut onnellisia ja oliko sillä ollut paljoakaan väliä kun yleensä melko nopeasti tuli uusi juonenkäänne ja asiat menivät kuitenkin pieleen. Kun Remus oli palannut Lontooseen, Sirius oli hypännyt sohvalla pystyyn niin nopeasti että oli melkein kaatanut puolitäyden viinilasinsa lattialle.  
  
Remus yritti mennä omaan huoneeseensa mutta Sirius seurasi häntä sinne. Hän työnsi Siriuksen vähän liian kovakouraisesti ulos ja Sirius tuijotti häntä kun hän sulki oven, ja sitten hän painoi selkänsä sitä vasten ja riisui vaatteensa. Hän odotti kuulevansa Siriuksen askeleet mutta ei kuullut mitään, joten Sirius varmaan seisoi aivan oven toisella puolella ja kuuli miten hänen märät vaatteensa tipahtivat mytyksi lattialle. Hän kuivasi vaatteet eikä polttanut edes hihansuita, ja sitten hän pukeutui niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja päästi Siriuksen sisään.  
  
”Olisin voinut katsoa toiseen suuntaan”, Sirius sanoi ja käveli suoraan ikkunan luo.  
  
”Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut”, Remus sanoi ja muisti sitten että oli juuri äsken sulkenut oven Siriuksen naaman edestä. Hän yritti upottaa kätensä taskuihin ja meni sitten seisomaan Siriuksen viereen, ja Sirius liikahti lähemmäs häntä ja tuijotti ulos ikkunasta. Puutarha näytti aivan samalta kuin ennenkin, mikä tarkoitti että isä hoiti sitä edelleen, mikä puolestaan tarkoitti että isä teki jotain muutakin kuin istui äidin tyhjän nojatuolin vieressä.  
  
”Kiva huone”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Huone oli pieni mutta se ei oikeastaan haitannut, koska huonekaluja ei ollut juurikaan. Remus istuutui sängylle, jonka vieressä kulki kalteva seinä harjakaton alla. Lapsena hän oli nähnyt painajaisia ja lyönyt sitten päänsä kattoon, ja nyt hän mietti miksei ollut siirtänyt sänkyä keskemmälle lattiaa. Sirius veti kitisevän puutuolin pois kirjoituspöydän alta ja istuutui sille. Siriuksen jalat näyttivät liian pitkiltä tähän huoneeseen.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi mennä alas. Tee on varmaan jo valmista.”  
  
”Et ikinä tuonut minua tänne”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä, ”meitä, et tuonut meitä tänne.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sitten sulki sen. Sirius keikkui hänen tuolillaan ja työnsi kantapäillään räsymattoa ruttuun. Hän olisi voinut sanoa, että he olivat täällä nyt. Hän olisi voinut sanoa, että Jamesin koti tuntui siltä että se oli täynnä naurua ja helppoa elämää, ja hänen kotinsa lainehti pettymystä joka iski naamalle heti ovella. Hän tiesi että he olivat yrittäneet parhaansa, he kaikki, myös hän, se ei vain ollut riittänyt juuri mihinkään. Edellisestä täysikuusta ei ollut koskaan ollut niin pitkää aikaa, että he olisivat voineet unohtaa.  
  
”Tuntuu siltä että pidät jotain piilossa”, Sirius sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, ja Remus nojasi poispäin ja löi päänsä kattoon, ”tuntuu että tunnen sinut paremmin kuin kenetkään muun ja kuvittelen tuntevani sinut kokonaan ja sitten aina tajuan että on jokin kulma jonka olet piilottanut minulta, tarkoituksella ja tosi huolellisesti, niin kuin tämä huone, ja niin kuin…”  
  
Remus kiskoi villapaidan helmaa alemmas ja lopetti sitten äkkiä kun tajusi, että Sirius tuijotti hänen käsiään.  
  
”Niin kuin se toinen juttu”, Sirius sanoi ja räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Sinä tunnet minut. Paremmin kuin kukaan muu.”  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti, ”mutta –”  
  
”Pojat”, isän ääni tuli lattialautojen läpi, ”tee olisi nyt valmista, niin että jos haluatte, niin voisitte ehkä tulla tänne.”  
  
”Hän kuulostaa ihan sinulta”, Sirius sanoi ja nousi ylös.  
  
”Mitä sinä aiot sanoa hänelle”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi, ”meistä?”  
  
”Voin sanoa ihan mitä vain. Tai en sano mitään jos et halua.”  
  
”Mutta ei sinun _tarvitse”_ , Remus sanoi ja painoi kämmenet polvia vasten, ”sinun ei oikeastaan tarvitsisi sanoa hänelle yhtään mitään, en usko että ministeriö piittaa hänestä, ja jos he kysyisivät hän varmaan sanoisi että minä käyn niin harvoin, ei hän tietäisi vaikka minulla olisi… Sinun ei tarvitse tehdä tätä.”  
  
”Ei minua haittaa. Mutta jos haluat niin voin olla hiljaa.”  
  
_Etkä voi_ , Remus ajatteli ja melkein hymyili. ”Sirius.”  
  
Sirius huokaisi, käveli hänen luokseen ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta. Hän tuijotti Siriuksen sormia eikä ehtinyt tajuta mitä tapahtui ennen kuin Sirius oli jo kiskaissut hänet seisomaan. Katto tuntui olevan hirveän matalalla, hän suoristi villapaidan hihoja ja Sirius kiinnitti hiuksensa tiukalle poninhännälle. Remus melkein pyysi Siriusta avaamaan sen mutta sai puristettua suunsa kiinni viime hetkellä.  
  
”Hän varmaan tajusi jo”, Sirius sanoi ja työnsi viimeisiä irtonaisia hiuksia pois otsalta, ”tai ainakin hän miettii sitä.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. ”En usko että hän kysyy. Mutta… voit kyllä… jos haluat vaikka taputtaa minua olkapäälle niin kyllä se käy.”  
  
”Mennään juomaan teetä”, Sirius sanoi ja vetäisi oven auki. Remus kuunteli askelia puulattialla joka narisi tutuissa kohdissa. Hän yritti pyyhkiä kätensä housuihin mutta ne tuntuivat edelleen nihkeiltä, ja hän yritti tajuta mistä he olivat puhuneet, tai mitä he olivat sanoneet, ja miksi Siriusta ei haitannut, ja miksi hän oli pyytänyt Siriusta taputtamaan itseään olkapäälle, ja miksi Sirius tahtoisi tehdä niin, eikä missään ollut mitään järkeä. Hän pyyhki kätensä vielä päiväpeittoon ja nousi sitten sängyltä. Olisi ehkä hyvä ettei hän antaisi Siriuksen jutella isälle ilman että olisi itse paikalla.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”No”, isä sanoi ja ojensi lautasta jolla oli kaurakeksejä, ”mitä sinne kuuluu, sinne Lontooseen?”  
  
”Oikein hyvää”, Sirius vastasi ja otti kourallisen keksejä lautaselleen, ”kiitos kysymästä. Siellä on nyt paljon rauhallisempaa kuin ennen, ei ole murhia ja sellaista. Hiljaista jälleenrakennusta lähinnä, ehkä niin voisi sanoa.”  
  
”Niin”, isä sanoi, ”se ulottui kyllä tännekin, se kaikki ikävyys, vaikka aika rauhallistahan täällä oli.”  
  
”Voisitte tulla joskus kylään”, Sirius sanoi ja upotti keksin teehen, ”mehän asumme edelleen samassa asunnossa Viistokujalla. Vaikka keväämmällä, sitten kun siellä ei ole niin harmaata.”  
  
Isä katsoi Remusta silmät suurina. Remus yritti hymyillä mutta hymy takertui hänen suupieliinsä ja hän siirsi katseensa Siriuksen sormiin, jotka pitelivät osittain murentunutta kaurakeksiä.  
  
”Oli mukavaa että tulitte käymään”, isä sanoi, ”te kaksi.”  
  
”Mitä tänne kuuluu?” Remus kysyi nopeasti. Isä istui omalla paikallaan, sillä josta oli kaikkein helpointa säätää äidin vanhan leivänpaahtimen vieressä seisovaa jästiradiota, ja Remus istui omalla paikallaan, sillä josta näki ulos ikkunasta. Sirius oli istuutunut äidin paikalle ja sitten raahannut tuolin aivan Remuksen viereen, ja Remus oli harkinnut pitäisikö hänen lähteä omalla tuolillaan pakoon, mutta se oli tuntunut liioittelulta, ja sitä paitsi hän oli tottunut tähän paikkaan, ei hän voinut lähteä tästä. Hän kuvitteli että Sirius tuoksui edelleen merivedeltä. Siriuksen iho olisi varmaan maistunut suolalta.  
  
”Aivan tavallista”, isä sanoi, ”olen kirjoittanut nyt uutta opasta kukkapenkkien talvihoitoon. Editoiminen vain on aika vaivalloista, kun pitää huolehtia ettei jästiversiossa ole yhtään loitsua jäljellä ja ettei taikaväelle ole sellaisia ohjeita mistä ne eivät ymmärrä rahtuakaan. Viime kesänä myin porkkanoita torilla mutta senhän sinä jo tiesitkin.”  
  
”Täällä näyttää ihan samanlaiselta.”  
  
”Ei täällä mikään muutu”, isä sanoi. ”Olen iloinen että tulit. Ja että asiat ovat paremmin kuin ennen.”  
  
Remus aikoi sanoa jotain, ehkä _niin_ , mutta sitten Siriuksen kämmen painui kevyesti hänen lapaluidensa väliin ja hän nielaisi kaurakeksiä väärään kurkkuun. Hän yski vähän aikaa ja Sirius silitti hänen selkäänsä ja painoi välillä sormensa kevyesti hänen niskaansa vasten, ja kosketus kihelmöi hänen ihollaan, ja oli vaikea uskoa ettei se ollut totta. Isä katsoi teekuppiaan ja näytti siltä kuin olisi miettinyt omenapuita ja kevättä, tai ehkä kukkapenkkien talvihoitoa, tai jäniksiä joita isä ruokki talvisin etteivät ne olisi syöneet omenapuiden runkoja. Remus joi teensä loppuun parilla kulauksella ja kaatoi sitten itselleen lisää, ja Siriuksen sormet pysähtyivät hänen niskaansa, melkein hiusrajaan, ja pysyivät siellä.  
  
Puolen tunnin päästä he seisoivat kaikki taas rappusilla. Sirius oli työntänyt kädet taskuihinsa ja Remuksella oli kummallisen kylmä, mutta ehkä se johtui tuulesta joka iltaisin nousi mereltä. Sirius kätteli taas isää ja isää näytti tällä kertaa enemmän huvittuneelta kuin hämmentyneeltä. _Rikas väki_ , isän toisessa suupielessä viipyvä hymy sanoi, vähän niin kuin vuosia sitten kun he olivat katsoneet niitä englantilaisia draamasarjoja televisiosta, niitä joita äiti oli rakastanut ja joissa ihmiset asuivat kartanoissa ja joivat teetä astioilta jotka olisi pitänyt sulkea museoihin. Sirius hymyili isälle eikä tietenkään tajunnut mikä oli huvittavaa, ja Remus katsoi miten Sirius käveli muutaman askeleen heidän kapeaa kirsikkapuukujaansa pitkin kohti kylätietä.  
  
”Remus”, isä sanoi vaimealla äänellä kun Remus oli jo kääntymässä seuratakseen Siriusta, ”ole varovainen. Ne uudet säännökset. Luin niistä Profeetasta. Ne vaikuttivat jotenkin… ikäviltä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti metsää jossa oli lapsena leikkinyt, kunnes isä oli sulkenut sen suojaloitsuilla ja maailma oli kutistunut tähän puutarhaan. ”Kävin siellä jo.”  
  
”Mitä ne –”  
  
”Hopeaa. Vereen. Ne haluavat tietää missä me olemme.”  
  
Isä katsoi häntä eikä näyttänyt yllättyneeltä, eikä myöskään sanonut, että nyt pitäisi kirjoittaa Dumbledorelle, Dumbledore korjaisi kaiken, ei näin voinut tehdä. Remus hengitti syvään. Hänen ei tarvitsisi kertoa isälle samoja asioita kuin Siriukselle. Isä tajusi jo. Hän hymyili lyhyesti ja vilkaisi Siriusta, joka seisoi kauempana kirsikkapuun alla ja katseli kukkapenkkien ympärille rakennettuja kivireunoja.  
  
”Kuule”, isä sanoi, ”tuo poika. Olen tietysti iloinen, mutta tajuaako hän…”  
  
”Hän tietää”, Remus sanoi, ”hän tiesi jo koulussa.”  
  
”Sinä luotat häneen.”  
  
”Hän ei ikinä kertoisi kenellekään”, Remus sanoi, vaikka tietenkin Sirius oli kerran jo kertonut, mutta se oli ollut koulussa, ja kaikesta tuntui nykyään olevan niin hirveän pitkä aika.  
  
”Tulkaa joskus vähän pitemmäksi aikaa”, isä sanoi, ”vaikka kesällä. Täällä on silloin aika kaunista.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Kun hän käveli Siriuksen luokse, Sirius säpsähti ja räpytteli silmiään niin kuin olisi ollut jossain muualla. Hän pysähtyi Siriuksen viereen ja laittoi kämmenensä aivan hetkeksi Siriuksen käsivarrelle, ja Sirius hymyili hänelle vähän hämmästynyttä hymyä ja kiskaisi sitten hänet käsivarresta lähemmäs itseään. He kävelivät kirsikkapuiden välistä ja kostea hiekka natisi heidän kenkiensä alla, ja Remus mietti miltä he mahtoivat näyttää, olivatko he sellaisia kuin ne ihmiset jotka tuntuivat vaistoavan toisensa jokaisen liikkeen koska olivat niin tottuneet toisiinsa. Hän toivoi että Sirius olisi laittanut kätensä hänen selälleen ja sitten hän toivoi ettei olisi toivonut sitä, mutta sille ei enää mahtanut mitään, ja ennen pitkää Sirius tajuaisi mitä hän ajatteli, ja sitten kaikki muuttuisi. Hän oli kuitenkin melko varma ettei Sirius lähtisi minnekään. He joisivat viiniä ja lähtisivät johonkin jästiravintolaan ja yrittäisivät tanssia ja sitten he ilmiintyisivät kotiin ja istuisivat lattialla jalat sekaisin ja jollain tavalla se kaikki korjaantuisi.  
  
”Minä haluan että sinä näytät minulle jonkun paikan”, Sirius sanoi kun he olivat kylätiellä ja Remus ajatteli jo Viistokujaa, ja sitä miten Sirius väistelisi hänen katsettaan muutaman viikon ja sitten unohtaisi.  
  
”Paikan?”  
  
”Jonkun jossa kävit lapsena. Jonkun hyvän.”  
  
”En minä käynyt lapsena missään”, hän sanoi. ”Kyllä sinä tiedät.”  
  
”Mikä tahansa paikka kelpaa”, Sirius sanoi, ”kunhan se ei ole pihassa. Isäsi katsoi minua vähän hassusti.”  
  
”Sinä olit niin kuin rikkaat ihmiset jästien televisiosarjoissa”, Remus sanoi ja tajusi hymyilevänsä. Kohta alkaisi sataa, kasvoille tiivistyvässä tuulessa oli jo vähän vettä mukana, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti että se tuntui kodilta. ”Kättelit häntä ja kaikkea. Se oli hassua.”  
  
”Eikä ollut”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä, ”se oli kohteliasta.”  
  
”Isä menee nyt varmaan keittämään teetä ja miettii että se rikas poika oli loppujen lopuksi ihan mukava.”  
  
”Rikas poika?” Sirius toisti ja näytti jo vähän loukkaantuneelta. ”Sinun pitää kertoa hänelle etten minä ole rikas.”  
  
”Kerron sitten kesällä”, Remus sanoi, ”sitten kun me tulemme katsomaan puutarhaa.”  
  
”Tulemmeko?”  
  
Hän nielaisi. ”Ehkä. Voisimme tulla. Jos haluat.”  
  
”Tietenkin haluan”, Sirius sanoi ja tunki äkkiä käsiä hyvin syvälle taskuihin. ”Nyt se paikka. Keksi joku. Joku missä kävit kävelyllä tai… katselit lampaita, tai mitä sinä ikinä teitkään ennen kuin tapasit minut.”  
  
Remus nauroi ääneen, ja nauru kuulosti hengästyneeltä ja hätäiseltä ja enemmän kuin vähän epäuskoiselta eikä hän piitannut. ”Parin kilometrin päässä on polku joka kulkee kallioilla ja sieltä näkee merelle. Mutta me kävimme kyllä jo rannalla.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Sirius sanoi ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta, ”vie minut sinne.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli kävellyt täällä äidin kanssa. Äiti oli syntynyt kaupungissa ja muuttanut maalle vasta tavattuaan isän, ja joskus myöhemmin Remus oli miettinyt, että äiti oli ollut enemmän ihmeissään merestä kuin taikuudesta. _Lähdetään kävelylle_ , äiti oli sanonut usein heti aamupalan jälkeen, ja Remus oli seissyt puolittain vastahakoisena eteisessä ja antanut äidin laittaa pipon päähänsä ja kaulaliinan ja lapaset ja napittaa takin aivan ylös asti, koska siellä olisi hirveän kylmä, merituuli oli sellainen, kesälläkin, ja koko ajan äiti oli hymyillyt. He olivat kävelleet kylän ohi ja sitten nummille jotka päättyivät kallioihin ja mereen, ja vuosien aikana Remus oli kasvanut pitemmäksi kunnes oli ollut pitempi kuin äiti, ja silti äiti oli joskus puristanut hänet rintaansa vasten niin kuin hän olisi edelleen ollut kahdeksanvuotias ja pelännyt putoavansa. Aallot olivat hakanneet kiviä vasten ja hän pystyi edelleen kuvittelemaan sen äänen missä tahansa, ja paluumatkalla äiti oli yleensä laulanut jotain vanhaa laulua, jonka sanoista puolet oli jo unohtunut.  
  
Meri jatkui tällä kohdalla niin pitkään kuin vain jaksoi katsoa. Hän työnsi käsiä syvemmälle taskuihin ja toivoi että hänellä olisi ollut lapaset ja pipo ja ehkä kaulaliinakin, ja Sirius seisoi hänen vieressään niin lähellä että heidän käsivartensa hipaisivat toisiaan joka kerta kun jompikumpi liikahti. He eivät olleet menneet kovin lähelle reunaa, mikä ehkä johtui siitä, että he olivat väsyneet olemaan kuolemanvaarassa. Lokit huusivat ja tekivät uhkarohkeita syöksyjä alas aaltoihin, ja hän mietti kuinka kauan voisi seistä hiljaa paikallaan katsomassa merta ennen kuin Sirius kyllästyisi ja haluaisi mennä kotiin.  
  
Siinä kesti yllättävän pitkään. Remuksen kasvot eivät enää edes tuntuneet miltään ja tuuli oli mennyt sisään takin kauluksista. Ilma oli märkää eikä hän ollut varma johtuiko se siitä että kohta sataisi vai ehkä merestä. Hän hengitti syvään ja kuvitteli että hänen keuhkonsa rahisivat vähän, ja hän mietti hopeaa jolla ne yrittivät pitää hänet paikoillaan, hallinnassa, varmuuden vuoksi, ja miten vähän se tuntui merkitsevän täällä, ja sitten Sirius tarttui hänen hihaansa.  
  
”Kuutamo.”  
  
”Kohta”, hän sanoi. ”Ollaan vielä hetki.”  
  
”En minä sitä”, Sirius sanoi ja tarttui hänen ranteeseensa.  
  
Hän kääntyi katsomaan. Tuuli oli hajottanut Siriuksen poninhännän ja työnsi nyt hiuksia pois Siriuksen kasvoilta, ja Siriuksen iho näytti märältä, ja niin varmaan Remuksenkin, ilma oli niin kosteaa. Sirius tuijotti häntä ja puristi hänen rannettaan, eikä hän oikein tiennyt mitä tehdä. Hän seisoi nyt melkein selin mereen mutta kuuli sen silti, ja tuuli tarttui hänen selkäänsä ja yritti työntää lähemmäs Siriusta, ja hän pisti vastaan, koska se ei päättyisi hyvin. Hän kuuli aallot ja tuulen ja ajatteli että ehkä heidän pitäisi nyt lähteä, ja silloin Sirius kumartui eteenpäin ja suuteli häntä.  
  
Hän sulki silmänsä. Sirius maistui suolalta. Siriuksen kasvot olivat lämpimät ja sormet puristivat hänen rannettaan lujempaa ja aallot hajosivat kiviin tasaisella loppumattomalla sykkeellä ja se kuulosti aivan samalta kuin hänen mielessään. Hän tarttui Siriuksen takkiin ja puristi sitä, koska muuten hän olisi varmaan työntänyt sormensa Siriuksen niskaan, tai pahempaa, Siriuksen paidan alle, sinne missä Siriuksen selkä varmasti olisi lämmin kaikkien niiden kankaiden alla. Sirius tarttui häntä toisestakin käsivarresta ja veti häntä lähemmäs, eivätkä he oikeastaan edes suudelleet, heidän suunsa vain olivat vastakkain joten ehkä sitä ei laskettu, ja jotain kohisi hänen korvissaan eikä hän enää tiennyt oliko se tuuli.  
  
  _Hitto hitto hitto,_ hän ajatteli, painoi kämmenensä Siriuksen rintakehälle ja työnsi.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus avasi silmänsä. Hänen kasvoillaan oli hirvittävän kylmä nyt kun Sirius oli kauempana. Hänen suunsa tuntui märältä ja hän tajusi että se oli yhä raollaan, ja hän nielaisi monta kertaa mutta se ei auttanut. Sirius tuijotti häntä hirvittävän vakavana ja melkein kuin olisi pelännyt häntä, ja hän tarttui Siriuksen käsivarteen vaikka hänen oma kätensä tärisi, ja sitten hän ajatteli heidän vähän rapistunutta etuoveaan Viistokujalla eikä yhtään mitään muuta ja veti Siriuksen mukaansa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luvut 7 ja 8 vuorossa tänään! Tähän on tulossa vielä yksi ehkä ihan hippusen epilogimainen luku, ja sen julkaisen uskoakseni joskus ensi viikon aikana :)

Lontoossa satoi jo. Remus kuuli kuinka se valui ikkunoita vasten jo ennen kuin Siriuksen valot täyttivät asunnon ja hän näki lasia pitkin harmaana valuvan veden. Wales tuntui olevan tuhannen kilometrin päässä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi hänen selkänsä takaa. Hän käveli keittiöön ja tuijotti tyhjiä kaappeja. Siriuksen askeleet seurasivat häntä ja hänestä tuntui että jos Sirius koskisi häneen, hän alkaisi huutaa. Sirius pysähtyi keskelle olohuonetta ja hän ajatteli että olisi sittenkin ollut parempi jos Sirius olisi vaikka ravistellut häntä, hän olisi voinut ravistella takaisin ja he olisivat olleet kasvokkain ja Sirius olisi nähnyt ihan kaiken, Sirius olisi nähnyt että hän oli helvetti rakastunut, oli ehkä ollut jo pitkään. Hän ei muistanut milloin se oli alkanut, joten ehkä se oli aina ollut siellä. Hänen olisi nyt varmaan pitänyt pysähtyä ja hengittää syvään ja sanoa se suoraan, mutta hän mietti mitä muuta hyvää hänellä koskaan oli ollut kuin Sirius ja kaikki juuttui hänen kurkkuunsa.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi pienellä äänellä ja työnsi sormiaan hiusten läpi, eikä Remus pystynyt katsomaan sitä, ei sormia eikä hiuksia, eikä Siriuksen suuta joka näytti niin helvetin onnettomalta nyt ja joka oli suudellut häntä aivan juuri äsken, miksi, miksi hitossa, eikä hän voinut edes kysyä sitä koska mitä jos Sirius sanoisi _halusin tietää miltä se tuntuu_ tai _ajattelin yllättää sinut olisitpa nähnyt naamasi,_ ja Sirius saattaisi hyvin sanoa niin, jotain sellaista, koska toinen selitys oli aivan mahdoton eikä Remus saisi antaa itsensä haaveilla siitä. Muuten hän kaatuisi niin pahasti ettei koskaan nousisi ylös. ”Remus. _Remus._ Olen pahoillani, olen –”  
  
”Älä”, hän sanoi ja puristi kaappien ovia, ”älä puhu. Älä sano noin.”  
  
Sirius jähmettyi paikalleen. Remus tuijotti omia käsiään, joiden rystyset olivat menossa valkoisiksi, ja joissa haalistuneet arvet risteilivät jänteiden päällä. Joskus nuorempana hänellä oli ollut tapana tuijottaa arpiaan peilistä ja miettiä mitä hän oli mahtanut tehdä itselleen.  
  
”Menen ostamaan ruokaa”, hän sanoi ja hämmästyi siitä että sai ulos kokonaisen lauseen.  
  
”Minä tulen mukaan.”  
  
”Etkä tule. Sinä puhut ja minä en kestä sitä nyt, en vain –”  
  
Hän pysähtyi. Musta koira painoi päätään kohti lattiaa ja tuijotti häntä. Hän sulki kaapinovet vähän liian kovaa ja nieleskeli kurkkuun nousevia sanoja, koska jos hän nyt sanoisi jotain, Sirius saattaisi muuttua takaisin ihmiseksi ja vastata hänelle ja sitä hän ei kestäisi. Hänellä oli yhä takkinsa päällään ja niinpä hän vain tarkisti että lompakko ja taikasauva olivat taskussa, ja sitten hän käveli ulos.  
  
Koira seurasi aivan melkein kiinni hänen kantapäissään. Hän harppoi eteenpäin välittämättä Siriuksesta ja toivoi että olisi ottanut sateenvarjon mukaan. Hän ei voinut mennä Viistokujan ruokakauppaan Siriuksen kanssa, joku saattaisi tuntea hänet ja painaa koiran mieleensä, tai Sirius saattaisi tehdä jotain typerää. Hän kääntyi jästikortteliin ja sade tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi kaatanut vettä ämpärillä hänen paitansa sisään. Hän yritti kävellä nopeampaa ja silti Sirius pysytteli niin lähellä, että kun hän kerran väisti lätäkköä viime tingassa, hänen säärensä osui Siriuksen kylkeen. Ihmiset tuijottivat häntä sateenvarjojensa alta eikä hän ollut lainkaan yllättynyt siitä, hän oli läpimärkä ja Sirius roikotti päätään ja näytti maailman murheellisimmalta koiralta, vähän niin kuin hän olisi potkaissut sitä ja silti se palaisi hänen jalkoihinsa. Hetken hän toivoi että Sirius muuttuisi takaisin ihmiseksi niin että hän saisi lyödä Siriusta rintaan, Sirius tietenkin pysäyttäisi hänen lyöntinsä helposti mutta se saattaisi silti auttaa, ei Sirius voinut suudella häntä, noin vain selittämättä yhtään mitä se _tarkoitti,_ se ei ollut reilua, se oli helvetin ilkeästi tehty.  
  
Hän kolisteli sisään pieneen ruokakauppaan antikvariaattia vastapäätä. Vähän häntä nuorempi poika nousi seisomaan tiskin takana ja sanoi _ei koiria_ , ja hän vilkaisi Siriusta ja Sirius kääntyi ympäri ja käveli pihalle. Hän alkoi täyttää ostoskoriaan vaikka ei oikein muistanut mitä he tarvitsivat, ja kun hän oli saanut korin puolilleen hän tajusi, että ehkä tavalliset koirat eivät itse kävelleet ulos kaupasta. Hän katsoi ikkunan läpi kadulle ja tajusi että Sirius oli siellä räystään alla ja tuijotti häntä kuono kiinni lasissa.  
  
”Koirasi on aika fiksu”, poika sanoi hänelle, kun hän nosti ostoksiaan paperikassiin ja yllättyi siitä mitä kaikkea oli ostanut.  
  
”Se on koulutettu hyvin”, hän sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen, mutta poika ei tietenkään tajunnut vitsiä.  
  
Sirius makasi kadulla räystäältä valuvan veden alla, kun Remus tuli kaupasta. Oven kello helähti ja Sirius oli hänen jaloissaan saman tien, ja hän mietti jälleen kerran, kuinka paljon Siriuksesta oikeastaan säilyi koiran pään sisällä. Kesällä 1980 heillä oli ollut tapana mennä johonkin jästi-Lontoon puistoista kävelemään ja hän oli heittänyt Siriukselle palloa eikä hän missään nimessä uskonut, että ihmis-Sirius olisi jaksanut sitä niin pitkään. Joskus hän oli kysynytkin, mutta Sirius oli hymyillyt hänelle leveästi eikä ollut vastannut.  
  
Kotona hän jätti ostoskassin keskelle eteisen lattiaa, käveli kylpyhuoneeseen ja sulki oven. Hän odotti että Sirius muuttuisi takaisin ihmiseksi ja sanoisi jotain mitä hän ei halunnut kuulla, mutta sitten joku alkoi raapia kylpyhuoneen ovea ja se kuulosti kovasti koiran tassulta. Hän riisui vaatteensa ja kuivasi ne ja laittoi ne sitten takaisin päälleen. Kun hän avasi oven, koira livahti heti sisälle kylpyhuoneeseen ja makasi lattialla hänen vieressään kun hän pesi naamansa ja kuivasi hiuksensa pyyhkeeseen.  
  
Sade jatkui koko illan. Remus laittoi ruuat kaappiin ja rutisti sitten kastuneen paperikassin palloksi jota heitti muutaman kerran Siriukselle ennen kuin alkoi pelätä, että Sirius saattaisi syödä pallon. Hän keitti itselleen teetä ja istui sitten teekupin kanssa sohvalle, ja Sirius tuli hänen viereensä istumaan ja heilutti hitaasti häntäänsä. Hän joi teetään ja laajensi sitä kehnosti toimivalla loitsulla, kunnes se maistui niin pahalta että se oli vain pakko juoda loppuun. Sitten hän istui sohvalla ja tuijotti keittiötä joka todellakin olisi kaivannut siivoamista, ja Sirius asettui sohvalle hänen viereensä ja jossain vaiheessa laittoi päänsä hänen syliinsä. Hän rapsutti Siriusta korvan takaa ja Sirius kömpi kokonaan hänen syliinsä. Koiran turkki oli edelleen märkä ja siksi Remuksen housutkin olivat saman tien märät, ja oikeastaan Sirius oli aivan liian iso ja raskas koira kenenkään syliin, ja lisäksi Remuksen teki mieli itkeä, mutta hän ei itkenyt vaan painoi molemmat kämmenensä Siriuksen turkin sekaan ja odotti että aika kului.  
  
Puoli kymmeneltä hän työnsi Siriuksen pois ja nousi seisomaan, ja Sirius haukahti hänelle ja hyppäsi hänen jalkoihinsa. Hän mietti olisiko hänen pitänyt sanoa, että Sirius voisi jo muuttua takaisin ihmiseksi, mutta hänestä tuntui ettei hän oikeastaan olisi uskaltanut nähdä Siriusta, eikä hän halunnut kuulla mitä Sirius sanoisi, eikä hän halunnut sanoa itse mitään. Hän meni pesemään hampaita ja Sirius seurasi häntä, ja sitten hän työnsi Siriuksen pois jotta pystyi käymään kusella. Kun Sirius oli vuorostaan kylpyhuoneessa ja äänistä päätellen pesi hampaita raollaan olevan oven takana, Remus yritti loihtia sohvaa sängyksi, mutta siitä ei tullut mitään eikä hän halunnut Siriuksen apua, ei tänään. Hän muutti sohvan takaisin entiselleen, riisuutui makuuhuoneessa ja kiipesi Siriuksen sänkyyn peittojen väliin ennen kuin Sirius ehti tulla pois kylpyhuoneesta. Hetken päästä hän kuuli tassujen äänet lattialla.  
  
Remus kääntyi poispäin ja tuijotti varjoja seinällä, kun Sirius pyöri äänistä päätellen pientä ympyrää hänen vieressään. Lopulta Sirius asettautui makaamaan hänen viereensä, ja hän yritti liikahtaa kauemmas mutta oli jo aivan sängyn reunalla, ja niinpä hän vain makasi selkä Siriuksen edelleen vähän kosteaa turkkia vasten. Koko makuuhuone haisi märältä koiralta, ja Sirius aivasti muutaman kerran ja alkoi sitten kuorsata. Remus kääntyi selälleen ja Sirius heilautti häntäänsä unissaan ja se osui häntä naamaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
_Lupasin Rosielle että järjestäisin samettikapat värijärjestykseen. Taidan tehdä sen nyt. Nähdään illalla.  
  
_ Remus tuijotti lappua pöydällä ja mietti millä Sirius oli kirjoittanut sen, kun missään ei näkynyt minkäänlaista kynää eikä Sirius taatusti kuljettanut sellaista mukanaan. Lopulta hän otti lapun ja taitteli sen huolellisesti ja laittoi taskuunsa, ja sitten hän keitti kahvia ja teki itselleen aamupalan. Kaapit olivat täynnä ruokaa, mikä tuntui melko oudolta. Hän joi kahvin ja leijutti luokseen ensimmäisen t-paidan joka suostui tulemaan, sillähän ei juurikaan ollut väliä, hän vain kantaisi asioita paikasta toiseen. Hän pakkasi reppunsa, pesi hampaat ja yritti olla katsomatta itseään peilistä.  
  
”Oliko hyvä viikonloppu?” Nick kysyi vähän myöhemmin, kun Remus käveli sisään Deep Mystery Lanen autotalliin.  
  
”Ihan hyvä”, Remus sanoi juuri kun näytti siltä, että Nick oli yllättäen muistanut ettei saanut kysellä Remukselta mitään. ”Mitä me kannamme tänään?”  
  
”Kuntosalilaitteita”, Nick sanoi ja vilkaisi ruutuvihkoa jota kantoi aina mukanaan. ”Siitä voi tulla kinkkistä, paras ehkä aloittaa saman tien.”  
  
Kun Remus viiden jälkeen palasi Viistokujalle, hänestä tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi tyhjentänyt kaikki Britannian kuntosalit. Hän pudotti reppunsa eteiseen ja aikoi huutaa ettei enää ikinä nostaisi mitään, ja sitten hän muisti minkä takia ei enää tiennyt mitä sanoisi Siriukselle, ja kun hän mietti sitä miten Sirius oli suudellut häntä niin kuin sillä tavalla voisi muka vain _tehdä_ , hän tajusi että asunto oli tyhjä. Keittiön pöydällä oli uusi lappu. Sirius oli mennyt Jamesin ja Lilyn luo ja ehdotti että Remus voisi tulla perässä. Remus keitti teetä ja istui sohvalla lukemassa, ja puoli yhdeltätoista hän meni nukkumaan. Yöllä hän heräsi siihen miten musta koira hyppäsi hänen viereensä sänkyyn ja nuolaisi häntä korvasta, ja sitten koira asettui hänen kylkeensä nukkumaan ja hän nukahti uudestaan.  
  
”Näytät vähän väsyneeltä”, Nick sanoi seuraavana päivänä töissä ja muuttui sitten hyvin kalpeaksi tajutessaan mitä oli sanonut. Remus ei viitsinyt kertoa, että mies, jonka kanssa hän asui ja joka oli hänen paras ystävänsä ja lisäksi teeskenteli olevansa hänen poikaystävänsä ja oli hitto vie _suudellut häntä,_ oli nukkunut koko yön kiinni hänen kyljessään mustana koirana, ja silti aamulla pöydällä oli ollut lappu, jonka mukaan Sirius oli mennyt järjestämään nappihyllyä.  
  
”Hyviä uutisia”, Nick sanoi, kun he istuivat jo autossa ja liukuivat Deep Mystery Lanea pitkin kohti keskustaa, ”kuskaamme erän viherkasveja toiselle puolella Lontoota. Pitää varoa ettei varistele multaa mutta niiden ei pitäisi olla kovin painavia.” Puolen tunnin päästä heille selvisi, että viherkasvit olivat yliopiston metsäntutkimuslaitoksen kasvihuoneelta ja että ne olivat itse asiassa puita.  
  
Illalla Remus oli niin väsynyt ettei olisi edes välittänyt, vaikka Sirius olisi ollut häntä vastassa eteisessä ja halunnut jutella. Eteinen oli kuitenkin tyhjä. Hän kiersi koko asunnon ja asettautui sitten sängylle makaamaan. Hän heräsi parin tunnin päästä. Oli jo pimeää mutta Sirius ei ollut vieläkään tullut, ja hän käveli sille yhdelle jästikioskille parin korttelin päähän ja osti aikakauslehden jonka kannessa oli kuva nummista ja lampaista. Kotona hän repi yhden sivun irti, sellaisen jossa oli masentuneen näköinen shetlanninponi. Hän kirjoitti siihen _ANTEEKSI_ ja jätti sen keittiön pöydälle. Sitten hän yritti pysyä valveilla kunnes Sirius tulisi, mutta varjot liikkuivat katoissa eikä Sirius tullut ja lopulta hän nukahti ja heräsi siihen, että koira nukkui sängyn jalkopäässä. Aamulla shetlanninponin viereen oli kirjoitettu _ANTEEKSI ITSELLESI, EN MINÄ OLE VIHAINEN._  
  
_Helvetti_ , hän ajatteli ja meni suihkuun.  
  
Hän oli Nickin kanssa matkalla muuttamaan lemmikkieläinkauppaa korttelin toiselle puolelle kun muisti, että täysikuu oli torstaina ja nyt oli keskiviikko eikä hän ollut vieläkään sanonut mitään. Hän yritti kysyä mahdollisimman hienovaraisesti, voisiko mitenkään olla perjantaina poissa töistä. Nick katsoi häntä kauhistuneena ja puristi rattia ja sanoi että kyllä, ehdottomasti, ja että sille päivälle oli sovittu vain parin eläkeläisen muutot ja Nick voisi mainiosti hoitaa ne itse, ja jos eläkeläiset osoittautuisivat keräilijöiksi, Nick soittaisi serkulleen Andylle ja kaikki järjestyisi. Remus kiitti ja kysyi hetken päästä, voisiko pitää tänään ruokataukonsa puoli kahdelta jotta voisi hoitaa yhden asian. Sen jälkeen hänestä tuntui koko aamupäivän, että Nick tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi pelännyt hänen kaatuvan yhtäkkiä lattialle. Hän yritti keskittyä lemmikkieläinkaupan koiriin ja hämmästyi joka kerta, kun ne eivät näyttäneet ymmärtävän hänen puhettaan.  
  
Hän oli Viistokujalla hieman puoli kahden jälkeen. _Kummitukset ja kuiskaukset_ oli maalauttanut etuseinänsä ja se näytti aivan erilaiselta kuin ennen, ja hän tuijotti sitä pari sekuntia ennen kuin uskalsi kääntyä katsomaan _Viittoja ja viipaleita._ Rosie Hamilton heilutti hänelle molempia käsiään lasin takaa mutta Siriusta ei näkynyt missään.  
  
”Olen pahoillani, kultaseni”, neiti Hamilton sanoi, kun hän työnsi oven auki ja pysähtyi lankahyllyn viereen, ”hän lähti jo lounaalle. Hän on ollut jotenkin alakuloinen, ette kai te ole riidelleet?”  
  
”Olen pahoillani että häiritsin”, Remus sanoi, ”minä taidan tästä sitten –”  
  
”Ota kuppi teetä”, neiti Hamilton sanoi ja hymyili, ja teekuppi leijui jostain Remuksen naaman eteen. Hän tarttui siihen juuri ennen kuin se tipahti lattialle. Hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti lähteä. Hän voisi ostaa jostain ranskalaisia ja palata sitten lemmikkieläinkauppaan. ”Minulla ei nyt sattumoisin ole tässä yhtään asiakasta. Jutellaan vähän. Haluatko keksin?”  
  
”Ei kiitos”, Remus sanoi, mutta lautasellinen keksejä liukui pöydällä häntä kohti ja tönäisi mennessään nuppineulatyynyjä lattialle. Hän ojentautui ottamaan muutaman keksin, ja sitten neiti Hamilton seisoikin jo hänen vieressään ja viittasi kohti tuolia, joka tönäisi häntä kevyesti polviin.  
  
”Kerrohan nyt minulle”, neiti Hamilton sanoi ja työnsi kyynärpäänsä pöydälle jäljellä olevien nuppineulatyynyjen sekaan, ”mistä sinä erityisesti pidät häntä?”  
  
Remus nielaisi melkein kokonaisen keksin kerralla ja joutui yskimään vähän aikaa. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Siriuksessa. Siis kyllähän minulla on _silmät päässä_ , mutta olisi niin mukavaa kuulla se _sinulta._ Olen katsellut neljä kuukautta miten sinä istut joka säällä tuolla _Kummitusten ja kuiskausten_ seinän vieressä, siinäpä vasta omituinen paikka, kävin siellä kerran eivätkä ne suostuneet myymään minulle _yhtään mitään._ Miten se oikeastaan kävi? Tehän olette asuneet jo iäisyyden yhdessä.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti naista, joka hymyili hänelle ystävällisesti. Hän harkitsi karkaamista mutta oli melko varma, ettei tuoli olisi antanut hänen nousta seisomaan. ”Mutta me olimme ystäviä. Minä muutin sinne koska… hänellä oli asunto ja minulla ei ollut.”  
  
”Niin suloista”, neiti Hamilton sanoi. ”Ja mitä sitten tapahtui? Te lähditte yöllä molemmat vessaan ja törmäsitte toisiinne hämärässä käytävässä, ja sitten vartalonne vain ikään kuin kietoutuivat yhteen?”  
  
Remus yritti niellä teen mutta ei aivan onnistunut. Hän pyyhki leukaansa ja housujaan ja pyysi anteeksi pari kertaa ja sitten vielä muutaman lisää jotta välttyisi vastaamasta kysymykseen.  
  
”Kyllä minä ymmärrän että sellaisista jutuista ei hirveästi puhuta”, neiti Hamilton sanoi ja taputti häntä kämmenelle, ”mutta ajat ovat muuttumassa. Veikkaisin että parinkymmenen vuoden päästä voitte mennä naimisiin. Millaiset häät haluaisit, Remus?”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän sanoi. ”Olen pahoillani, neiti Hamilton, mutta tämä on aika kiusallista –”  
  
”Ahaa”, neiti Hamilton sanoi, ”no tuota, eihän romantiikka ole kaikkia varten. Siis seksiä. Olen aina ajatellut että Sirius olisi, tiedäthän, jotenkin dominoiva sängyssä, tai sanotaanko että määrätietoinen, sellainen joka tietää mitä haluaa eikä epäröi ottaa sitä, kohteliaasti ja kunnioittavasti tietenkin, en mitenkään väitä että hänellä olisi jonkinlaisia ongelmia kunnioittaa toisten ihmisten yksityisyyttä. Mutta ehkä sinä oletkin yllätys, näytät tuossa villapaidassasi ja vakosamettitakissasi, jota muuten pitäisi vähän korjata, niin _lempeältä_ , mutta en lainkaan ihmettelisi vaikka olisit oikeasti _peto_ sängyssä, niin että miten on?”  
  
Remus tuijotti naista. Hän oli lakannut juomasta teetään jossain vaiheessa, mikä oli luultavasti vain hyvä asia. Neiti Hamilton hymyili hänelle ja mutristi sitten hieman suutaan, ja hän yritti työntää tuolia taaksepäin, mutta tuoli nytkähti vähän ja alkoi raahata häntä lähemmäs naista. Hän tarttui kiinni pöydänreunaan ja onnistui pysäyttämään tuolin ennen kuin se litisti hänen vatsansa kiinni pöytään.  
  
”Ei minua tarvitse ujostella, Remus”, neiti Hamilton sanoi ystävällisesti, ”kyllä minäkin olen harrastanut seksiä.”  
  
”Minun pitäisi mennä”, Remus sanoi. Hänen äänensä oli kummallisen korkea mutta sille ei nyt mahtanut mitään. ”On jo vähän kiire. Minulla on… työpaikka.”  
  
”Ahaa, se selittääkin mikset ole enää istunut tuolla kadulla. Oli mukavaa keskustella, Remus, mutta jos et pahastu niin haluaisin vielä kysyä, että kumpi teki aloitteen? Ensimmäisellä kerralla. Ehkä se olit sinä? Sinulla on aina ollut sellainen määrätietoinen katse silmissäsi kun olet katsellut Siriusta, ja Sirius on niin _rakastunut_ , kyllähän sen näkee tyhmäkin, mutta myös jotenkin aikaansaamaton, sellainen haahuilija, vähän niin kuin niissä elokuvissa, hirveän sympaattinen ja rakastettava mutta ei oikein osaa puhua rakkaudesta ääneen –”  
  
” _Rosie._ ”  
  
”Hyvänen aika sentään”, neiti Hamilton sanoi ja tuijotti Remuksen pään yli kohti ovea, eikä Remus tiennyt oliko musertunut vai kuitenkin enemmän helpottunut. ”Nytkö sinä jo tulit? Luulin että söisit enemmän.”  
  
”Mitä ihmettä –”, Sirius aloitti, ja Remus kääntyi hitaasti ympäri mutta ei uskaltanut katsoa Siriusta silmiin. ”Mitä sinä… sanoitko sinä _puhua rakkaudesta ääneen?_ ”  
  
”Me vain juttelimme”, neiti Hamilton sanoi, nousi vähän äkkinäisellä liikkeellä seisomaan ja puisteli helmojaan vaikkei ollut syönyt yhtään keksiä. ”Remus tuli etsimään sinua, tietenkin, vaikka kyllähän tuo vakosamettitakki kaipaisi vähän –”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Sirius mutisi yhteen puristettujen huulien välistä ja tarttui sitten Remuksen käsivarteen. Remus yritti vielä hymyillä neiti Hamiltonille, mutta hänen naamansa ei oikein enää toiminut kunnolla ja sitä paitsi Sirius raahasi häntä jo ulos lasiovesta, joka lauloi vanhaa skotlantilaista kansanlaulua vähän epävireisesti, ehkä saranat olivat ruosteessa. Sirius työnsi hänet keskelle katua ja irrotti sitten kätensä äkkiä, ja Remus risti käsivartensa rintansa päälle ja toivoi että olisi voinut hukata ne hetkeksi jonnekin. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Siriusta ihmisenä kahteen ja puoleen päivään, ja viime kerralla Sirius oli pitänyt sormiaan hänen niskassaan ja suudellut -  
  
”Minä halusin nähdä sinut”, hän sanoi ja tajusi että ei pystynyt seisomaan paikoillaan, ja niinpä hän vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja tuijotti Siriusta ja Sirius väisteli hänen katsettaan. ”Sinun pitää tulla kotiin, et voi vain järjestää nappihyllyjä ja… ja… en ole nähnyt sinua sen jälkeen kun me…”  
  
”Sinä olit vihainen”, Sirius sanoi ja puri alahuultaan.  
  
”Enkä ollut”, Remus sanoi, ”tai olin, et voi vain tehdä niin, se oli… siitä ei ollut sovittu. Mistään sellaisesta ei ollut sovittu. Mutta et voi _kadota._ ”  
  
”Olen pahoillani siitä”, Sirius sanoi, ”en tarkoittanut –”  
  
Remus tönäisi Siriusta kevyesti rintaan ennen kuin tajusi mitä oli tekemässä. Siriuksen lause jäi kesken ja suu auki, ja Sirius katsoi ensin hänen käsiään ja nosti sitten hitaasti katseensa takaisin hänen silmiinsä. Hänellä ei ollut yhtään parempi olo. ”En minä halua että sinä olet _pahoillasi_ , helvetti, et voi vain _suudella_ minua ja sitten ottaa sitä takaisin –”  
  
”En minä halua ottaa sitä takaisin”, Sirius sanoi ja puri alahuultaan, ja Remus tajusi tuijottavansa Siriuksen suuta. ”Minä vain… sinä olit ihan älyttömän vihainen minulle. Kielsit minua puhumasta.”  
  
”Koska en halunnut että pyydät anteeksi.”  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi yhtään tajunnut mitä hän yritti sanoa. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja yritti rauhoittua, ja Rosie Hamilton oli painanut nenänsä ja kämmenensä ikkunalasia vasten ja kohotti hänelle kulmakarvojaan.  
  
”Minä tulen tänään kotiin”, Sirius sanoi aika hiljaisella äänellä, ”heti töistä, enkä lähde minnekään. Enkä pyydä anteeksi.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Minun pitää mennä”, Remus sanoi ja otti vähän horjuvan askeleen taaksepäin. ”Me siirrämme koiria korttelin toiselle puolelle.”  
  
”Kuulostaa vaikealta”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Se on”, Remus sanoi, ”ne eivät ymmärrä puhetta.” Sitten hän kääntyi ympäri, työnsi kädet taskuihin ja käveli pois niin nopeasti kuin pystyi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän istui sohvalla juomassa teetä kirja sylissä, kun Sirius tuli kotiin. Siriuksen valoloitsut liukuivat Remuksen valojen tilalle ja koko huone näytti heti jollain tavalla oikeammalta. Remus painoi selkänsä sohvaa vasten ja katsoi miten Sirius veti kengät jaloistaan, riisui takkinsa ja leijutti sen naulakkoon ja pysähtyi sitten ovensuuhun.  
  
”Olisi pitänyt ottaa sinut mukaan töihin”, Remus sanoi. ”Olisit vähän jutellut niille koirille. Minulla ja Nickillä olisi ollut paljon helpompaa.”  
  
Sirius naurahti ja se oli paras ääni jonka Remus oli kuullut sunnuntain jälkeen. Sirius käveli keittiöön ja laittoi loitsun keittämään kahvia kahteen mukiin, ja kun Remus sanoi että joi jo teetä, Sirius vilkaisi häntä mutta ei vetänyt toista loitsua pois. Remus joi teen niin nopeasti että se poltti kurkussa, ja sitten hän otti kiinni kahvimukista jonka Sirius leijutti hänelle huoneen halki. Sirius seisoi oman mukinsa kanssa keittiössä ja näytti siltä ettei tiennyt mihin voisi mennä. Remus siirtyi sohvan toiseen päätyyn, ja Sirius katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä mutta käveli kuitenkin hänen luokseen ja istuutui sohvalle.  
  
”Sinä nukuit melkein kiinni minussa”, Remus sanoi ja asetteli jalkansa niin, ettei se aivan osunut Siriukseen, ”koirana.”  
  
”Sinä tuoksut hyvältä”, Sirius sanoi katsomatta häneen. ”Mutta voisin ehkä ensi yönä… jos ei haittaa, nukkuisin mielelläni ihmisenä. Koirana tuntuu kuin… kuin olisi juossut koko yön jänisten perässä. Mitä neiti Hamilton sanoi sinulle? Ei olisi pitänyt lähteä, mutta hän oli kysellyt koko aamupäivän miksi minä näytin niin väsyneeltä ja oletko sinä pitänyt minua hereillä.”  
  
”Hän on kuulemma aina ajatellut että sinä olet sellainen mies joka tietää mitä haluaa eikä epäröi ottaa sitä”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti kahvimukiaan, ”ja hän arveli myös että ehkä minä olen peto sängyssä vaikka näytän näin lempeältä.”  
  
Sirius yski käsivarteensa ja se oli melkein sen arvoista, että Remuksen piti kumartua tutkimaan lahkeitaan jottei Sirius olisi nähnyt hänen punastumistaan. ” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Minä yritin karata mutta tuoli ei päästänyt minua lähtemään.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Sirius sanoi ja nauroi vähän epätasaisella äänellä. ”Se tuoli on ihan kamala, hän pisti minut istumaan sillä työhaastattelussa. Kumpi sinä haluat olla? Jos hän kysyy.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Peto vai lempeä?”  
  
”Lopeta jo”, hän sanoi ja tönäisi Siriusta käsivarteen. Hänellä oli parempi olo kuin kertaakaan sen jälkeen, kun he olivat sunnuntaina ilmiintyneet Walesista Lontoon vesisateeseen.  
  
”Itse aloitit. Minun puolestani sinä saat olla peto. Ehkä sitten hän lakkaa tuijottamasta minua sillä tavalla ja alkaa sen sijaan iskeä sinulle silmää.”  
  
”Hän iskee jo minulle silmää”, Remus sanoi, ”enkä minä tule enää lähellekään _Viittoja ja viipaleita._ Sirius, huomenna on täysikuu.”  
  
Sirius suoristi selkänsä ja vilkaisi häntä. ”Tiedän.”  
  
”Aiommeko me… aiotko sinä…”  
  
Siriuksen otsa rypistyi. ”Ai että aionko minä tulla mukaan, vai meinasinko jättää sinut yksin?”  
  
”Me emme ole puhuneet kolmeen päivään”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Tietenkin minä olen siellä. Älä ole ääliö. James tulee myös. Toivottavasti hän ei uuvuta itseään niillä paperitöillä niin että hän jaksaa juosta enemmän kuin viimeksi.”  
  
”Tuntuu oudolta mennä aina sinne takaisin.”  
  
”Etsitään joku toinen paikka”, Sirius sanoi, ”joskus. Ei huomiseksi. Rääkyvä röttelö on ihan hyvä, sinun ei tarvitse heti ilmiintyä takaisin.”  
  
”Kyllä minä pärjäisin.”  
  
”Paskat siitä”, Sirius sanoi, ”ei sinun tarvitse. Haluatko lähteä tänään jonnekin? Nyt on keskiviikko, jossain on varmaan opiskelijabileet.”  
  
”Voidaanko olla täällä?”  
  
Sirius vilkaisi häntä.  
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse tehdä mitään. Jos voitaisiin vaan… teeskennellä että kaikki on normaalisti.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi hitaasti. Remus nosti kahvimukin naamansa eteen ja sitten melkein pudotti se, koska Sirius oli kääntynyt häneen päin ja työnsi jalkojaan hänen syliinsä. Hän puristi kahvikuppia ja sitten hyvin hitaasti laittoi sen syrjään ja nosti kirjansa lattialta, ja Sirius kiemurteli kunnes sai taikasauvan pois takataskustaan. Remus tuijotti Siriuksen jalkoja sylissään ja Sirius kurotti sohvan reunan yli kunnes sai Joni Mitchellin levysoittimeen ja _For the Rosesin_ ensimmäiset tahdit alkoivat soida. Remus ajatteli että ehkä se oli Siriuksen tapa pyytää anteeksi, mutta biisi oli jo alkanut eikä hän ollut kuunnellut Joni Mitchelliä pitkään aikaan. Hän painoi kämmenensä Siriuksen säärelle ja yritti lukea kirjaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Mitä töihin kuuluu?”  
  
”Samanlaista”, James sanoi ja ojensi jalkojaan lattialla, jossa oli toivottavasti vain pölyä. ”Puolet ajasta menee papereiden arkistointiin ja puolet arkistoitujen papereiden etsimiseen. Ja välillä pitää metsästää jotain joka on livahtanut jollekin toiselle osastolle. Entä teillä?”  
  
”Rosie antoi minun tehdä kimalleloitsun yhteen ihan toivottomaan paitaan tänään”, Sirius sanoi ja nojasi pianoon, joka oli puolittain romahtanut lattian läpi. ”Se onnistui loistavasti, paita oli paljon vähemmän karmivan näköinen sen jälkeen.”  
  
”Hienoa”, James sanoi ja tuijotti jonnekin Remuksen pään yläpuolelle. ”Pitääkö sinun mennä huomenna töihin?”  
  
”Ei”, Sirius sanoi, ”sanoin heti sen kimallejutun jälkeen, että minulla ja Remuksella on suunnitelmia tälle yölle. Iskin neljästi silmää ja sen jälkeen Rosie ehdotti että ottaisin huomisen vapaasti.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, James sanoi ja päästi kummallisen äänen, joka muistutti naurua. ”Et tavallaan edes valehdellut.”  
  
”En valehdellut lainkaan”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta ehkä yritin niillä silmäniskuilla harhauttaa häntä.”  
  
”Voitaisiinko puhua jostain muusta?” Remus kysyi. Hän nojasi seinään joka tuntui huojuvan hänen takanaan, eikä hän ollut lainkaan varma johtuiko huojuminen täysikuusta vai hänestä vai oliko seinä ihan oikeasti kaatumassa. Kuu läikehti lattialla hänen edessään ja hän yritti siirtää jalkojaan pois niin ettei se osuisi häneen, ja aivan kohta se alkaisi, ehkä puolen tunnin päästä, hän tunsi sen jo ja toivoi että olisi voinut vain… mutta hän ei tiennyt mitä, ehkä kelata seuraavaan päivään kun se kaikki olisi taas vähäksi aikaa ohi.  
  
”Oletko kunnossa?” Sirius kysyi ja nojautui kohti häntä, ja piano päästi aavemaisen epävireisen rämähdyksen. ”Näytät aika pahalta.”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Näytät oikeasti aika pahalta”, James sanoi otsa rypyssä, raahautui hänen luokseen pölyn läpi ja painoi kämmenen hänen otsalleen. ”Onko sinulla kuumetta?”  
  
” _Helvetti._ Se on se hopea, se mitä ne laittoivat sinuun.”  
  
Remus katsoi, miten Sirius kiipesi pystyyn lattialta ja otti tukea pianosta, joka romahti vähän alemmas. Hän aikoi sanoa ettei se varmaan vaikuttanut, sitä oli ollut niin vähän, mutta hänellä oli kieltämättä kummallisen huono olo. Yleensä tässä vaiheessa hän vasta kuvitteli miten hänen sisuksensa kääntyisivät kohta ympäri, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui ettei hän oikeastaan olisi jaksanut edes istua.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja kumartui hänen eteensä, ” _Remus_ , helvetti, mitä me teemme? Pitäisikö sinut viedä jonnekin?”  
  
Hän nauroi. ” _Viedä jonnekin?_ Mungoon?”  
  
Sirius katsoi häntä niin kuin hän olisi juuri kääntänyt jotain ympäri Siriuksen sisällä.  
  
”On liian myöhäistä”, James sanoi vähän kauempaa, ”ei häntä voi enää viedä minnekään. Ehkä meidän kannattaisi pysyä sisällä tänään, jos se millään onnistuu. Ja jos se ei onnistu, yritetään… yritetään ottaa rauhallisesti.”  
  
_Rauhallisesti?_ Remus aikoi sanoa. _Minä olen ihmissusi._ Hän ei kuitenkaan oikein jaksanut keskittyä. Sirius paineli kämmeniään hänen kasvoilleen ja työnsi hänen hiuksiaan taaksepäin ja sitten taas takaisin, ja hän nojasi Siriuksen kämmentä vasten kun se pysähtyi hänen poskelleen. Kuu oli valunut lattialla hänen jalkojensa päälle.  
  
”Älä murehdi”, Sirius sanoi, ”Remus, älä murehdi, me katsomme ettei sinulle tapahdu mitään.”  
  
_Idiootti_ , Remus ajatteli _, teidän piti katsoa etten minä tee kenellekään muulle mitään._ Sirius oli aivan hänen edessään ja tuoksui kahvilta ja hieltä ja edelleen vähän koiralta, mikä oli mahdotonta koska edellisen yön Sirius oli nukkunut ihmisenä hänen vieressään. Hän oli kuunnellut Siriuksen hengitystä ja ajatellut ettei nukahtaisi, ja sitten hän oli nukahtanut ja herännyt ja Siriuksen selkä oli ollut hänen edessään, katuvalot olivat häilyneet verhojen läpi Siriuksen iholla, Siriuksen hiukset olivat olleet vähän takussa niskassa, Siriuksen kylki oli kohonnut hengityksen tahdissa. Hän oli liikahtanut vähän lähemmäs mutta varonut koskemasta Siriukseen, hän ei saisi koskea Siriukseen, koska hän oli rakastunut eikä Sirius tiennyt sitä, ja jos Sirius tietäisi, kaikki saattaisi hajota ja sitten hänellä ei olisi mitään. Hän yritti keskittyä, kohta se kaikki kääntyisi ylösalaisin hänen sisällään, jokin hänessä kääntyisi nurin ja nielaisisi kaiken muun, mutta hänellä ei ollut yhtään sellainen olo. Hän nojasi Siriuksen kättä vasten vaikkei olisi saanut tehdä niin ja ajatteli että voisi ehkä nukkua, ihan vähän, muutaman minuutin ennen kuin se alkaisi.  
  
”James”, Sirius sanoi, eikä Remus saanut selvää oliko Siriuksen ääni lähellä vai kaukana, ” _James,_ helvetti, helvetin helvetti, mitä minä teen…”  
  
”Vettä”, James sanoi kummallisen tasaisella äänellä, kaikki muu liikkui mutta Jamesin ääni tuntui pysyvän paikallaan, ”ehkä hän joisi vettä. Ei siitä haittaakaan ole.”  
  
”Meidän pitää saada apua.” Siriuksen ääni huojui Remuksen ympärillä. Hän käänsi päätään ja yritti nähdä Siriuksen, mutta kuu liukui kaiken yli ja oli liian kirkasta. Ehkä Sirius oli alkanut pyöriä. Ehkä hän itse pyöri. ”Jonkun täytyy auttaa meitä, entä jos hän ei… entä jos se on vakavaa emmekä me…”  
  
”Ei ole ketään”, James sanoi. ”Hae tuo vesipullo.”  
  
_Sirius_ , Remus yritti sanoa kun Siriuksen kädet katosivat kasvoiltaan, ja joku muu piteli häntä nyt pystyssä, James, sen oli pakko olla James, hän haistoi Godricin notkon ja mullan Jamesin ja Lilyn puutarhassa ja porkkanakeiton ja sisuhyttiäisen kuoret, ja häntä melkein oksetti, ehkä pitäisi varoittaa, mutta Sirius oli mennyt jonnekin, _Sirius Sirius Sirius,_ ”Sirius –”  
  
”Helvetti”, Sirius sanoi hänelle ja hän nojasi Siriusta kohti mutta siellä ei ollut mitään, ja sitten joku antoi hänelle vettä ja hän yritti juoda, ”Kuutamo, kuuntele, minä olen tässä, olen ihan tässä, yritä –”  
  
Sirius jatkoi puhumista mutta sanoista ei saanut enää selvää, jotain oli tullut eteen. Remus liukui lattialle ja kuunteli Siriuksen ääntä, Sirius puhui hänelle yhä, Sirius puhuisi hänelle koko ajan vaikkei hän enää kuulisi sitä, ja hän oli hirveän väsynyt vaikkei se ollut vielä edes alkanut. Hänen raajansa painoivat tonnin niin kuin ne olisi täytetty hopealla. Hän vajosi lattiaa vasten ja ehkä lattia romahti niin kuin pianon alta, koska hän alkoi pudota. Aluksi Sirius kai putosi hänen kanssaan, koska hän kuvitteli tuntevansa kädet hiuksissaan ja poskillaan ja kaulallaan, mutta sitten hän oli liian syvällä. Violettitakkinen nainen veti kumihanskat käsiin ja hymyili hänelle, _haluamme vain ettei sama enää toistu, riskejä täytyy pystyä hallitsemaan,_ mutta kukaan heistä ei tiennyt miltä se tuntui, ne eivät tienneet mitään. Hän makasi kylmällä pöydällä tyhjässä hopeisessa huoneessa ja taivas oli muuttunut kuuksi, ja sitten hän tunsi miten se nykäisi solmun auki hänen sisältään ja kaikki kääntyi nurin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Hän hengitti sisään ja ulos. Rintakehä tuntui raskaalta.  
  
”Remus? _Remus?_ Sano jotain.”  
  
”Hän on kunnossa. Odota vähän aikaa, kyllä hän herää.”  
  
_Minä olen jo hereillä,_ hän halusi sanoa mutta oli hukannut äänensä.  
  
”Tuo minulle vettä, James, ole kiltti ja tuo vettä –”  
  
”Rauhoitu nyt ja pitele vain häntä.”  
  
_Ei minua tarvitse pidellä. Missä minä olen? Mitä tapahtui?_ Hän nieleskeli mutta sanat eivät vieläkään toimineet, ja sitten joku työnsi hiuksia pois hänen kasvoiltaan ja piti jotain hänen suullaan, ehkä vesipulloa, ja vesi valui hänen kaulaansa pitkin, ja Siriuksen ääni kiroili, ja Jamesin ääni sanoi jotain mikä kuulosti vähän tuskastuneelta. Hän yritti liikkua ja tajusi sitten, että joku piti hänestä kiinni. Hän avasi silmänsä eikä nähnyt juuri mitään, ja sitten valot liukuivat toisiaan vasten ja muuttuivat hahmoiksi ja hän tajusi että Sirius tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja yski sitten, ja Sirius kumartui vain lähemmäs.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi, ja oli aivan mahdollista että Siriuksen käsi oli hänen poskellaan, ja mitä helvettiä hän oli tehnyt, miten hän oli tässä kunnossa? Oliko joku hyökännyt? Hän oli kuvitellut että sota oli jo loppunut. Hän oli kuvitellut että he olivat turvassa.  
  
”Mitä –”, hän aloitti ja yski lisää. Sirius kaatoi lisää vettä hänen naamalleen ja hän yski sitä pois, ja sitten hän näki miten Jamesin naama ilmestyi Siriuksen takaa ja James otti vesipullon pois Siriuksen kädestä.  
  
”Remus”, James sanoi rauhallisella ja tutulla äänellä, ”älä panikoi. Me olemme Rääkyvässä röttelössä, nyt on jo aamu ja sinä olet ihan kunnossa, tai vähän heikompi kuin yleensä ja haavoja on enemmän, mutta minä ja Sirius olemme paikkailleet niitä jo puoli tuntia eikä mitään pahempaa ole enää jäljellä. Me olimme täällä sisällä koko ajan. Mitään ei tapahtunut. Sinä raavit itseäsi enemmän kuin yleensä, sen takia haavoja oli niin paljon.”  
  
” _Mitään ei tapahtunut?”_ Sirius toisti kireällä äänellä ja kääntyi kohti Jamesia. ”Hän yritti raapia sen irti, hopean, hän yritti saada sen pois!”  
  
”Myöhemmin”, James sanoi Siriukselle, istuutui lattialle Remuksen viereen ja asetti vesipullon Remuksen suulle. ”Yritä juoda vähän.”  
  
”Minä yritin jo –”  
  
”Sinä kaadoit vettä hänen päälleen. Yritä nyt uskoa että hän on kunnossa. Voit panikoida myöhemmin.”  
  
”En minä –”, Sirius aloitti ja veti sitten terävästi henkeä. ”Luoja. _Luoja._ Pelkäsin ihan hitosti.”  
  
”Tiedän. Koeta nyt keskittyä Remukseen.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi, ja Siriuksen käsi oli taas hänen kasvoillaan, työnsi hiuksia syrjään ja pysähtyi sitten hänen poskeaan vasten. Sirius puri alahuultaan ja näytti ihan hirvittävän huolestuneelta, ja Remus katseli Siriuksen huolestunutta suuta ja mietti sitä miten he olivat suudelleet, Sirius oli suudellut häntä, Sirius oli painanut suunsa hänen suutaan vasten, eikä hän tiennyt miksi ihmeessä mutta niin Sirius kuitenkin oli tehnyt, ja Sirius oli pitänyt kättään hänen niskassaan niin kuin nyt, ja hänellä oli sellainen tunne että hän ehkä retkotti puolittain Siriuksen sylissä tässä lattialla. Sen takia alusta hänen allaan oli lämmin eikä tuntunut yhtään lautalattialta.  
  
”Minun pitää kohta mennä”, James sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, ”jos en mene töihin ajoissa niin ne kyselevät, ja täytyy käydä ensin kotona ja kertoa Lilylle että kaikki on hyvin, muuten hän räjäyttää kaikki liemensä tänään kun murehtii. Anna Remuksen levätä vähän aikaa ja menkää sitten kotiin. Ja yritä olla saamatta sydänkohtausta.”  
  
Sirius nauroi kireällä äänellä. Remus kuunteli sitä ja takertui siihen ja yritti saada muistoja yhteen, mutta eiväthän ne ikinä sopineet, aina puuttui jotain. Hän muisti että jokin oli ollut pielessä jo illalla, hän oli maannut lattialla ja kuu oli liukunut hänen ylitseen ja sitten hän oli pudonnut, ja hän oli ajatellut että ehkä se johtui hopeasta, tai ehkä Sirius oli ajatellut niin, sitä ei oikein erottanut muistosta. Ja sitten valot olivat vaihtuneet ja nyt oli selvästi vielä vähän hämärää mutta harmaa aamu alkoi kuitenkin valua huoneeseen.  
  
”Remus”, James sanoi, ”minä menen nyt. Pidä huolta ettei Sirius murehdi liikaa, hän on ollut aika hermona.”  
  
Remus hymähti. Sirius puristi häntä lujempaa ja James sanoi jotain mitä hän ei oikein kuullut, ja sitten Jamesin askeleet vetäytyivät lautalattialla ja katosivat yhtäkkiä. Hän kuuli vain Siriuksen hengityksen.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Helvetti”, Sirius sanoi, ”et kyllä pyydä anteeksi. Minä pelkäsin että sinä kuolet, että se hopea vääntää sinut ihan palasiksi tai… pelkäsin koko yön että kuolet.”  
  
”Minä en muista siitä mitään.”  
  
”Onneksi et. Haluatko vettä? Haluatko jotain muuta? Halutko että… että lasken sinut lattialle tai jotain?”  
  
”Älä. Ehkä… vettä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi ja nosti vesipullon hänen suulleen ja pyyhki sitten kämmenselällä hänen leukaansa. Siriuksen käsi tuntui lämpimältä. Siriuksen toinen käsi taisi pidellä häntä selästä, ja hän nojasi Siriuksen vatsaa ja rintakehää vasten eikä hän oikein tiennyt mitä siitä olisi pitänyt ajatella, mutta toisaalta hän oli liian väsynyt ajattelemaan mitään.  
  
”Ollaan vähän aikaa täällä”, Sirius sanoi ja silitti hänen kasvojaan, ”vähän aikaa vain, sitten mennään kotiin, minä katson loput noista haavoista, olen pahoillani mutta se yksi alaselässä voi jäädä vähän hurjaksi, ajattelin silloin vielä että ehkä sinä et herää ollenkaan ja käteni tärisi ihan hirvittävästi. Mutta voin yrittää korjata sen. Ja voit syödä jotain, ihan mitä tahansa, luulen että meillä on jotain syötävää. Ja saat valita mitä levyä kuunnellaan. Minun ei tarvitse mennä töihin ennen kuin maanantaina, voidaan lukita ovet ja olla vain kahdestaan siellä kolme päivää –”  
  
”Ja kuolla nälkään.”  
  
”Minä varastan jotain siitä pitseriasta mikä näkyy makuuhuoneen ikkunasta”, Sirius sanoi, ”olen aina miettinyt että se luultavasti onnistuisi jos vain ensin avaisi niiden ikkunan ja sitten saisi leijutusloitsun osumaan tosi tarkasti.”  
  
Remus yritti nauraa mutta kylkiluut painoivat liikaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän nukkui iltapäivään asti. Sirius herätti hänet muutaman kerran muka kysyäkseen tarvitsiko hän jotain, ja hän arveli että ehkä Sirius vain yritti muistuttaa itseään siitä, ettei hän ollut kuollut. Molemmilla kerroilla hän sanoi ettei tarvinnut mitään, ja sitten Sirius intti niin kauan että lopulta hän sanoi olevansa janoinen ihan vain päästäkseen Siriuksesta eroon. Sirius jäi sängyn jalkopäähän istumaan ja hän oli siitä iloinen, ja sitten hän nukkui vähän lisää.  
  
Iltapäivällä aurinko oli peittänyt koko sängyn ja hänellä oli aika kuuma, ja hän työnsi peitot syrjään ja tajusi sitten ettei hänellä ollut vaatteita päällä, siis ei ollenkaan, ja että Sirius istui hänen vieressään ja tuijotti häntä. Hän kääntyi vatsalleen ja irvisti kun puuvilla hankasi tuoreita haavoja vasten, ja Sirius huokaisi melko dramaattisesti.  
  
”Näytä niitä haavoja”, Sirius sanoi, ”minun pitää katsoa miten ne parantuvat.”  
  
”Voi helvetti”, Remus sanoi muttei oikein saanut siihen voimaa.  
  
”Aloitetaan selkäpuolelta”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi sormensa kevyesti hänen niskaansa, eikä hän tajunnut miksi mutta hän ei myöskään voinut millään liikkua nyt kun Sirius kuljetti niitä sormenpäitään hitaasti hänen selkäänsä pitkin.    
  
”Luuletko että se johtui siitä hopeasta?” Remus kysyi kun Siriuksen sormet olivat hänen alaselällään ja hän oli aivan varma että sormenpäät olivat täynnä Siriuksen taikuutta, koska takuulla se ei olisi muuten tuntunut tuolta. Hänestä tuntui että koko hänen ihonsa taipui Siriuksen sormenpäitä kohti.  
  
”En keksi mitään muutakaan syytä”, Sirius sanoi ja liikutti sormiaan, ja Remus yritti olla kiemurtelematta. ”Sinä pyörryit ennen kuin se alkoi. Yleensä olet vain hermostunut. Saanko korjata tämän yhden haavan?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Tein sen huonosti. Jos avaisin sen ja korjaisin uudelleen –”  
  
”Tee se”, Remus sanoi ja puristi hampaat yhteen, mutta Sirius oli niin nopea ettei se juurikaan sattunut, tai ehkä hän vain ei tajunnut, koska Siriuksen toinen käsi asettui hänen lapaluidensa väliin ja painoi häntä lujasti patjaa vasten.  
  
”Noin”, Sirius sanoi, ”anteeksi. Nyt se umpeutuu kunnolla.”  
  
”James sanoi että minä yritin raapia itseltäni nahan irti.”  
  
”Niin. Se näytti pahalta. Me yritimme estää mutta se oli hankalaa, ja James törmäili seiniin ja kerran juuttui pianoon niillä sarvillaan.”  
  
”Oletteko te kunnossa?”  
  
”Tietysti”, Sirius sanoi, ”pari mustelmaa ja Jamesin niska oli aamulla vähän jäykkänä, mutta se oli kyllä hänen oma vikansa kun hän ei osaa hallita omia sarviaan. Nyt toinen puoli.”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Haluatko että haen sinulle housut?”  
  
”Sinä olet ärsyttävä”, Remus sanoi, kääntyi selälleen ja nosti tyynyn kasvojensa eteen. Se oli ehkä virhe, koska hän melkein potkaisi Siriusta kun Sirius painoi kämmenen hänen vatsalleen eikä hän ollut nähnyt sitä etukäteen. Sitten Sirius piteli kiinni hänen jalastaan ja korjasi haavaa jonka hän ilmeisesti oli yrittänyt repiä oman vatsansa poikki, ja hän keskittyi hengittämään. Aina kun Sirius nosti kätensä pois, hän mietti minne se laskeutuisi seuraavaksi, ja hänen omat yllättyneet äännähdyksensä olivat aika naurettavia, mutta ehkä tyyny vaimensi niitä edes vähän. Ainakaan Sirius ei nähnyt hänen naamaansa.  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoi lopulta, ja Remus työnsi tyynyn pois ja veti peiton päälleen niin nopeasti kuin pystyi, ja Sirius katsoi häntä kulmakarvat koholla. ”Mikä kirja sinulla on menossa? Minä voin lukea.”  
  
”Olemisen sietämätön keveys”, hän sanoi ja odotti että Sirius nauraisi, mutta Sirius vain rypisti otsaansa ja kävi sitten hakemassa kirjan. Remus pyöri sängyllä kunnes löysi asennon, jossa tuoreet haavat haittasivat mahdollisimman vähän, ja sitten hän kuunteli Siriuksen ääntä. Sirius jaksoi lukea vähän aikaa kunnolla ja alkoi sitten huomautella kaikesta mitä piti typeränä, ja vähän ajan päästä kommentteja oli enemmän kuin kirjaa, ja Remus tajusi olevansa hirveän väsynyt mutta ei malttanut nukkua, koska Sirius keksi jatkuvasti uusia loukkauksia kirjalle josta Remus itse asiassa tavallaan piti aika paljon, eikä hän halunnut hukata sekuntiakaan siitä. Hän olisi ehkä puolustanut _Olemisen sietämätöntä keveyttä_ jos olisi jaksanut, mutta nyt hän pystyi vain tönäisemään Siriusta polvella aina, kun Sirius sanoi jotain erityisen ärsyttävää. Sirius laittoi kämmenensä hänen jalalleen ja piti sen siinä.  
  
Kun valo ikkunan takana himmeni, Remus oli nukahtanut ainakin kahdesti ja jälkimmäisellä kerralla Sirius oli vaihtanut _Nalle Puhiin_. Remukselta oli kestänyt vähän aikaa tajuta että kirja oli vaihtunut, eikä hän ollut siitä oikein ylpeä, mutta Sirius oli nauranut ja se oli ollut sen arvoista. Sirius makasi hänen vieressään sängyllä ja luki hitaasti ja laiskalla äänellä, ja Remus katsoi puoliksi avonaisten silmäluomien välistä miten Siriuksen naama liikkui, ja kaikki eleet näyttivät hirveän tutuilta. Hän oli tuntenut Siriuksen niin kauan.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi kun Tiikeri oli päässyt alas puusta, ”minä voisin ehkä mennä kylpyyn.”  
  
”Minä laitan sen valmiiksi”, Sirius sanoi ja nousi ylös sängystä, ja Remukselle tuli äkkiä kylmä. ”Mutta sinun pitää jättää ovi auki.”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Raolleen. Että minä kuulen jos jotain sattuu.”  
  
_Ei minulle satu mitään_ , Remus aikoi sanoa, mutta eihän se olisi auttanut. Sitä he olivat hokeneet toisilleen monta vuotta eikä se koskaan ollut ollut muuta kuin pelkkiä toivomuksia. Hän makasi sängyllä ja yritti lukea kirjaa vähän eteenpäin, mutta se ei tuntunut yhtään samalta itse luettuna. Sitten hän luovutti ja kuunteli ääniä kylpyhuoneesta, ja aivan pian Sirius tuli takaisin ja auttoi hänet ylös, vaikka hän yritti työntää Siriusta kauemmas.  
  
”Minä osaan kävellä itsekin”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Etkä osaa.”  
  
”Minä näytän”, hän sanoi, työnsi Siriuksen kädet pois ja joutui ottamaan tukea seinästä.  
  
Sirius ei suostunut lähtemään ennen kuin Remus oli onnistunut kömpimään ammeeseen ja nojasi turvallisesti sen laitaa vasten. Sirius jätti oven auki ja sanoi hänelle että hänen pitäisi huutaa heti kun jotain sattuisi, ja hän veti syvään henkeä ja tunsi miten lämmin vesi kirveli tuoreissa arvissa kunnes siihen tottui. Hänestä tuntui että Sirius käveli ympäri keittiötä ja availi kaappien ovia, mutta hän ei oikein jaksanut nyt keskittyä. Lopulta hänestä arveli että nukahtaisi kohta, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti miten helvetin vihainen Sirius olisi hänelle jos hän hukkuisi ammeeseen.  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius työnsi päänsä kylpyhuoneeseen niin kuin olisi odottanut oven takana.  
  
”Auta minut ylös.”  
  
”Haluatko pyyhkeen?”  
  
”Etköhän sinä nähnyt minut jo”, Remus sanoi, ja Sirius tuijotti häntä vähän oudosti mutta kumartui kuitenkin hänen viereensä ja veti hänen toisen käsivartensa olkapäälleen. Hän nousi seisomaan ammeessa ja Sirius piteli häntä kiinni vyötäröltä, ja hänen sydämensä läpätti mutta se saattoi myös johtua viime yöstä. Hän kiipesi ammeen reunan yli ja Sirius piti hänet tiukasti itseään vasten, ja sitten he horjuivat olohuoneen läpi takaisin sänkyyn, ja hänestä tuntui että Sirius ehkä pyyhki vesilammikot lattialta saman tien jollain sanattomalla loitsulla.  
  
”Sinä olet liian kevyt”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Osta minulle sitten enemmän pitsaa.”  
  
”Minä yritän. Et takuulla mene sänkyyn noin märkänä.”  
  
”Kuivaa minut sitten”, Remus sanoi ja puraisi huultaan, ei hän saanut sanoa noin, hemmetti, hän yritti flirttailla Siriukselle ja kohta hän pilaisi kaiken, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti miettiä sitä liikaa, Sirius oli ottanut pyyhkeen kaapista ja hankasi hänen tukkaansa kevyesti sillä.  
  
”En uskalla”, Sirius sanoi sitten, ”pelkään että raavin ne haavat auki.”  
  
”Anna se pyyhe”, Remus sanoi, ”ja pidä minusta kiinni.”  
  
Jotenkin hän onnistui kuivaamaan itsensä niin ettei kaatunut, ja ehkä se johtui siitä että Siriuksen käsivarsi piteli häntä tiukasti Siriusta vasten. Hän kömpi itse sängylle ja Sirius seurasi häntä, ja hän painoi selkänsä seinää vasten ja Sirius istuutui hänen eteensä hajareisin ja tuijotti häntä silmiin, kun hän veti peiton lantionsa päälle.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Sirius sanoi ja näytti vähän hämmentyneeltä. ”Voinko minä tulla siihen?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Siihen missä sinä istut. Ja sinä voisit, tuota, voisit nojata minun…”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Ei kukaan näe”, Sirius sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan, ja Remuksen olisi pitänyt sanoa että niin, sitä hän juuri tarkoitti, kukaan ei ollut katsomassa. Heidän oli tarkoitus teeskennellä olevansa rakastuneita toisiinsa jotta Sirius voisi edelleen pihistää hänen kansioitaan Pyhästä Mungosta, mutta kaikki oli mennyt sekaisin ja Remuksen sydän hakkasi eikä se ollut teeskentelyä. Hän piti suunsa kiinni ja väisti, ja Sirius asettui sängyn päätyyn selkä seinää vasten ja työnsi sitten pitkät jalkansa sängylle hajareisin, ja Remus tuijotti vähän aikaa ennen kuin tajusi että Sirius ihan oikeasti tarkoitti sitä. Hän istuutui Siriuksen jalkojen väliin ja yritti estää sitä onnetonta hengähdystä pääsemästä huuliensa välistä, kun Sirius painoi kämmenen hänen vatsalleen ja veti häntä lähemmäs.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi vaikkei siitä ollut ollut apua edelliselläkään kerralla.  
  
”Anna minun vain…” Sirius sanoi ja piti kättään liikkumattomana hänen vatsallaan, ”minä vain…” ja Siriuksen toinen käsi liukui hänen niskaansa.  
  
”Ei sen pitänyt mennä näin”, Remus sanoi mutta hänen äänensä oli jo melkein kuulumaton, ja Sirius silitti hänen niskaansa ja piti häntä itseään vasten, ja hän tunsi selässään miten Siriuksen rintakehä kohosi ja laski, ”Sirius, helvetti, tämä tapahtuu oikeasti.”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, Sirius sanoi ja suuteli hänen niskaansa.  
  
Hän ei uskaltanut liikkua. Hän hengitti niin hiljaa kuin osasi, ja Sirius painoi poskensa hänen niskaansa vasten ja sitten jähmettyi siihen. Jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi että Siriuksen kädet olivat muuttuneet hirveän paljon raskaammiksi, ja silloin hän nykäisi Siriusta käsivarresta ja Sirius heräsi ja näytti niin hämmentyneeltä että Remus olisi varmaan ollut myötätuntoinen, ellei hänellä olisi ollut niin kylmä ja levoton olo. Hän asettautui sängylle makaamaan ja mietti että ehkä ei ollut edes keskiyö vielä tai ehkä oli jo aamu, ja Sirius makasi hänen vieressään ja hengitti kummallisen katkonaisesti, ja hän odotti että Sirius nukahtaisi ja sitten hän nukahti itse ensin.


	8. Chapter 8

Varmasti oli liian aikaista herätä. Hän ei aikonut avata silmiään, koska jos hän ei avaisi niitä niin hän ei saisi tietää oliko jo valoisaa ja sitten hänen ei tarvitsisi nousta. Hän oli nähnyt unta että istui Siriuksen sylissä omalla sängyllään ja Sirius oli pitänyt kättään hänen vatsallaan, ja hän oli ollut vähän hermostunut siitä vaikkei tietenkään olisi tarvinnut. Hän työnsi nenänsä syvemmälle Siriuksen hiuksiin. Siriuksen vatsa oli lämmin ja pehmeä ja hän pyöritti kämmentään kunnes peukalo osui kapealle juovalle karvoja Siriuksen navan alla ja sitten hän tunsi kämmenensä alla, miten Sirius veti terävästi henkeä.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Hän hengitti syvään ja yritti vetää Siriusta lähemmäs. Hän ei heräisi aivan vielä. Sirius tuoksui ihan itseltään, ihan Siriukselta, ja hän oli varmaan aina tiennyt miltä Sirius tuoksui, siitä asti kun oli ollut, mitä ihmettä, yksitoistavuotias, ehkä hän oli ihastunut Siriukseen jo silloin eikä ollut vain tajunnut sitä.  
  
”Remus.”  
  
Sirius painoi kämmenensä hänen kätensä päälle ja hän yllättyi niin paljon että avasi hetkeksi silmänsä.  
  
_Luoja._  
  
”Remus? Sinä heräsit. Nyt sinä takuulla heräsit.”  
  
”En herännyt.”  
  
”Älä liiku”, Sirius sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään, mutta hän onnistui kiemurtelemaan vähän kauemmas, luojan kiitos, ja sitten hän yritti pyörähtää selälleen mutta ei onnistunut koska Sirius piteli hänen kättään oman vatsansa päällä, _luoja,_ mitä hittoa hän oli ajatellut, vaikka tietenkään hän ei ollut ajatellut mitään, hän oli ollut unessa. Ei olisi koskaan pitänyt nukkua Siriuksen vieressä, ei missään tapauksessa, koska näin siinä tietenkin kävi. Hän kääntyi vatsalleen ja tajusi heti että se oli virhe, ja sitten hän yritti keksiä jotain mikä ei hyvin todennäköisesti osoittautuisi virheeksi eikä keksinyt mitään.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja silitti hänen kämmenselkäänsä, sitä jolla hän itse oli juuri äsken silittänyt Siriuksen _vatsaa_ , helvetti, onneksi hän oli _herännyt_ niin ettei hän enää voinut tehdä mitään yhtä typerää, mutta miksi hitossa Sirius piti hänestä yhä kiinni? ”Remus, rauhoitu.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän sanoi ja työnsi naamaansa patjaa vasten, mutta sitten happi alkoi loppua ja hänen piti hengittää. Hän vilkaisi Siriusta ihan vain nopeasti, mutta Sirius makasi edelleen selin häneen. Aurinko paistoi ikkunoista sisään ja suoraan Siriuksen selälle, mikä oli ihan helvetin epäreilua, koska Siriuksen koko selkä oli siinä aivan Remuksen edessä ja hän olisi nähnyt sen ihan riittävän hyvin ilman aurinkoakin. Hän puristi silmänsä takaisin kiinni ja yritti hengittää.  
  
”Remus? Tule takaisin.”  
  
”En minä _voi._ ”  
  
”Tule nyt. Kyllä minä huomasin sen jo.”  
  
Remus puri alahuultaan niin kovaa kuin uskalsi ja kohottautui sitten toisen kyynärpään varassa ylös. ” _Sirius.”  
  
_ Sirius painoi hänen kättään vähän tiukemmin vatsaansa vasten. Hän yritti hengittää mahdollisimman äänettömästi mutta huoneessa oli ihan sietämättömän hiljaista, eikö jostain voinut kuulua _ääntä,_ ja hän kuuli jokaisen oman epätasaisen huokauksensa ja Sirius kuuli varmasti myös. Hän puristi suunsa kiinni ja roikotti päätään kohti tyynyä, ja onneksi Siriuksella oli sentään alushousut, koska muuten hän olisi varmaan tullut hulluksi kun ei tiennyt missä Sirius tarkalleen ottaen piti hänen kättään, ja _hemmetti_ , miksi hitossa Sirius teki näin, ja miksei hän itse vain vetänyt kättään irti ja kävellyt kylpyhuoneeseen ja sulkenut ovea ja hoitanut koko juttua pois alta. Sirius olisi tietenkin tiennyt mitä hän teki, mutta varmasti se olisi ollut parempi kuin maata tässä Siriuksen vieressä lantio työnnettynä patjaa varten, ja hemmetti, hetki sitten hän oli työntänyt sitä samaa lantiota Siriuksen… Siriuksen… ja hän oli luullut että oli ollut unessa, tai että Sirius oli unessa, ja ilmeisesti kumpikaan heistä ei ollut ollut, ja hän oli mennyttä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi hänen sormiaan ihan vähän alemmas, ”sinä pidät minusta.”  
  
” _Luoja”_ , hän sanoi ja se tuli ulos epäselvänä purkauksena hengityksen mukana, ”hiton idiootti, tietenkin, _tietenkin_ minä –”  
  
”Ei kun”, Sirius sanoi, ”tarkoitin että olet… että haluaisit…”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja oli hyvin ylpeä siitä että sai sentään nimen lausuttua kunnolla, ”oletko _nähnyt_ itseäsi? Vaikka peilistä?”  
  
”Älä viitsi.”  
  
” _Tietenkin_ minä… anna minun mennä kylppäriin, minä… ja sitten voidaan unohtaa koko juttu.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus kääntyi katsomaan Siriuksen niskaa ja sotkuista tukkaa, koska Siriuksen äänessä oli se levoton terä, se _Remus minä aion kokeilla pysyykö luudanvarsi ilmassa jos sen muuttaa näkymättömäksi_ , ”anna minun tehdä se.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Se mitä aiot tehdä kylppärissä.”  
  
Hän veti kätensä irti ja se tuntui heti virheeltä. Sänky huojahti kun Sirius kääntyi selälleen ja katsoi häntä, ja hän tuijotti Siriuksen naamaa eikä mitään muuta ja puri hampaitaan yhteen ja oli niin iloinen siitä, että hänen oma lantionsa oli edelleen piilotettuna patjaan, vaikka tietenkin Sirius tiesi mitä siellä oli menossa. Siitähän he juttelivat. Helvetti.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi hiljaa.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ole kiltti.”  
  
”Miksi?” hän kysyi vaikka se kuulosti enemmän raakkumiselta. Sirius nielaisi ja hän tuijotti Siriuksen kaulaa, ja sitten hän tuijotti Siriuksen rintakehää ja napaa ja sitä ohutta tummien karvojen janaa ja sitten alushousujen reunaa. Sirius veti polvensa koukkuun sängyllä. Remus jatkoi tuijottamista. Kohta Sirius varmaan nauraisi ja taputtaisi häntä selkään ja menisi keittämään kahvia, ja sitten hän makaisi tässä painamassa lantiota patjaan ja miettimässä miten hitossa hän oli ollut niin typerä että oli antanut itsensä uskoa. Mutta hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt, millainen vitsi tämä muka oli, ja Sirius veti polvia lähemmäs rintaa niin kuin olisi yrittänyt peittää niillä jotain eikä sitten kuitenkaan, ja hän tajusi vihdoin palauttaa katseensa Siriuksen kasvoihin.  
  
”Sinä kiusaat minua jotenkin”, hän sanoi omituisen karhealla äänellä, ”en tajua miten mutta jollain tavalla sinä yrität huijata minua.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Sirius sanoi ja nauroi kireää, hengästynyttä naurua, ”Kuutamo, en minä _huijaa_ sinua.”  
  
”Mutta”, hän sanoi ja Sirius käännähti häntä kohti ja tarttui häntä olkapäästä, ” _mutta_ et sinä ole… et sinä ole kiinnostunut… sinun pitää _selittää_.”  
  
”En minä osaa”, Sirius sanoi, ”anna minun vain…”  
  
”Et sinä halua _koskea_ minua.”  
  
”Haluan.”  
  
”Etkä halua.”  
  
”Haluan”, Sirius sanoi ja puristi hänen olkapäätään lujempaa niin kuin olisi aikonut ravistella häntä.  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Sinä työnsit sitä äsken minun –”, Sirius rypisti otsaansa, ” – selkääni vasten. _Remus._ ”  
  
”Tietysti minä olen -”, Remus aloitti ja nielaisi, ja varmasti he molemmat tiesivät ettei se ollut ollut Siriuksen _selkä,_ ei varsinaisesti, mutta ehkä hän ei sanoisi sitä ääneen, ”Sirius, helvetti, et sinä ole kiinnostunut minusta.”  
  
”Miksi en?” Sirius kysyi ja tuijotti häntä, ja hän tuijotti takaisin koska ei voinut juuri muutakaan. Hän aikoi kyllä sanoa jotain, vaikka _koska sinä et tykkää miehistä_ , mutta se tuntui kummallisella tavalla vähän lattealta lauseelta nyt kun Sirius ilmeisesti, jos hän vain oli tajunnut oikein, makasi hänen edessään melkein alasti ja _näytti_ siltä kuin olisi ollut kiinnostunut ja oli juuri pyytänyt että saisi _koskea_ häntä. Hän avasi suunsa mutta onnistui vain sanomaan Siriuksen nimen, ja sitten Sirius yhtäkkiä hyppäsi pois sängystä ja hän ajatteli että no niin, häntä oli huijattu, Sirius oli onnistunut huijaamaan häntä, ja se tuntui siltä kuin kesällä 1977 kun hän oli hypännyt alasti jäätävän kylmään jokeen Siriuksen perässä.  
  
”Musiikkia”, Sirius sanoi ja katosi olohuoneeseen, ”meidän pitää saada musiikkia, se auttaa.”  
  
Remus sulki hitaasti suunsa, ja kun Siriuksen askeleet ihan selkeästi kulkivat levysoittimen luo, hän nousi istumaan ja veti peiton lantionsa päälle. Jos hän vain juoksisi kylpyhuoneeseen ja lukitsisi oven, Sirius tietenkin suuttuisi mutta mitä väliä sillä enää oli, hän saisi sen hoidettua varmaan kymmenessä sekunnissa ja sitten he voisivat teeskennellä ettei tätä ollut tapahtunut ja jatkaa rakastuneiden esittämistä ystävilleen. Hän painoi jalkansa lattialle ja mietti pystyisikö juoksemaan kaatumatta, hänellä oli edelleen hieman hutera olo, ja sitten _Diamonds and Rustin_ ensimmäiset tahdit alkoivat soida.  
  
”Sirius!”  
  
”Älä ala itkeä”, Sirius huusi olohuoneesta, ”en keksinyt mitään muutakaan, Led Zeppelin ei oikein käy tähän eikä Pink Floydkaan, olisi tosi kiusallista jos tulisi joku tosi synkkä kohta väärällä hetkellä.”  
  
Joan Baez alkoi laulaa. Remus puristi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni, ja kun hän avasi ne taas, Sirius huojui ovensuussa.  
  
”Sinä yrität kokeilla jotain”, Remus sanoi hitaasti, ”yrität kokeilla _minua_ , tai että tykkäätkö… että haluatko… että oletko…”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja työnsi hiuksiaan pois kasvoilta, ja se oli hirvittävän _epäreilua_ koska Remuksen olisi ehdottomasti pitänyt nyt keskittyä puhumiseen ja hän vain tuijotti Siriuksen käsiä, ja kaulaa, ja vatsaa, ja tietenkin lantiota, ”en oikein osaa selittää sitä, mutta minusta on aika selvää että tykkään sinusta, katso nyt minua, _Merlin_ , enkä oikein pidä sanoista, se tuntuu niin hankalalta, kaikki se määritteleminen, ja olen myös aika varma etten halua mitään takapuoleeni, en ainakaan tänään, älä nyt loukkaannu, vaikka olikin ihan kivaa miten painoit sitä minun… selkääni vasten silloin kun et vielä tajunnut että olit hereillä, ja olen myös aika varma että haluaisin koskea sinuun jos vain… haluat.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Ehkä auttaisi”, Sirius aloitti ja nielaisi näkyvästi, ”jos minäkin ottaisin housut pois.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa, mutta sitten Sirius työnsi sormensa alushousujen vyötärönauhan alle ja työnsi ne alas. Ja olihan hän totta kai nähnyt Siriuksen aiemminkin, mutta ei sen jälkeen kun hän oli tajunnut olevansa rakastunut Siriukseen, paitsi että sen ajatteleminen oli ehkä vähän vaarallista juuri nyt. Sirius ei myöskään ollut ikinä seissyt alasti hänen edessään ja purrut itseään alahuuleen ja tuijottanut häntä niin kuin olisi kysynyt jotain mitä hän ei tajunnut, ja hän tuijotti takaisin suu auki ja räpytteli silmiään ja Joan Baez jatkoi laulamista.  
  
”Minä tulen nyt sinne”, Sirius sanoi ja kiipesi sängylle.  
  
Remus peruutti vähän. Lakana meni mytyksi hänen allaan ja hän yritti suoristaa sitä, ja sitten Sirius kömpi häntä kohti ja hän antoi lakanan olla ja peruutti taas ja pudotti peittonsa. Siriuksen katse putosi hänen lantiolleen ja hänen teki mieli heittää Siriusta jollain mutta mitään ei ollut saatavilla, ja hän oli niin surkea sauvattomassa taikuudessa. Hän peruutti kunnes hänen selkänsä osui seinään, ja sitten hän painoi niskansakin sitä vasten ja tajusi että hänen rintakehänsä nousi ja laski ihan hirveän nopeasti, ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi kurkussa, ja Sirius tarttui häntä molemmista nilkoista ja istuutui kantapäilleen hänen polviensa väliin.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi, ja Sirius nuolaisi huuliaan ja ojentautui sitten häntä kohti, ja hän painoi silmänsä kiinni kun Sirius asetteli sormet hänen ympärilleen.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi ja kuulosti niin hämmästyneeltä että sitä oli vaikea kestää, mutta Remus ei oikeastaan pystynyt ajattelemaan asiaa nyt. Sirius liikutti kättään hitaasti ja varovaisesti niin kuin olisi pelännyt rikkovansa hänet, ja ehkä pelkäsikin, hän mietti sitä miten Sirius oli eilen yrittänyt lukea hänelle kirjaa, _naurettavaa_ , ja miten Sirius oli raahannut hänet kylpyyn ja kuunnellut oven takana, ja sitten Siriuksen peukalo liukui hänen ylitseen ja hän puraisi itseään kieleen ja ajatukset vähän sumentuivat. Hän kuuli oman hengityksensä ja ehkä myös Siriuksen hengityksen, vaikka niitä oli aika vaikea erottaa toisistaan, ja sitten hän tarttui Siriuksen olkapäähän ja sänky huojahti ja Sirius kömpi lähemmäs, ja hän antoi sormiensa liukua Siriuksen niskaan, joka tuntui vähän nihkeältä ja hirveän lämpimältä, ja Siriuksen hiukset olivat takussa ja hän pelkäsi satuttavansa Siriusta kun työnsi sormensa niiden väliin. Hän taisi vetää Siriusta lähemmäksi, koska Sirius painoi kasvonsa kiinni hänen olkapäähänsä, ja hänestä tuntui että Sirius suuteli häntä mutta hän ei voinut olla aivan varma, ja Sirius puristi häntä lujempaa ja suuteli ja puristi ja Joan Baez lauloi _it’s all come back too clearly, yes I loved you dearly –  
  
_ Hän tuli Siriuksen kädelle ja valui sitten seinää pitkin alemmas. Sirius pyyhki kätensä lakanoihin ja sitten haistoi sitä, ja hän olisi halunnut potkaista Siriusta mutta sydän hakkasi aivan liikaa.  
  
”Sinun vuorosi.”  
  
”Voidaanko olla –”, Sirius sanoi ja nuolaisi alahuultaan, ”– sillä tavalla kuin eilen paitsi toisin päin, sillä tavalla että minä nojaisin sinuun kun sinä istut siinä?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi ja Sirius nyökkäsi vakavana takaisin, ja sitten hän istui siinä ja katsoi miten Sirius asettautui hänen edelleen vähän tärisevien jalkojensa väliin ja nojasi selkänsä hänen rintakehäänsä vasten, ja hän painoi kasvonsa Siriuksen hiuksiin ja silitti Siriuksen käsivarsia ja rintakehää ja yritti vetää Siriusta lähemmäs, ja sitten hän muisti mitä hänen oli tarkoitus olla tekemässä. Sirius veti terävästi henkeä ja hänen oma kätensä tärisi aivan hirvittävästi eikä hän saanut tärinää loppumaan, mutta sitten Siriuksen pää notkahti toiselle puolelle ja hän suuteli Siriuksen kaulaa ja yritti päätellä Siriuksen hengityksestä milloin pitäisi puristaa kovempaa tai mikä rytmi olisi paras. Hänellä oli hirvittävän kömpelö olo, ihan niin kuin hän tekisi tätä ensimmäistä kertaa, ja niinhän hän tavallaan tekikin, mutta Sirius valui alemmas sängylle hänen polviensa välissä ja työnsi sitten itseään taas tiukemmin häntä vasten, ja hän suuteli Siriuksen niskaa ja korvaa. Tietenkin tämä tapahtuisi vain kerran, vain tänään, ja hän yritti sanoa itselleen että se oli ihan okei, hän kestäisi sen kyllä, eikä hän ehkä ikinä saisi tietää mikä hitto Siriukseen oli mennyt, mutta kaikki palaisi ennalleen ja he kyllä selviäisivät. Hän painoi vapaan kätensä Siriusten hiusten sekaan ja piteli Siriuksen päätä paikoillaan kun suuteli kaikkea mihin yletti, ja sitten äkkiä hänen kätensä oli tahmea ja Siriuksen jalat työnsivät lakanaa myttyyn sängyllä ja Sirius haisi hieltä ja seksiltä, ja Remus piteli yhä Siriusta kädessään eikä tuntunut tajuavan mitä hittoa oli tapahtunut, vaikka tavallaan se oli aika ilmiselvää.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Ministeriöstä ei ole kuulunut mitään”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti kahvimukiaan, joka oli keittiön pöydällä ihan niin kuin mitään outoa ei olisi tapahtunut.  
  
”Ei niin”, Sirius sanoi. Remus ei missään tapauksessa aikonut katsoa Siriukseen päin, mutta hän tiesi silti että Sirius keikkui vatsallaan sohvan selkänojalla ja yritti kääntää vinyyliä toisin päin. Sirius oli vaihtanut Joan Baezin Led Zeppelinin neljänteen levyyn heti tultuaan suihkusta ja Remus yritti kovasti olla pitämättä sitä enteenä. Hän räpytteli silmiään kahville.  
  
”Luulin että ne ottaisivat meihin yhteyttä. Siinä kirjeessähän sanottiin että _vahvistakaa antamanne tiedot_ tai jotain vastaavaa.”  
  
”Minä vahvistin ne”, Sirius sanoi ja melkein putosi sohvalta.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä lähetin sinne pöllön. Seuraavana päivänä. Sanoin niille että ne ovat ennakkoluuloisia idiootteja kun kehtaavat väittää ettemme me ole oikeasti yhdessä, ja sitten käskin niiden ystävällisesti pitää huolta omista helvetin asioistaan.”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Muotoilin sen vähän kohteliaammin”, Sirius sanoi ja pyörähti takaisin sohvalle. Remus käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois, mutta silti posket tuntuivat äkkiä vähän kuumilta. Hän oli käynyt suihkussa ensimmäisenä. Vesi oli muuttunut kylmäksi melkein saman tien, ja hän oli painanut naamansa kiinni kaakeleihin ja miettinyt mitä hittoa hän nyt tekisi ja entä jos Sirius ei haluaisi tehdä sitä enää ikinä ja miten hän sitten pärjäisi ja voisiko hän mitenkään perua tätä rakastumisjuttua.  
  
”Eli nyt me vain odotamme.”  
  
”Voisimme käydä pitsalla”, Sirius sanoi, ”ja jos haluat niin voimme varmaan mennä Jamesille ja Lilylle, ei heitä haittaa, tai voimme olla täällä, tai voimme mennä kävelylle ja katsoa puluja –”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Remus.”  
  
”Älä”, Remus sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä. ”Älä tee tuota.”  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyi silmät kapeina.  
  
”Älä sano _Remus_ tuolla tavalla. Niin kuin minä olisin jotenkin… kohtuuton.”  
  
”Sinä olit _vakava._ Ihan ilman syytä. Sinun pitäisi olla iloinen.”  
  
Remus nielaisi.  
  
”Vai olinko minä huono?”  
  
Remus pudotti kahvikuppinsa lattialle. Sirius huokaisi ja kaivoi taikasauvansa takataskusta, ja ennen kuin Remus muisti mikä olikaan oikea loitsu, kuppi oli taas ehjänä pöydällä. Kahvi tosin oli kadonnut, mikä oli jollain tavalla lohduttavaa, niin kuin edes Sirius ei olisi pystynyt kaikkeen. ”Sinä olit loistava.”  
  
”Olinko?”  
  
”En tietenkään voi verrata kehenkään”, Remus sanoi, ”paitsi itseeni, ja siihen verrattuna se tuntui aika… erilaiselta.”  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi ärsyttävän pehmeällä äänellä, asetteli kyynärpäät polvia vasten ja nojasi sitten niiden varassa lähemmäs.  
  
”Mutta sinä olet ollut tyttöjen kanssa”, Remus sanoi vaikka ei tietenkään olisi pitänyt, nyt olisi pitänyt olla hiljaa ja mennä siivoamaan kylppäri tai pesemään ikkunoita tai ehkä he olisivat voineet mennä puistoon ja hän olisi voinut heittää Siriukselle palloa, mutta tässä hän vain istui ja tuijotti tyhjää kahvikuppia ja omia sormiaan. ”Sinä voit verrata siihen.”  
  
”Älä ole tyhmä.”  
  
”En minä ole”, hän sanoi vaikka tietenkin hän oli, ”minä en tiedä millaista se on.”  
  
”Ei se ole… lakkaa tuijottamasta sitä kahvikuppia.”  
  
”Etkö pitänyt siitä? Tyttöjen kanssa? Senkö takia kokeilit –”  
  
”Haista paska”, Sirius sanoi. Remus painoi kämmenensä naamaa vasten ja yritti sitten vilkuilla, kun Sirius nosti kantapäät sohvalle ja työnsi itsensä niin lähelle selkänojaa että näytti siltä että putoaisi kohta sen yli lattialle.  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”En minä _kokeillut_. Mutta ei niitä voi verrata. Ja Remus, kyllä sinä tiedät että minä tykkäsin siitä, tyttöjen kanssa, tykkäsin silloin mutta… nyt sinä vain olet siinä.”  
  
”Nyt minä vain olen tässä.”  
  
”Voidaanko mennä pihalle? Minusta tuntuu että tukehdun.”  
  
”Kenen kanssa sinä olit? Ensimmäisellä kerralla. Et ikinä kertonut.”  
  
”Marlenen. Heti koulun jälkeen. Se oli tyhmää. Minä makasin vielä sängyllä ja yritin saada hengitettyä ja hän kiskoi t-paitaa päälle ja sanoi että oli tajunnut olevansa lesbo.”  
  
Remus naurahti ääneen ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen. Sirius heitti häntä jollain mikä tuntui näkymättömältä vesi-ilmapallolta.  
  
”Sitten oli ne kaksi jästityttöä. En muista enää ensimmäisen nimeä, se oli vaan siellä baarissa. Hänestä oli varmaan tosi jännittävää että meidät saatettaisiin nähdä, mutta minä tein tietenkin harhautusloitsun. Toisen nimi oli Eleanor. Hän oli se vaaleanpunatukkainen tyttö. Me tanssimme pari kertaa kolmestaan, muistatko?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi.  
  
”En uskaltanut kertoa sinulle että meillä oli”, Sirius rypisti otsaansa, ”suhde. En tiedä miksi. Ja varmaan sinä tiesit. Yritin hiipiä kotiin niin hiljaa kuin pystyin mutta sinä tietenkin tuijotit minua sieltä sohvalta etkä sanonut mitään ja minä ajattelin että _hitto Remus tietää._ ”  
  
”Eihän sillä olisi pitänyt olla väliä.”  
  
”Ei niin”, Sirius sanoi ja kuulosti vähän hermostuneelta. ”Kaduttaako sinua? Se mitä me teimme äsken. Sinä kadut aina kaikkea.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Hyvä. Mennään ulos. Voit viedä minut puistoon.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse muuttua koiraksi. Voin heittää sinulle palloa vaikka olisit ihminen.”  
  
”Ajattelin jahdata puluja.”  
  
” _Merlin”,_ Remus sanoi ja Sirius nauroi hänelle.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin he istuivat penkillä puistossa joka oli kaikkein lähinnä Viistokujaa, ja siniseen ulkoilutakkiin pukeutunut ystävällisen näköinen nainen käveli heidän ohitseen. Remus hymyili kohteliaasti ja Sirius tuijotti puluja ja heilutti häntäänsä.  
  
”Mukava koira”, nainen sanoi, ”minkä rotuinen se on?”  
  
”Se on –”, Remus aloitti ja katsoi Siriusta, ”– ihan tavallinen koira.”  
  
Nainen katsoi heitä vähän oudosti. Sirius hyppäsi penkiltä, juoksi pulujen sekaan ja haukkui niitä kun ne lensivät karkuun.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi oven toiselta puolelta, ”minä tiedän että sinä olet siellä.”  
  
Remus räpytteli silmiään ja nojasi lähemmäs peiliä. Hän näytti vähän väsyneeltä ja ehkä hiukan sairaalta mutta siinä kaikki. Kasvoilla ei ollut uusia arpia, eikä sillä ollut väliäkään, koska Nick ei varmaan uskaltaisi edes katsoa häneen päin huomenna. Hän toivoi että Nick antaisi hänen kuitenkin kantaa asioita.  
  
”Minä tulen sinne”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Etkä tule.” Remus avasi hanan ja työnsi naamansa sen alle. Hän oli aina ajatellut että hana totteli Siriusta paremmin, vaikka sellaisen ei olisi pitänyt olla mahdollista.  
  
”Sinä olet ollut siellä viisitoista minuuttia.”  
  
”Ei sinulla voi taas olla vessahätä.”  
  
”Sinä murehdit jotain siellä. Anna minun tulla sinne.”  
  
”En minä murehdi”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Sirius työnsi oven hitaasti auki ja astui sitten kynnyksen yli. Remus katsoi peilin kautta, miten Sirius istuutui lattialle ja työnsi hiukset pois naaman edestä. Hän ei ollut onneksi vielä ottanut t-paitaa pois, ja sitten hän ajatteli, että ehkä sillä ei olisi pitänyt olla enää väliä. Sirius tuijotti kylpyammetta jonka reuna oli haljennut, ja Remus nojasi lavuaariin ja katsoi, miten Sirius painoi kämmenen ammetta vasten ja sen kylki kipinöi vähän ja muuttui sitten ehjäksi.  
  
”Miten hitossa sinä teit tuon?”  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
”Tuo on ärsyttävää”, Remus sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri.  
  
Sirius hymyili. ”En minä mahda sille mitään.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja istuutui lattialle. Hän ei oikein mahtunut lavuaarin alle, mutta jos hän piti jalkansa koukussa, hän mahtui lattialle Siriuksen eteen ilman että potkaisi Siriusta. ”Mitä me teemme?”  
  
”Mennään nukkumaan.”  
  
”Entä huomenna?”  
  
”Sinä kannat asioita. Minä leijutan nuppineuloja Rosielle.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi kertoa Jamesille ja Lilylle että me huijaamme heitä.”  
  
”Ei se ole huijaamista jos se on melkein totta”, Sirius sanoi ja nousi seisomaan.  
  
Remus istui vähän aikaa yksin kylpyhuoneen lattialla ja yritti mahtua lavuaarin alle mutta se ei vieläkään onnistunut, ja sitten hän kyyhötti lattialla ja kuunteli miten Sirius riisui vaatteet ja ilmeisesti heitti ne lattialle. Lopulta lavuaari alkoi tiputtaa vesipisaroita hänen päälleen ja hän ajatteli että se oli luultavasti vihje, ja niinpä hän kömpi seisomaan ja seurasi Siriusta makuuhuoneeseen. Sirius istui jo sängyllä ja Remus kääntyi ovensuussa selin ja riisui t-paitansa, ja sitten hän käveli sängyn toiselle puolelle ja asettautui selälleen Siriuksen viereen ja hengitti syvään.  
  
”Katso ikkunaa”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus kääntyi katsomaan. Lontoon ilta näytti harmaalta ja hyvin tavalliselta, ja Sirius painautui kiinni hänen selkäänsä ja työnsi kasvonsa hänen niskaansa ja hän yritti pakottaa sydämensä rauhoittumaan muttei onnistunut siinä kovin hyvin.  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Nukutaan”, Sirius sanoi, päästi irti hänestä ja kierähti omalle puolelleen sänkyä. Remus kuunteli sadetta joka alkoi vähitellen ja valui pian harmaana ikkunoita vasten. Aamulla hän heräsi ennen Siriusta ja hiipi kylpyhuoneeseen.  
   
  
**  
  
  
Remus oli juuri palannut kotiin, kun pöllö koputti ikkunaan. Hän päästi pöllön sisälle ja mietti missä Sirius oli, mutta hän oli kantanut koko päivän laatikoita jotka eivät olleet tuntuneet vähentyvän lainkaan, ja Nick oli vilkuillut häntä hyvin huolestuneesti aina kun oli kuvitellut ettei hän nähnyt, ja niinpä hän oli hyvin väsynyt. Hän täytti vesilasin ja istuutui sitten sohvalle juomaan ja mietti mitä taikaministeriö heistä halusi, vaikka kyllähän hän tiesi mitä ne halusivat hänestä. Hän irrotti kirjeen pöllön jalasta ja oli jo valmiiksi melko vihainen, ja sitten kirje luiskahti hänen kädestään ja Jamesin ääni leijui hänen ympärillään, eikä hän osannut päätellä oliko James huolissaan vai vain hirveän väsynyt.  
  
_”Remus”,_ James sanoi ja harmaa taikaministeriön pöllö tuijotti Remusta tuimasti, ” _sinun pitää tulla hakemaan Sirius kotiin. Minä en kuulemma voi tehdä sitä koska se on eri osaston asiaa. Me olemme Holtittomuuksien Hallinnan osastolla. Ole kiltti ja tule heti kun saat tämän, Lily suuttuu jos minä myöhästyn illalliselta ja hän ei saa jatkettua tutkimustaan.”  
_  
Remus nousi sohvalta vaikka se tuntui aivan mahdottomalta. Hän oli jo ovella kun tajusi, että ehkä pöllö pitäisi päästää pois. Hän katsoi miten lintu lensi päättäväisesti sumuiseen iltaan, ja sitten hän nosti Siriuksen suojaloitsut, jotka varmaan pitäisi kohta uusia tai ehkä päättää, ettei niitä enää tarvittu, mutta se tuntui vähän liian optimistiselta. Kadulla hän kiskoi t-paidan kulusta ylemmäs ja kaikkoontui, ja parin minuutin kuluttua hän seisoi taikaministeriön vierailijoiden ilmoittautumispisteellä ja kuvitteli, että sihteeri joka oli ollut Tylypahkassa samaan aikaan ja jonka nimi ehkä oli Jack katsoi häntä vähän epäluuloisesti. Hän hymyili Jackille niin ystävällisesti kuin osasi ja käveli sitten mahdollisimman nopeasti pois.  
  
Holtittomuuksien Hallintaosasto löytyi helposti, koska jykevän oven alta tuli vaaleanpunaisia kipinöitä. Remus koputti oveen ja se lennähti hänen edestään auki, ja sitten hän väisti möykkyä, joka singahti ulos kutakuinkin hänen päänsä korkeudella.  
  
”Nimi?”  
  
”Remus John Lupin”, hän sanoi ja käveli mahdollisimman lähellä seinää kunnes pääsi valtavan työpöydän eteen. Hän ei oikeastaan nähnyt naista, joka oli kysynyt hänen nimeään, mutta naisen poninhäntä näkyi, kun tämä sukelsi syvemmälle paperien taakse. Hän odotti ja yritti olla miettimättä, mitä helvettiä Sirius oli tehnyt, ja sitten nainen siirsi muutaman paperikasan syrjään eikä näyttänyt lainkaan piittaavan siitä, että ne lennähtivät ilmaan ja yrittivät karata ulos ovesta, joka kuitenkin läimähti kiinni juuri niiden edestä.  
  
”Käynnin tarkoitus?”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi, ”tai siis, tulin hakemaan Sirius Mustan. Kuulin että hän on täällä. Kuulin että hänet pitäisi hakea täältä.”  
  
”Katsotaanpa”, nainen sanoi ja nappasi yhden lentävän paperin, ”mainiota. Olkaa ystävällinen ja menkää Toivottomien Tapausten ohi suoraan Väliaikaisten Ongelmien huoneeseen.”  
  
”Selvä”, Remus sanoi ja väisti paperikasaa, joka yritti laskeutua hänen päänsä päälle.  
  
Häneltä kesti vähän aikaa löytää Väliaikaisten Ongelmien huone, mutta lopulta se osoittautui pitkän käytävän kaikkein rauhallisimmaksi oveksi. Hän työnsi oven auki ja astui huoneeseen, joka oli täynnä mitä eriskummallisempia asioita, ja ne kaikki näyttivät olevan yltä päältä pölyssä. James ja Sirius istuivat kahdella pölyyntyneellä tuolilla, nojasivat vastakkaisiin suuntiin ja näyttivät siltä kuin olisivat olleet siellä ikuisuuden.  
  
”Hei”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Remus!” James sanoi, hyppäsi ylös tuolilta ja taputti Remusta olkapäähän, mikä tuntui melko oudolta mutta hän päätti, että ehkä oli parempi olla piittaamatta. Sirius ei katsonut häneen. ”Mahtavaa että tulit. Minä tästä taidankin sitten lähteä.”  
  
”Mitä minun pitää tehdä?”  
  
”Kävele vain ulos täältä”, James sanoi, ”Siriuksen kanssa. Ja näytä määrätietoiselta. Minä ilmoitin heille jo että sinä tulet hakemaan hänet, joten siitä ei pitäisi tulla kovin suurta hämminkiä.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. James taputti häntä uudestaan olkapäälle ja häipyi sitten niin nopeasti, että yksi pölyyntynyt paperikasa vähän horjahti ja haukotteli sitten kovaäänisesti. Remus työnsi kädet syvälle taskuihin ja pysähtyi Siriuksen eteen. Sirius tuijotti kaikkea muuta paitsi häntä.  
  
”Mitä sinä teit?”  
  
”Halusin vain jutella niille”, Sirius sanoi karttapallolle, joka leijui vastakkaisella seinällä.  
  
”Kenelle?” Remus kysyi, vaikka hänen vatsassaan oli ikävä tunne että hän tiesi jo. ”Mistä?”  
  
Sirius pudisti päätään ja työnsi sitten sormet hiuksiin. Remus olisi halunnut tarttua Siriusta ranteista ja vääntää ne kädet pois sieltä, nyt oli väärä aika korjailla hiuksia, Sirius oli mennyt sinne _taas_ ja puhunut niille _taas_ vaikka se ei auttaisi mitään. Siriuksen olisi pitänyt tajuta ettei se auttaisi mitään. Remus ei olisi millään jaksanut selittää, mutta jotenkin hänestä tuntui että hän saisi selittää vielä monta kertaa.  
  
”Se oli vaarallista”, Sirius sanoi matalalla äänellä mutta katsoi vihdoin häntä. ”Sinä olisit voinut kuolla siihen. Minä luulin hetken että sinä olit kuollut, että se hopea oli tappanut sinut.”  
  
”Olen varma että ne laskivat sen annoksen aika tarkkaan”, Remus sanoi vaikkei ollut lainkaan varma.  
  
Sirius kohotti kulmakarvojaan ja hautasi sitten kasvot kämmeniin. ” _Merlin._ Se oli… ne olivat… ne yrittivät kysellä olitko sinä ollut _rauhallisempi_ kuin yleensä…”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja yritti ohittaa sen kaiken muun, sen mikä tuntui vähän kylmältä hänen sisällään mutta minkä hän tavallaan oli kyllä tiennyt jo, ”sinähän et ollut paikalla.”  
  
”En niin”, Sirius sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä sormiensa välistä, ”en tietenkään. Minä sanoin niille että meillä on sellainen… häkki missä sinua pidetään. Ja että minä… jätin sinut sinne. Ja tulin aamulla takaisin.”  
  
”Hyvä.”  
  
”Eikä ole”, Sirius sanoi ja pudotti äkkiä molemmat kädet kohti lattiaa, ”ne uskoivat sen ja olivat tyytyväisiä, enkä minä ikinä tekisi niin, en ikinä jättäisi sinua sinne kun –”  
  
”Mennään kotiin”, Remus sanoi ja yritti työntää olkapäitä vähän paremmin taakse. Sirius tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi oikein hyvin nähnyt, miten pieni ja kurja olo hänellä oli, ja miten hän melkein odotti että joku tulisi tuosta ovesta ja tervehtisi häntä ystävällisesti hymyillen ja tarttuisi kumihanskalla häntä käsivarresta. Hän tuijotti paperikasaa joka oli näyttänyt nukahtaneen pölykerroksen ja neljän muodottomaksi valuneen loitsun alle, ja sitten hän otti askeleen sivuun kun Sirius nousi seisomaan.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoi, tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja veti hänet lähemmäs itseään.  
  
Väliaikaisten Ongelmien ovi päästi heidät ulos. Nainen paperikasojen takana ei sanonut mitään, kun he kävelivät valtavan työpöydän ohi suoraan ovelle. Heidän piti vielä kirjautua vieraiden saattopisteessä ennen kuin he pääsivät ulos, mutta siellä pöydän takana istuva nainen vain vilkaisi heitä ja kysyi sitten, tiesivätkö he, että jästit eivät kuulemma puhuneet toisilleen iltaisin vaan katsoivat vain neliskulmaisia metallilaatikoita, joilla ei ollut edes _persoonallisuutta._  
  
”Huusitko niille?” Remus kysyi, kun he seisoivat vihdoin kadulla ja rauhallinen tihkusade valui heidän päälleen. Sirius piti edelleen kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan, ja hän asettui vähän lähemmäs Siriusta.  
  
”En huutanut”, Sirius sanoi, ”mennään tänne. Minä haluan tanssia.”  
  
”Minulla on nälkä.”  
  
”Syödään sitten ensin.”  
  
”Emme voi pitää sateentorjuntaloitsua jästialueella”, Remus sanoi, ”me kastumme.”  
  
”Minä voin tehdä sinun villapaidastasi sateenvarjon.”  
  
”Et takuulla koske minun villapaitaani. Sitä paitsi jos se yhtäkkiä muuttuu takaisin villapaidaksi, me olemme pulassa.”  
  
”Eivät minun loitsuni ikinä hajoa kesken”, Sirius sanoi. ”Minä yritin jutella niiden kanssa, ihan oikeasti yritin, mutta ne vain hymyilivät minulle eivätkä tajunneet yhtään mitään. Ja aika nopeasti alkoi tuntua etteivät ne kuunnelleet minua, niillä oli joku oma juttunsa mitä ne toistivat, ja jossain vaiheessa minä ajattelin etteivät ne tajuaisi ikinä mitään ja että vaikka ne tapaisivat sinut niin ne eivät silti ymmärtäisi.”  
  
”Ne ovat tavanneet minut.”  
  
”Minä muutin ensimmäinen siiliksi”, Sirius sanoi, ”ja jälkimmäisen teepannuksi. Sitten vartija tuli ja minä muutin hänet linnuksi. Hän oli aika hämmentynyt.”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Hän yritti ottaa minun taikasauvani”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta se oli virhe koska ei minulla ollut sitä kädessä. Sillä tavalla minä ehdin ensin, kun hän hukkasi aikaa saadakseen minun sauvani. En minä yleensä pysty tekemään sellaista ilman sauvaa, mutta olin aika vihainen.”  
  
”Sinä olet ääliö.”  
  
”Meidän pitää mennä sinne keskiviikkona”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi naista ja miestä, jotka kävelivät toisella puolella katua sateenvarjon alla ja pitivät toisiaan kiinni kädestä, ”kertomaan että olemme yhdessä. Minä yritin sanoa että se on tarpeetonta, mutta ne sanoivat että ohjeissa lukee niin ja ohjeita on seurattava. Ne varmaan muistivat sen kun minä menin sinne riehumaan. Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa.”  
  
”Kuutamo.”  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat syödä?” Remus kysyi. Tihkusade tuntui oikeastaan ihan hyvältä kasvoilla, ja sitä paitsi Sirius piti häntä edelleen käsivarresta.  
  
”Pitsaa.”  
  
”Voitaisiin vain mennä kotiin.”  
  
”Meidän pitää tanssia. Ellei sinua väsytä liikaa.”  
  
”Kyllä minä jaksan.”  
  
”Voit nojata minuun jos jalkoja alkaa särkeä.”  
  
”En minä aio nojata sinuun.”  
  
”Ei minua haittaa. Hei, näetkö tuon paikan pesulan ja kultakaupan välissä, mennään sinne syömään, kävin siellä kerran ja ananakset oli pilkottu tosi hyvin.”  
  
Myöhemmin Remus yritti nojata baaritiskiin, mutta Sirius piteli häntä jo ranteesta kiinni ja veti kohti tanssilattiaa, jossa ei ollut melkein ketään. Remuksen takki tuntui edelleen vähän kostealta mutta sade ei ollut päässyt t-paitaan saakka, ja Siriuksen tukka oli märkänä vielä tavallistakin käsittämättömämpi ja hän olisi vain halunnut työntää sormensa sinne sekaan. Sirius nauroi hänelle ja värit vaihtuivat vaaleanpunaisista räikeän vihreisiin, ja biisikin vaihtui mutta hän ei oikein erottanut sitä. Hän oli syönyt puolet Siriuksen pitsasta ja sitten juonut jo pari kaljaa, ja hän arveli että se riittäisi hänelle, hän oli niin väsynyt että huojui muutenkin. Eikä täällä edes ollut ketään, oli maanantai-ilta ja kello oli hädin tuskin yhdeksän ja kolme tyttöä tanssi siinä kohdassa missä värivalot liukuivat toistensa ylitse. Remus katseli tyttöjä Siriuksen olan yli ja yritti miettiä, miksi tyttöjen tanssi näytti niin siistiltä ja hänen omansa oli vain kummallista notkumista, mutta sitten Sirius veti hänet lähemmäs ja hänen kenkänsä tarttuivat lattiaan ja hänen kämmenensä asettuivat Siriuksen selälle.  
  
”Emme me voi –”  
  
”Ei täällä ole ketään”, Sirius sanoi ja piteli käsiään hänen alaselällään juuri farkkujen vyötärön yläpuolella. ”Ei niitä haittaa.”  
  
”Meidät heitetään pihalle.”  
  
”Paskat siitä”, Sirius sanoi, ”sitten me menemme kotiin. Maailma on täynnä idiootteja. Parin vuoden kuluttua ne tajuavat olleensa väärässä.”  
  
”En usko.”  
  
”Tanssi nyt. Minä sanoin jo että saat nojata minuun jos sinua väsyttää.”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Sinä näytät hyvältä”, Sirius sanoi ja kiskaisi häntä vähän lähemmäs, ja hän oli liian väsynyt pistämään vastaan, ja sitä paitsi Siriuksen iho tuntui lämpimältä paitojenkin läpi, ”vähän traagiselta, paitsi että tukkasi on nyt vaaleanpunainen. Näytät siltä kuin olisit hirvittävän onneton etkä välittäisi lainkaan.”  
  
Remus naurahti ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen, koska ei hänen ollut ollut tarkoitus nauraa. Asiat olivat kaiken kaikkiaan aivan liian kurjasti nauramiseen.  
  
”Katso nyt”, Sirius sanoi ja jostain käsittämättömästä syystä painoi kämmenensä Remuksen kaulalle, ja Remus piti omat kätensä Siriuksen selällä, ”sinä haluaisit nauraa mutta et voi koska se ei sovi imagoosi. Sinusta pitäisi ottaa kuva, sellainen mikä ei liiku. Sinä seisoisit jossain kadulla ja sinun päällesi sataisi ja näyttäisit surulliselta ja hirveän hyvältä.”  
  
”En ikinä tajua mitä sinä puhut.”  
  
”En minäkään ikinä tajua. Remus, sinä et voi nyt tuoda ketään poikia kotiin, koska sinä olet minun poikaystäväni ja James ja Lily loukkaantuisivat hirveästi.”  
  
”En minä tuo ketään poikaa kotiin.”  
  
”Paitsi minut”, Sirius sanoi ja työnsi sormensa Remuksen hiuksiin, ja Remus tuijotti mutta valot liukuivat sivuun Siriuksen kasvoilta eikä hän nähnyt enää Siriuksen silmiä, ”Remus, minä muutin sen Mungon lääkärin siiliksi ja sitten ne pistivät minut istumaan siellä pölyisten _asioiden_ keskellä. Sinun pitää tanssia kunnolla.”  
  
”Minä tanssin kunnolla.”  
  
”Lähempänä”, Sirius sanoi ja sitten nytkähti häntä vasten, eikä hän jaksanut väistää kauemmas ja sitä paitsi se olisi luultavasti ollut turhaa. Sirius pujotti käsivartensa hänen olkapäidensä ympärille. Tytöt tanssivat edelleen ja pöytiin oli ilmestynyt vähän lisää ihmisiä.  
  
”Eikö sinua haittaa”, Remus sanoi, ja Sirius nojasi häntä kohti, ”että nuo näkevät?”  
  
”Ei ketään kiinnosta”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”He näyttävät hämmentyneiltä”, Remus sanoi ja Sirius nauroi hänen korvaansa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Nick, minun pitää kertoa yksi juttu.”  
  
Nick vilkaisi häntä ja puristi sitten rattia lujempaa. ” _Luoja._ Remus, me olemme _moottoritiellä._ ”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Remus sanoi ja huokaisi. ”Pidä vain katse eteenpäin. Minulla on poikaystävä.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Poikaystävä. Tai hän ei ole oikeastaan poikaystävä, hän vain teeskentelee olevansa.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt sanoa mitään”, Remus sanoi ja puristi kädet kiinni polviin. Nick vilkaisi häntä ja ajoi sitten vähän lujempaa, ja hän mietti sitä miten Sirius oli tanssinut hänen kanssaan ja sitten myöhemmin tarttunut häntä käsivarresta jotta he pystyivät ilmiintymään yhdessä, ihan niin kuin hän ei olisi itse osannut, ja sitten he olivat olleet kotona eikä Sirius ollut päästänyt irti hänestä ennen kuin hän oli ruvennut kiskomaan takkia pois päältään. ”Mutta se vain tuntuu oudolta. Meidän piti teeskennellä että olemme yhdessä, mutta hän koskee minuun silloinkin kun kukaan ei näe.”  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Ei sillä tavalla. Tai itse asiassa kerran myös sillä tavalla, viime sunnuntaina, me nukuimme vierekkäin enkä oikein tajua miksi, mutta joka tapauksessa heräsin aamulla ja olimme ikään kuin limittäin, hänen selkänsä oli minun vatsaani vasten ja sitten me, tuota noin, me vain teimme sen.”  
  
”Minkä?” Nick kysyi hyvin ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät”, Remus sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen, kun Nick kääntyi vilkaisemaan häntä silmät suurina. ”Ei _sitä._ Tarkoitan että… käsillä.”  
  
” _Luoja._ ”  
  
”Ja hän suuteli minua”, Remus sanoi, ”viikko sitten Walesissa.”  
  
”Walesissa?”  
  
”Meillä oli vapaa iltapäivä. Menimme käymään minun kotonani ja sitten näytin hänelle rannan jossa kävelin lapsena ja hän vain suuteli minua vaikka kukaan ei nähnyt. Minä suutuin koska ajattelin että se oli vitsi, mutta eikö se ole aika outo vitsi?”  
  
”On”, Nick sanoi, ”onhan se.”  
  
”Eikä hän ole yleensä ilkeä”, Remus sanoi, ”tai on mutta ei tahallaan vaan vahingossa, ja kai hän nyt tajuaa ettei voi vain suudella minua jos hän ei kerran tykkää minusta.”  
  
”Olemme kohta perillä, siellä, siellä minne me olemme menossa.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. ”En uskalla kysyä häneltä. Jos kysyn häneltä ja hän sanoo että se kaikki oli teeskentelyä, niin minä kyllä… en tajua mitä teen sitten.”  
  
”Kuulostaa siltä”, Nick sanoi ja veti äkkiä syvään henkeä, ”kuulostaa siltä että hän tykkää sinusta.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Remus sanoi ja Nick katsoi häntä vähän oudosti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän seisoi peilin edessä ja toivoi että olisi näyttänyt erilaiselta. Hänen hiuksensa olivat ihan väärän mittaiset ja kihartuivat oudosti korvien päältä ja sitten kuitenkin sojottivat otsalta, eikä hän saanut niitä tottelemaan, ja silmien alla oli edelleen tummansiniset varjot vaikka täysikuusta oli jo viisi päivää. Paita oli vähän liian iso olkapäistä ja melko kulahtanut, mutta hän ei ollut löytänyt parempaakaan, eikä hän saanut kauluksia asettumaan kunnolla vaikka kuinka väänsi. Eikä hän tietenkään piitannut paidasta eikä hiuksista eikä silmistä, mutta olisi ollut ihan mukavaa, jos hän ei olisi näyttänyt niin väsyneeltä ja huolestuneelta. Hän yritti hymyillä mutta se sopi vielä huonommin kuin kauluspaita.  
  
”Minä autan”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Remus puristi hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen, kun Sirius pysähtyi hänen selkänsä taakse ja suoristi kaulukset. Siriuksen sormet olivat lämpimät ja Remus olisi halunnut sulkea silmänsä mutta tietenkään hän ei tehnyt sitä. Hän tuijotti omaa pelokasta naamaansa samalla kun Sirius työnsi sormet hänen hiustensa läpi ja sai ne asettumaan, ja sitten Sirius puristi häntä olkapäistä ja hän antoi itsensä nojata Siriuksen rintakehää vasten. Sirius näytti tietenkin ärsyttävän hyvältä, juuri siltä kuin olisi ollut menossa kertomaan taikaministeriön virkailijalle parisuhteestaan.  
  
”Hyvin se menee”, Sirius sanoi ja astui kauemmas hänestä, ja hänelle tuli saman tien kylmä.  
  
”Ne tajuavat.”  
  
”Ei ole mitään tajuttavaa. Miltä minä haisen?”  
  
”Hyvältä.”  
  
”Et edes haistanut.”  
  
”Sinä haiset aina hyvältä”, Remus sanoi ja käveli Siriuksen ohi olohuoneeseen. Hänen askeleensa tuntuivat vähän horjuvilta.  
  
”Tuo paita on liian iso. Rosie opettaa minulle varmaan pian kaavoitusloitsuja ja sitten leikkausloitsuja ja ompeluloitsuja ja sitten minä rupean keräämään kaikki kankaiden jämäpalat ja teen sinulle oikean kokoisia paitoja.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse tehdä minulle paitoja.”  
  
”Ei tietenkään _tarvitse._ Meidän pitää ehkä mennä syömään paluumatkalla, minulla on nälkä eikä täällä ole ruokaa.”  
  
”Ei sinulla voi olla nälkä”, Remus sanoi ja yritti kiskoa takkia päälleen, mutta kädet toimivat vähän huonosti.  
  
”Älä murehdi”, Sirius sanoi, käveli hänen ohitseen eteiseen toinen käsi takinhihaan tungettuna ja kumartui kiinnittämään kenkien nauhoja. Remus tuijotti sitä yhtä kohtaa seinässä, sitä josta tapetti oli osittain irronnut. ”Minä huolehdin etteivät ne sano mitään ikävää. Minä hoidan sen. Sinun ei tarvitse sanoa mitään.”  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
Sirius kohottautui takaisin seisomaan. Siriuksen takki roikkui edelleen toisella olkapäällä ja Siriuksella oli vain toinen kenkä jalassa. Remus nielaisi ja pakotti itsensä katsomaan Siriusta kasvoihin, ja Sirius rypisti otsaansa ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi yrittänyt lukea jotain hänen naamaltaan.  
  
”Ole hyvä” Sirius sanoi lopulta hitaalla äänellä, ”mutta Remus, sinun pitää tajuta että se oli kaikki myös minua varten, minä en ole tehnyt mitään mitä en olisi _halunnut_ , tajuatko?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Sirius vilkaisi häntä ja kumartui sitten uudestaan solmimaan kengännauhoja, ja hän katsoi miten nauhat yrittivät karata Siriuksen sormilta ja mietti että nyt oli aivan yhtä hyvä hetki kuin milloin tahansa muulloin. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi mutta ei se mitään, hän kestäisi kyllä, hän vain sanoisi sen ja sitten se olisi tehty. Sirius tietäisi että hän oli rakastunut, ja ehkä Sirius haluaisi sitten kertoa ministeriön virkailijalle totuuden, tai ehkä ei, mutta joka tapauksessa hän ei enää huijaisi Siriusta.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi äänellä joka vingahti kummallisesti, ”minä olen –”  
  
”Myöhässä”, Sirius sanoi, ”me olemme myöhässä, meidän pitäisi olla jo siellä, helvetti, missä minun toinen hihani on? Ilmiinnytään yhdessä, minä en todellakaan rupea nyt etsimään sinua jos päädytkin vahingossa toiselle puolelle Lontoota. Ja hengitä vähän, näytät tosi kalpealta.”  
  
Remus hengitti syvään ja seurasi sitten Siriusta ulos ovesta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He istuivat vierekkäin loputtomassa jonossa tuoleja, jotka raahautuivat aina ajoittain pari tuumaa satunnaiselta vaikuttavaan suuntaan niin kuin olisivat yksinkertaisesti olleet liian kyllästyneitä pysyäkseen paikoillaan. Parin tuolin päässä heistä istui suippohattuinen velho, joka näytti etsivän jotain parrastaan kaksin käsin. He olivat tulleet ainakin viisi minuuttia myöhässä ja nyt he olivat istuneet täällä ehkä puoli tuntia eikä mitään ollut tapahtunut. Tuolit narisivat ja Sirius piti kättään Remuksen polvella ja se tuntui oudolla tavalla kaikkein normaalimmalta kaikesta mitä oli meneillään.  
  
Lopulta Remus oli aivan varma, että heidät oli unohdettu tai että joku pöllö oli eksynyt matkalla tai paperi karannut tai ehkä ministeriö oli vain päättänyt asiasta ilman heitä säästääkseen työtunteja. Partaansa kaiveleva mies oli ilmeisesti nukahtanut ja Siriuksen käsivarsi oli valunut eteenpäin ja nyt Siriuksen sormet roikkuivat Remuksen polvien välissä, ja juuri kun hän oli sanomassa Siriukselle, että ehkä heidän pitäisi mennä kysymään joltain jotain, pieni tuimakatseinen mies työnsi tuolirivistön toisella puolella olevan oven auki ja sanoi heidän nimensä.  
  
”Anna minun puhua”, Sirius kuiskasi kun he nousivat seisomaan.  
  
Seuraava huone oli pienempi eikä siellä ollut tuoleja. Tuimakatseinen mies tuhahti heille ja häipyi huoneen toisessa reunassa olevasta ovesta, ja Remus yritti peruuttaa niin lähelle seinää kuin pystyi mutta Sirius tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja veti hänet takaisin. Huoneen keskellä oli kirjoituspöytä jonka ympärillä leijui rauhallisen näköisiä papereita, ja kirjoituspöydän takana istui nainen joka huokaisi nyt syvään ja nousi seisomaan.  
  
”No niin, mitä varten te olette täällä? Älkää sanoko, minun pitää joka tapauksessa etsiä oikea asiakirja. Yritän pitää ne tyytyväisinä mutta aina joku hermostuu. Olisiko se tuo?” Nainen nappasi ilmasta yhden paperin ja näytti järkyttyneeltä. ” _Merlin._ Ehkä tuo vaaleanpunainen? No niin, Sirius Musta ja Remus John Lupin, niinkö?”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi. Remus yritti näyttää vähemmän surulliselta ja väsyneeltä ja pelokkaalta ja mietti samalla, tajusiko Sirius kuinka lujaa puristi hänen kättään.  
  
”Minun pitäisi ilmeisesti selvittää oletteko te pariskunta”, nainen sanoi kasvot paperin taakse piilotettuna ja huokaisi raskaasti. ”Kaikkea sitä näkee. Halusin vain mukavan sisätyön, ja tämän siitä sitten… no mutta minkäs sille mahtaa. Tulisitteko vähän lähemmäs?”  
  
Remus odotti että Sirius sanoisi jotain nokkelaa ja hieman ärsyttävää mutta kuitenkin aika osuvaa, vaikka jotain säästä tai naisen kampauksesta tai hihansuista, mutta Sirius vain puristi hänen sormiaan lujempaa ja nykäisi häntä vähän eteenpäin.  
  
”No niin, no niin”, nainen sanoi kyllästyneellä äänellä, työnsi muutaman leijuvan paperikasan sivuun ja katsoi sitten heitä niiden välistä.  
  
_En edes tiedä milloin rakastuin häneen_ , Remus ajatteli vaikkei varmaan olisi pystynyt sanomaan sitä ääneen, _ehkä koulussa, tai ehkä vasta myöhemmin, en tiedä, olen ollut aina ihan onneton kaikessa tällaisessa,_ ja Sirius työnsi olkapäitä taakse ja hengitti syvään niin kuin olisi valmistautunut johonkin, ja sitten nainen huokaisi raskaasti.  
  
” _Merlinin kevät_ ”, nainen sanoi ja tuijotti heitä otsa rypyssä ja suu mutrussa, ”mitä ne oikein ajattelevat, tuhlaavat minun aikaani niin kuin minulla ei olisi tärkeämpääkin tekemistä, kuulitteko että pari auroriopiskelijaa oli kehuskellut kännissä päästäneensä yksisarvisen keskuspuistoon? Siinä on minusta _ongelma._ ”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi.  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
”Menkää kotiin”, nainen sanoi ja istuutui tuolilleen niin määrätietoisesti että kaikki paperikasat hypähtivät, ”kuunnelkaa musiikkia tai pussailkaa tai mitä te nuoret nykyään teettekään. Joku Mungossa inhoaa minua. Viime viikolla ne eivät uskoneet että kaksi potilasta oli sisaruksia keskenään ja siitä tuli kaikenlaista luottamuskiistaa, ja sitten heidät lähetettiin tänne minun luokseni ja he olivat Merlin paratkoon _identtiset kaksoset._ ”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Sirius sanoi melko epävarmalla äänellä.  
  
”Kultaseni”, nainen sanoi ja osoitti heitä sulkakynällä, ”teistä näkee mailin päähän että olette rakastuneita. Minä lähetän pöllön Mungoon niin ne voivat ihmetellä sitä siellä. Häipykää nyt että minä pääsen joskus kotiin.”  
  
”Mutta –” Sirius aloitti, ja silloin ovi heidän takanaan avautui. Tuolien narina kuului odotushuoneesta ja kun Remus vilkaisi olkansa yli, hän näki että partaansa kaivava mies oli ottanut hatun syliinsä ja tiiraili heitä sen yli.  
  
”Jos haluatte valittaa huonosta kohtelusta”, nainen sanoi, ”niin voitte täyttää kaavakkeen 183B ja toimittaa sen Paperiasiain Selvittelysihteerille, mutta suoraan sanottuna itse varmaan unohtaisin koko jutun.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Remus sanoi ja nykäisi Siriusta käsivarresta, ”me tästä sitten menemmekin.”  
  
”Menkää, menkää”, nainen sanoi. ”Mukavaa illanjatkoa.”   
  
”Kiitos”, Remus sanoi uudestaan vaikka ei tiennyt miksi, ja sitten Sirius nyki puolestaan häntä käsivarresta, ja jotenkin he selvisivät ulos huoneesta. Partamies katsoi heidän peräänsä. Sirius potkaisi mennessään paria tuolia eikä Remus pystynyt päättelemään, oliko se vahinko vai ei. Sitten he olivat ovella ja se avautui heidän edestään, ja he kävelivät käytävää pitkin eikä kukaan huutanut heidän peräänsä ja kysynyt _Remus, kummalla puolella sänkyä sinä nukut_ , ja jostain syystä Sirius piti edelleen kiinni Remuksen kädestä mutta ehkä niin oli parasta, koska käytävät olivat aika mutkikkaita. Remus kuvitteli että hänen korvissaan humisi. Hississä Sirius tuijotti omaa peilikuvaansa ja Remus tuijotti kenkiään, ja kolmoskerroksesta kyytiin nousi nainen joka halusi puhua säästä mutta onneksi he pääsivät jo viitoskerroksessa pakenemaan. Vierailijoiden saattotiski hädin tuskin vilkaisi heihin, ja sitten he olivat jo uloskäynnin luona ja se sylkäisi heidät sivukadulle puhelinkopin ja roskalaatikon väliin.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä tuo oli?” Remus kysyi ja Sirius alkoi nauraa.  
  
”Minä suoristin sinun kauluksesi ihan turhaan”, Sirius sanoi, tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja tönäisi häntä kohti puhelinkoppia, ja taas oli alkanut sataa ja vesi valui asfalttia pitkin ja meni sisään hänen kenkiensä saumoista ja kasteli sukat. ”Hän näki sen _mailin päähän._ ”  
  
”Eihän hän edes kysynyt mitään”, Remus sanoi ja puristi sormensa Siriuksen ranteen ympärille, mutta jostain syystä Sirius työnsi häntä edellään kunnes lapaluut osuivat puhelinkopin lasiin.  
  
”Me olemme olleet ihan idiootteja”, Sirius sanoi ja tarttui Remusta takista, ”molemmat. Ja tuon virkailijan ei tarvinnut kuin _vilkaista_ meitä.”  
  
”Mitä hittoa sinä puhut?” Remus kysyi, mutta oli vaikea keskittyä koska Sirius piti kiinni hänen takistaan ja sitten päästi irti mutta ei astunutkaan kauemmas vaan painoi kämmenen hänen rintakehäänsä vasten.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja puristi sormet hänen villapaitansa ympärille, ja hän nojasi lasikopin seinää vasten ja Sirius astui hänen luokseen ja suuteli häntä suulle. Siriuksen naama oli aivan märkä. Remus työnsi sormensa Siriuksen hiuksiin ja veti poninhännän irti ja raotti suutaan kun Sirius suuteli häntä lujempaa, ja sitten hän muisti ettei hänen ollut tarkoitus suudella Siriusta. Hän tarttui Siriusta olkapäistä ja työnsi Siriuksen kauemmas mutta ei irrottanut otettaan. Sade valui Siriuksen kasvoja pitkin ja Sirius katsoi häntä ja räpytteli silmiään ja näytti siltä ettei tiennyt mitä sanoa, ja hän työnsi Siriusta pari askelta kauemmas ja painoi sitten sormensa Siriuksen niskaan ja suuteli Siriusta. Siriuksen kädet putosivat hänen alaselälleen ja sormenpäät kulkivat hänen paitansa alle, ja hän painoi kämmenet Siriuksen rintakehälle ja tönäisi Siriuksen kauemmas.  
  
”Sinun ei tarvitse enää tehdä tuota”, hän sanoi ja toivoi että Sirius olisi tehnyt jonkun loitsun, koska sadevesi valui hänen kaula-aukostaan sisään eikä hän mahtanut sille mitään koska ei voinut ajatella mitään muuta kuin Siriusta, ”etkö tajua, meidän ei tarvitse enää teeskennellä, ne uskoivat meitä, voimme vain lopettaa –”  
  
Sirius painoi kämmenet hänen kasvoilleen ja suuteli häntä vähän hätäisesti ja aika kömpelösti, ja hän puristi Siriuksen käsittämättömän sileää kauluspaitaa ja yritti suudella takaisin mutta se kaikki tapahtui vähän liian nopeasti ja oikeastaan Sirius suuteli häntä jo leukaan. Hän työnsi toisen kätensä Siriuksen hiuksiin ja kuvitteli kuulevansa miten jästien joukkoliikenne vyöryi eteenpäin kerrostalojen takana. Heidän olisi jo pitänyt mennä kotiin. He voisivat istua siellä ja keittää teetä ja jutella tästä.  
  
”Lopettaa mitä?” Sirius sanoi hänen leukaansa vasten.  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, Remus sanoi, ja Sirius tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja pyöräytti hänet ympäri niin että hänen selkänsä painui seinän rappauksia vasten.  
  
”Mennään kotiin”, Sirius sanoi, ”sinä olet ihan läpimärkä. Keitetään teetä ja mennään kylpyyn.”  
  
” _Luoja._ ”  
  
”Minä voisin laajentaa ammeen mutta en taida haluta. Aion katsoa kun sinä otat vaatteesi pois ja kömmit sinne ammeeseen, ja se on vähän liian pieni niin että täytyy pitää polvet koukussa. Ja saat työntää sormet minun tukkaani.”  
  
” _Sirius”_ , Remus sanoi ja yritti vetää sormensa pois Siriuksen tukasta, mutta Sirius tarttui häntä ranteista.  
  
”Ja jos olit tosissasi –”, Sirius sanoi ja suuteli häntä, ” – sen teeskentelyn kanssa, jos ihan totta ajattelet että nyt me lopetamme tämän, niin nyt voisi olla hyvä hetki kertoa.”  
  
”Minä olen rakastunut sinuun”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Minä arvasin sen”, Sirius sanoi, otti hänen leukansa kämmeniensä väliin ja suuteli häntä, ja hänen naamansa oli jo aivan märkä mutta se varmaan johtui sateesta, ” _arvasin_ , sinun ei olisi pitänyt työntää minua pois, senkin _idiootti._ Mennään kotiin, sinun pitää keittää minulle teetä.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viimeinen luku! Jättäkää ihmeessä savumerkkejä ja terveisiä jos olette lukeneet tätä, ja minut löytää edelleen [tumblr:sta](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)! Seuraavaksi ficcimeiningeissä luvassa Ginny/Lunaa ja Harry/Dracoa toisen maailmansodan jälkeisessä Lontoossa!

Hän heräsi siihen että aurinko paistoi niskaan ja peitto oli pudonnut lattialle. Jossain vaiheessa yötä hän oli ilmeisesti työntänyt naamansa kiinni Siriuksen tukkaan. _Hemmetti_ , hän ajatteli ja kääntyi selälleen. He olivat unohtaneet verhot auki, koko sänky oli täynnä valoa, hänen ihonsa tuntui lämpimältä ja vähän kihelmöivältä ja Sirius makasi alasti hänen vieressään.  
  
Hän nousi hitaasti istumaan. Sänky huojui mutta Sirius ei herännyt. Ikkuna todellakin olisi pitänyt pestä, ja hän tuijotti sitä ja räpytteli silmiään ja yritti tajuta jotain, vaikka sen että kohta hänen pitäisi lähteä töihin. Hän ja Nick ajaisivat pakettiautolla jonnekin paikkaan ja kantaisivat asioita ja saattaisivat puhua vähän säästä, ja koko ajan hän varmaan miettisi sitä miten Sirius oli suudellut häntä, tai hän oli suudellut Siriusta, tai oli aivan mahdollista että he olivat suudelleet toisiaan. Hän hengitti syvään ja painoi jalkapohjia lattiaa vasten, mutta aurinko oli liukunut myös sinne ja hänen varpaansa olivat lämpimät ja jalat tuntuivat hirveän raukeilta, niin kuin ei olisi ollut aivan varmaa pystyisikö hän kävelemään vaikka keittiöön saakka.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni. ”Sirius.”  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”En mitään”, hän sanoi. ”Pitää mennä töihin.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Sirius mutisi, ja sitten suuri lämmin kämmen silitti Remuksen selkää. Hän yritti nielaista huokauksen mutta ei se aivan onnistunut. ”Sinä murjotat. Tai harkitset murjottamista. Tai jotain muuta yhtä idioottimaista.”  
  
”Enkä harkitse”, hän sanoi. Siriuksen kämmen liukui alemmas ja alemmas ja hän tiesi nojaavansa sitä vasten mutta ei pystynyt lopettamaan. He olivat suudelleet sateessa ja hän oli sanonut olevansa rakastunut Siriukseen ja Sirius oli haukkunut häntä idiootiksi ja hänen vatsansa oli kiertynyt rullalle ja hän oli miettinyt etäisesti _tältäkö se tuntuu_. Sirius oli pidellyt häntä kiinni olkapäistä ja kiskaissut hänet Viistokujalle, ja he olivat kompuroineet rappusensa ylös ja sitten ovesta sisään ja seisseet eteisen lattialla tietämättä mitä tehdä, ja sitten he olivat suudelleet uudelleen. Hän muisti sen oikein mainiosti ja hänen vatsansa tuntui edelleen aivan oudolta ja aurinko lämmitti hänen ihoaan eikä hän muistanut milloin viimeksi olisi paistanut aurinko, ei ihan totta muistanut.  
  
” _Kuutamo._ ”  
  
”Olisit voinut kertoa minulle vähän aiemmin”, hän sanoi, ”että tarkoitit sitä.”  
  
Sirius huokaisi äänekkäästi ja työnsi sormet hänen hiuksiinsa. ”Olisit itse kertonut minulle.”  
  
”En pystynyt”, hän sanoi. ”Jos olisit lähtenyt… jos olisit suuttunut minulle ja häipynyt niin en olisi…”  
  
”En minä olisi häipynyt.”  
  
”Mutta olisit katsonut minua eri tavalla. Olisit tiennyt että minä olen rakastunut sinuun ja sitten olisit säälinyt minua etkä olisi ainakaan työntänyt jalkoja minun syliini ja kaikki olisi ollut pilalla.”  
  
”Minä ajattelin”, Sirius sanoi ja antoi yhden sormen valua taas alas hänen selkärankaansa pitkin, ja hän yritti olla kiemurtelematta, ”että kyllä sinä kertoisit. Sinä kerroit minulle että tykkäät miehistä ja kerroit että olit suudellut sitä punatukkaista poikaa baarissa, ja minä olin täällä _koko ajan_ , taatusti sinä kertoisit jos tykkäisit minusta. Tai hitto edes jotenkin _vihjaisit._ ”  
  
” _Luoja”_ , Remus sanoi ja puristi sitten hampaat yhteen, koska Sirius piirsi jotain hänen alaselälleen ja hänen ihonsa värisi. Hän mietti johtuiko se taikuudesta vai vain siitä että hän oli rakastunut.  
  
”Mutta nyt kaikki on kunnossa”, Sirius sanoi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä ja sanat kuulostivat hirveän oudoilta, vähän kuin ne mitä he olivat toistelleet marraskuun alusta saakka, _kaikki on hyvin_ , ja se lause oli aina kaikunut ikävästi niin kuin olisi ollut aivan tyhjä sisältä. Sanat olivat ennallaan mutta nyt Remuksella oli kummallisen lämmin olo.  
  
Sänky huojui ja sitten Sirius nojasi hänen selkäänsä vasten. Sirius asetteli itsensä niin tiukasti kiinni häneen kuin oli mahdollista, ja hän pysyi paikallaan ja sanoi itselleen että tällä kertaa hän ei karkaisi, tällä kertaa hän ei olisi niin varma siitä että kaikki menisi kuitenkin pieleen, tällä kertaa hän yrittäisi uskoa.  
  
”Kaikki on hyvin”, Sirius sanoi hänen niskaansa ja asetteli kämmenet hänen vatsalleen. Hän veti vatsaa sisäänpäin ja tajusi sitten että se oli aivan naurettavaa, kyllä Sirius tiesi jo miltä hän näytti. Aurinko ylettyi häntä leukaan saakka ja hänen reitensä näyttivät omituisilta sängynlaitaa vasten, ne olivat vähän liian ohuet eikä hän ollut koskaan pitänyt polvistaan ja vaaleanruskeiden karvojen keskellä oli laikkuja kohdissa joissa joku erityisen ruma arpi kulki ihon poikki. Hän tuijotti jalkojaan ja Sirius suuteli hänen niskaansa vähän märästi ja kömpelösti mutta aika hitaasti.  
  
”Minä kääntyisin nyt ympäri”, hän sanoi varpailleen, jotka olivat kipristyneet kiinni matonreunaan, ”mutta hengitys -”  
  
”Olisit keksinyt jonkun tekosyyn”, Sirius sanoi ja nauroi suu kiinni hänen ihossaan, ja hän mietti eikö Sirius yhtään tajunnut miltä se tuntui, miten lämpimältä, ja miten tiukaksi mytyksi hänen vatsansa vääntyi, ja sitten hän ajatteli että luultavasti Sirius tajusi oikein hyvin. ”Olisit sanonut että sinua kusettaa ja hiipinyt kylpyhuoneeseen pesemään hampaita, ja olisit voinut nipistellä poskia samalla, tiedätkö, vähän väriä, ja sitten olisit tullut takaisin ja teeskennellyt ettet ollut tehnyt yhtään mitään siellä.”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Minä tein jo yhden loitsun”, hän sanoi, ”aamuhengitykselle. Se on oikein kätevä.”  
  
” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Minä varmaan myöhästyn töistä”, Sirius sanoi ja suuteli hänen lapaluitaan, ”ja Rosie katsoo minua otsa rypyssä ja minä sanon _anteeksi, neiti Hamilton, olin sängyssä Remuksen kanssa ja suorastaan unohdin miten aika kuluu_ , ja hän varmaan taputtaisi minua poskelle.”  
  
”Tai takapuolelle.”  
  
” _Remus_ ”, Sirius sanoi paheksuvalla äänellä ja nauroi sitten, ja Remus tunsi naurun selkäänsä vasten.  
  
”Minunkin täytyy mennä töihin”, hän sanoi, vaikka Siriuksen sormet piirsivät ympyröitä hänen vatsalleen aivan navan alapuolelle.  
  
”Tuntuu siltä kuin olisimme aina tehneet näin”, Sirius sanoi, ”ikuisuuden, tai älä ymmärrä väärin, tuntuu myös että kädet tärisevät ja ihan totta minua hirvittää vähän, ja eilenkin hirvitti, ja varsinkin silloin kun sinä makasit siinä ja tuijotit minua sillä tavalla kuin luottaisit minuun vaikka tekisin _ihan mitä tahansa._ Mutta siis, tuntuu siltä että kyllähän tämä olisi pitänyt tajuta, että se oli aina siellä jossain kaiken muun alla. Tuntuu siltä etten ole läheskään niin yllättynyt kuin pitäisi olla.”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoi, ja oli hyvin vaikea olla miettimättä sitä kuinka hän oli maannut selällään sängyllä peittojen seassa ja Sirius oli nostanut hänen reitensä omiensa päälle ja näyttänyt ihan hirvittävän hermostuneelta ja tarttunut varovaisilla, vähän hikisillä sormilla hänen lantioonsa, ”sinä olet kosketellut minua melkein kuukauden.”  
  
” _Kosketellut_ ”, Sirius sanoi hänen niskaansa. ”Hitto.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi. Hän ei ollut aivan varma miten he olivat eilen päätyneet eteisestä sänkyyn. Hän oli kuvitellut että Sirius sanoi jotain puhumisesta ja teen keittämisestä, mutta hän ei ollut saanut sitä teetä vieläkään. He olivat suudelleet eteisessä ja matkalla makuuhuoneeseen ja makuuhuoneessa, ja sitten hänen oli ollut pakko käydä vessassa, ja kun hän oli tullut takaisin, Sirius oli pyörinyt ympyrää ikkunan edessä kädet työnnettyinä hiuksiin. Hän oli istuutunut sängylle ja Sirius oli kysynyt _mitä hittoa me teemme, Kuutamo, mitä me teemme,_ ja sitten he olivat suudelleet lisää kunnes Sirius oli ollut hänen päällään ja hän oli maannut patjaan uponneena selällään ja polvet Siriuksen kyljissä kiinni ja ajatellut kaikkea mahdollista samaan aikaan eikä missään ollut ollut mitään järkeä, ja hän oli ollut hirvittävän onnellinen sellaisella kylkiluita rikkovalla pelottavalla tavalla.  
  
_Mitä sinä teet_ , Sirius oli kysynyt kun hän oli kiskonut alushousut pois jalasta ja asetellut jalkapohjansa uudestaan tukevasti patjaa vasten.  
  
_Haluatko_ , hän oli sanonut eikä ollut millään pystynyt sanomaan sitä loppuun saakka, mutta Sirius oli tuijottanut häntä silmät suurina.  
  
_Haluan_ , Sirius oli sanonut ja suudellut häntä, _haluan haluan haluan, mutta en tiedä miten se tapahtuu, eikö se ole aika vaikeaa, en halua että mikään… menee rikki._  
  
Hän ei ollut mennyt rikki. Hän oli pitänyt kiinni Siriuksen olkapäistä ja sitten auttanut Siriusta aika lailla, koska Siriuksen sormet olivat tärisseet ja sitä paitsi hetken oli vaikuttanut siltä, ettei Sirius ihan totta tiennyt miten se tapahtuu. Ja sitten vähän myöhemmin hän oli pidellyt kiinni Siriuksen lantiosta kun Sirius oli pidellyt kiinni hänestä, ja hän oli kuunnellut omia sydämenlyöntejään ja Siriuksen katkeilevaa hengitystä ja yrittänyt olla jännittämättä ja jännittänyt kuitenkin, ja Sirius oli toistanut hänen nimeään ihan naurettavalla tavalla ja tullut hänen sisälleen ennen kuin hän oli oikeastaan edes kunnolla tajunnut että nyt se tapahtui. Ja sitten Sirius oli pyydellyt anteeksi ja nauranut ja kiroillut ja suudellut häntä ja puristanut sormensa hänen ympärilleen, ja hän oli sulkenut silmänsä ja työntänyt sormensa Siriuksen hiuksiin.  
  
Nyt hän tuijotti omituisia reisiään sängyn laidalla ja Sirius pujotti ilmeisesti molempia käsiään hänen hiuksiinsa eikä hän oikein ymmärtänyt miksi eikä myöskään välittänyt. Hänen pitäisi pyytää Siriusta opettamaan hänelle se aamuhengitysloitsu. Hän yritti kuvitella aamuja joina hän heräisi Siriuksen vierestä ja kumartuisi ottamaan taikasauvansa lattialta sängyn alta, ja Sirius teeskentelisi ettei tiennyt mitä hän teki, ja sitten hän suutelisi Siriusta ja Sirius suutelisi takaisin ja ehkä hän voisi työntää toisen jalkansa Siriuksen säärien väliin, ja Sirius painaisi kämmenensä hänen selälleen ja vetäisi häntä lähemmäs.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?”  
  
”En mitään.”  
  
”Ei kai se satu”, Sirius sanoi ja nielaisi, ”ainakaan enää?”  
  
”Ei se sattunut paljoa”, hän sanoi ja oli melko varma ettei valehdellut juurikaan. Tietenkin se oli sattunut vähän, mutta hän oli ajatellut _Sirius Sirius Sirius_ ja sitten koko juttu olikin oikeastaan jo ollut ohi ja Sirius oli maannut hänen sisällään ja tuijottanut häntä silmät suurina ja hämmästyneinä ja kietonut sormensa hänen ympärilleen. ”On kyllä vähän outo olo.”  
  
Sirius nauroi katkonaisella äänellä ja pyöritti sormenpäitään hänen päänahkaansa vasten. Hänestä tuntui että huone huojui. ”Meidän pitää mennä töihin, Kuutamo. Ihan älytöntä että me… että sinä annoit minun suudella sinua, ja… ja sitten meidän pitää mennä _töihin._ Keitä minulle kahvia.”  
  
”Sinä teet sen paremmin.”  
  
”Enkä tee”, Sirius sanoi omahyväisellä äänellä. ”Mitä sinä meinaat tehdä sillä aikaa, pestä hampaat ja sitten suudella minua?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
**  
  
  
HUHTIKUU  
  
  
  
”Se oli tietenkin virhe”, Lily sanoi ja huojui tuolillaan vähän vaarallisen näköisesti, ”mikä tuntuu aika selvältä näin jälkikäteen, mutta olin epätoivoinen, olin yrittänyt saada sitä toimimaan koko illan enkä tietenkään voinut kokeilla sitä itseeni ja Harry vain oli paikalla –”  
  
” _Merlin”_ , James sanoi ja piteli kämmeniään Harryn korvien päällä, ”hän olisi voinut vaikka muuttua siniseksi, tiedät että se on yleinen sivuoire, sanoit itse niin.”  
  
Remus tuijotti Jamesia ja Lilyä vuorotellen ja yritti tajuta, mistä oli kyse. Sirius puristi häntä melko lujaa reidestä.  
  
”Te huijaatte meitä”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus painoi kämmenensä Siriuksen käden päälle. Hän saisi varmaan mustelmia tästä. Harry yritti ryömiä pöydälle ja James veti lasta takaisin syliinsä, ja Lily ojentautui ottamaan uuden brownien. ”Sinä et taatusti kokeillut sitä lientä _Harryyn._ ”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Lily sanoi ja hymyili heille, ”se olisi ollut täysin edesvastuutonta. Odotin että James tuli töistä ja kokeilin sitä häneen.”  
  
”Hän tietää että minä suostun töiden jälkeen ihan mihin tahansa”, James sanoi. ”Aivoista tulee jotenkin mössöä kun on lajitellut papereita kahdeksan tuntia.”  
  
”Hänen tukkansa muuttui siniseksi”, Lily sanoi ja työnsi molemmat kyynärpäänsä pöydälle, ”ja se oli ihan mahtavaa, hän oli niin _järkyttynyt_ , ja se tukka oli oikeastaan aika hyvä. Melkein toivon että se olisi jäänyt sellaiseksi.”  
  
”Se oli tummansininen”, James sanoi, ”mutta sellaisella silmiinpistävällä tavalla.”  
  
”En voi kuvitella miten sininen tukka voisi pistää silmään”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Mutta liemi ei edelleenkään ole kunnossa”, Lily sanoi, ”ei sen pitäisi muuttaa kenenkään tukkaa siniseksi. Niin että sitä minä olen tehnyt kaikki illat. Onneksi maalasitte makuuhuoneen niin että sain jonkun syyn poistua kotoa.”  
  
”Hän aikoi kokeilla sen liemen uutta versiota teihin”, James sanoi, laski Harryn lattialle ja tarttui sitten lasta villapaidasta kun tämä yritti ryömiä pöydän alle.  
  
”Kumpaan?” Sirius kysyi kuulostaen kummallisen ilahtuneelta.  
  
”Sinuun.”  
  
”Arvasin”, Sirius sanoi ja asetteli kätensä Remuksen niskaan. James kumartui pöydän alle ja nosti Harryn takaisin syliinsä. Lily ojentautui ottamaan viinilasin ja vilkuili heitä sen yli.  
  
”Olen pahoillani että se ei toimi vieläkään”, Remus sanoi ja yritti olla piittaamatta siitä, että Siriuksen peukalo oli ilmeisesti mennyt hänen paitansa kaula-aukosta sisään.  
  
”Älä murehdi sitä”, Lily sanoi. ”Kivaa että maalasitte makuuhuoneen. Se tuntuu jotenkin…sellaiselta asialta mitä tavalliset ihmiset tekevät.”  
  
”Remus valitti siitä”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Enkä valittanut”, Remus sanoi, ”ja olen pahoillani että valitin, koska nyt se vaihtaa väriä minun mielialojeni mukaan ja se on _kamalaa._ ”  
  
”En tajua miten se on mahdollista”, James sanoi, ”ei sellaista maalia myydä missään.”  
  
”Se on _taikuutta_ ”, Sirius sanoi ja hymyili leveästi. ”Ja minulta meni kokonainen ilta ennen kuin keksin miten se loitsu onnistuu.”  
  
”Joskus olisi kiva että voisi vain sanoa että kaikki on hyvin”, Remus sanoi, ”vaikka oikeasti olisikin vähän kurja olo, mutta se ei onnistu millään, koska se seinä on kuitenkin harmaa.”  
  
”Vaaleanpunainen on niille päiville kun Remus on varovaisen toiveikas kaiken suhteen”, Sirius sanoi ja kuljetti sormiaan Remuksen selkärankaa pitkin t-paidan läpi, ”ja violetti on –”  
  
”Haluatteko lisää viiniä?” Remus kysyi nopeasti, vaikka James oli jo kyllä ehtinyt peittää Harryn korvat kämmenillään.  
  
”Minä olen vain onnellinen”, Sirius sanoi, ”enkä enää edes muistanut miltä se tuntuu.”  
  
”Minä ajattelin ruveta kirjoittamaan”, James sanoi. ”Hukkasin viime viikolla yhden paperin töissä ja kirjoitin uuden tilalle ja siitä tuli tietenkin ihan erilainen mutta se oli niin loistava ettei kukaan sanonut mitään. Ajattelin kirjoittaa lastenkirjoja. Sitten voisin testata niitä Harryyn.”  
  
”Kannattaa ehkä ruveta lukemaan Harrylle klassikkoja ääneen”, Sirius sanoi Lilylle, ”varmuuden vuoksi.”  
  
”Kävimme rouva Longbottomin luona viime viikolla”, Lily sanoi ja nosti viinilasin kasvojensa eteen, ”tai onhan hänellä etunimikin mutta en millään pysty kutsumaan häntä sillä. Hän oli tietysti surullinen mutta keitti meille teetä. Ja Neville leikki puutarhassa ja oli jotenkin niin… tavallinen, paitsi että tietenkin hänellä on se arpi.”  
  
”Älkää ajatelko sitä”, Sirius sanoi vähän terävällä äänellä.  
  
”Ja kirjoitin Dumbledorelle”, Lily sanoi eikä katsonut Remukseen. ”Kirjoitin että olen pettynyt. Hänen olisi pitänyt yrittää enemmän. Hänen olisi pitänyt _yrittää._ ”  
  
”Olen käynyt kolmesti siellä”, Sirius sanoi, ”Mungossa, viime kerralla en päässyt enää sisälle.”  
  
”Se hopea pitäisi saada pois”, Lily sanoi ja painoi viinilasin huolellisesti pöydälle. ”Ehkä verensiirto –”  
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoi ja yritti kuulostaa varmemmalta kuin oli. ”Antaa sen olla. Me emme tiedä millaisiin loitsuihin se on kiinnitetty. Ja minä selvisin jo yhdestä täysikuusta.”  
  
”Jos seuraava on pahempi”, Sirius sanoi ja puristi hänen t-paitaansa alaselästä, ”minä menen Tylypahkaan ja puhun itse Dumbledorelle. Tai luultavasti tappelen.”  
  
”Voisimme etsiä jonkun toisen paikan”, Remus sanoi ja painoi kätensä Siriuksen polven päälle, ”jostain muualta, nyt kun me emme kuitenkaan voi juosta metsässä. Jonkun jossa olisi vähän enemmän tilaa.”  
  
”Mennään tanssimaan joku ilta”, James sanoi. ”Oletteko kuulleet sen Toton uuden biisin?”  
  
” _Rosannan_ ”, Sirius sanoi, ”totta kai. Et sinä pysty tanssimaan sitä.”  
  
”Minä haluan yrittää”, James sanoi, ”mutta voitaisiin mennä ajoissa, vaikka heti töiden jälkeen, niin sitten päästäisiin ajoissa nukkumaan.”  
  
”Minä olen suoraan sanottuna nyt aika väsynyt”, Lily sanoi, ”rupesin seitsemältä aamulla miettimään niitä hemmetin sisuhyttiäisiä. Ehkä meidän pitäisi lähteä.”  
  
”Olisin halunnut nähdä kun makuuhuoneen väri muuttuu”, James sanoi ja iski silmää.  
  
” _James_ ”, Sirius sanoi silmät suurina ja puristi Remuksen rannetta vähän lujempaa.  
  
” _Luoja”_ , Remus sanoi.  
  
Lily raapi nenäänsä ja hymyili kämmenensä takana.  
  
”Tämä on aika outoa”, James sanoi ja käänsi Harryn takaisin oikein päin sylissään, ”oikeastaan sekin on jo outoa että me olemme kaikki elossa, ja että meillä on Harry, ja että emme onnistu millään opettamaan hänelle mitään muuta kuin kirosanoja, ja että minä mietin… papereita ja lastenkirjoja, ja Lily miettii miten liemen saisi toimimaan ilman että se muuttaa ihmisten hiukset sinisiksi, ja että te olette…”  
  
”Me olemme”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti ja nojasi lähemmäs Remusta.  
  
”Rakastuneita”, James sanoi.  
  
”Yhdessä”, Lily sanoi samaan aikaan.  
  
”Hitto”, Harry sanoi hämmentävän päättäväisesti.  
  
”Ei ehkä kannata miettiä liikaa”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus mietti hajamielisesti että Siriuksen tukka haisi vähän mudalta, mikä ei toisaalta ollut mikään ihme. He olivat olleet eilen koirapuistossa ainakin tunnin ja koko ajan oli satanut ja Sirius oli juossut jokaisen lätäkön kautta, ja kotona hän oli mennyt katsomaan että Sirius varmasti pesi tukkansa ja oli melkein saman tien kömpinyt itse sinne ammeeseen, ja sitten hän oli painanut jalkapohjiaan ammeen reunaa vasten ja yrittänyt olla valumatta veden alle kun Sirius oli suudellut häntä ja melkein kiivennyt hänen päälleen.  
  
”Me lähdemme kyllä nyt”, Lily sanoi, ”Jamesin pitäisi olla jo nukkumassa.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Remus istui sängyn reunalla ja katseli, miten Sirius leijutti levysoitinta makuuhuoneeseen. Kerrankin Siriuksella oli taikasauva kädessä ja keskittynyt ilme naamalla. Levysoitin soitti Bob Dylania ja violetti väri valui alas katonrajasta. Kun Sirius sai levysoittimen laskettua nurkkaan ja rumpukomppi tärähti vain hiukan, violetin ja vaaleanpunaisen vähän hankalasti näkyvä raja kulki jo Siriuksen polvien korkeudella. Remus veti peittoa paremmin syliinsä, ja Sirius katsoi häntä olkansa yli ja virnisti.  
  
”Sinun ei olisi pitänyt kertoa heille väreistä”, hän sanoi. ”Nyt he ovat joskus meillä ja seinät muuttuvat violeteiksi ja he tietävät heti mitä minä ajattelen.”  
  
”Et sinä ajattele sitä kun he ovat täällä”, Sirius sanoi, ”sinä olet niin ujo.”  
  
”En minä ole ujo.”  
  
”Minä uskon tuon sitten kun James ja Lily joskus istuvat olohuoneessa ja sinä saat nuo seinät violeteiksi. Haluatko että laitan musiikin pois?”  
  
”Mitä me aiomme tehdä?”  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Sinä sanoit että menet leikkaamaan kankaita aikaisin aamulla.”  
  
”Sinä sanoit että ajat Nickin kanssa Brightoniin ja että teidän pitää lähteä kahdeksalta. Minä muuten ihan oikeasti haluaisin nähdä hänet joskus.”  
  
”Sinä olet vain mustasukkainen.”  
  
”Sinä puhut hänestä koko ajan”, Sirius sanoi, ”ainakin kaksi kertaa viikossa.”  
  
”Hän on ruvennut pyytämään minulta pukeutumisvinkkejä”, Remus sanoi, ”nyt kun hän tietää että minulla on poikaystävä.”  
  
” _Merlin._ Älä vaan sano hänelle mitään.”  
  
”Minä pidän villapaidoistani.”  
  
”Harmi että hän on jästi”, Sirius sanoi, ”muuten voisit tuoda hänet _Viittoihin ja Viipaleisiin_ ja minä ja Rosie stailaisimme hänet. Ajattelin muuten ostaa ompelukoneen.”  
  
”Hyvä, saat korjata minun paitani. Pitikö meidän tehdä tänään vielä jotain?”  
  
”Minä ajattelin –”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi sormellaan Bob Dylanin vähän hiljemmalle, ja sitten Sirius käveli sängyn luo ja veti peiton pois Remuksen päältä ja työnsi jalat hänet syliinsä, ”- että voisimme kokeilla jotain.”  
  
”Kokeilla jotain?”  
  
”Sinä sanoit joskus –”, Sirius sanoi, nielaisi ja tarttui Remuksen paljaaseen nilkkaan, ”- että haluaisit kokeilla sitä molemmin päin.”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja pyöritti peukalojaan hänen nilkkojensa päällä, ja hän mietti jälleen kerran, miten _hitossa_ tässä oli käynyt näin. Erityisesti hänestä tuntui että hänen olisi ehkä pitänyt tajuta jotain jo vähän aiemmin, esimerkiksi silloin kun he olivat kävelleet kallioilla Walesissa ja Sirius oli suudellut häntä. Ja toisinaan hän mietti ettei ollut mikään ihme, että hän oli itsepintaisesti kuvitellut että he teeskentelivät. Joskus hän edelleen melkein hyppäsi Siriuksen varpaiden päälle, kun Sirius pysähtyi hänen taakseen kylpyhuoneessa kun hän oli pesemässä hampaita ja painoi kätensä hänen vatsalleen t-paidan alle.  
  
Joskus hän istui sohvalla väärin päin ja tuijotti ulos ikkunasta kattoja ja harmaata taivasta ja mietti, että ehkä häntä kuitenkin huijattiin. Tämä ei vain mitenkään voinut mennä näin. Ja sitten Sirius tuli suihkusta tai keittiöstä tai jostain ja istuutui hänen viereensä sohvalle ja nosti jalat hänen syliinsä ja tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja työnsi sen paitansa alle ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin siinä ei olisi ollut mitään ihmeellistä, niin kuin hänelle olisi ihan totta voinut tapahtua sellaisia asioita niin kuin kenelle tahansa muullekin.  
  
Hän nosti kämmenensä Siriuksen olkapäille ja Sirius upotti polvensa patjaan ja kurottautui suutelemaan häntä. Juuri ennen kuin James ja Lily ja Harry olivat tulleet, he olivat suudelleet keittiössä ja Sirius oli yrittänyt painaa Remusta keittiön työtasoa vasten ja Remus oli yrittänyt nostaa Siriusta pöydälle ja melkein hajottanut sen, ja Sirius oli nauranut hänen suuhunsa ja pörröttänyt hänen hiuksiaan ja sitten kiroillut kun suojaloitsut olivat alkaneet rätistä ja James ja Lily olivat olleet heidän ovellaan.  
  
”Minä haluan yrittää”, Sirius sanoi nyt ja suuteli häntä aika märästi ja kömpelösti mikä yleensä tarkoitti sitä, ettei Sirius tuntunut osaavan päättää puhuisiko vai suutelisiko, ”en tiedä miltä se tuntuu ja koko ajatus on jotenkin aika hurja, mutta haluan yrittää, ja jos se ei onnistu niin meidän ei tarvitse puhua siitä enää ikinä, ja on ihan mahdollista että se ei onnistu, koska rehellisesti sanottuna epäilen että sinä et vaan yksinkertaisesti _mahdu –_ ”  
  
Remus tarttui Siriuksen kasvoihin ja työnsi Siriuksen varovaisesti muutaman tuuman päähän, ja Sirius jätti lauseen kesken ja tuijotti häntä suu raollaan ja punaisena niin kuin olisi juuri suudellut häntä, ja hän tiesi kyllä että hänen olisi pitänyt ajella leukansa, eikä hän ollut aivan varma halusiko myöntää miten paljon piti niistä punaisista jäljistä Siriuksen suun ympärillä. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja yritti keskittyä, ja Sirius  nuolaisi huuliaan ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi odottanut vastausta, eikä hän ollut aivan varma oliko ymmärtänyt edes kysymystä.  
  
”Mutta minä haluan olla kasvokkain”, Sirius sanoi ja puri huultaan, ”en halua että käännät minut ympäri, haluan katsoa sinua.”  
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse”, Remus sanoi ohuella äänellä. Valot olivat alkaneet himmentyä, Bob Dylan lauloi edelleen ja seinät olivat niin violetit että Siriuksen hiuksetkin alkoivat vaihtaa väriä.  
  
”Ei tietenkään _tarvitse_ ”, Sirius sanoi ja suuteli häntä.  
  
Hänellä oli niin kömpelö olo että se oli melkein naurettavaa. Sirius teki jonkun loitsun jota hän ei kuullut, koska hänen korvissaan oli jossain vaiheessa alkanut kohista aika lujaa, ja kun Sirius pujotti heidän sormensa vastakkain, Remuksenkin kädet olivat aivan märät. Sitten Sirius makasi selällään tyynyillä ja tuijotti häntä, ja hän istuutui Siriuksen polvien väliin ja mietti että se oli _hullua_ , hän ei ollut osannut edes toivoa tällaista ja nekin asiat mitä hän toivoi hirvittävästi menivät yleensä pieleen. Hän kosketti Siriusta niin varovasti kuin osasi ja Sirius puri hampaitaan alahuuleen ja veti välillä terävästi henkeä ja näytti siltä että sen oli pakko sattua ainakin vähän, mutta aina kun Remus kysyi, Sirius vain käski hänen jatkaa. Siriuksen hiukset olivat sekaisin tyynyllä ja rintakehällä oli violetteja varjoja, ja Remus olisi halunnut kiivetä Siriuksen päälle ja suudella Siriuksen kaulaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan ylettänyt muuhun kuin vatsaan, ja Sirius mutisi jotain mistä hän ei aivan saanut selvää mutta mikä kuulosti melko kärsimättömältä.  
  
Vähän aikaa hän oli varma että Sirius oli ollut oikeassa. Hän ei millään mahtuisi. Hän piteli Siriuksen lantiota molemmin käsin ja yritti olla puristamatta liikaa, ja Sirius hengitti suu auki ja tuijotti häntä, ja ensinnäkin tämä oli aivan mahdotonta ja toisekseen hän tulisi ihan kohta. Sitten Sirius jostain syystä tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja veti itsensä istumaan sängylle ja kiipesi sitten hänen jalkojensa väliin. Hän istui polvillaan sängyllä eikä osannut tehdä mitään, kun Sirius asetteli itsensä hänen syliinsä ja puristi kätensä hänen selälleen aika lujaa ja sitten liikahti alemmas.  
  
”Sinuun sattuu”, hän sanoi ja olisi ehkä sanonut enemmänkin ellei hänen äänensä olisi sortunut.  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, Sirius sanoi, ”hitto _hitto hitto_ , Remus, pysy siinä niin minä yritän –”  
  
Hän olisi halunnut tarttua Siriuksen kasvoihin ja suudella Siriusta, mutta hän oli melko varma ettei voinut nyt irrottaa käsiään Siriuksen ympäriltä, eikä hän ylettynyt suutelemaan Siriusta, ja sitä paitsi Siriuksen koko naama oli puristunut kasaan, ja varmaan heidän olisi pitänyt lopettaa saman tien, hän vain ei näyttänyt pystyvän sanomaan sitä ääneen. Ja äkkiä Sirius veti terävästi henkeä ja sitten uudestaan ja sitten vähän rauhallisemmin, ja Remus suuteli Siriuksen rintakehää, sitä yhtä arpea mikä oli tullut pari vuotta sitten kun he olivat juosseet pakoon ja Sirius oli kompastunut ja kaatunut ruusupuskaan, ja Sirius puristi hänen selkäänsä ja suuteli hänen otsaansa ja sanoi että kaikki oli hyvin, _kaikki on hyvin, kaikki on hyvin, jatka vain -_  
  
Violetti valo häilyi Siriuksen kasvoilla. Remus takertui Siriuksen selkään ja käsivarsiin ja painoi kasvonsa Siriuksen kaulaan ja yritti hengittää, ja sitten hän tuli ja Sirius puristi käsivartensa hänen olkapäittensä ympärille ja käski hänen pysyä paikallaan. Hän yritti totella mutta hetken päästä se oli liikaa. Hän katsoi miten Sirius peruutti hänen sylistään takaisin patjalle ja potki peittoja syrjään ja laski päänsä tyynyjen väliin ja tuijotti häntä, ja hän keräsi hengitystään vähän aikaa ja otti sitten Siriuksen käteensä.  
  
Musiikki loppui. Violetti väri liukui hitaasti alas seiniltä ja Sirius työnsi nilkkojaan Remuksen syliin ja hengitti tiheämmin ja tiheämmin kunnes lopulta tuli Remuksen kädelle ja lakanoihin ja peittoon joka ei ollut tarpeeksi kaukana, ja Remus kiipesi Siriuksen päälle ja painoi kasvonsa Siriuksen kaulaan ja sormensa Siriuksen hiuksiin eikä tajunnut että hänen kätensä oli edelleen tahmainen, ennen kuin Sirius kiroili hänelle aika lujasti.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi lähteä pois”, Sirius sanoi, kun Remus oli jo melkein nukahtanut. Hän työnsi kyynärpäänsä patjaan ja kohottautui vähän ylemmäs, ja Sirius tuijotti häntä ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Mennään jonnekin kauas”, Sirius sanoi, ”vaikka Amerikkaan. En jaksa sitä mitä ne tekevät sinulle. Kuvittelin ettei sota ikinä loppuisi tai että ainakaan en olisi itse enää hengissä, ja nyt se on ohi ja nyt minun pitää vihata taikaministeriötä siitä mitä ne tekevät sinulle. En jaksa sitä.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse vihata niitä.”  
  
”Kyllä tarvitsee”, Sirius sanoi ja piteli sormia hänen niskassaan. ”Mennään jonnekin missä voidaan aloittaa alusta.”  
  
”Lily ja James ja Harry ovat täällä.”  
  
”He voivat tulla käymään”, Sirius sanoi. ”Me olemme velhoja, Remus. Se on helppoa.”  
  
_Ei se ole_ , hän ajatteli eikä luultavasti tarkoittanut matkustusta. Sirius kuitenkin silitti hänen hiuksiaan ja hän oli jo melko väsynyt, ja huoneessa oli pimeää ja seinän takana koko kaupunki tuntui olevan hiljaa. Hän suuteli Siriusta suupieleen ja painoi sitten päänsä Siriuksen olkapäätä vasten, ja hetken päästä hän tunsi puoliksi unen keskeltä, miten Sirius työnsi hänet omalle puolelleen sänkyä ja asetteli peitot heidän päälleen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Remus”, Nick sanoi ja pysähtyi televisio sylissään jalkakäytävälle, ”sinähän tiedät että minulla on serkku.”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi. Hän ei tietenkään ollut koskaan aiemmin kantanut televisiota, mutta silti tuntui aivan kohtuuttomalta, että ne olivat näin painavia. Hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt, mitä ihmettä metallikuoren sisällä saattoi olla.  
  
”Andy”, Nick jatkoi ja tasapainotteli televisiota vaarallisen näköisesti polvensa päällä, jotta pystyi pyyhkimään hikeä otsaltaan, ”tarkoitan nyt erityisesti Andya. Onhan minulla tietenkin muitakin serkkuja. Mutta Andy on, tuota, hänen vaimonsa lähti ja hänellä on nyt vähän vaikeaa.”  
  
”Ikävää”, Remus sanoi. ”Kuule, minä pudotan kohta tämän television, niin että jos millään –”  
  
”Ahaa”, Nick sanoi, otti tukevamman otteen televisiosta ja lähti huojumaan kohti pakettiautoa, ”anteeksi. Tämä on nyt hirveän kiusallista, koska minä, tuota, en oikein tiedä miten edes sanoisin, mutta minä tavallaan pidän sinusta, Remus. Sinä olet hyvä tyyppi. Mutta asia on niin –”, Nick avasi pakettiauton oven pudottamatta televisiota, ja Remus yritti kompastella jalkakäytävällä Nickin perässä ja samalla tajuta mistä he keskustelivat, ”– että Andy tarvitsee työn.”  
  
Remus ajatteli että ihan kohta hän varmaan pudottaisi television ja sitten hän tietysti näkisi, mitä sen sisällä oli. Nick kuitenkin tuli muutaman askeleen verran häntä vastaan ja otti television häneltä, ja hän kumartui hetkeksi vetämään henkeä. Nick työnsi television kolmenkymmenen muun viereen ja hieroi sitten korvaansa hyvin kiusaantuneen näköisenä.  
  
”Minun työni”, Remus sanoi, koska niin sen oli pakko olla.  
  
”Niin”, Nick sanoi, ”olen pahoillani. Mutta, tuota, ethän sinä oikeastaan ole erityisen hyvä kantamaan asioita.”  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”Niin. Tietenkin minä ymmärrän.” Oli oikeastaan kummallista, että Nick oli pitänyt hänet näin pitkään. Hän kuvitteli miten Andy kantaisi yhtä televisiota kummallakin olkapäällä ja viheltelisi niin kuin ne eivät painaisi yhtään.  
  
”Mutta tärkein jäi vielä sanomatta”, Nick sanoi. ”Minulla on toinenkin serkku, tai oikeastaan kolmekymmentä, mutta Violetilla on pieni kirjakauppa, ja hänellä on mennyt viime aikoina niin hyvin että hän sanoi että etsii nyt osa-aikaista apulaista. Minä sanoin että sinä olisit varmaan hyvä.”  
  
”Kirjakauppa?”  
  
”Niin”, Nick sanoi ja pureskeli alahuultaan, ”ymmärrän kyllä jos haluaisit tehdä mieluummin mukavaa ulkoilmatyötä, mutta tuota, et sinä oikein näytä ulkoilmaihmiseltä, ja sinulla on aina kirja repussa, niin että minulle vain jotenkin tuli mieleen…”  
  
”Mutta ottaisiko hän minut?” Remus kysyi otsa rypyssä. ”Miksi hän ottaisi minut?”  
  
”Sinä et ole ikinä pudottanut mitään”, Nick sanoi. ”Minä annan sinulle osoitteen. Voisit mennä sinne huomisaamulla. Ja, tuota, Remus –”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Minä sanoin että sinulta ei saa kysyä –”, Nick sanoi ja nielaisi vähän vaivalloisen näköisesti, ”- siitä, tiedäthän.”  
  
Remus ajatteli ensin Siriusta, joka oli aamulla kiivennyt kylpyammeeseen kun hän oli ollut suihkussa ja työntänyt hiukset syrjään hänen naamaltaan ja suudellut ja lämmittänyt veden samalla juuri sopivaksi. Sitten hän tajusi, että Nick tarkoitti sitä toista juttua, sitä josta myöskään Nick ei tiennyt mitään.  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
”Eipä kestä”, Nick sanoi ja vilkuili häntä vähän huolestuneesti. ”Ehkä pitäisi jatkaa, televisioita on vielä jäljellä aika paljon, ja kuulemma pesukoneetkin olisi hyvä saada kuskattua tänään.”  
  
Puoli viideltä he olivat saaneet televisiot ja muutaman pesukoneen siirrettyä, eikä Remus vieläkään tiennyt, miksi niitä oli ylipäänsä pitänyt siirtää. He ajoivat takaisin Deep Mystery Lanelle, ja Nick veti työhanskat pois käsistä ja työnsi ne takataskuihinsa. Remus mietti pitäisikö hänen halata Nickiä, mutta se tuntui liioittelulta, ja ennen kuin hän ehti päättää, Nick taputti häntä olkapäälle niin lujasti, että hän melkein puri itseään kieleen, ja käski hänen pärjäillä. Hän käveli Deep Mystery Lanea kunnes löysi hyvän paikan kaikkoontumiseen. Jostain syystä hänellä oli vähän haikea olo.  
  
Hän ei sanonut Siriukselle mitään kirjakaupasta tai Nickin serkusta, vaikka tietenkin hänen olisi pitänyt. Hän katsoi miten Sirius keitti kahvia vaivautumatta edes katsomaan loitsun suuntaan, ja vähän myöhemmin Sirius istui sohvalla jalat hänen sylissään ja ehdotti hänelle kaikkea mitä he voisivat tehdä Amerikassa, eikä siinä ollut mitään järkeä, ja hän piti sormiaan Siriuksen nilkkojen ympärillä ja työnsi lahkeita syrjään. Sirius kysyi pitäisikö ruveta ajelemaan säärikarvoja, ja Remus nauroi ääneen ja tajusi sitten että häntä vähän itketti.  
  
”Remus?” Sirius kysyi ja työnsi kämmeniään hänen paitansa alle.  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. Siriuksen sormet liukuivat hänen kylkiluidensa päällä ylemmäs ja työnsivät samalla paitaa mennessään. Hän oli varma että Siriuksella oli taas sormenpäissään jotain, joku loitsu, koska varmasti se ei olisi muuten tuntunut _tuolta._  
  
”Voidaanko mennä sänkyyn?” Remus kysyi.  
  
Sirius painoi kämmenen keskelle hänen rintalastaansa ja piti sen siinä. ”Kello on puoli kahdeksan.”  
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse ruveta nukkumaan.”  
  
Sirius suuteli hänen vatsaansa ja hän painoi silmänsä kiinni. ”Remus, minä en varmaan pysty siihen pariin päivään. Tuntuu vähän oudolta. Mietin koko päivän töissä että kävelenkö minä jotenkin hassusti, mutta toisaalta Rosie olisi kyllä takuulla huomauttanut siitä.”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut _sitä_ ”, Remus sanoi ja työnsi sormensa Siriuksen hiusten sekaan, ja luojan kiitos Sirius piti naamansa kiinni hänen vatsassaan, koska hänen poskiaan kuumotti aika lailla. ”Tarkoitin että… voitaisiin kuunnella musiikkia. Sinä voisit maata minun päälläni.”  
  
Sirius nauroi, asetteli sitten jalkansa Remuksen jalkojen väliin ja kiipesi vähän ylemmäs sohvalla. Remus valui kohti käsinojaa ja Sirius suuteli häntä kaulalle ja nojasi sitten hänen olkapäähänsä. ”Remus.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minun olisi pitänyt tajuta aiemmin. Olisi pitänyt tajuta että minä tykkäsin sinusta ja että se ei ollut… että minä en ollut… että en varsinaisesti ole kiinnostunut pelkästään tytöistä.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa.”  
  
”En ollut varma. Ja se tuntui liian isolta, koko juttu, aluksi mietin että entä jos nyt erehdyn ja kaikki menee pieleen, ja sitten mietin että kai sinä olisit tehnyt jotain jos olisit halunnut –”  
  
”Sirius. Sinä olet sanonut tuon kaiken jo.”  
  
”Sinä sait varmaan melkein sydänkohtauksen kun minä kerroin Jamesille ja Lilylle että me olemme yhdessä.”  
  
Remus hengitti syvään ja painoi sitten nenänsä Siriuksen tukkaan. Sirius tuoksui vähän koiralta, mikä luultavasti tarkoitti, että tämä oli hätyytellyt puluja kotimatkalla. ”Ei se haittaa enää. Minunkin olisi pitänyt tajuta aiemmin.”  
  
”Me olemme idiootteja molemmat”, Sirius sanoi ja kuulosti hyvin tyytyväiseltä. ”Haluatko vielä että makaan päälläsi?”  
  
”Sängyssä. Minulla on nappi selän alla ja se painaa vähän.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi ehkä kertoa Jamesille ja Lilylle että huijasimme heitä.”  
  
”He loukkaantuvat.”  
  
”Eivät he voi”, Sirius sanoi ja nousi istumaan kantapäiden päälle, ”koska me kerromme samalla että sitten me kuitenkin tajusimme että olemme rakastuneet toisiimme. Heidän on pakko olla onnellisia meidän puolestamme.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. ”Sirius. Amerikka on aika kaukana.”  
  
”Puhutaan siitä myöhemmin”, Sirius sanoi ja hyppäsi pois sohvalta. ”Mene sänkyyn. Minä laitan Joan Baezia, mutta älä sitten ala itkeä.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Violet Taylorilla oli lyhyt tummanruskea polkkatukka, valtavat silmälasit ja harmaa villapaita, joka näytti vähän liian isolta. Remus yritti olla hermoilematta, mutta tietenkin hän hermoili. Violet kätteli häntä nopeasti ja työnsi sitten silmälaseja paremmin nenälle, ja hän mietti mitä ihmettä voisi sanoa että Violet huolisi hänet.  
  
”Tule”, Violet sanoi ennen kuin hän ehti keksiä mitään. ”Esittelen sinulle kirjat.”  
  
Kirjakauppa oli pieni mutta hyllyt ulottuivat melkein kattoon asti. Remus kiersi Violetin perässä hyllyjen välissä ja yritti olla pysähtelemättä. Jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi, että Violet vilkaisi häntä hyväksyvästi aina kun hän pysähtyi tuijottamaan jonkin kirjan selkämystä.  
  
”Nick sanoi että sinä olet huono kantamaan asioita”, Violet sanoi, kun he olivat palanneet tiskin luo ja Violet oli vetänyt kaksi tuolia pöydän alta.  
  
”En ole ikinä pudottanut mitään”, Remus sanoi, ja hänestä tuntui että Violet hymyili hänelle.  
  
”Voin palkata sinut vain neljäksi tunniksi päivässä”, Violet sanoi, ”ja palkka on huono:”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Remus sanoi. ”Voinko aloittaa tänään?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sirius nojasi kaksin käsin lavuaariin ja tuijotti itseään peilistä aika huolestuneen näköisenä. Remus pysähtyi ovelle ja yritti miettiä miten sanoisi sen, ja Sirius työnsi nenänsä kiinni peiliin ja huokaisi raskaasti.  
  
”Minä näytän vanhalta”, Sirius sanoi, ”meidän pitää mennä tänään tanssimaan.”  
  
”Minä sain töitä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Sirius kääntyi katsomaan häntä olkapäänsä yli. Remus nielaisi muutaman kerran. Hän oli järjestellyt kirjoja ja keittänyt teetä ja jutellut yhden asiakkaan kanssa Nalle Puhista, ja kun Violet oli lähettänyt hänet pois, hän oli käynyt ostamassa suklaata ja oli sitten kävellyt vielä kerran kirjakaupan ohi mutta mahdollisimman hitaasti.  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyi hitaasti.  
  
”Nickin serkun kirjakaupasta”, Remus sanoi. ”Neljä tuntia päivässä. Nick halusi minusta eroon koska minä en kuulemma osaa kantaa asioita.”  
  
Sirius näytti siltä ettei tiennyt uskaltaisiko nauraa vai ei.  
  
”En halua lähteä Amerikkaan”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Mutta –”, Sirius sanoi, kääntyi ympäri ja nojasi lavuaaria vasten, ”– taikaministeriö, ja ne uudet säännöt, ja _hopea_ –”  
  
”Ehkä ne unohtavat minut parin vuoden päästä.”  
  
”Eivät ne unohda.”  
  
”Minä haluan olla täällä”, Remus sanoi ja hengitti syvään, ja kyllähän hän tiesi ettei siinä ollut varsinaisesti järkeä, hänen olisi pitänyt haluta lähteä jonnekin missä kaikki näyttäisi uudelta. ”Ja minä sain töitä _kirjakaupasta._ ”  
  
”Se kyllä varmaan tekee sinut varmaan aika onnelliseksi”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Selvä.”  
  
”Selvä?”  
  
”Ollaan sitten täällä. Haluatko lähteä tanssimaan?”  
  
Remus nojasi ovenkarmia vasten. Sirius veti sormet omien hiustensa läpi ja irrotti poninhännän, ja hän tuijotti Siriuksen käsiä ja siten tajusi että nyt Sirius virnuili hänelle. ”En varsinaisesti.”  
  
”Meillä on ehkä vähän punaviiniä”, Sirius sanoi, ”tai ainakin sämpylöitä.”  
  
”Voitaisiin istua sohvalla”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Rosie pisti tänään yhtä valittavaa pikkutyttöä nuppineulalla”, Sirius sanoi. ”Olen aika varma ettei se ollut vahinko.”  
  
”Kuunnellaan Pink Floydia”, Remus sanoi. ”Mutta ei The Wallia. En kestä sitä nyt.”  
  
”Sinä et ikinä kestä The Wallia”, Sirius sanoi, käveli hänen luokseen ja suuteli häntä.  
  
He istuivat sohvalla ja söivät sämpylöitä, jotka maistuivat ensin vähän vanhoilta, mutta sitten Sirius teki niille jotain ja niistä tuli ihan hyviä. Remus yritti miettiä Amerikkaa, mutta se oli kaukana ja Sirius nojasi hänen olkapäätään vasten ja sitten hän alkoi ajatella niitä kaikkia kirjoja. Sirius puhui kankaista eikä hän tajunnut niistä mitään, ja aurinko paistoi heidän selkänsä takaa ja liukui keittiön kaappeja pitkin kohti kattoa.  
  
He eivät lähtisi Amerikkaan, Remus ajatteli. He olisivat täällä, ja luultavasti he olisivat onnellisia.


End file.
